Five Nights At Freddy's: A Bonnie Story
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: In 1987, Bonnie met a child that he accidentally came across but after being split for approximately 23 years, they finally reunite but this time, she's no longer the child he used to know. Bonnie reunites with the lady of his life but feels there is much more than being friends. Can Bonnie try to make her fall in love with him since he does her or wither again inside once more?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic that i'm beginning to start for just for the fun of it. Now if OC things aren't something you folks like, especially relationships, I want to let you know that I'm doing this for the sake of writing a story. I don't mean for it to be like an actual thing and stuff. It's all pretending and not meant to happen. I just wanted to write something that I've been thinking like a "what if" story. So please understand me for that okay? :D alright! **

**So this story focuses on Five Nights at Freddy's(mainly) and Five Nights at Freddy's two (partially). This is a story focusing on Bonnie the Bunny, the original character, and his story of how he had a soft side and stuff with a OC character you will meet in the story. (I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT YET) and the life and focus of the pizza place. Since he is my favorite character in all of both games, including Toy Bonnie, I have decided to write a story since I wanted to try a new idea and blah, I told you already. Idk when do things take place and stuff so I am going to make it up and make it seem correct as best I can. Please do not hate :( **

**So let's begin with the story shall we? Okay :-) Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Please tell me what you think :). **

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, 1994_

The Diner had closed up for the night and the animatronics were quietly standing in their places in the same spots they stood during the day. Bonnie had his guitar, Freddy had his mic, and Chica had her cupcake. Foxy was in Pirate Cove, but he had been put out of order for awhile now and was behind his curtains powered down, but his singing was heard a couple of times and it echoed in the whole pizzeria. It was 2AM and Bonnie was the first to move at this time of night, like he usually did when Mike was the security guard from the couple days before, but now that he finished, the animatronics had no need to hunt down any human to stuff them into a freddy suit so they remained in their places until it was time for to open again.

Freddy and Chica hadn't moved at all except for Bonnie, who looked around the dining area slowly, turning his head. He looked at his friends who remained staring straight ahead and had not awakened just yet. Bonnie's eyes saddened and he could feel his emotions get to him as he continued to stare at the dining room at a particular table and chair as if he remembered somebody he used to know.

In fact...He did.

So many...years...ago...

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987_

Bonnie was in the Parts&amp;Service room with his friends since the previous location had closed down and now they were used only for parts. His face, excluding his jaw, remained but he was still able to function if he wished and he would peek from the door to see the children and their replacements playing onstage. He despised his newer model mainly because he didn't hold his guitar correctly in his opinion but nevertheless, both Bonnie's played the instrument the exact same way.

Outside of the Parts&amp;Service room, the old animatronics could hear the show stage beginning to open it's curtains for the show. Bonnie could hear kids shouting with joy and excitement and adults talking to each other about...well adult things. Then, like every other day in Freddy's, the curtains opened and on stage would be the new animatronics, greeting the kids and talking to each other and communicating with one another in a friendly-tone. Freddy and Chica heard this everyday as well but they were used to it unlike Bonnie. They too didn't like their newer upgrades as much but as long as the children were happy and having a blast out there, they didn't seem to mind.

When Toy Bonnie began to play his guitar with the band, the door to the Parts&amp;Service room opened and in came a man and a little girl, probably around 5 years old, with long hair and light purple highlights and giant round eyes that had the look of pure innocence. She smiled as she looked up at the man she stood next too as he switched on the light and escorted her to the back corner of the room and grinned down at her. The old animatronics may have seemed powered down but they were actually listening what was going on here, mainly Bonnie.

What ticked the rabbit was when the man began to frighten the small child and then proceed in snatching her in his arms and covering her mouth as she tried to scream for her parents, crying uncontrollably. Angry, the old animatronics activated and Freddy had caused the light to shut off on it's own. Thinking he had been caught, the employer clutched onto the child even harder and than proceeded to release his pocket knife to hurry and stab her but he was met with giant fur-like hands instead from behind him. He gasped fearfully and dropped the little girl immediately as he tried to fight whoever had grabbed ahold of him but they were too strong. When he was able to turn his head, he was met with red eyes instead. Bonnie's eyes.

Chica and Freddy stood alongside him and Bonnie lend him over to his friends to stuff him into a suit. When the man was out of his hands, Bonnie started to search for the child that had been attacked. He turned his head back and forth and the motion of him doing so was able to be heard as well and he stomped around in the dark determined to find the small girl.

She had scurried off and was now hiding behind one of the masks, a Chica mask, that nearly was as big as she was. She sniffled and peeked out of the eyeholes as she watched the floating pair of robotic red eyes venture around. Thinking she was being chased by monsters, she began to cry and she buried her head in her knees. "Mommy! Daddy!"

She didn't know what to do so she got up and ran over to where the door was. However, she couldn't open the door and stretched up to try and reach the doorknob so she could proceed in going back outside but Bonnie grabbed ahold of her and held her up to where his face was. The little girl screamed, which frightened the bunny, and he dropped her. Suddenly the doorknob creaked and the old animatronics quickly went back to their places as the door opened wide and Toy Bonnie poked his head in. He turned his head robotically as he thought he felt the detection of a predator from somewhere in here. However, his eyes slowly moved down and his mouth dropped open and he looked surprised that there was a little girl in this room instead.

"What are you doing in here little girl?" he asked her, "The party's out there!"

She wiped her tears with her arm sleeve and looked up at the robotic blue bunny with wide eyes. "This man tried to hurt me."

The bunny gasped and robotically took a step back but then leaned in to grab the child, "It's alright. Freddy and Chica and I will make sure you remain safe the entire party." he reassured her as he held her hand and they strolled out of the room with the robot closing the door slowly behind him. When the door shut, Bonnie was upset. He had hoped that the child would adore him since he was Bonnie the Bunny but that wretched newer model of his had, just HAD to come in here and be the hero. Bonnie had to admit to himself that he was jealous since he admired the child more than anything and angrily sat in his position, waiting until the Pizzeria closed so he could have a very nice chat with his toy pal.

* * *

After a couple of the staff members noticed their coworker bloodily murdered on the ground, they disposed of his body into the back dumpster and began to clean up the mess before closing up for the night and after talking to the manager about the incident. At 2AM, all of the animatronics activated and strolled around the pizzeria happily going about their business and enjoying each other's company.

Bonnie was the only one who was last to activate and the older Chica was the first to notice. She peeked her head into the room and spoke aloud to him, "B-B-Bonnie," she twitched as she slowly tilted her head, "Why are you not out here with u-u-us?"

"Nothin C-Chica," he replied before standing up to come out, "Just feeling unrepaired."

Foxy decided to see what the commotion was about and poked his head through the door as well, staring at his friend in what seemed to be concern.

"Ahoy me matey? W-W-What be the problem?"

Bonnie looked at his friends and kept quiet but his eyes wandered over to Toy Bonnie talking to Freddy and Toy Freddy in the background. He walked out of the Parts&amp;Service room and remembered that he wanted to have a little discussion with him about what happened earlier today. Stomping over to the three animatronics, Bonnie stopped a couple of feet away from them and stared. Freddy brightened up and raised his hands in the air. "B-B-Bonnie!"

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy didn't say anything but stare at the animatronic blankly as Bonnie returned the same expression towards them. Freddy grinned and patted his Toy counterpart happily. "Why don't we leave these two to talk t-t-t-to each other. W-Why don't you t-t-tell me about the kids."

"Sure!" Toy Freddy replied as the two animatronics started walking off to the kitchen as he began speaking about the small children, leaving the two rabbit animatronics alone with each other, which is what Bonnie had hoped for.

"So," Bonnie started as Toy Bonnie turned to completely face him, "Meet any interesting c-c-children today?"

"Why yes!" Toy Bonnie replied happily, "Met one. A little girl with black hair and purple highlights! The same color as your fur!"

Bonnie grumbled unhappily, "I think she was my fan. Not yours."

Toy Bonnie didn't say anything but laugh goofily, "Don't be silly Bonnie! You've been down for years! It's obvious she admires me! Besides she probably wasn't around when you were the guitarist."

"You're upgrades don't make it any b-b-better."

If Toy Bonnie was able to move his face, he would be glaring at him. Since he was filled and created with better upgrades and special abilities than his old counterpart, Toy Bonnie's emotions were the exact same way. He was sensitive, like the original Bonnie, but it was mostly offending and feeling insulted that got to him, and right now he was offended by Bonnie's words and angry.

"At least the children ACTUALLY like me." he goofily replied.

Bonnie still had some minor glitches in his system and his anger and violent acts were something that still hadn't been majorily fixed. He didn't like the tone his counterpart was using and also didn't approve of what he had just said. Bonnie took a stomp forward, including Toy Bonnie, who looked like they wanted to attack each other. But they were stopped when both Chicas stepped forward and got in front of the two rabbits. Toy Chica was in front of Toy Bonnie, and Chica was in front of Bonnie.

"No fighting in Freddy Fazbear's p-p-pizza!" Chica told Bonnie as Toy Chica repeated the same thing to Toy Bonnie. The two robots began to twitch a little but returned back to normal as the robotic chickens stared at them disappointedly.

Bonnie took another look at his counterpart and walked off to find something else to do.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, present day_

It was 9AM and the diner had opened up to start preparing the food and animatronics for another fun and happy time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The staff had been cleaning the place up from yesterday and the chefs were powering their machines and getting their equipment to begin making the pizzas. Behind the curtains, the three animatronics were powered down except for Bonnie. He wasn't happy and he wouldn't be until he met his favorite sweetheart again. He wished for her return every single day for years now and he was not going to forget it.

After an hour or so, the diner opened and families walked in with their children and started to pay to get in and buy pizzas. After they were let through, the kids would run off and sit at the tables while their parents slowly followed and sat in their chairs as well. Bonnie could hear all the commotion on the other side of the curtains and he looked down at the floor sadly, knowing this was just another regular day. Freddy and Chica knew of his problem and Freddy turned to face him.

"Oh Bonnie," he quietly said as he looked at his friend sadly, "Don't lose hope. You never know. She might come."

"Yeah," Chica piped in as she leaned forward to stare at the bunny, "I just know that pizza was always her favorite!"

"I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up," Bonnie replied quietly as he continued to face down at the ground, "But you've told me that for 23 years now."

"We have?" Chica questioned.

Bonnie nodded his head up and down slowly while his friends turned to each other and then turned back to Bonnie. Before Freddy could tell him anything, one of the employees grabbed a microphone and began his introduction whenever the Fazbear Crew would begin their show.

"Hello everybody and thank you for coming to Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Are you ready to see Freddy!"

All the children shouted excitedly and quieted down when the young man began talking again.

"Then can you help me call Freddy and his friends to start the show?"

The children responded again.

"Okay on the count of three, we shout Freddy alright? One...two...three!"

"Freddy!" The children hollered aloud towards the curtains.

Freddy and Chica looked at each other happily as they patiently waited for a much louder tone while Bonnie sighed and stared down at his guitar.

"Uh oh!" the staff member gasped as he looked back to the curtains, "I don't think he heard us! Louder kids louder!"

One...

Two...

Three!

"FREDDY!"

Music came on from the speakers and the curtains opened and Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie activated and looked at the children happily. "Hey everyone!" Freddy greeted.

"Hello boys and girls!" Chica chiped.

"Hi everybody" Bonnie laughed.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"I'm Chica! Let's eat!"

"I'm your best friend Bonnie Bunny here!"

"And everyone knows me Freddy Fazbear." Freddy chuckled as he glanced at each of the families.

"Is everybody having a good time because I sure know that I am." Bonnie stated.

"I could use some more pizza!" Chica told the children as she stared at a family who had a gigantic pepperoni pizza sitting in the middle of the table, halfway eaten.

"There's plenty of delicious pizza when you're at Freddy's Pizza Chica!" Freddy responded.

"You can't live off pizza all the time Freddy." Bonnie informed the bear.

"You can't?!" the two other animatronics gasped before Chica faced the children again.

"When you're eating kids, remember to have plenty of green vegetables kids."

"And all you yummy bunnies need to have your carrots."

"Health is important if you want to live." Freddy stated.

"Have a fun and happy time at..." Bonnie laughed.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" they all finished as Freddy chuckled in response. Meanwhile, the front doors to the diner opened and in emerged a young woman and a young man. The woman wore a black coat and blue jeans with white tennis shoes and the man wore a brown leather coat with light blue jeans and black shoes. The animatronics stared over, wondering why there was no children along with them, but they had to continue their show. When they bought their pizza, the woman stared over at the show stage and stared at the animatronic characters as they spoke to each other in front of the kids. She smiled and stood next to her fiancee as they waited for an employee to let them through the rope.

"I want to thank you for bringing me here Jack," she said warmly as she followed him to the table they were assigned too. "I haven't been here for years."

"Yeah Yeah," he replied as he was trying to keep his focus on texting and walking at the same time. "Don't mention it."

She pushed back her long shiny black hair and lifted her purse in the process before heading to the table to sit down. They sat in the special couple type-tables and the woman was facing the animatronics and she stared over at them with admiration as she watched them play their song for the kids. Bonnie glanced over to the right side of the room, which was where they happened to be sitting and his eyes landed over to the light-tanned skinned woman as she watched them play. Bonnie opened his mouth wide open and stopped playing his guitar.

Freddy and Chica stopped as well and turned to eye their friend curiously as to what was his problem. The kids seemed somewhat disappointed and the parents were surprised while the staff who had been clapping along with the children quickly stopped the show, thinking he was malfunctioning. The young woman gasped and her fiancee turned to look over at the robots, staring at them in awe.

"What happened."

"Bonnie..."

"Evelynne?" Bonnie asked himself.

* * *

**AN: The end of the first chapter. So Evelynne is the OC character, including Jack, so far. But she is Bonnie's favorite person in the whole world. I'm not going to say officially that they "like" each other because that's not what is supposed to happen even though Bonnie sort of, well-he likes her but knows it can't happen since he's a animatronic and all. **

**But we never know. The bond might get strong or it might break forever. We don't know yet lol. **

**So next chapter is going to be long too. **

**Please don't hate me for my own belief of how long and stuff FNAF is supposed to be. I don't really know how long it's been there and stuff so I just took this year as an answer. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. It would make me very pleased if you guys would review and like this story. **

**Let me know what you guys think. :) **

**Update coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow I didn't expect so many views from people in just one day. That's pretty cool :D. **

**Okay so the woman/little girl's name is Evelynne and she is Bonnie's sweetheart since she was a small child. She had waist long silky black hair, light tan skin, brown eyes, a tiny nose, rich smooth red lips, long eyelashes, and a warm heart. She also has a scary side (Which won't happen for awhile). Pius I'm not sure if Mangle is a male or female but I'm going to stick with female and have her and foxy 'together' because I thought they always went good with each other ^^. There might also be actual stories and theories pop in here but created in my opinion. Like the bite of '87 and why the new animatronics were scrapped after malfunctioning and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 _

It was 4AM and all the animatronics, excluding puppet master, were still out and about communicating with one another. Bonnie was in the kitchen messing with the equipment used to make the pizzas since no one wanted to talk to him. Well there was his counterpart, but they were more enemies than buddies. Which was mainly always Bonnie's fault because he was a very jealous-tempered animatronic. He was still upset about the little girl and how she screamed when she saw him. Was he ugly? Did he look like a monster? A beast? He didn't know but he had to see her one more time. He just didn't know how he could reach her. Unless...

Puppet Master! Of course! He would be able to get to her better than anybody else would. All he had to do was make a deal with him since he never did favors or errands for anyone unless he got something in return. However, he was not always meant to be trusted. According to Freddy, he had told Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie himself that Puppet Master was the reason as to why they malfunction and become killer machines. Even if they least expected it to happen. He controlled and triggered them to be evil and despise people, which is not what they wanted to do, but they were forced too and that led Bonnie not knowing what to do. He wanted to see this little girl more than anything and make up for what he did but another part of him refused because he didn't want to speak to Puppet Master.

"B-B-Bonnie me lad!" a robotic voice excitedly exclaimed as it drew closer to him.

"Oh hello Foxy," the bunny replied, wishing that he would go away since he wasn't in the mood to communicate right now.

"What you be doing here in the k-k-kitchen all by yourself?" the pirate asked as he leaned against the wall with his hook and endoskeleton hand crossed into folded arms.

"N-Nothin," Bonnie stated as he glared over at his toy counterpart, "Staying away from annoying r-r-robotic fools."

Foxy thought he had referred that to him but the bunny had pointed over to where Toy Bonnie was standing and the fox turned his head slowly to see where his friend was pointing. They looked over to where the blue-bunny was and saw him talking to Toy Chica, possible flirting with her since he extended his arms open to try and hug her for no apparent reason. But it wasn't yet clarified if it was for no reason or not since they couldn't hear their conversation. Foxy turned back around and stared at his friend before laughing in his jolly pirate chuckle, glitching in the process. "You don't l-l-like him do you?"

"N-N-N-N-No I do not," Bonnie replied darkly as he turned his attention back to the pirate, while Foxy continued to laugh.

"It be alright me friend." Foxy informed him. "Just leave 'em be ab-ab-about his business and there won't b-b-b-be any problems."

Bonnie didn't say anything but watch him take off over to where Mangle hung from the ceiling, patiently waiting for him. To him, Foxy and Mangle were absolute sweethearts and all of the animatronics were happy for them. He was happy for his friend and remembered back at the old location when Foxy had been very lonely in his curtains in Pirate's Cove and wished that he had a first mate with him. When they moved, Foxy met Mangle and then progressed from enemies to strangers to friends to best friends than to husband and wife. Although there was no wedding or anything related to that, the animatronics refer to them as a married couple since they were in love and almost the same. Bonnie sometimes wished that he would have someone similar to him or just have someone in particular to love but he didn't know who he would fall for first. There was the Chicas but there was complications with trying to date them. First off, Chica has never had a liking to any of the characters and wasn't the relationship-type of chicken, much to Freddy's disappointment. Toy Chica was something Bonnie would never like no matter how pretty she looked. Rumor spread from Foxy and Balloon Boy that she was attracted to Toy Freddy but it wasn't proven true.

Bonnie had still been thinking whether he should tell Puppet Master or not. He knew he didn't want to upset any of his friends but he also didn't want to never see the little girl again either. He didn't know why but when he saved her from getting killed, something made her different from any of the children Bonnie had met. Normally some of the little girls he has seen are loud, germy, greasy, and bad children, not that he would admit it of course since he adored children anyways, but the little girl he had met today wasn't like that at all. She was a precious little thing to him and he didn't want to lose someone as cute as she was to where he would never see her again. Oh! He just couldn't help it! He finally made up his decision.

He was going to see Puppet Master.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, present day _

Bonnie couldn't believe who he was seeing with his endoskeletal eyes. He stared with his jaw dropped wide open and he blinked a couple of times to stare at the woman sitting at the table staring back at him with a surprised and unexpected expression. Before Bonnie could make an attempt to say anything, the curtains shut close and the staff member who had done the introduction to the families immediately apologized to the parents and came up with a fake statement for the kids that Bonnie was feeling sick and that they would make sure he was okay. The children were disappointed but totally forgot about it when the diner music came back on and they went about eating pizza again.

"Wow," Jack turned back to face his fiancee, "Can you believe that robot just stopped working? That's embarrassing! Well, if he was alive and stuff yeah but he's not you know Eve."

"Yes," she replied softly, "I believe you're right."

Back in the Show Stage, two of the staff members and a mechanic stood as they examined Bonnie from his stomach, which they opened since he needed to check if he was functioning correctly or not. When the mechanic stood up, he shook his head and smiled underneath his moustache.

"Everything is fine an' all. He ain't broken. He is A-okay!" he chuckled as he gave the employees a thumbs up. The two staff workers looked at each other before the young male worker asked curiously, "Then why did he just...stop?"

The mechanic shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know about that one. Maybe he just lost his line." he laughed as he exited out of the door, leaving the workers standing alone next to the animatronics. The young female employee eyed Bonnie curiously and knocked on his tummy. "There's no broken parts in there. He seems to be functioning fine."

The young man shook his head in disbelief as he followed her offstage through the back door, "It just doesn't make sense! All of the robots work and he just stopped!" After the door shut and the young man went on and on about Bonnie, Freddy and Chica activated to life and turned their faces to the rabbit, looking at him with disappointment in their eyes.

Bonnie smiled nervously as he glanced from Freddy to Chica. "Hey guys."

"Bonnie!" Freddy said with a glare, "Why did you stop playing? We were on a roll!"

The rabbit looked down at the floor before facing back up at his friends, "She's here Freddy. I saw her."

"Who Bonnie?" Chica asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

"Evelynne."

Freddy and Chica's heads went back stunned and they said nothing when Bonnie couldn't help but peek from the curtains, grinning happily as he watched Evelynne eating her pizza but his expression dropped when he saw a man lean in and give her a kiss with their mouths stuffed with combination pizza. This didn't please Bonnie and he glared at the young man as he began to make Evelynne laugh. Freddy and Chica were peeking an eye from the other side of the curtains and saw the whole thing as well, leaving them speechless and causing their jaws to open as well.

"Isn't she just beautiful." Bonnie chuckled as he ignored the man and started to focus on the woman.

"My, she has grown since the last time I've seen her." Freddy stated as he stepped away from the curtain. Chica copied him and both stared at Bonnie in awe as he was grinning with a love-sick expression plastered on his face. The two animatronics looked at each other and Chica giggled, "Bonnie's got a crush Freddy."

But Freddy didn't laugh at that. In fact, he didn't respond at all. Instead he grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder and pulled him back aggressively. The bunny yelped but the bear covered his mouth to keep his voice low and then he glared at him, "Bonnie. You can't be in love with an adult. Our passion is for the children!"

"Foxy was in love! Why can't I get a chance to try it out too Freddy?" Bonnie asked disappointedly while Freddy shook his head side to side.

"He was in love with an animatronic. Not a woman Bonnie."

"Hey! She was the little girl we met before! She's not like other people and we know that!"

Freddy had his arms folded and just stared at Bonnie angrily while Chica started to get nervous as to what this conversation would lead to. "C'mon guys. Don't make this to what it isn't supposed to be."

Bonnie slumped and stared at his guitar sadly, "I guess you're right Freddy."

"Great!" The bear patted him on the back, "Now, let's get the show on the road again."

Back in the dining area, the staff had been standing against the side of the wall and the families were continuing enjoying their pizzas but not before a deep-friendly voice filled the entire room. "Hey everyone! It's your old friend Freddy Fazbear here and i'm back to let you kids know that Bonnie is alright!" The kids cheered while the employees turned to each other with looks of confusion since they didn't expect Freddy to turn on and to mention Bonnie being okay after what happened. How did he know? The curtains opened and the Fazbear crew activated on stage again and Bonnie brightened when he saw the kids. "I'm feeling better kids now that I get to see you again! I just lost my line!" he laughed goofily. The kids cheered while parents clapped their hands, including Evelynne. Bonnie quickly turned his pupils towards her before turning his attention back to the children.

"Well now that Bonnie remembers his line why don't we try again!" Chica exclaimed as she turned her eyes to Freddy.

"Great idea Chica!" The bear replied with a laugh, "Let's rock out the band!"

Chica grinned and began to count. "One...two...One..."

"Two!" Bonnie interrupted gleefully.

"Three!" Chica cheered.

"Four!" Freddy exclaimed before he began to sing with Bonnie playing his guitar and Chica singing as the backup singer. Jack turned his head and then back to his fiancee, who munched on a pizza as she watched the show continue. "Guess the bunny or whatever it is is back on."

"Yeah, Bonnie." she replied to him softly.

"Who?"

"His name's Bonnie love." she smiled warmly.

"Oh, isn't that a girl's name?"

"I wouldn't say so."

"Oh."

Evelynne blinked and looked back up at Bonnie, who had been staring at her and quickly looked away when she noticed wondering if she was still mad at him, but it had been so long that he had totally forgot about what had happened in the first place. But what he DID remember was what had caused it to happen.

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 _

Bonnie had entered the Prize Corner and stared blankly at the large present box and the drawings that children had drawn of their days in the pizzeria and becoming absolute fans of Puppet. Bonnie stomped over and stopped when he finally reached the box with his right eye slowly beginning to blink out. "P-P-P-Puppet Master? Are you there? It-it-it's B-Bonnie."

The present box opened up and Puppet Master stood with his long slender arms extended up in the air happily. "Hello there! I thought you were Toy Bonnie for a second until I saw you're missing face!" Bonnie glared at him and interrupted, "I w-w-want to see that little girl again? W-W-What is her name?"

Puppet Master stared at the rabbit blankly before telling him, "Why little miss Evelynne? You are fascinated with her?"

"That's her name?!"

Puppet Master nodded his head. "She received a present from me when Toy Bonnie brought her over here to get a present to make her feel better."

"Oh how nice that is." Bonnie growled.

"What is it that you wish for Bonnie?"

"I-I-I-I want to see her again. I d-d-d-didn't get a chance to cheer her up."

"Well," Puppet Master chuckled, "Alright. We would have a deal IF you do something for me."

"What's in mind?" Bonnie asked as he stared up at the Puppet curiously.

"You must prove to me that you and the others are worthy enough of being on-stage again." Puppet Master giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you must find a way to be the stars of Freddy Fazbear's again. Be the guitarist you used to be. Find a way to get rid of the new animatronics if you can."

Bonnie thought that was a wrong thing to do but Toy Bonnie came into his mind. Bonnie always wished that something bad would happen to him so without hesitation, he replied. "D-D-Deal."

"Excellent choice Bonnie." Puppet Master answered. "Don't let me down."

"I won't." Bonnie replied before he watched him disappear back into his box. When it completely closed, the music box wound itself up and played as Bonnie exited the Prize corner and back to the Parts&amp;Service room looking up at the clock in the party room nearby that read 5:59AM.

Hopefully he would see Evelynne today.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to stop it right here and then continue more of what happened in 197 before jumping back to where we left off in the present day. Just to give you guys a heads up as to how the conflict was created and what happened to the Toy Animatronics. **

**Update in a while. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, we continue on about 1987's day in the pizzeria before jumping back to where we left off in present day in Fredbear's Diner. I really don't have much to say other than letting you know of how excited I am to continue and to please please please please PLEASE review. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 _

Bonnie grinned as he peeked from the Parts&amp;Service door to try and see if he could find the child he had been desperately looking for. He glanced in all sorts of directions and examined each little girl carefully. Nope, they looked nothing similar to her. All of the other little girl's didn't have the face that she had. A face of pure innocence, almost like a gift given from birth. Freddy and Chica had been there watching him move from his spot to staring out the door for over an hour or two. Heck, maybe three hours. The animatronic bear and chicken exchanged glances and he shook his head disapprovingly before staring back over at his rabbit friend, who was just returning to sit down for the next few minutes or so. It wouldn't be long until he would hurry to peek out the door again, which was starting to irritate Freddy since he was used to it being quiet and silent in the room.

Bonnie sat down in his powered-down position and ignored Freddy's stares. Foxy was nearby but he had been powered-off and didn't activate until midnight or later since he needed to save alot of energy to roam around. Meanwhile outside, most of the children scurried themselves over to the game area to play and receive balloons from Balloon Boy. Some had even rode the carousel but most of the kids fought for the model to ride on. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy had to remind most of them not to fight since it was against the rules and scared of their favorite mascots telling them what they were doing wrong, they immediately listened and obeyed before venturing off to find something else to do.

Like Puppet Master had agreed to Bonnie, Evelynne had returned to the pizzeria but instead of her parents coming along with her, she was with her elder siblings and their friends. They had just entered the building and immediately took of to order pizzas and play games without watching the small child. She had her hair tied back in a high ponytail and she smiled delightfully when she saw all of the kids standing in the prize corner. She knew that the puppet that had given her a present from yesterday would begin his introduction and she scurried over to wait for his greeting. Right when she got there, he immediately popped out and extended his arms up happily before facing down at the children, who screamed with joy. Though he spoke to the animatronics, he never spoke his voice aloud to the kids because his voice might frighten them. The first child he noticed was Evelynne and he jumped out of his present box before heading over to her. The little girl gasped happily when he grabbed a pink present from the counter before bending on his knees to hand it gracefully to her. She giggled and took it from his hands before proceeding in opening it and what was inside made her smile.

Inside was a purple Bonnie plushie and she absolutely adored it. She had never had a teddy-like bear or plushie in her life and she couldn't help but take it out and hug it lovingly, twirling her body and smiling sweetly. She looked up at the puppet, who had been watching her, and stepped forward to kiss him on his cheek softly. If the puppet had emotions besides anger and happiness, he would have been blushing but instead of that, he gestured for Toy Bonnie to come and spend time with her. The other kids were staring at her in jealously and awe, especially the other young girls, who wanted to seek attention from the animatronics more than anything. When puppet stood on his feet, he turned to entertain the other children while Toy Bonnie grinned down at her happily before asking. "Whatcha got there?" Evelynne held her plush toy up in the air as he stared at it blankly. "It's a Bonnie plushie! It's you!"

Toy Bonnie didn't reply to her excited statement but continued staring at it blankly. Much to his jealously and disappointment, it was a plush of the original Bonnie instead of the blue ones they had of him. Out of all the plushies, puppet master had, just HAD to give her that one! Toy Bonnie's pupils blinked before turning back to the little girl, who had been trying to get his attention. He slowly began to grin at her and then tried to take it from her, which started to disappoint her. "Bonnie stop it!" she shouted as they held onto each side of the blush tightly. "You're gonna break it!"

The staff worker who had been supervising the children from the carousel heard all the commotion and turned his head. He gasped and immediately ran over to where the little girl was screaming and to Toy Bonnie, who was malfunctioning and trying to steal it from her.

"C'mon little g-g-girl," he glitched as sparks began to emerge from his neck. "L-L-Let me see-see-see-see it." his voice deepened at the end as one of his pupils went up while the other remained on the doll. Finally with one attempted pull from the animatronic, the Bonnie plushie shredded and fluff fell everywhere. The staff worker had pulled the robot away from her and when that happened, his grip of the doll's head managed to shred the entire plush. Toy Bonnie continued to spark and glitch uncontrollably while the worker tried to tame him. The child's eyes had filled with tears and she ran away crying while the employee began to lead the broken animatronic back to the show stage. The puppet had been watching the entire thing and grinned as he watched the animatronic return to the stage.

Evelynne didn't want anybody to notice her crying so she ran over to where she had been yesterday. The Parts&amp;Service room.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, present day _

Evelynne took a look at Bonnie and remembered that day when her old favorite character malfunctioned and ripped her plush. It wasn't the doll she was upset about, it was that she was one of the few people that knew that the robots were alive. Well typically the Bonnie models she knew about but not the others. She didn't want to find out though either. The diner was going to close soon and since her and Jack didn't live together JUST yet, she stayed behind to see if she could deliver a message to Bonnie. The curtains were closed and she knew that he was probably powered down so she decided to complete her task as to why she came here in the first place. She took out a crumbled piece of paper and a pen from her purse and began to write down her message to the animatronic. An employee who had been cleaning up nearby gestured towards the front door. "Miss, we're closing. You have to get going."

"I know I know," she smiled warmly as she folded the paper and put her pen back in the purse. "I just stayed to see an old friend of mine." The worker shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to throw away the pizza pieces he had swept up. When he was out of the room, the woman quickly hurried over to the curtains and gently slipped the letter underneath before scooting her purse up to her shoulder and proceed in walking out of the diner, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets and walking out the door with her hair flying when she finally made it outside to the windy world, closing the door behind her. The employer that had been cleaning after-hours also left in a hurry shortly after she did and closed up for the night since he knew what supposedly happened after hours. When the entire diner closed and night fell, the animatronics began to activate. Bonnie activated first and he bend down to pick up the folded paper that had been placed in front of his feet. Freddy and Chica weren't exactly awake just yet, so the purple rabbit quietly unfolded the paper and began to read it cautiously.

_Hello Bonnie, _

_I am writing to you to let you know of why I came today. It's been years since I came to Freddy's ever since you became...well, different. You aren't the bunny that I loved all those years ago anymore. Why Bonnie? You used to be my best bunny rabbit and my favorite guitarist. Although I haven't seen you for over 10 years, or maybe 20, I don't know, I'll see you again in a few days! :-)_

_~Evelynne _

Bonnie's jaw had dropped open and he clutched onto the paper dearly. He didn't want his friends, or anyone else, to know about this so he thought of the only solution as to where to hide it. He crumbled it into a tiny ball and popped it into his mouth before swallowing it. It was the only place for it to be kept safe since he knew no one would dare go inside of him, except the repairman, but he was rarely ever broken. Before Bonnie could move again, his two friends awoke and immediately landed their attention on him curiously. Freddy dropped his mic and attempted to throw open the curtains while Chica took off to the kitchen to make pizzas. Bonnie tilted his head and watched his friends hyperactively move around the diner.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked as he jumped off the stage as well and headed over to where Freddy stood with a now-activated Foxy.

"We're just talking." the bear laughed as Foxy raised his hook in the air happily before turning to Bonnie, "He be right me matey! I'm hungry for me food."

Bonnie felt his tummy grumble with parts and he placed his giant hand on top of it, groaning uncomfortably. "I'm hungry too."

"Hopefully Chica is making the pizzas already," Freddy stated as he glanced from Bonnie to Foxy, who both nodded their heads in agreement. "I'm starving."

"Guys!" Chica called from the kitchen, "Come and get it!"

The three male animatronics ears perked up and they immediately ran towards the kitchen, racing and arguing as they went. Most nights they would compete with each other, even though they each had their own pizza plates, whenever the skilled animatronic chicken cooked up a meal for them to engulf on if they hadn't ate for awhile. Three full-rounded pizza plates were patiently waiting on the kitchen tables. One cheese, One pepperoni, and the other pineapple and ham. Chica usually ate a pizza as well but tonight, she wasn't feeling that hungry like her best friends. If she did, she would probably grab a few slices but that would be it. Foxy laughed and stared at his ham-and-pineapple full-rounded pizza greedily before the chicken left with the pizzas back to the dining area, with the hungry animatronics following right behind her as the smell of fresh pizza filled their noses. Chica finally set the three large dishes down on the tables before moving the chairs out of the way so her friends could stand right behind their favorite pizzas. To tease, the chicken never let them eat until she counted to three. She stood on the other side of the table and grinned as she saw their faces trying to hold back the smell as much as they could while they all started to spark and twitch uncontrollably.

"One..." she giggled.

Bonnie moaned his human-like noises as he stared at the pizza hungrily.

"Two..." she smiled.

Freddy's eye began to twitch as he too eyed the pizza while Foxy began to chomp his jaws uncontrollably.

"Three!" she exclaimed as she took a step back when they rushed forward to their food, chomping hungrily. Foxy usually ate slowly but Bonnie and Freddy were another story. They would engulf at least 3 pizza slices at a time and would always chew with their mouths open and you could hear the smacking of the cheese in their jaws. When Chica had first began making pizzas, she found it absolutely disgusting but after awhile, she knew that they couldn't help themselves. They were always hungry. While they continued to stuff themselves, Foxy swallowed a bite of his pizza slice and asked the chicken, "Lassie, would yer mind bringing me a sodi pop?"

"Sure Foxy!" the chicken exclaimed as she walked out of the room, leaving the fox standing alone with Bonnie and Freddy, who continued eating like pigs. The fox rolled his eyes and took another bite of his pizza ignoring the smacking of their jaws that filled his ears.

* * *

After taking a nice, soothing warm shower, Evelynne stepped out of her bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body and her head before she changed into some matching blue pajamas to sleep in. When she became dressed, she unwrapped the towel from her head and a trail of long-curled wet black hair fell back down to her waste. She then began to brush her teeth and she eyed her reflection, staring unimpressed, and then spat out the mint toothpaste that had filled her mouth before she rinsed and then begin to wash her face. Using the white cloth that was folded next to the sink, she dried her face and then looked at her reflection another time. All before noticing the Puppet Master standing over by her bed, grinning at her. She gasped and screamed before covering her eyes fearfully, shaking in the process. She then peeked from her hands and finally stopped covering her eyes when she realized that he was gone. She looked over her surroundings from which he had been standing and realized that it was just all in her head.

Or was it?

* * *

Back in Freddy's, Foxy and Chica disapprovingly stared at Bonnie and Freddy, who were lying against the stage tiredly. Bonnie had a hand on his bloated purple tummy and burped loudly while Freddy looked like he had eaten too much to the point where he looked sick, even though you couldn't really tell since he was an animatronic. Foxy and Chica exchanged glances and shook their heads while the chicken began to giggle.

"You fellers be stuffing yourselves with too much." Foxy crossed his arms, "Bonnie, you were also starting to eat me pizza."

"Sorry," the rabbit grinned nervously as he put his other giant hand on his stomach, "I was really hungry."

Chica had been staring at him and then asked, "Was that really her Bonnie?"

The rabbit tilted his ears forward and perked them back up when he knew that she was referring to Evelynne, "Yeah. It was."

"Who be this lassie by the name of Evelynne?" Foxy asked curiously.

"Bonnie's love," Chica giggled before receiving a glare from Freddy. "Or...friend."

Bonnie noticed the bear's disapproval and stared down at the floor sadly, wishing that it could be more than that. He wouldn't deny that he was now beginning to fall in absolute love with her, no matter how much his friend hated it. It was his choice, not his. Foxy laughed and gestured to the bunny, "Bonnie me lad? You love someone? Who be this mysterious female bunny?"

Bonnie and Chica grinned nervously, ignoring Freddy's expressions. "Well, she isn't exactly an animatronic Foxy." the bunny replied. Foxy stared at him blankly before turning to Chica, who nodded her head. All fell silent for a minute before the fox threw his hand and his hook in the air happily, laughing and beginning to glitch at the same time.

"Arrrrrrr, love be a wonderful thing." Foxy replied as he winked to the bunny. "I be happy for you my friend."

Bonnie grinned as he began to stand up on his feet, "Thanks Foxy."

"So tell me," Foxy asked as he put an arm around the bunny as they walked over towards Pirate Cove, "What be her name again?"

"Evelynne."

"What does she look like matey?"

Bonnie sighed happily, "She has brown skin, long gorgeous black hair, bright red lips, long eyelashes, stunning brown eyes. Oh, I could go on forever Foxy." he smiled as he stared at his pirate friend, who patted him on the back grinning widely.

"I be happy for you Bonnie me lad. If you ever need someone to talk too. I be here for ya."

"Really?" the bunny gasped happily before pulling the fox into a hug, "Oh I appreciate it very very much Foxy!"

The fox winced painfully and embraced him back, "Your welcome me friend. Can you please release me? You be squeezing me endoskeleton!" Bonnie's eyes widened and he quickly released Foxy before grinning nervously. "Sorry."

"It be alright," the fox smiled before turning to head back to pirate's cove. "I see ye tomorrow."

"Alright captain," Bonnie joked as he saluted the pirate before he disappeared behind his curtains. He turned back to where Freddy and Chica had been and when he saw that they were gone, he knew right away that it was going to be 6 in a couple hours and normally when they ate, they powered down earlier since they needed the food to go down in their tummies. Bonnie was probably the most stuffed since his stomach was twice as big as before and he was completely full. He patted his purple stomach proudly before stomping back over to the show stage. His mind continuing on and on about his sweetheart.

* * *

_"Bonnie?! What are you doing?!" _

_"I'm sorry." he told her in a deep-voice as he stomped closer towards her. "It's in my system to do this." _

_Evelynne ran as fast as she could away from the rabbit, who began to run after her. The woman tried to run faster as he was beginning to catch up to her but it was no use. Her hair flipped back and forth as she ran in all sorts of directions, trying to outrun the bunny. She had no idea where she was but she knew there was no way out since every turn and alley was hallways and corners that would keep leading to more halls. No doors were present and there was barely any lights, which made it even more terrifying that a killer machine was trying to come after her. She hurried and hid against one of the corners breathing heavily and swallowing hard when she began to hear the large stomps of Bonnie running down the hallway. He passed and failed to notice her and when his footsteps were out of range, she quickly took off the other way, not looking back at all. However upon trying to escape, she became cornered by walls instead of a hall and it was absolutely pitch black. No lights lie past this point and she grew terrified. _

_"Somebody help me! Help me please!" she screamed as she tried to feel if there was a door or window nearby. Then, she grew quiet when she heard footsteps and stomps approaching her slowly. She turned her head and backed up to a corner fearfully when she felt Bonnie get closer towards her. She breathed heavily and shut her eyes wishing that this was a dream and that she would wake up. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and it grew absolutely quiet for a minute. Thinking he had left, Evelynne opened her eyes and swallowed hard as she tried to remain silent to see if he had left. Before she could think of anything else, _

_Bonnie screamed and attacked her. _

Evelynne arose from her bed and screamed, but not before realizing that it was just a dream. She glanced around her large bedroom fearfully and threw herself back onto her bed, sighing in relief. She pulled the white sheets back towards her chest as she stared up at the ceiling with the fan that swirled above her, cooling her senses and calming her down. She was so thankful that it was all just a dream.

As she shut her eyes to fall back to sleep, her mind had thought about Bonnie

* * *

**AN: Good place to stop :) Can you please let me know what you guys think? So many views in just one day! It's just crazy! But no one gives me their opinion :( **

**Update next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: For some people who wonder about Mike, he is going to be included in the story but not for awhile. Also the characters look more from GMOD in this story than the actual game^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Please review ;3 **

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 _

When the door had closed shut and the sound of sobs coming from a child filled the room, the animatronics activated to life. The young child ran and sat near a corner as tears continued falling down her eyes, sniffing uncontrollably. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica exchanged glances and felt themselves sadden as they continued hearing the cries from somewhere within the room. Turning to the animatronic bear, Chica nudged him softly, "T-T-Turn on the light Freddy." The bear nodded his head and stood up before heading over to where the light switch was. When it blinked on, the three bots immediately noticed the crying child huddled in the corner. She lifted her head up and stared at them fearfully. Bonnie lit up when he realized who she was while Freddy and Chica were totally unaware of it all. They thought it was a regular greasy-hyperactive child. Bonnie hurriedly stomped over to her and was grinning, even though he had no face, and extended his arms wide open to embrace the child, who grew frightened as he approached her. He hesitated for a second but then shushed her.

"It's okay, It's okay Evelynne," he told her as she almost burst into even more tears, "We're not g-g-gonna hurt you-you-you."

The child grew silent and looked up at the bunny curiously before asking in a teeny-voice, "Are you Bonnie the bunny?" The rabbit nodded his head automatically and proceeded in grabbing hold of her, "Yup." he laughed glitching. Freddy and Chica were standing a couple feet away and had no idea as to what was going on. The bear had his arms crossed while the chicken was watching in disbelief as their friend placed the crying child in his arms and held onto her lightly as she embraced him around his neck, ignoring his withered face and glowing red eyes.

"Awwww Freddy, Chica, isn't she cute?" Bonnie laughed as the child began to smile up at him, her tears beginning to dry up slowly. Chica lit up and headed over to them, along with Freddy, even though he hadn't heard Bonnie's question.

"H-H-H-Hello there little girl! I'm Chi-Chi-Chi-Chica!"

"And I'm Freddy Fazbear! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" he laughed while she stared at the robots with astonishment and stifled a tiny childish laugh that followed. Bonnie could feel his system light up with joy when he heard her, including Chica. They hadn't heard a child's laugh for years now and it felt good to make one smile again. The purple-bunny gently put Evelynne down since she had wanted to be released and watched her joyfully as she slowly walked over to Freddy, staring up at him with large eyes. Chica stepped off to the side while the bear was left standing in the same position, unaware of what was going on until he felt something warm wrap around his leg. Looking down, he saw that the young girl was hugging him and was smiling widely. The animatronic bear could feel his system heat up and he patted the child's head lightly, returning a smile when she looked up at him again, giggling happily. Her tears now ceased completely dry, which was a relief to the bots, and now was attempting to be playful. Bonnie was so thrilled that he felt sparks go off inside him.

"Awwww Freddy, she likes you too!" the purple-bunny laughed as she finally released her grip of the bear's leg before running off to explore the room. Bonnie had no choice but to follow her and make sure that she wasn't too hyped up at the moment so he began to supervise while his two friends were continuing to stand in the same spots and staring quietly. Chica then smiled widely at the bear, who just returned a simple one.

For some reason, he didn't trust this child.

* * *

_present day_

It was 10AM and Evelynne was up in her pajamas happily making herself a nice breakfast to start off her Saturday morning. The woman always woke in the mornings with a positive and determined attitude and did what needed to be done. She hummed happily to herself as she cracked a pair of eggs from the counter into the pan, that began to cook immediately. She also had a batch of breakfast potatoes, pancakes, bacon, and the eggs cooking all at once, multitasking skillfully. Her silky-rich black hair was up in a ponytail and her red lips curved into a smile every now-and-then as she continued humming. The sound of a car pulling up from the outside of her kitchen window was heard and she immediately knew who it was. She headed over to one of her cabinets and took out a large plate to serve her fiancee his breakfast. She stopped humming and began to fill the plate as he unlocked the door with his key and walked inside shouting, "Honey! I'm home!"

Evelynne giggled and smiled as Jack walked straight into the kitchen, opening his arms to embrace her. "Good morning Jack. How is your day today?"

Sharing a tenderly kiss, the woman walked over to the table to serve him his plate of food. "It's alright." he replied as he sat down in his chair to begin his morning meal. "Can I please have the-"

Evelynne placed the ketchup onto the table and walked back to her kitchen, ready to serve herself a plate as well. He began to eat his eggs hungrily after placing a blob of ketchup atop of them and chewed before sighing dreamily, "These eggs are great Eve." The woman blushed and walked herself over to the table to sit down right beside him. She began to eat her breakfast potatoes and raised her eyebrows in amazement. Turns out that they had been better than the last time she had made them. One issue that bothered her though was who her fiancee always texted. When they had first met, he hardly ever used his phone but now that they were in the works of planning a wedding, he was constantly on it. He also rarely ever called her, much to her disappointment.

Silently, she continued eating while her fiancee continued chowing down his food.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, Present Day _

The pizza place was closed down for the day since the animatronics had pretended not to work and annoyed, the owner just decided to call the day off. There were no birthday events scheduled or anything so he just chose to have it closed down for the day and that thrilled the animatronics, who were hoping that they would be able to eat more pizza again tonight. Foxy didn't want to stay behind his curtains all day until midnight so when the manager had left the building, he quickly ran to the show stage and went in behind the curtains to hang out with his friends, who were all glad of his arrival.

"Foxy!" Freddy grinned happily. "Were so happy you're here!"

"Yeah," Bonnie replied as he tried to hug the animatronic fox one more time. "We missed you!" Foxy took a step back and held his hook out in front of him for safety to avoid getting crushed by the lovable bunny's grip. "Bonnie-me-lad!."

"Oh! Right!" Bonnie replied sheepishly, "Sorry Foxy."

The animatronic lifted his eye patch with his hook and grinned towards Freddy. "I here there be adults coming to party tonight."

"What?! How do you know?" the bear asked suspiciously.

Foxy replied with irritation in his voice, "I heard the manager telling a worker and they both were swash-buckling mad when they said it be an adult's night."

The three animatronics were all stunned by Foxy's report of tonight's scheduled event. So apparently, the manager was having grown-ups come drink, party, and eat slices of pizza, much to the bots disapproval. They didn't like it when adults came to the diner, especially a whole pack of them. However, Bonnie wasn't all that upset about it. In fact, he was desperately hoping that Evelynne would be there, but he kept his excitement to himself since he knew Freddy would get angered by it again. And they all knew what happens when the bear got mad. Chica noticed his expression drop and stood alongside the purple bunny before grinning.

"Don't you worry about a thing Bonnie," she reassured him as she put an arm around his shoulders, "I'm sure she'll be here and I'll make sure you guys see each other."

Bonnie shook his head slowly, "Freddy won't allow it Chica." The chicken's jaw dropped wide open before closing it angrily. She eyed the bear on the other side of the Show Stage who had been joking around and talking with Foxy. Turning her pupils back towards Bonnie, she grinned again.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about her." Bonnie felt himself lighten up to the chicken's words. Feeling a sense of motivation of seeing Evelynne and deciding to make a very good first impression, Freddy wandered off his mind and he didn't seem to care about him anymore.

He was going to see Evelynne tonight and that was final!

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 _

The small child that Bonnie had adored headed back home after it was time for the pizza place to close down. Bonnie had enjoyed her company and was so happy he got to meet her by the chance. All thanks to Puppet, she would come here often to the pizzeria and be his number one fan! At 2AM, all the animatronics were activated and were having another official pizza dinner with Chica and Toy Chica making pizza slices and cupcakes for the hungry robots waiting outside by the tables and party rooms. The newer animatronics usually never sat with the old ones but tonight, Toy Freddy felt that it was necessary. He happily walked over to where Freddy and Bonnie were and tipped his hat politely, "Hello Freddy. Bonnie."

"Hey-Hey-Hey T-T-Toy Freddy!" His counterpart exclaimed happily as he tipped his hat as well. "Where's T-T-Toy Bonnie?"

Toy Freddy went silent for a second, much to Bonnie's relief. "I don't know. He hasn't been acting right since after what happened with him today." The two animatronics tilted their heads curiously as they had no idea of what he meant by that. Toy Chica then waved her hand in the air and called for everyone within the whole pizzeria to get their slices of pizzas and cupcakes. Each one of the animatronics, except Bonnie, hurried over towards the kitchen while the withered rabbit was facing towards the curtains that led to the show stage.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, present day _

As promised by the manager, the adults had arrived at the diner to enjoy themselves with no children hanging around them. All four animatronics were behind the show stage, peeking occasionally to see what they were up too. Foxy and Freddy were the only ones wishing to stuff them into suits but they knew that they couldn't since there was just too many of them to even do so. Bonnie and Chica, however, had a plan set and kept it their little secret. Foxy was well aware of it but knew it was best to keep Freddy company so there was no complications from any of them later on. The rabbit didn't want to screw this up for himself and was patiently waiting for her arrival while Chica had been reminding him of what to do and what needed to be done in order for this to work.

"So when she comes, hurry into the backstage room while I try and bring her over there."

"How are you going to do that Chica?" Bonnie asked curiously while tilting his head.

"Don't worry about what I'm gonna do," the chicken smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Worry bout what you're gonna do."

Bonnie nodded his head and then proceeded to peek from the curtains, patiently waiting for Evelynne to come to the diner. Then like magic, she walked in through the doors and entered with two women and two men following right behind her. The bunny glared at the man he recognized from before and just knew something about him that didn't seem right. He could feel it in his system that he didn't truly love Evelynne like he did. But one thing that mattered was that he was a human being, not an animatronic. However, seeing the woman in the diner was absolutely melting Bonnie's endoskeleton. She wore the same black coat from before but instead of jeans and shoes, she wore leggings and a pair of heels. She looked more decent then the other two women she was with. They wore short dresses and high pairs of heels. To Bonnie, she looked more attractive and relaxed. Chica peered from the curtains and saw her arrival. Winking, she stated quietly. "Okay Bonnie, go!"

Bonnie did as he was told and hurried out of the stage door to head to the back room. He managed to get past the adults without being noticed and shut the door quietly right behind him, standing in the total darkness. He didn't know what Chica's plan was but he hoped that it was nothing violent.

The adults sat in the dining area with beer cans, large pizza platters, hot wing baskets with ranch dressings, and sodas scattered all over their tables. Evelynne and the others sat down at the far left table and patiently waited to get their food. Jack stroked her shoulder lovingly and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "We'll get the food. You girls save the table."

"We will," Evelynne's friend, Caroline, winked. "Just hurry it up. I need to eat something." After they left, she turned her focus back on her best friend, clearing her throat and leaning forward to get her attention as she was looking back over to where her fiancee had left with his brother. "Hey Eve,"

"Hm?" the tan woman blinked in surprise as she spun her head back, "What is it Carol?"

"You and Jack," she replied as she straightened her dress skirt neatly. "How long has it been for you guys now? Three years?"

"Two." Evelynne replied with a bright smile. "Two years."

"Wow," Sarah, the other woman with them, raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's not long. He should've proposed another year later or two."

Caroline and Sarah stifled a laugh as Evelynne remained completely quiet and smiled to hide her sensitivity. She had been dealing with this for 7 years and yet, with her gentle nature, she couldn't unfriend or be rude to anyone, especially to the only two friends she ever made in her lifetime. Back in her days as a teenager, she was constantly picked on by the other girls because they didn't like the way she was. She had been born a beauty and all of the males would always have liked to meet her. Caroline and Sarah were nice to her before but after meeting Jack, they started acting up. What their issue was remained unknown but she knew that it was best to keep herself under control. Chica had been watching the whole thing and glared at the two women who immediately apologized to her as she had been quiet the whole time after. She wished desperately that she was able to walk out and grab hold of the two women and stuff their heads aggressively into the suits but the rule for her plan tonight was not to get caught and try to get Evelynne near the backstage room to where Bonnie was hiding and waiting for her. A man's laugh was heard nearby and the animatronic chicken poked her head through to see who was heading this way. A guy, around his early 20's, was walking over to the backstage door to see what was inside. He had heard of this place and wanted to see if it was true of what his friend Mike had said that there were bodies inside the suits. Chica began to growl and before the young male could turn around, the chicken snatched him, closing the stage door quickly behind her. He muffled angry, frightened, and confused words and realized that a robot had him in custody. He shrieked but Chica's arm had been covering and preventing him from speaking. The robotic chicken glared down and told him threatenly, "You're going to do something for me otherwise you'll be stuffed. You understand?"

Back in the dining area, Jack and his brother returned with their food and set it on the table happily while Caroline and Sarah clapped excitedly, except Evelynne. She had lost her appetite and didn't feel comfortable here anymore. She quietly got up from her seat and told her fiancee that she needed to get some fresh air. He nodded his head and sat down to get his slices of pizza while his brother and the two women were enjoying filling their plates. Stepping out of the doors, Evelynne stood outside and stared at the street lights in the distance and the trees that were being swayed back and forth by the soft winds. It was a full moon out and the stars twinkled faintly up in the heavens as the woman's brown eyes faced up to admire them. Stuffing her hands in her coat pockets, her mind wandered back to the way she had been treated in her lifetime. It haunted her and she wouldn't let anybody know that. She has always been treated unfairly but no matter how much it occurred or how bad it seemed, she wasn't going to let that affect the way she is today. She loved life and was going to enjoy it while she remained on this planet. The doors of the diner opened and she spun around to see who was approaching her from behind.

She frowned in confusion as she saw a young man stand in front of her, staring blankly in her eyes, before asking fearfully, "Are you Evelynne?" She nodded her head slowly and gasped in surprise when he replied, "There's someone who's looking forward to meeting you backstage. I think it's best if you go through the other side of the building."

There was only one person in the entire diner who would be in a place like that just to talk to her.

Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, how's the story going so far? I hope there's no dislikes out there. I don't mean to upset anybody in anyway. Please review though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. :) **

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 _

Bonnie poked his head through the curtains and saw Toy Bonnie sitting against the stage wall staring down shamefully. He hadn't noticed him peeking inside and remained silent while he blinked softly towards the wooded floor staring at his blue arm and guitar beside him. Though Bonnie hated and despised him more than anything in the world, he had to admit that seeing him like this had made him feel bad. Toy Bonnie was usually the happiest bot in the whole pizzeria but tonight was a totally different story. Bonnie was curious as to what had caused him to be in this state in the first place so he stepped in and headed towards the blue-rabbit, who lifted his head slowly and stared up at him with an annoyed expression.

"T-T-T-Toy Bonnie? What's going on with-with-with you?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes as he turned away from him, folding his arms angrily. "I-I my guitar is broken." he lied, thinking Bonnie was foolish enough to believe that and leave him be. However, the purple-withered rabbit stomped closer till his large feet touched his blue metal leg and Toy Bonnie growled in annoyance that he didn't buy any of it.

"Toy F-Freddy told us. N-N-Now tell me." Bonnie demanded as he continued to stare at the unsociable rabbit, who still sat on the ground with the back of his head facing him.

"I said nothing Bonnie now leave me alone please."

"But-"

"Please."

"No." Bonnie interrupted as his counterpart turned his head quickly to stare up at him in utter surprise. Toy Bonnie then lowered his head as he felt another spark inside him and he decided that it was best not to make direct eye contact. "Bonnie, it's just best if you go."

"W-W-W-What? I ju-ju-just said no." Bonnie replied annoyedly as he watched his counterpart slowly lift himself up. "I want to k-k-know what happened."

Toy Bonnie sighed and there was a moment of silence inside the Show Stage as the two guitarist bunnies stood standing in front of each other, staring at one another blankly. Then, Bonnie leaned in as his toy model whispered everything of what had happened today and the purple-bunny's expression dropped when he finally finished talking. Taking a step back, Toy Bonnie began to smile at him. "There. You happy?"

* * *

The other animatronics sat in the first party room and were finishing their last bits of the pizza slices while Toy Chica was gathering up the empty trays and placing them into the sink to wash later. Foxy chomped on his pizza happily as it stuck on his hook, Freddy was talking and getting along with his toy model, and Chica was sitting alongside him, communicating with Toy Chica. Foxy swallowed his pizza and looked around the tables and chairs noticing that Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Mangle noticed this sudden change and asked, "What is it Foxy?"

"B-B-Bonnie's not here." the pirate replied as he stood in his seat. "H-H-He was here. I s-s-saw him."

"Maybe he went back to the room." Mangle spoke. "It's going to be six soon y'know."

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard from afar and all the animantronics lifted their ears to see where the noise had come from. Foxy was the first to take off and everyone else followed right behind him, thinking that it was the security guard sneaking out at the late-hours. Passing the game area, everyone saw Bonnie attacking Toy Bonnie, trying to rip his face off. Foxy and Freddy hurried over to the angry bot and grabbed ahold of his purple arms before lifting him off of Toy Bonnie, who was saved by Toy Freddy and Toy Chica once the purple-rabbit was on his feet. Bonnie growled towards his model with hatred and attempted to escape from his friends clutches but they happened to keep him under control. Freddy clutched onto his left arm tighter as his eyes turned an even darker red.

**"Don't you-you-you do that again! I'll tear-tear-tear your parts out!" **

"Bonnie me lad!" Foxy gasped. "What be the problem?"

"It's him Foxy," Bonnie glared at the bruised blue-rabbit, "What he did! To Evelynne!"

"What d-d-did he do?" Chica asked curiously, tilting her head.

"He-He-He got mad at Evelynne and-and made her cry! That's why she was crying guys."

Freddy and Chica exchanged surprised glances while Foxy was left confused and had no idea of what he had meant. Freddy loosened his grip on Bonnie while Foxy was the only one left to hold his purple friend back. The toy models released Toy Bonnie when he pushed them off of him and he stomped back to the stage. Toy Chica hurried after him while Toy Freddy was left standing in front of the older models, staring at them with disappointment in his eyes. In a fearful voice, the toy bear shook his head and stared directly at Bonnie, who glared at him and began to tighten his hands into balls of fists.

"What is wrong with you?"

Freddy and Foxy had noticed Bonnie's mood change suddenly into one of sorrow and were ready to defend him but by the time they were ready to reply to Toy Freddy, he disappeared back to the Show Stage and a ruffle of the curtains followed right behind him to verify where he went. That left the four animatronics from Fredbear's Diner standing in the middle of the party room and Freddy upset. Ever since they had been put down and used only for parts, the new animatronics had welcomed them and considered them as a part of their family and close friends but now that Bonnie had attacked his model violently, there was a feeling of no longer belonging to the clan that filled each of their systems, all thanks to Bonnie the Bunny.

"Bo-Bo-Bo-Bonnie," Freddy said disappointedly as he placed his hand on the bunny's shoulder, "We need to talk-talk. Now."

* * *

_Fredbears Family Diner, present day _

Like the strange young man had told her, Evelynne headed to the other side of the building to enter the door that would lead her backstage. She didn't know what was inside but she had a slight idea that those empty masks and endoskeletons she had encountered from her younger years were still present since that was what the animatronics were made of. Metal and wires. That's all it was. Walking all the way to the other side of the building, she found the back door that would lead her to Bonnie and noticed surprisingly that it was unlocked. However before opening the door all the way, she hesitated and was prepared to head back inside to her friends and eat pizza. The thought of a large robot lurking inside frightened her terribly and she felt the need that it wasn't necessary at all to go in. But her conscience was telling her to open the door and go inside, which was something she would probably regret later. She grabbed onto the handle tighter and then pulled it all the way down to open the door and head inside. Oh, how her anxiety level went up as she was met with pitch black darkness instead. She swallowed hard and slowly emerged inside, the door closing right behind her. She felt the need to go and run back out since it was way too dark for her to see anything but she didn't and instead walked within the darkness. There was no noise of any kind. No sound, no light, and the floor was a bit slippery for some unknown reason. She had her arms out in front of her to feel for anything that might be in her way that she couldn't see and she nearly jumped when she bumped into something along the way. That was the table.

"Bonnie?" she called within the room nervously. "Are you in here?"

There still was no sound, which made her even more nervous and disappointed that if no one was inside, she would have to find her way back out through the dark and that was something she hated doing. As a child, the dark was one of her worst enemies and the feeling that something would jump out at her raised her anxiety up even more that she felt like vomiting. The feeling was so strong that it sickened her stomach.

Suddenly, as she walked even further within the large room, her hands were met with something hard and metal-like. Realizing that she was touching the body of an endoskeleton and touching the eyeballs, she gasped in alarm and almost fell back when she thought she felt blood around it's eyes. However, large hands caught her and she nearly screamed when she noticed that something much larger than a human had ahold of her. Bonnie's hands.

He spun the young woman around happily and grinned so wide he thought his face would break off again. "Evelynne!"

"Bonnie!" she gasped in horror before he leaned his head down to her. She tried to squirm from his grasp but he was too strong and she was met with a romantic kiss from him, his entire mouth nearly covering her whole face. She muffled angry words and pushed him off of her, as he had finally released her to even do so. She tried to step a couple of feet away from him but he pulled her back in to embrace her, totally forgetting that his hugs were tightening and didn't even realize that he had been crushing her.

"Oh Evelynne I hadn't kissed you for such a long time! I'm so glad to see you again! You never saw me after the last time you came to Freddy's! Why Evelynne? Why did you stop seeing me? Am I bad player?"

"Bonnie," Evelynne choked, "I...can't...breathe."

The purple-rabbit gasped and immediately released her. She coughed and held a hand to her chest as she managed to regain breaths of air before asking sweetly, "Bonnie, can you please turn on the light, I can't see you."

"Oh of course!" Bonnie hurried over to where the light switch was and flicked it on as it activated to life and the two finally were met with each other's faces for the second time in a long time. One stared with surprise and amazement while the other stared in disbelief and confusion. Hurrying back over to her, Bonnie leaned in and attempted to give her another kiss since that was all he ever thought about when he noticed those smooth cherry lips but she stepped back and he crashed onto the floor with a loud thud and she stifled a laugh as he looked up at her in confusion. She shook her head amusingly before watching him get himself up and realizing that he still adored her, she walked closer and kissed his nose lightly. Bonnie melted in her gentle hands right after and she stroked his head gently.

"Oh Bonnie," she sighed, "Do you think I would forget about you? Of course not."

She jumped when a few sparks flew out from his neck. Realizing that he startled her, his eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was happening!"

Evelynne stared at him blankly before giving him a smile. "It's fine. I was just startled for a second. No big deal."

Bonnie laughed nervously before sheepishly asking, "Evelynne. Are you still mad about what happened the last time we spoke to each other?"

Evelynne ignored his question and changed the subject as she examined the backstage room. "Oh Bonnie, how are the other's doing?"

"Chica, Freddy, and Foxy? Oh! They're doing great! We ate pizza the other night and stuffed ourselves up!"

The woman giggled as she made eye contact with him again, "I figured. You love food don't you?"

"Oh yes! I'll eat till there's no more room inside me." he proudly stated as he patted his purple belly. "I'll eat almost anything other than pizza Eve and you know it!"

"Yes Bonnie, I know." she smiled before peeking from the door that led back inside the diner. She gasped when she realized that half of the party of adults had left and at her table only remained Jack and Caroline, who were sitting next to one another and giggling about something Jack was showing her on his phone. Suspicious as to what was going on, Evelynne shut the door behind her and walked over to Bonnie, who had been calling her name and tilting his head curiously. Noticing her expression change, he looked her in the eye worriedly. "Hey? Evelynne? You okay? What's wrong?"

Evelynne looked up at him and faked a bright smile. "Nothing Bonnie. I'll see you soon okay. I need to be heading home. It's almost midnight."

"Well, alright." Bonnie replied as he scratched his head curiously, growing concerned of her sudden change in behavior. "Will you come back and see me again?"

Grabbing ahold of his head and leaning in to peck his cheek, she nodded her head. "Absolutely. Goodnight Bonnie."

As he stood there, love-struck, he shook his head and watched her walk out the door. When it closed behind her with a slam, Bonnie hurried over to the doors that led back inside and peeking an eye through, he noticed that Evelynne had gotten upset over the fact that her fiancee was happily talking to another woman. Much uglier than her according to Bonnie. They were the only ones left in the diner, besides the manager, and they walked out together before the doors closed shut and the diner closed down. When the manager left the scene, Bonnie opened the door wide open and was surprised to see the rest of the gang waiting for him right outside the door. Chica was staring at Bonnie nervously while Foxy and Freddy were standing beside her, their arms folded and staring at Bonnie disapprovingly.

"H-Hey guys. Freddy. Foxy." Bonnie chuckled nervously as he glanced over from both male animatronics. "Are we gonna eat any pizza tonight?"

"We need to talk Bonnie." Freddy growled as the rabbit slumped down shamefully. "Again."

* * *

Evelynne drove in her car staring at the road blankly, not able to believe what she had seen with her own eyes. As she drove, her car past many trees and streetlights that sent a yellow glow glowing down at the paved road below. She drove her new 2014 hyundai sonata and began to play some music to help calm her behavior. Turning on her new CD, she sighed as the first song that began to play was "Am I wrong" by Nico and Vinz. However, she didn't feel totally heartbroken that Jack had been cheating on her with Caroline, she was just so relieved and grateful to speak to Bonnie again. She was forgetting about what had caused them to split anyways and knew it was best not to think about it again. It was such a tragic scene that she thought of calling the police at that time.

As she drove, she looked in her rearview mirror and saw that another person was driving right behind her in a much older car. She began to sped up, thinking that the driver wanted her to speed more since she had been cruising down the roads. She shook her head and failed to notice the oncoming tree that she was about to hit. She gasped and immediately spun her wheel just in time to avoid crashing and she stopped alongside the road, in complete panic and disbelief that she had not been paying attention. She shut her music off and sat in her seat breathing heavily and trying to keep calm after what had almost happened. The car that had been behind her quickly pulled to the side of the road as well and a man came running out to check and see if she was okay. Evelynne heard the knocks from her window and rolled it down as he stared at her in utter shock and surprise.

"Miss? Miss! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Evelynne nodded her head slowly and put a hand to her chest, trying to maintain her heart rate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied as she sat straighter in her seat and was ready to begin driving once again. "Just...Just lost my focus I guess."

"Oh," the man sighed as he looked at her in concern. "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded.

"Well, alright." he said as he began to head back to his car. "Be careful next time!"

She smiled and hollered back from her window. "I will! Thank you!"

As he drove off down the road, turning left at the end of the street, Evelynne emerged back onto the road and turned right to head straight back home. All she wanted was to take a nice hot shower, and relax. She also had to return back to work in the morning. As she drove on, her mind became blank and she had thought of no one else since.

* * *

Back at the diner at the show stage, Bonnie was having another scolding argument from Freddy and Foxy while Chica was getting the same thing as well. But most of the disapproving faces were focused straight at Bonnie, who was now annoyed with this kind of conversation.

"I told you NOT to do that!" Freddy pointed an angry finger towards him, "And what do you do? You do it! After I told you not to do so!"

"You don't control me Freddy!" Bonnie growled. "I am an animatronic and I can do whatever I want."

"You are part of the Fazbear Crew Bonnie!" Freddy replied angrily, "That is what you were built to do! Play guitar and entertain the kids! Not go and try to be with some adult."

"She's not some adult Freddy! She's my Evelynne!"

"She's grown up now Bonnie."

"So what?!"

"So she probably doesn't love somebody who's a purple giant!"

Bonnie shut up immediately and ran offstage, running straight out of the dining area and down the hall, slamming the supply closet's door behind him. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy stood there quietly and Freddy groaned annoyedly before turning to Chica and glaring at her.

"This is your fault Chica." Freddy growled. "Because of this, you have Bonnie even more in love than before!"

Chica lowered her head and avoided eye contact with the bear, nodding her head in agreement. Freddy became relieved and walked off the stage to find something good to eat in the kitchen while Chica jumped off and followed to see if she might be needed to make him a pizza. Foxy was left standing on the show stage alone and he stared down the hallway sadly, thinking about his friend Bonnie. After being disappointed in him for a short period of time, the animatronic fox felt sorry for him and got pissed that Freddy had referred to him as 'a purple giant'. He had wanted to remark back that he was a big bot as well but he didn't want to get on the bear's bad side. Foxy was good at keeping his mouth shut and avoiding trouble, unlike the other two. The only time he ever fought with Freddy was back in 1987, but the argument was over Jeremy Fitzgerald and didn't necessary last long. Knowing that it was probably best for Bonnie to have someone to talk too, the fox hopped offstage and ran down the hall towards the supply closet door where a couple sniffles were heard from the other side of the door.

"Bonnie me lad, it's me Foxy. Open up the door."

"No. Please leave me alone Foxy." Bonnie replied sadly.

"Bonnie, come on. I promise I won't tell anybody about this. I'm on your side!"

"No your not. You just want to get information from her to stuff her into a suit. I know that's what you and Freddy are good at doing."

Foxy closed his jaw for a moment before proceeding to think of another way Bonnie would let him in. "If you don' open up this door, I'll have Freddy do it."

Bonnie immediately opened the door and Foxy jumped inside, smiling with glee that the robotic bunny had fell for that statement. He entered inside and tilted his head as he saw Bonnie walk over to the end of the room and throw himself on the ground, staring at the floor sadly and avoiding eye contact with the pirate. The animatronic fox crossed his arms disapprovingly and frowned at the bunny, who shut his eyes and began to sniff again. "He called me a purple giant."

"Aye," Foxy replied, "He is a brown giant. Ye both are big fellers so I don't know what ye be whining 'bout."

"I am in love with a human when I shouldn't be. I'm an animatronic Foxy. We all are."

"Aye but that doesn't mean you have to give up. I believe in you. You can get her if that's what will make you happy." Foxy told him as he walked over to Bonnie and sat alongside him. The rabbit began to get more comfortable with his company and decided to tell him everything since he was a bot that communicated well with him and also because Foxy was someone that he could trust. Sighing, Bonnie turned his head to Foxy, who smiled warmly. "Now tell me everything."

"Alright Foxy," Bonnie returned a smile as he thought back to his story. "It started back in 1987..."

* * *

Back home, Evelynne was dressed in a pair of red pajamas and was quietly making herself a soothing caramel hot chocolate to sit on her couch and watch her very large and expensive HDTV that hung just over her brown fireplace. Photos of her precious loved ones sat in frames atop the chimney and she had hoped that someday she would have wedding and family photos of her own hanging up but now that she had caught Jack cheating, she knew that was not going to happen. Her big wedding plans were over and yesterday was the day she was going to go and find a wedding dress from David's Bridal. She was absolutely crushed and had to tell the people she had made reservations with and inform her own family that the wedding was off. Turning on the television with her remote, she groaned as she heard the rumbling of keys coming from the front door and frowned as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, ignoring the man that had entered her home.

"Eve, honey? Where are you?" Jack called within the house as he entered the kitchen and saw that she was sitting in the next room watching television. Angrily getting up from the comfy sofa, she stomped to him and gritted her teeth before pointing over to the front door. "Get out of my house."

Jack was taken aback for a minute and he began to laugh, "Evelynne. What is with you?"

"What is with me? What's with me is that you've been having your hands on miss Caroline. That's what's with me!" she snapped as she smacked him across his face and before throwing her diamond ring at his head, "Get out and don't you ever come back."

Jack held a hand to his face over the reddened spot on his cheek and proceeded annoyingly walking out the door, not wanting to deal with this bullcrap at 12 in the morning. Right when he stepped out of the house, Evelynne slammed the door right behind him and he screamed painfully as it hit him with a sound that even made the single-woman wince. She ignored it however and smiled proudly as she locked the door and set her alarm system on before shouting. "Have a wonderful wedding with your bitch."

"Fuck you." he replied coldly as he walked off back to his car. Evelynne sighed unhappily but kept a straight face as she walked back to her couch to watch her tv. Then her mind had thought about the man she had encountered earlier and felt stupid for not paying attention and she also thought of her conversation with the robotic animatronic that she knew was alive. She thought quietly if she should return to Freddy's tomorrow after work but she wasn't in the mood to think of that right now and said to herself.

"I'll just see how I feel tomorrow. Maybe I'll bring him something special."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 _

"I can't be-be-believe you-you B-Bonnie!" Freddy shouted as he cornered the rabbit back in the Parts&amp;Service room. Chica and Foxy were right behind him and were watching the entire conversation leading quickly into an argument between the two animatronics. The fox shook his head and Chica just shrugged her shoulders as they exchanged quick glances at one another. Freddy took another step towards Bonnie but the rabbit pushed him back, sending the bear nearly falling atop of Foxy.

"Bonnie!" Chica gasped as Foxy stepped out of the way to avoid getting crushed by Freddy, who was ready to lunge back at Bonnie and attack him. Foxy placed his hook on the bear's shoulder and shook his head again, adding. "I think it-it-it be best not to upset him Freddy."

"Foxy! Are-Are you cra-cra-crazy?!" the bear gasped before angrily staring back at the withered rabbit. "Bonnie knows damn well-well that this little-little girl crap is making him sick-sick-sick in the head-head."

"Be quiet Freddy!" Bonnie snapped back as the two animatronics were about ready to fight each other. Foxy turned himself in front of Freddy and Chica hurried over to stand in front of Bonnie, eyeing them both in their eyes with disappointment. Foxy growled and held his hook up in front of Freddy to threaten him while Chica scolded Bonnie and during this time, the two animatronics systems began to cool down and they became relaxed. Freddy and Bonnie then stepped forward to each other and they shook hands, apologizing for their behaviors.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah Freddy?" The rabbit replied back.

"P-P-Promise me something."

"What is it?"

"That you'll never replace us."

"Oh of course Freddy!" Bonnie gasped, "I would never-never-never even consider it-it! I'm your best buddy-buddy bunny Bonnie." he laughed goofily as his friends all smiled delightfully. Freddy patted his shoulder proudly while Foxy and Chica continued to smile with glee. Foxy raised his hook above them and laughed, "And another swash-buckling adventure begins!"

Bonnie laughed and then stopped smiling when he realized that he might not be able to keep his committed promise.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, present day _

Freddy and his friends, besides Foxy, had just finished their last lines of their song and ended it with a beat that sent the kids screaming with joy. As the curtains closed, Bonnie couldn't help but grin at hearing those excited voices and claps coming from the parents and the children themselves. Freddy was thrilled, Chica was happy, and the three shared a moment by smiling at one another with excitement. Then, Freddy gestured for the two animatronics to come closer. Once they formed a small circle, Freddy lowered his voice to minimum level.

"Okay, so when the curtains open up again we have to meet a little boy named Timmy and wish him a happy birthday."

"Another birthday so soon? Are these kids all related to each other someway?" Bonnie asked while Chica shook her head.

"No, it's just different children coming here wanting us to make their day even more special."

"Right," Freddy giggled before turning to Bonnie. "And that means no messing up this time. It's a child's day today."

"Freddy I haven't done anything yet! You can't just blame me that quick."

"Well, I'm just warning you. Don't screw this up." the bear replied as Bonnie lowered his head as all the distinct voices continued being heard in the background.

* * *

Evelynne placed a large tray of goodies onto the passenger seat and shut the door as she shifted to the other side to sit in the driver's seat. Closing the door right when she got in, the woman pushed back her long hair and fluffed up her brown scarf before starting her car up. The radio immediately turned on right after the engine did and continued to play from where it had left off from before but the woman powered it off and decided to not listen to any music and took off from her driveway immediately. As she drove silently, her phone rang and taking it out of her bag, she rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Caroline calling. Still wanting to know of the entire incident with Jack, she accepted the call and put it on speaker, placing it on top of her lap.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"What."

"What do you mean what?"

"You don't think I know."

"Oh you know."

"Yeah I do."

"You know it wasn't my fault right."

"Oh yeah sure it was. Don't talk to me anymore."

"The hell but I'm your friend."

"Not your friend no more." Evelynne replied dryly before ending the call. Placing her hand back on the wheel and keeping her attention on the road ahead, she practically started to ignore the events that took place from before and regretted for almost marrying a creep. Feeling a bit heated, she rolled her window down and proceeded driving to Freddy's, ready to meet Bonnie a second time.

* * *

Evelynne arrived to the diner and was surprised to see so many parking spots taken up today. She frowned when she thought that there wasn't going to be one available for her but luckily she found a spot and parked it skillfully inside. Shutting off her engine, the woman looked into the rearview mirror and made sure she looked decent enough to walk inside. She smiled and grabbed the tray before walking out of her vehicle, carrying it in one of her arms, and stopping to take out her keys out of her pocket before placing her car's alarm mode and blinking it's lights in response. Then, she was on her way and made it into the diner. She quickly looked over at the curtains and saw that they were closed. Luckily, she didn't have to pay to get in today since she purchased a ticket the other day to come whenever she wished and she walked over to one of the tables, sitting alone and waiting for the robots to start up their show, something she enjoyed watching. However, she knew that Bonnie was a live robotic machine so she was having the thoughts of going behind the curtains and giving him the goodies she had made for him. Looking over at the birthday party next to her, she giggled when she saw a couple kids running around the tables wearing the mascots' masks and pretending they were Bonnie, Chica, Freddy,and Foxy.

"They're so great right?" a voice chuckled.

"Yes they're quite the fans of this place." Evelynne replied before looking up at the man who stood alongside her table. Examining his facial features, she gasped when she realized who the person was. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I believe we met yesterday when you almost had a car accident." he chuckled before pulling out his arm from his pants pocket, "I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt."

"Evelynne Duran." she smiled before stating, "I'm so sorry about that. I-I wasn't paying my best attention."

"Hey! No worries! I don't pay my best attention on the road either." he laughed as he took the chair right across from her. "Gets a little tiring, though you have a very nice car by the way."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I just purchased it a couple months ago."

Mike nodded his head in agreement, "Pretty cool."

Deciding to take this conversation to a different matter, Evelynne turned towards the filled party tables and turned back to Mike. "So... you hear for the birthday or whatever."

"Actually no," he cleared his throat, "I have to return for watch."

"Watch?"

Mike nodded his head slowly, looking down at the table annoyingly.

"To watch the kids?"

"Well during the day yeah, but at night I have to watch and make sure the animatronic characters are in their proper places."

Evelynne nodded her head and realized that she wasn't the only one who knew about the living characters. She shut her mouth closed when she decided it was best for him not to know about it since she didn't want anyone to know of the relationship she had with Bonnie The Bunny from before. She might be questioned and sued from the company for supposedly 'tampering with their animatronic'. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and smiled at the employee. "Oh! Well, how nice that is."

"It's nice if you don't have four robots coming after you." he joked before correcting. "Just kidding. Just kidding." Evelynne grinned nervously before pointing towards the curtains. "I think the show is about to start."

Mike slowly turned his head and stared over at the stage right before the curtains opened and everyone in the diner saw the three Fazbear characters powering up to life to speak aloud to the guests. Bonnie of course, always checks his surroundings so he noticed Evelynne sitting at the table and stared at her with surprised eyes in which she saw and simply wiggled her fingers signaling hello. Bonnie glanced at his friends and the guests and wriggled his large fingers, still holding his guitar, back to her. Luckily he had made it just in time right before Freddy began his introduction to the children, who stood in front of the stage gazing up at the three characters with wonder and excitement.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hello Boys and girls!"

"Hi everybody!" Bonnie laughed before turning to Freddy, who faced him as well. "So Freddy, I see that there's somebody special here with us today."

"That's right Bonnie!" Freddy nodded his head before staring at the young boy wearing the large birthday hat. "It's little Timmy's birthday!"

The three animatronics faced down at the young boy, who took a step back after being a bit frightened from the leaning robots just grinning at him. A couple of his friends however pushed him back against the stage and were whispering for him to talk to them and that it was so cool being here and talking to the Fazbear crew. Evelynne was watching with delight while Mike had left during the intro to attend to some business in his office. She didn't seem to mind him though. He seemed like such a nice guy. Bonnie's goofy laugh was then heard from onstage and the woman watched as the three animatronics continued to socialize with the children and each other. Luckily, the song Freddy came up with afterwards wasn't too long, much to her relief. But that made little Timmy's day even brighter after hanging with the three bots as the bear had sang for him.

Proceeding with caution, Evelynne grabbed the covered tinfoil tray and began to walk towards backstage where she opened the door that led to the robots. Knowing that they thought she was an employee, Evelynne whispered, "Bonnie."

The motion of the bunny's ears came to life and he turned almost his entire body to see who it was. Freddy and Chica heard her too but decided to remain powered down to not let the human know that they were still alive. Seeing the tray in her hands, Bonnie tilted his head as she walked over to him. "What's in there?"

"Something for you and your friends to eat later." she smiled as she quickly glanced around. "Where can I put this without anyone knowing?"

Bonnie pointed to the door. "Hide it backstage. Hardly any employees go there cause of the smell of rotten pizza we throw out and stuff in the empty heads."

Evelynne sniffed and could detect the scent coming from the rabbit. "No wonder." The rabbit grinned sheepishly while the woman placed the tray down for a second right before stroking his nose. Freddy's eyes slowly turned towards the two and glared while Chica's eyes did the exact same thing except stare in complete surprise. When Evelynne pulled back, the two animatronics quickly went to face forward and pretended not to exist while the woman bent down in front of the rabbit and grabbed her tray. Bonnie couldn't help but stare and before she got back up, he quickly looked away and pretended he hadn't while she smiled and winked at him.

"So I'll leave these goodies for you and the others in the back room. I'll come and pick it up tonight or tomorrow if I have too. Depends."

"Okay." Bonnie replied waving as she left the stage. "Bye Bye Evelynne."

Freddy and Chica activated once she had left and Bonnie jumped back startled, thinking Freddy was going to scold or hit him but he didn't, surprisingly. Instead, the bear was staring at him with a smirk while Chica was staring with a frown.

"Bonnie, I saw that look."

"What look."

"You gave to her when she bend down. Shame on you!"

Bonnie grinned sheepishly while Freddy couldn't help but laugh and the rabbit clutched onto his guitar tighter before clearing his throat.

"Well I guess tonight is going to be very interesting for us."

"Why's that?" Chica asked before Bonnie grinned evilly.

"Mike's back and I have a feeling tonight is going to be very interesting."

Freddy and Chica exchanged glances before smiling back at Bonnie, who clutched onto his guitar tighter and began to laugh.

* * *

_Fredbears Family Diner, 1981_

Bonnie stared down at the black buttons on his chest as a child was desperately jumping up in the air to reach them. This young boy and another were competing to try and touch the rabbit's top button to show off in front of the animatronic, who stood there standing in the middle of it all laughing and watching in amusement. None of the two children succeeded and instead were arguing and shouting at each other that caused almost everyone in the dining area staring in surprise. Freddy shook his head and walked over to the two boys who were beginning to push one another in front of Bonnie and the two robots then stepped in and lifted the two away from each other, both telling them matter-of-factly.

"There is absolutely no fighting inside of Freddy's! Please keep your hands to yourself and enjoy some more pizza!"

Annoyed, both children ran off and did as they were told while Freddy and Bonnie nodded their heads, letting each other know that the problem had been taken care of. Freddy eyed the rabbit when he laughed at his buttons plastered on his chest and stomped off to attend to other duties, leaving Bonnie standing alone in the diner with a few children still surrounding him. A young girl, about 7 years old, tugged on the rabbits arm and pleaded excitedly.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! I wanna show you my baby sister!"

"Alright little girl," Bonnie replied before turning to the other children while the hyperactive child still pulled on his arm. "Stay here kids. I'll be right back."

When the other children took off towards Pirate's Cove to mess with Foxy, Bonnie followed the little girl who continued pulling on his arm until they reached a table where a woman sat in one of the chairs with a baby stroller standing right next to her with light pink bundles sticking out. The little girl finally released Bonnie's arm and jumped up in down with excitement as she asked her mother.

"Mama, can Bonnie look at my little sister! Please! Please!"

The woman eyed the rabbit curiously before smiling down at her daughter. "Okay, but be careful."

The little girl continued to jump up and down with excitement when she gestured for Bonnie to come towards the stroller. The rabbit bent his ears forward before quietly walking closer and looking at what was inside. His jaw dropped open when he saw the most precious newborn baby girl sleeping soundly in her blankets, gurgling and moving to get more comfortable in her seat. While he continued staring at her, Foxy was chasing the children that had been with Bonnie since they had now stolen his hook, shouting angrily. "You rascals better give me back me hook or you rulebreakers will be walking the plank!"

The woman started to get a bit suspicious as to why the robot alongside her daughter kept staring at her baby. She didn't know why but she smiled when she saw that he was fascinated by her when he turned to her and asked politely.

"Ma'm, can I hold your baby?"

"Of course!" she nodded her head before grabbing the infant in the stroller. Bonnie watched with astonishment as she finally pulled the tiny newborn out and gently held her in her arms before walking over to the rabbit. "Just please be careful."

"I will! Being careful is very important here at Freddy's." he replied as she gracefully placed the baby in his arms. Bonnie grinned at the woman and then looked down at the sleeping face that he held before him. The little girl that had wanted this to happen giggled before he jumped back startled when her sister sneezed out of nowhere. The rabbit then decided to hand her back to her mother and when she was out of his arms, he tilted his head and looked down at the child.

"What's your sister's name?"

"My sissy's name is Evelynne!"

"That's a pretty name!" Bonnie smiled before turning over to where Freddy and Chica were while Foxy was still chasing the same children around the diner trying to catch his hook. The little girl decided to join in on the fun and took off while the rabbit stomped over to his buddies, who greeted him and offered him a slice of pizza. Bonnie agreed and stuffed it into his mouth before peering back over at the woman who cradled her tiny newborn lovingly. Smiling, the rabbit stared at the baby's face and realized that...

She was a special baby.

* * *

**AN: So now, Mike is in the story and back at his job BOTH day and night. I've decided it to be the case that way for the story to continue and the previous location where the characters were before FNAF2 even happened. **

**Updates soon. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So like I mentioned before, Mike is now in the story. **

**I also have brought the old Fredbear's family diner from before and included it's past in here as well. I'm not sure when i'll pop Golden Freddy in here but if I can, I will for sure fit him into the storyline. Also the killer and the dead children will be put in the story as well from before but I will keep the identities under wraps since I don't know who they are or who they were before. **

**P.s. I hope you guys like the story. I am trying my absolute best to make it all seem sense and please let me you your opinions in the review box! ;3 Oh please! For the sake of an animatronic please leave a review! **

**Anyways, here's chapter 7 :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF 2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

Mike sat in his office, patiently waiting for the animatronics to move around again like they usually did after-hours. He watched the three characters through the cam with a scowl plastered on his face and eyed them with suspicion filled in his eyes. He also changed the cam to Pirate's Cove to check on Foxy, since these were the nights that he would probably be most active. However, none of them had moved from there spots so Mike shut off his cam checker and decided to mess with the inbox on the telephone to check and see how many people had left messages for him. Only a couple, but the first three were mostly about some more birthdays coming up on what specific days and what they are expecting from the diner. One parent even joked that Freddy could come offstage and spend quality time with his child. Mike shook his head amusingly and continued to listen to the other recordings while marking them each down on a piece of paper, ready to give to the manager first thing in the morning and failing to notice that one of the animatronics had left the stage.

Backstage, Bonnie creaked the door open before peering his head inside to find the tray Evelynne had left behind. He frowned when he didn't notice it anywhere and was about to leave but he spotted it sitting in one of the darkest corners hiding behind a Freddy mask. Stomping over to the object, he grabbed a hold of it with both of his hands on both handles and walked out of the room, leaving the door open right behind him. The smell of baked goodies filled his nose and Bonnie couldn't wait to see what was in store for him and his buddies. Placing the tray on one of the tables, he whistled for his friends and the remaining three came out of their spots, jumping off their stages and heading over to where the rabbit stood. Bonnie grinned widely and licked his jaws hungrily as he stared at the covered tray while the others looked at him in awe.

"Bonnie what's all the fuss about?" Freddy asked as the rabbit began to jump up and down hyperly. Foxy eyed him right before noticing the tray in front of him and suspicious of what was inside, he lifted his hook up and touched the tinfoil, right before jumping back startled when his hook slipped and cut through the foil, making a loud tear. Bonnie gleefully then tore it off and grinned widely when he saw soft-looking chocolate chip cookies. Chica, Freddy, and Foxy peered down and dropped their jaws seeing the delicious treats. To test it out, Freddy grabbed a cookie and sniffed it before taking a small bite. His eyes widened and he popped the rest into his mouth while Bonnie was next to try one. Then Foxy. Then Chica.

All four animatronics stared at the treats with wide eyes before looking at each other the same way.

* * *

Finally clearing the inbox, Mike sighed with relief as he lay back in his chair, glad he completed one of his tasks for the night. Now all he had to worry about was trying not to get caught by any of the robots. Turning on his cam checker, he flicked the cams and immediately noticed that Pirate's Cove was empty. Gasping in alarm, Mike shut the left door closed and checked the hall to see if Foxy was on his way to the office but was surprised to see that he wasn't. Then, he checked the stage and saw that all of the animatronics were gone. Searching through the cams to find them, he flicked until he reached the dining area where the four figurines stood nearly offscreen, engulfing in what appeared to be...cookies?

"The fuck?" Mike leaned in closer to the cam to see if he was imagining it or not. Nope, not a hallucination. They were actually eating cookies. LIVE cookies. Where the heck did they get cookies from? He didn't know. Mike placed the cam checker down and was deciding if he should leave early tonight since he really didn't feel like doing this. However, he needed the money again and groaned when he realized that there was no way for him to get out of this job anymore. With a frown, he decided to take a short nap with the doors closed since the power now was unlimited and the manager had paid the bill for this month. However, they were still on the list of shutting down for good if conditions here didn't improve.

Laying back in his chair, Mike relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep, failing to realize that he had forgotten to shut the doors.

**25 minutes later... **

Mike opened his eyes slowly and failed to see four figures standing right in front of him. Opening his eyes a second time, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw all four animatronics grinning happily with a few remaining cookies in the tray that Chica was holding. Bonnie leaned in and pulled the man aggressively by the arm before pointing at the tray gleefully. "Mike! Take a cookie!"

The man shook his head disapprovingly. "No way! Nuh uh! No way am I eating those!"

Bonnie growled and was about to charge at Mike but Foxy stopped him. They all knew that Freddy was in charge and it was always him that decided what happens to the security guard. The three animatronics looked over at the bear, who folded his arms and stared at him angrily.

"Mike, have one, Or..."

"Or what? You guys don't scare me anymore!"

"Or else we'll stuff you."

Mike turned his head and avoided eye contact with each of the animatronics, who all exchanged looks before smirking together, thinking of the perfect torture attempt that they could do to their little human friend. Snapping his fingers, Freddy grinned when Bonnie and Chica went forward to grab Mike.

And all that was heard throughout the entire diner were screams.

* * *

Evelynne sat in her bed, playing crossword puzzles on her tablet and munching on Lays chips. Outside her window, she could hear the howling of her dogs pleading to be let inside. She ignored them and proceeded playing her game as the dog's barked up at her window for attention. She had a West Highland White Terrier named Molly and a long coated vanilla-colored Chihuahua named Vince. Their little howls and barks continued on and on but no matter what, Evelynne never usually let them in unless if they were extremely well-behaved. Recently, Vince had urinated on one of her house plants, angering and making her kick them both outside since she wasn't sure which dog did it. Shaking her head, the woman shut off her tablet and placed it underneath her pillow before turning off the lamp and laying back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She blinked twice and then remembered that she had to work overtime tomorrow and wouldn't be able to get her grandmother's food tray she had left behind at Freddy's. Groaning in annoyance, Evelynne got up from bed and went to her closet to throw on some clothes to hurry and go retrieve it.

* * *

Mike was strapped to one of the dining chairs by wires while Chica was trying to forcefully feed him some cookies. She began to get irritated whenever he would dodge and she glared at him angrily while he shot a look back to her and the other animatronics, who had him surrounded.

"It won't work Freddy," Chica huffed angrily before folding her arms, "No matter what we do. He's not going to eat the cookies we saved for him."

"I don't know why he's not eating them. They're just cookies." Freddy replied before leaning down to look Mike in the eye. Bonnie stood behind him and when the human tried to jump away, the rabbit clutched onto the chair and grinned down creepily at him, who shivered by just seeing his robotic blank stare. Foxy stifled a laugh and took a munch of the cookie that had been in his hand while Mike raised an eyebrow and glanced at each of the robots, who all stared blankly at him waiting for what he would do next. Freddy then spoke up and offered one to him, smiling nicely.

"It's just a cookie. Take one. You never know if you'll like it."

"I've eaten chocolate chip cookies before Freddy! I have had plenty in my lifetime!" Mike shouted angrily back while trying to escape from the wires that were strapped around him. "Now can you let me go!"

Foxy didn't approve of his response and shook his head. "Not until you eat two of Bonnie's girlfriend's cookies."

Mike was about to shake his head but upon hearing of what the fox had said, he tilted his head slowly to the side and looked at him in awe. "Bonnie's girlfriend?"

Foxy nodded before winking over at the rabbit, who began to get really embarrassed of where this conversation was leading too but was also a bit surprised to notice that his buddy now truly accepted Evelynne, most likely for the delicious cookies she had made. Mike was left silent and then burst out laughing, receiving glares from the animatronics besides Bonnie, who lowered his head and stared down at the floor sadly. Foxy noticed and angrily pointed his hook right atop of Mike's nose, making the human shut up immediately and staring at the silver sharp object with fear in his eyes. Chica and Freddy began to giggle and took bites of the cookies in their hands before the fox spoke.

"Now you listen here Mikey," the pirate growled as he sunk his hook deeper on the human's nose, "I don't appreciate your laughs on me best pal. I suggest if you want to continue living, you shut up and do what we tell you," he then sunk his hook down towards the guard's stomach and grinned evilly, making Mike absolutely fearful for his life as he began to shake uncontrollably. "Or you can kiss these living guts goodbye."

"Okay! Okay!" Mike screamed before opening his mouth to accept a treat. "Just give me a cookie!"

Bonnie grinned gleefully along with Freddy and Chica before watching Foxy stuff two aggressively into the guard's mouth. Mike hadn't expected it him to be so ruff and he nearly choked but luckily he managed to chew without a problem and that made Foxy smile proudly. "See Mikey? Was that so hard?"

After swallowing the cookies, Mike raised his eyebrows in astonishment before replying to the fox, "Actually, they were pretty good."

A small gentle knock was heard from the diner's front doors and all five froze in alarm, thinking that it was the manager. However, Chica squinted her eyes and leaned closer to get a better look and noticed that it was...

"Bonnie! Look who's here to see you!" Chica giggled.

Bonnie jumped in alarm and gestured for Freddy to come closer to him. Whispering in his ear, the rabbit pleadingly asked. "Please hide Mike. I don't want her to see what we've been doing." The bear blinked in confusion and then nodded his head before gesturing for Chica's help. The chicken agreed and then helped lift the chair Mike was strapped in back to the security room, leaving Foxy and Bonnie in the dining area alone together. The purple bunny gulped and grew nervous before noticing that he was an absolute mess. Cookie crumbs nearly covered his entire mouth and chest and Foxy saw that he was very dirty.

"Bonnie me lad! Clean yourself up!"

"What about Evelynne?"

Foxy took a look over at the door and then back at the rabbit, who began to panic that she would probably never be let inside. Foxy grinned and patted his shoulder before stating, "I'll let her inside. Let me meet this lass while you get yourself all fixed up." Bonnie nodded and hurriedly ran to the supply closet to find some tools or anything that would help get the stain of the cookie grease and crumbs off of him. Foxy then started to get nervous upon meeting this adult that his buddy admired. Not that he didn't like her or anything, but he had not encountered a woman in years. Like YEARS. Last time he spoke to one was in 1981. He shook his head not thinking about such foolishness and ran to the door to let her in. Opening it with his hook , Foxy poked his head out and grinned widely at Evelynne, who jumped back horrified and placed a hand over her beating heart.

"Why hello there lassie! Welcome to Freddy's! What can I do for you? Would you like to come inside!"

She nodded and took a couple of steps towards the door but seeing the animatronic's frozen grinning face made her hesitate and she stepped back, shaking her head in disapproval that she had wanted to go in. Foxy laughed and his voicebox began to glitch before stating. "Oh lass, I know i'm not Bonnie, but he had to clean himself up of the cookies you made and told me to let you inside."

Evelynne became more relaxed and asked, "Are you...Foxy?"

The animatronic nodded his head, "The one and only!" he laughed again as his voicebox continued to glitch. The woman smiled nervously and when the fox stepped out of the doorway, she cautiously walked inside and avoided eye contact with the animal, who had already began to admire her personality. For some reason, this woman seemed trustworthy and more calm than the other adults, which made the fox comfortable with her. Noticing the stage lights had been brightened up by Foxy, who thought it was necessary for some light, Evelynne saw her grandmother's tray set on one of the tables and hurried over to it before gasping at the mess on the floor.

Foxy grinned sheepishly before saying, "I-It was kind of delicious to us all that we couldn't help ourselves."

"No problem," Evelynne replied as she proceeded to grab the tray's handles. "Just let me know when you guys want something else and I'll bring it."

Bonnie then entered the room from the hall and gasped happily. "Evelynne!"

The woman and the fox turned their heads to the rabbit, who ran over to where they both were and immediately embraced her. Foxy nearly panicked realizing that Bonnie was crushing her insides and he tried to attempt to pull them apart. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie gasped and quickly released Evelynne, who's entire face was red and was coughing for air. Foxy elbowed and shot him a look while the bunny grinned nervously. When the woman finally regained her oxygen levels back to normal, she stared into the tray and saw that all 66 cookies she had made were gone. Impressed, she smirked at the two animatronics standing before her and asked.

"So. Were they good?"

"Absolutely!" Bonnie interrupted Foxy, who was going to reply first. The pirate glared and elbowed him again while the woman began to giggle. Smiling brightly that rosied up her cheeks, Evelynne cleared her throat before looking down at the ground around her.

"Well, I better be heading home. I have a big day at work today and I need to get as much rest as I can."

"What? So you can't visit me today?" Bonnie whined as he slumped his shoulders.

Evelynne shook her head, "Not today. But tomorrow I can stop by."

"Why not after work."

"Bonnie, I can't come here every night. I can get in trouble."

Foxy nodded his head in agreement. "She's right mate."

"Well...okay." Bonnie replied before taking a step towards her, tilting his head to the side. "Maybe you can bring some more cookies?"

"Maybe..." she giggled as she teased and grabbed ahold of his nose, squeezing it playfully. The bunny grinned and laughed goofily before watching her take off out the door right after she waved farewell to both him and Foxy. When the door shut behind her, the two animatronics sprinted down the left hall together and approached Mike's office. Freddy and Chica were standing there with him while he was still tied up in the chair, pleading to be released. Bonnie nodded his head to Freddy and the bear nodded his head to Chica who then set Mike free. After a couple of wire issues, he was out and he couldn't help but do a happy dance in the middle of the circle of the surrounding confused animatronics. Bonnie began to laugh while Foxy shook his head in disbelief. After that, Mike then pointed at the doors, glaring at each of the robots.

"Get out."

"But you were just happy!" Bonnie groaned unhappily while Chica and Freddy started to get angry when it sounded like he was threatening them. Especially Foxy. He had his hook pointing towards the human but the guard shook his head and kept pointing to the doors. "Leave or 6AM will come sooner than you think."

"We're not stupid," Freddy stated, "We know when it's time to head back to our places."

"Well I don't want anymore trouble from you. Go make pizzas or something."

Bonnie felt his stomach grumble and he directly stared at Chica, giving her pleading eyes. "I think he's right. I'm hungry."

"I'm not." Foxy shook his head while Freddy folded his arms.

"Same here."

"Okay Bonnie," Chica replied with a smile, "Let's get you a pizza."

Bonnie grinned widely and hurried over to the right door, walking alongside Chica and talking about his guitar, bragging as they went while Foxy and Freddy were left alone together in the room with Mike. Deciding it was best to leave too and not wanting anything else to do with him, the two remaining animatronics left the room, relieving the man as he finally rested back in his office chair. The entire diner then got very quiet but not before the clanging of pans was heard all the way from the kitchen. Trying to ignore the sounds, Mike put on his earphones and listened to some rock music pretending not to notice the peeking head of Bonnie peering from the right door.

"Hey Mike? Chica asked me if you would like a pizza."

Mike was so tuned in to his music that he jammed his head up and down, which made the rabbit think that it was an automatic yes. Bonnie ran off back to the kitchen and told Chica his answer while she was still making his. While she still made a ton of racket, Foxy and Freddy were sitting atop the wooden stage and dangling their feet as they tried to maintain a good conversation with each other. The bear then brought up the topic of Evelynne and what did she look like to the pirate. Foxy began to smile and started to describe her features.

"The lass has long hair, bright eyes, light-brown skin, and red lips." Foxy said as he dangled his feet. "I won't judge Bonnie. She's very pretty and seems very nice. I like her."

Freddy tilted his head and shook his head in amusement before saying, "The way you described her seems like she's that gorgeous."

"Yeah, she's pretty." Foxy replied. "Now I know why Bonnie loves her."

"No," Freddy shook his head, "For as long as I can remember, Bonnie had been fascinated by her back at the old location. You see, when you were powered down, this child almost got killed by the imposter that...anyway, this little girl we saved happened to be her and Bonnie couldn't help but fall in love with her, like a fatherly figure almost. But now that she's older, he loves her for something else."

"Like a mate." Foxy interrupted while the bear nodded his head slowly.

"However you call it."

Foxy stared at the bear blankly before laughing. "I personally told the lad that if that's who he wants to be with, so be it."

"But what about the diner? The company? The crew?" the bear asked while Foxy placed an arm around his shoulder.

"If we close, Bonnie is a free lad and he can choose his own way."

Freddy shook his head disapprovingly. "I don't want him to replace us for a human who might not want us around."

"Freddy me lad, he promised that he would never replace us."

Fredy remained silent and started to feel a bit relieved that he remembered when he had asked the rabbit that question. His exact words were that he would never replace his buddies for a girl and if he broke that promise, he would never be forgiven by any of them. Bonnie then entered the dining area and gestured for his buddies to come back to the kitchen.

"Chica made us some cupcakes! Come on! Come and get one!"

"Tell the lass we'll be right there." Foxy grinned before elbowing the bear. "Hey, let's get ourselves another treat."

"I'll be there in a minute Foxy. Just give me a second."

The fox shrugged his shoulders. "Arrrr be meeting you there." he said before sprinting off to the kitchen to grab a delicious cupcake. Freddy was left alone on the stage and dangled his feet slowly while thinking long and hard about the feeling in his system that he was getting to him. He felt...down and that was only because he had the feeling that his best friend would leave them for a human being who probably would not accept them in their relationship. Yeah, she seemed nice and all but they weren't too sure if she was 100% animatronic friendly. She had grown up and was probably a very busy woman. With all that paperwork she has to fill out and taxes she has to pay, Freddy could point out that if they ever closed, she would hog Bonnie and not want them around. Thinking about what the aftermath would be like made the bear shiver in fear, and he jumped off the stage. As he stopped shaking, he hurried over to the kitchen and saw his buddies happily munching on cupcakes. Bonnie had eaten most of them since his entire mouth was coated in frosting and Foxy and Chica had only eaten most of the remaining pieces, saving Freddy the last 6. Bonnie was still hungry and tried to attempt to take one but Chica smacked his hand. He yelped before turning to see his friend standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey Freddy," Bonnie grinned nervously, trying to seem innocent. "We saved you some cupcakes."

"Foxy and I saved him cupcakes," Chica corrected him as he smiled sheepishly while the bear eyed him. "Bonnie here tried to eat your's after eating the first 12."

"It's fine," Freddy smiled, "Bonnie can have them."

The rabbit gasped happily before snatching the cupcakes in his arms. Foxy and Chica's jaws dropped and they frowned at their leader, who ignored them before sitting atop the medal table while the rabbit engulfed down the remaining cupcakes, smacking his jaws as more frosting and bread crumbs coated around his mouth. Freddy stared down at his other two friends, ignoring Bonnie's chewing, and grinned. "Today should be another new day for us."

Foxy and Chica smiled delightfully and Freddy returned a smile before pointing at a pizza lying on the other side of the table. "Who's that for?"

"Mike." Chica replied. "Let's go take it to him."

"Great idea lass!" Foxy laughed, "I can't wait to see his face!"

* * *

As Mike quietly slept with his headphones around his neck, he failed to notice the characters walk in and surround him once again. Then, Bonnie tapped him on his shoulder and the man swung his eyes wide open and screamed that Chica was holding out a pizza for him.

"I don't want pizza okay!" he hollered within the entire diner before pointing to the doors.

"Now get out!"

* * *

**AN: I believe that this wasn't the best stopping point but it's enough for this chapter. It was kinda tuff.**

**Update coming soon. **

**Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm going to answer some review question right now just so you don't have to worry about it anymore as you read. **

**1\. To guest known as pacotaco: Mike is going to get along with the characters in the story once he knows of Bonnie and Evelynne. After all, he's going to have to help him get her somewhat. ^_^ I only made him like this in the last chapter cause I wanted him to feel irritated with going back to work there. **

**2\. To the guest who has the name "Evelynne" : How nice! I guess maybe you might be Bonnie's crush after all. ^-^ Teehee!**

**Those are the only two I have so far in the review box. I'll answer more once you guys leave some more REVIEWS for me. :-) **

**Please review doe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

_"Bonnie! __Bonnie help me!" _

_Bonnie activated to life and gasped upon hearing the familiar voice he cared for crying for him somewhere within the diner. Panicking, the purple animatronic jumped offstage and hurried over to Mike's office, thinking she had been calling from there. The left door had shut suddenly before he had arrived and that led him becoming more fearful before hurrying out of the left hall. Before he could get through the right doorway, the door had shut on him and he had no choice but to look out from the window to see what was going on inside the security guard's office. _

_Evelynne was strapped in a chair, similar to the way the animatronics had done to Mike, with duck-tape strapped over her mouth surrounded by Freddy, Foxy, and Chica. But if that was the case, then how was she calling for Bonnie's name? Was it a hallucination? Or not?_

_While Bonnie was banging aggressively on the window to try and get their attention, a cold long hand placed atop his shoulder and the rabbit turned his head before noticing that it was the Marionette, who shook his head disappointedly while staring out the window with the bunny. _

_"I tried..." he said. "She should've been one all those years ago..." _

_"What? What are they doing!" Bonnie gasped as he saw each of his friends taking a step closer to Evelynne, who was sobbing uncontrollably through the tape, muffling screams for help. The puppet stared while Bonnie started to panic, and making his hands into balls of fists, he screamed for his buddies attention by banging on the window again but the marionette interrupted him. _

_"That won't work. They can't here you Bonnie." _

_"What are they going to do to her?! Stop! Help her please!" the rabbit pleaded while the puppet just shook his head. _

_"It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything." _

_Evelynne lifted her eyes and looked out the window, staring at Bonnie deeply in his eyes with tears streaming down her face while he called her name and reassured her that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to save her. However, his worst fear came true when the other animatronics pounced and attacked her, screeching from each of their voiceboxes. Bonnie screamed and his jaw dropped open while staring at all of the gruesome blood that splattered over the floor with his friends tearing her flesh. _

_"No guys stop it! You're killing her! Stop!" Bonnie angrily shouted while pounding on the window. "Stop!" _

_His friends continued to ignore him and finally stepped away from the woman, who was gruesomely murdered strapped in the chair. Seeing her this way crushed Bonnie completely and the door finally opened up while his friends grinned evilly, watching their friend run over to the dead woman and hugging her bloody corpse in the chair lightly, nearly coating his chest and lower jaw in her blood. _

_As Bonnie began to sniffle and sob while continuing to embrace her, Foxy spoke. "We should've done this a long time ago Freddy..." _

_"You're absolutely right Foxy!" the bear laughed goofily before Chica interrupted them both. _

_"Let's stuff her." _

_"Bonnie, help us." Freddy demanded. _

_Bonnie turned his head and glared at each of his friends who were coated in blood, grinning maniacally. He shook his head and hugged Evelynne's corpse protectively right before his friends took a couple more steps closer to them. _

_"Don't touch her!" Bonnie snapped. "Get away from us!" _

* * *

"Don't come any closer! Stay away from her! You understand?! Leave us alone! Leave us alone! Leave us-"

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie jerked awake horrified and saw that Freddy, Chica, and Foxy were standing in front of him while the bear had been shaking him to wake up. The rabbit panted heavily while receiving worried, concerned faces coming from each of his friends before Freddy released him from his hands and took a step back while examining the state the bunny was in.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

Bonnie nodded his head while he shook uncontrollably. Chica went to his side and placed an arm around his shoulders while shushing him to relax. Foxy and Freddy continued to remain standing while the other two took a seat lying against the stage's walls. The bear and fox stared down at the rabbit blankly, waiting for him to speak. After regaining his system to cool down, Bonnie stuttered and decided to share his dream with his friends.

"It was h-here...I was alone...you guys were in the office...with Evelynne...strapped up...puppet...you killed her in front of me. Blood everywhere."

"Bonnie me lad," Foxy interrupted. "You mean to tell us here that we killed your lassie?"

"Aye Aye captain." Bonnie sniffed before burying his head into Chica's arms while Freddy and Foxy's eyes saddened as they watched their friend beginning to cry in the chicken's arms. "It was such a horrible dream!"

"I know Bonnie, I know." Chica shushed him as she patted him softly on his back while he continued to let his emotions run out. She looked up at the other two animatronics and frowned while the bear started to think of what to say about this whole 'Evelynne and Bonnie' situation again. Normally, he would've gotten mad, but he had been trying his best to be okay with it since he knew his friend cared for her like he did for them. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he spoke softly.

"Bonnie?"

The purple animatronic lifted his head and looked up to the bear. "Yes Freddy?"

"I'll tell you what. From now on, Evelynne will become a part of the Fazbear crew."

Foxy and Chica's jaws dropped open and they stared at him in disbelief while Bonnie began to grin widely and stopped sniffling. Standing up, he took a couple of steps towards his best friend and the two were now standing face to face with each other.

"You? You mean it Freddy?"

Freddy nodded his head. "Absolutely."

Bonnie screamed from his voicebox which made the others wince painfully while cowering upon the loud screech. He pulled Freddy to him and embraced him happily while letting all of his strength go in the hug, which made no effect on Freddy since they were about the same size.

"Oh thank you so much Freddy! I love you so much buddy!"

Freddy patted him on the back before they released each other while Foxy and Chica happily stood on the side, watching the two interact with each other.

"Ready for another new day today?" Freddy asked the bunny who went over to the other side of the stage to grab his guitar. Holding it in his hands, Bonnie grinned widely while glancing at each of the animatronics.

"You bet!" he laughed

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, 1981 _

"Did you see her!" Bonnie exclaimed in delight as he and the other three animatronics were hanging by the kitchen, finishing up their pizzas at late hours. "She was the most smallest thing I've ever seen. And touched!"

"Wait, you held a baby?" Freddy asked as the bunny nodded his head hyperly. "You're not serious."

"No I am!" the rabbit replied, "I'm being as honest as I can be."

"How honest is that?"

"Honest enough, I guess."

"Yeah, I think he's telling the truth Freddy." Chica came in as she winked at the animatronic bunny. "We would know when Bonnie lies or not."

"Arrrrr," Foxy said, "I saw him holding it when those little rascals stole me hook onstage and made me chase after 'em."

"Did they walk the plank captain?" Freddy giggled while the fox shook his head side to side.

"No, little ones got away."

"That's too bad. I would've made them even if they had to leave."

"Arrrrrrr."

While Freddy and Foxy began a conversation with each other, Bonnie and Chica left to the Show Stage and sat at the edge, dangling their feet as they quietly sat next to one another. During this time, Bonnie had a minor crush on the animatronic chicken, along with the other two, but Chica was unaware of it all and the other three kept it as their deepest secret from one another to avoid of her knowing.

"So," Chica began as she turned and smiled at the purple bunny, who began to get nervous. "How did you like your pizza?"

"It was great cheeks," Bonnie replied with a toothy smile that made the chicken giggle up a bit. "Never could've had any better."

"I think Freddy didn't enjoy it as much." she lowered her head as she stared down at her feet. "I always thought that he liked cheese."

"Hey! Cheese is my favorite!"

"Yeah, but Freddy wants something besides cheese and that's all I know how to make for now."

"Well," Bonnie paused as he thought of something that might help the chicken, "You c-could always add some pepperoni."

"Pepperoni pizza!? But that's the children's favorites!"

"It's just a suggestion cheeks." Bonnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...alright. Thanks Bon." she smiled delightfully as she embraced him in a warm hug. The animatronic rabbit couldn't help himself but smile nonchalantly since he knew that there was a possibility that Chica liked Freddy better than him. It hurt him to even think about such a thing because all Bonnie ever really wanted was to have somebody with him. A mate or whatever Foxy would say.

But he knew that no one would ever be with him to make him happy.

Ever.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, present day _

Chica had the slightest feeling that the manager of the restaurant was up to something since she had seen him head into his office with Mike following right behind him. Something about a 'New Addition' and 'Chica' and blah blah blah. Freddy and Bonnie were also well aware of it but didn't intend on listening to what the two adults were saying. Chica, however, was getting rather suspicious of it all.

When the men were out of sight, the animatronic chicken stopped peeking from the curtains and quickly demanded for her best friends' attention. "Guys! Guys!"

Freddy was rather annoyed since he was napping and activated to life. "What is it Chica?"

"Yeah, don't you know it's resting hours?" Bonnie added as he rubbed his eye tiredly. Chica frowned and glared at the bear, who was very much surprised of her sudden change in behavior.

"I overhead the manager and Mike talking about me and a new addition."

"And?" Freddy folded his arms.

"M-Maybe the boss wants to replace me?"

"Nonsense Chica!" Freddy yelled that nearly made both the other animatronics jump in startlement. "They can't replace you. They never will."

"Yeah," Bonnie grinned, "You'll always be everyone's favorite chickadee!"

"Oh you guys." Chica giggled as she felt herself blushing. "You are really sweet. Maybe you're right. Maybe I just took it the wrong way."

Freddy nodded while Bonnie stepped forward to give his favorite friend a loving hug.

And she smiled.

* * *

**AN: i didn't really have the slightest idea on what this chapter would be about. I had a difficult time trying to come up with us. Please tell me if you liked it though. **

**So, please review and I will update very soon. **

**Peace x3 !**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow another chapter. I just feel so confident and proud of this story and the progress it has gotten so far. Thank you to those who support this story and myself by far. It helps me so much :'). So it's time to answer some questions. **

**To Calliope Oft: Maybe your answer will be slightly answered in this chapter and will be better explained in the next. I don't want to spoil anything just yet and keep everybody wondering you know? I like some of the ideas you suggested and actually took one. So thanks! :D Glad you like it. **

**To Venomousbook38: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me. ;3 **

**To EG (guest): Yeah, Mike is grumpy :/. Oh well, tuff for him. He wanted that job, he has to work. And I can't tell you what I have in store for the ending just yet mkay? :). And i'll do more flashbacks don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

"Now hold still for me hun alright?"

The little girl bit her lip uncomfortably as she watched the doctor take out a large needle from her coat pocket, smiling as she was ready to place it into the victim's lower back. She began to get nervous since she didn't know if this was going to hurt her or not but she had the slightest feeling that it was if she was not still. It was something like out of a horror movie where the suspenseful music would get louder and louder as the killer came closer with his weapon and then it would end with a loud climax that would make you jump. And that's exactly what happened when the doctor finally injected the shot inside of the victim's back, making the little girl sniff. The mother who had been in the room with her daughter stifled a laugh when she saw her daughter jump once the doctor stuck the needle into her cat's back. The veterinarian couldn't help but smile as well while she continued injecting the medicine inside of the calm animal.

"Madeline, it's alright." the child's mother reassured her as the veterinarian finally finished the injection before turning her back to them and placing the needle cover while the daughter looked worriedly over at her parent, patiently waiting approval from the doctor if she was able to hold her cat once again. Finally, after placing the empty needle back inside her coat pocket, the doctor went over to the table and gracefully scooped the cat up in her arms before bending down to return it to the young girl.

"Here you go honey. Thank you for letting me help your kitty."

"What do you say Madi?"

The little girl took the cat from the doctor's arms and blushed as the woman gave her the softest smile a person could give to any child. "Thank you."

With a chuckle, the vet stood back up on her feet after stroking the child's cheek tenderly with such love and passion filling in her heart. "Your welcome sweetie." With that, the young girl ran out of the small room with her cat bouncing up and down in her arms, screaming with joy and excitement that they were finally going home. The mother shook hands with the veterinarian and smiled. "Thanks Eve."

"Anytime." Evelynne smiled as she watched her walk out the door to catch up with the child. "Have a great day Laura."

"You too." the woman called back.

Yes, it was quite obvious now to know that Mrs. Duran was the local town's official animal doctor. Heck, that would now explain of the large house she has! Pets were her passion and her gift of kindness made almost every animal trust her when they came in to see her. She wasn't rough with them and never got angry, especially if they acted up. She believed deep down in her heart that each animal was loving and she treated them as human beings.

Rereading the cat's informational folder, Evelynne immediately noticed that this was her last little visitor and wouldn't have another appointment until tomorrow evening and it was Sunday anyways. They never open to the public on Sundays unless you have made a scheduled appointment.

"Jenny!" she called within the building as she exited the room and was heading straight back to her office. "Jenny!"

"Yes!"

"Who's scheduled to see me tomorrow?"

A young blonde nurse hurried over, fanning her face with her hands as she stood in the middle of the doorway, placing her hands on her bloated hips and panting heavily. Evelynne looked up and smiled when she saw her veterinary assistant, who returned a pleasant one back. Pushing up her glasses, the woman replied. "Well, we have a cat named Coco coming in for a vaccine and a parrot named Tiki with an injured wing."

"Great. Your shift is over. You can head home now hun."

"Really? This early?" Jenny asked while the doctor nodded her head softly. "Alright, Eve. I'll see you tomorrow!" the young assistant replied happily before taking off out of Mrs. Duran's office. Evelynne smiled to herself and collected all of the folders that had been scattered everywhere and stacked them neatly on the edge of her desk. Feeling rather accomplished with her work for today, the woman decided that it was best for her to be heading home as well since the clock in the room read 11:30 pm.

Gathering up her things, she headed out of the building and closed up shop. Ready to relax and head home.

* * *

The drive home seemed rather longer than the last one but Evelynne wasn't too worried about it. She was used to driving late if she had to work just to attend to her patients. Their health mattered more than anything and the kind veterinarian offered that if there was ever an emergency, she would be there right away. Everyone looked up to her and couldn't have met much more of a positive person. Even Evelynne considered herself as her own best friend.

Parking the car in the garage and pushing the remote button that dangled as a part of her keys, the garage shut and the lights immediately switched on when it felt the presence of a person once she stepped out of the vehicle. Before she headed inside her house, she pressed the other button on the remote control and shut off her alarm system. Hearing it's beep signal, she unlocked the garage door and entered inside. Feeling rather a bit lazy to switch all of her lights on, she clapped her hands and the entire living room and kitchen brightened up gorgeously, including the outside light which had her two small dogs barking and shaking in excitement as they watched her throw herself on her vanilla-colored couch.

Stretching, the woman yawned and hollered aloud proudly. "It feels so good to be home!"

* * *

Back at the diner, Foxy and Freddy were having an arm wrestling match while Bonnie and Chica watched and encouraged one of them to win. Now, Freddy was a larger bot compared to the pirate and usually wins these kinds of matches, except for a couple Bonnie had won, but Foxy was more determined to beat the animatronic bear this time and be referred to as a champ tonight.

"Go Foxy! Go Foxy!" Bonnie cheered as he focused long and hard on the struggling pirate's endoskeletal hand held tightly with Freddy's large furry one. "You can do this!"

"Freddy! Freddy! Come on Freddy!" Chica encouraged the bear as he gave the pirate the most amusing smirk. Clearly there was no struggle and strength on him making Foxy weaker. Bonnie noticed Foxy's change and began to panic. He did not want him to lose.

"Foxy no don't do it!"

"I can't do it no more me lad. I'm losing all of my strength."

"No! I'll jump in for you buddy!"

"Bonnie, no. Don't you dare. That's cheating." Freddy glared at the bunny who returned a rather unpleasant one back to the bear.

"I don't care Freddy. Foxy is my friend and I'm gonna do this for him!"

Without no hesitation, Foxy released Freddy's hand and jumped out of the chair when Bonnie immediately came in and grabbed ahold of Freddy's arm. The tension of the two large bots made Chica and Foxy take a couple of steps back since they knew this usually was very rough and dangerous. There also was a sudden change in the atmosphere and the entire diner felt like it was about to go down with Freddy and Bonnie.

Mike heard all of the commotion and came hurrying out of his office, thinking it was an ultimate emergency. His eyes darted over to where the four animatronics were standing and saw that Bonnie and Freddy were having what appeared to be an arm wrestling match.

"Oh my god. What are you guys doing?" the security guard shook his head as he couldn't help but smile upon seeing the bots trying to win the battle.

"Well Foxy and Freddy were having an arm wrestling match, but Bonnie wanted to help and decided to take his place." Chica said as she glanced from Mike to the two animatronics while Foxy nodded his head in agreement as they waited for the winner. So far, neither Bonnie or Freddy had lost and things were getting a lot more rougher and nastier since the two were staring at one another with hatred in their eyes.

"I'm gonna win!"

"No, I am."

"Okay ladies..." Mike laughed nervously as he patted Bonnie on the back. "I think it's time to stop playing now."

"Are you kidding?!" the animatronic bunny gasped. "No!"

Upon Bonnie's words, the bunny's strength got much more aggressive on Freddy and since the bear had been in the same position for too long, he could feel some of his wires get loose in his arm and was almost about ready to quit but he wanted to prove that he was no quitter and no way was Bonnie going to beat him again. Growling similar to an actual bear, Freddy tried to release all of his strength on Bonnie but on the inside of his arm, a wire had sprung loose that made him wince and that led Bonnie to easily pull his arm. They had been playing and holding onto each other so hard that when Freddy released his strength, Bonnie had slammed his arm and accidentally broke the table as he slammed him all the way to the floor.

Mike screamed while Chica and Foxy clapped their hands and Bonnie helped Freddy up. Pulling his hair, the security guard's eye twitched upon seeing the cut-in-half table, which made all four animatronics stare at the panicked human with awe as he stared at Bonnie and Freddy.

"Do you realize how much trouble I am gonna be in for this table!?" Each animatronic barely shook their heads. "In a lot of fucking trouble! And it's your goddamn fault Bonnie!" he snapped as he pointed an angry finger at the bunny. Foxy growled and stepped in front of him as a part of defense and stared at Mike, giving him the dirty eye. "Watch where you point that bloody finger lad."

"I need to have this table fixed before tomorrow."

"Why?" Chica asked.

"What do you mean why? So I don't get fired and-and maybe sued!"

"Weren't you fired before?" Freddy brought up as the security guard immediately shut his mouth right after the bear's words, knowing that he couldn't argue with that one since it was automatically true.

"Yeah, well that's different. This is your property!"

"No it's not."

"Uh hello! Fazbear Entertainment?!"

"They chose to name it after me but even if that was my official table, I wouldn't want to fix it." Freddy replied as he gave Bonnie a pat on the back. "Plus Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property-"

"Or person." Foxy grinned evilly as he lifted his hook in the air, almost wishing desperately that he could hurt the security guard. Mike gulped fearfully and kept immediately quiet since he did not like where this conversation was leading to and how the robots were responding back. He than began to regret his tone on them and looked at Bonnie. "Look, guys. I'm-I'm sorry okay? I just don't want to get in trouble for this."

"We'll fix it for you don't worry." Bonnie smiled. "By the time the diner opens, table will be good as new!"

"I guess then. Whatever works is best for me." Mike replied as he examined the broken table one last time. "Just make it look the way it was will ya'?"

"Yeah yeah Mikey," Foxy rolled his eyes before pointing an angry finger to the hallway. "Get back in that office so we can start workin' on your precious table."

Without saying another word, the security guard immediately dashed off back to his office while the robots began to get to work.

* * *

After cooling herself in a nice shower, Evelynne sat on the floor of her bedroom in the dark with only a lite candle firing softly in front of her. She was sitting yoga style and had her hands neatly folded on her legs as someone behind her was gently brushing her long beautiful hair. Though no hesitation came from her, she felt the need this time that it was ok for him to be in her life once again.

Each small pull made no effect on the woman since she was calm and had her eyes shut closed as she sat straight and let her visitor continue brushing her hair.

"I haven't talked to you for quite a long time my dear."

"I know."

"I'm proud of how much you've accomplished with yourself. You have grown into a strong, beautiful woman."

"Thank you." she giggled warmly.

"Your welcome. When do you plan to go tomorrow?" he asked as he finally finished brushing every inch of her hair.

"I don't know. I suppose...maybe around 3 or 4:00?"

"You suppose?"

Evelynne opened her eyes and got up from her position before heading over to her large bed, not looking back at her visitor. "Yes."

There was a pause which started to make the elegant woman worry and wonder of where her visitor had gone once the candle light went out. Her eyes weren't adjusted correctly to the dark just yet but she knew that he was not a threat to her anymore since she had forgiven him for his actions.

Evelynne lay down on her back and stared directly up at the ceiling before noticing the figure standing next to her bed in the pitch darkness.

"Get some rest."

She nodded her head while he tucked her in. She smiled up at his pleased face and then shut her eyes, as she couldn't help but fall asleep after being up for a couple of hours with her visitor as it was now going on 4AM.

He sighed and stared at her softly. He still remembered her from when she was young and couldn't help but continue to see her that way still. Now that she had aged, she looked much more heavenly then she did as a girl. Especially during her teen years. Though Bonnie had missed a chunk of her life growing up and didn't get a chance to see her age until now, he had been more involved in her life than him since he could go anywhere he wished when he wanted too. Truth be told, he didn't like the fact that Bonnie wanted to be with Evelynne all of a sudden after years of seeing her. It seemed as if he was only infatuated and didn't see her for who she really was.

Maybe sometime she'll forget about him again. Maybe. Just maybe.

If not, he would have to pay that rabbit another visit.

He was the Marionette after all. He could go anywhere.

And he could do anything.

* * *

**AN: Now the Marionette is playing a good role in this story in order for it to work. It'll all make sense when I keep updating chapters, especially why is he with Evelynne and stuff. I'm also certain like how Freddy doesn't want Bonnie dating Evelynne, Marionette's going to do the same thing but with Evelynne. **

**Also the dream and deal in the past will be explained in the next chapter. Purple man might even be involved, BUT more than likely only mentioned briefly since I don't know who he is. Also waiting for a story on the third game. **

**Please review and thanks for your time!**

**Peace! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**+AN: Yes! Chapter 10! And so many more chapters to go...Sorry for taking so long though. I had an important test to study for. **

**I want to say thanks to those of you who support this story by far. Your reviews make my day so much better and Bonnie would be amazed at his tale lolz. Just kidding. **

**Here's some feedback: **

**1\. To EG (Ethan Garcia): No the marionette is not her husband haha. I don't think that they would last very long anyway :/ and the cupcake is an interesting idea. I had never thought about it until your review. I feel sorry for your day :( But we all have those very bad days. I actually had one not that long ago myself. **

**2\. To Calliope Oft: Yes, I have also read your story of the marionette. Great job! I like it alot. In this story, I want to make the marionette/puppet tricky to understand until almost the very end. **

**3\. To Venomousbook38: Yes, you forsee exactly the way it should be ^^. **

**4\. Guest: Thanks! (To whomever you are). **

**Here's chapter 10 guys. Please review! **

* * *

Bonnie sighed lovingly as he thought long and hard of the woman of his dreams, ignoring the conversation his friends were having with each other around him. Hopefully, she would come to the pizzeria today to see him and maybe give him a kiss on his nose again. That was something he was always looking forward too but he remembered that she wasn't necessarily the kissing type when it came to something like him and that hurt his feelings when he thought about it but he knew that it was only for the sake of him being an animatronic. She also had been on his mind more recently after the dream he had had not that long ago about her being killed by his friends and his encounter with the Marionette. He didn't know if he was actually in his dream or if he had been dreaming about him all along but something in his system made him feel as if the dream was a message or warning. Maybe Evelynne was in grave danger? He didn't know. While he had been lost in thought, Freddy had been waving for his attention while the other two giggled since they knew that their beloved purple bunny was thinking about his girlfriend again. The bear frowned and folded his arms while Bonnie grinned nervously, continuing to clutch onto his guitar. Mike then entered the dining area and immediately went over to inspect the broken table that had been in half not that long ago. Surprisingly, it was back to normal and completely fixed making the guard dance with joy. "Thank you so much guys! You don't know how much this means to me!" he gushed.

"Your welcome and i'm sorry Mike. I didn't mean to break it, I just was too strong for Freddy." Bonnie apologized while the bear shot him a look of disapproval. After being upset for a very long time with the job and the animatronics, Mike softened upon hearing the bunny's words and replied. "Hey, no worries. I thought it was a pretty cool ending before I freaked out like a little girl." Foxy noticed a change in the guard's tone and began to get more comfortable while turning to face the animatronic bunny, who was smiling proudly and glancing between his friends and the human. "Gee Mike. I-I-Thank you."

"No problem Bon Bon. Just make sure you guys don't do that again. Don't want Mr. Fazbear getting angry with us now do we?" Each robot shook their heads while the security guard grinned proudly before heading back to his office. When he was out of sight, Foxy stepped closer to Bonnie and placed an arm over his shoulder. "That was quite a turnout there me lad!" he laughed as his voicebox glitched up a bit. "I didn't think you would be able to throw ol' Freddy all the way down to the floor!"

"Hey!" the bear shouted. "I haven't left you know!"

"We know." Foxy chuckled as the bear began to glare at him. As an argument was slowly beginning to form between the pirate and the mascot, Bonnie had left to the supply closet to think long and hard of his thoughts about Evelynne. He smiled dreamily as he pictured her face smiling at him in his mind with those bright red lips standing out more than anything than they did as a child. When she was younger, the reddish color looked almost as if she had constantly been drinking red punch or kool-aid, but now that she had grown, it was something different. Suddenly, his memory hit him when he remembered why she had stopped visiting him all those years ago but it wasn't his fault! It was the killer's!

"Bonnie!"

The rabbit jumped and let out a little shriek as the door had slammed open and made a loud thud behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was Chica and he stared at her with bug eyes as she eyeballed him curiously. "What are you doing in here? We need to be getting back onstage. Mike's orders."

"So soon?!" Bonnie groaned annoyingly. "I don't feel like it right now."

Chica frowned and stood in the doorway, staring at the rabbit with disappointment filled in her eyes. "Come on!"

Bonnie shook his head before Mike peeked from the side of the door and gestured towards the stage. "Bonnie, you gotta get going back to your place. It's going to be 6 in a couple minutes and I gotta get home and wash up before Mr. Fazbear gets here."

"Can we take another break today? Please!"

"Sorry buddy. Gotta make children happy like everyday. Come on." Mike shook his head before disappearing back to his office, leaving the animatronic bunny and chicken alone with each other in the closet. Letting out a hand, Chica smiled. "Let's go Bonnie. Together."

Bonnie didn't say anything but stare blankly. Then, without any hesitation, he took her hand and followed her out of the closet right back to the show stage where Freddy was patiently waiting for them. Seeing the two holding hands made the bear mistakenly believe that Bonnie had now fallen for Chica instead of Evelynne. He eyed the two suspiciously as they came and stood on each side and thought if it was true or this was all just a misunderstanding.

And like a fool, he believed it.

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 _

Jeremy was just arriving to the pizzeria to work another shift, since he was clever enough to stop most of the animatronics from trying to communicate or kill him, he had no problem working there again and the old animatronics were well aware of his arrival and even had something planned for him. In one of the party rooms, the faceless rabbit was sitting in one of the corners near the vent, patiently waiting for the security guard to go into the office and begin checking the cameras. Usually, he knew when he was in the office once the camera started blinking, meaning that he was checking that cam to find him and his other friends. "Come on Jeremy. Look over to me already." Bonnie said to himself as he continued to stay in his position waiting for the security guard to switch over to him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the red light blinked on and the light flashed directly at the rabbit, making him pleased but at the same time a bit disoriented and Jeremy began laughing with glee that echoed throughout the entire restaurant.

Meanwhile, in the Parts&amp;Service room, Foxy and Freddy were inside waiting for their cue to head for the security guard which would be on Mangle's signal. The bear and the fox stood by the door continuing to stare at it while Foxy was starting to get a little impatient since his mate had not came by yet. As he leaned forward to push open the door, Freddy held his hand out in front of him and shook his head.

"Not yet Foxy. We have to wait."

"That lass always be taking her sweet time! Can we just hurry and do it already before I call it quits?!"

"No."

"This better work or he's going to regret this from good ol' Foxy the pirate!"

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed and Mangle appeared poking her head out and extending her neck as close as she could get to Foxy, smiling at him with glee while glancing from him to Freddy. "It's time!"

"Yes!" Foxy cried before sprinting off out the door, running as fast as his endoskeletal legs could take him to the security guard. Luckily, Balloon Boy had stopped Jeremy from flashing light so he wouldn't have to worry about being flashed aggressively from the human. Bonnie and Chica were on both sides of the vent and heard the running footsteps which meant that Foxy was on his way to the office. To Bonnie, it was a bit too early in his opinion but the sooner the better right? While Jeremy was too busy staring fearfully at the running fox, Bonnie and Chica emerged from the sides of the vent and jumped in the air screaming from their voiceboxes. At this time each robot in the restaurant, besides the puppet, poked their heads from all corners and merged into the office shouting.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Jeremy screamed and fell back in his chair while Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie blew on their birthday whistles and even had party hats atop of their heads. Freddy was the last to come into the scene but he had a large pizza with a couple candles lit and came to the security guard, setting it down gently on his desk while the others stood behind him and were peeking from behind, all smiling rather creepily. "Happy birthday Jeremy Fitzgerald." Freddy chuckled while the human was getting himself up and staring at the robots with fear struck in his eyes. Seeing all of the frozen robotic faces made him feel very uncomfortable and the human looked down at the 31 candles faintly lit on the pepperoni pizza they had made for him. Since this is probably what they were waiting for him to do, the security guard leaned forward and blew out each of the candles while the animatronics clapped and cheered with joy.

"Alright Jeremy!" Toy Bonnie pumped his fist in the air.

Toy Chica's eyes softened as she stared at the man in the office chair. She didn't know why but his handsome features made the animatronic chicken fall for him instead of Toy Freddy. Wiggling her eyebrows up and down, she blew a small kiss towards him, smiling. "Happy birthday sugar doll."

Jeremy smiled nonchalantly before looking over to Bonnie, who emerged from the crowd of bots with a pizza cutter in his hand. Without any hesitation, the faceless rabbit quickly sliced the large pizza into 24 slices rather quickly than expected for the security guard. Confused by all this, Jeremy stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the desktop. "Why are you guys celebrating my birthday?! You guys don't even know me!"

"Actually we do." Foxy replied. "You're name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. You favorite food is chicken sandwiches and you're 31 years old now with a cat named Slinky."

Jeremy's mouth dropped open and was left speechless from the information the pirate had said. That was enough proof to know that they knew him since they had to stay in the restaurant in order not to find out. Since Foxy always acted like he was too cool for the crowd, Mangle snagged a couple of slices of pizza in her mouth and stretched her neck down before opening her jaw to serve Foxy some. The pirate smiled pleasantly before grabbing two slices and ate hungrily while the other animatronics were enjoying their pizza slices as well. While that was taking place and no one was paying attention, a mysterious figure peeked from one of the party room corners and grinned evilly while his golden badge clinked with one of his uniform buttons before disappearing back into the darkness. Foxy heard the clink and turned his head towards the dark hallway before Mangle tilted her head and looked the same way. There was absolute silence for a moment and the pirate turned to look at his mate before shrugging his shoulders. "Must've been in my mind."

Mangle nodded before he served her the last bite of his pizza slice and she smiled before eating it in one giant chomp.

* * *

_Present day_

Evelynne awoke from bed, smiling as she stretched her arms and her body, ready to start another fresh new day, but not before noticing two little furry figures lying on the bed and the blinds in her room shut closed for Marionette purposes. Seeing the dirty dark batches on her bed sheets angered the woman and she clenched her hands into fists before screaming throughout the entire house.

**"MARI!"**

The Marionette teleported to her side and looked down at her before seeing her angered expression. "What is it my dear?"

Evelynne pointed a firm finger towards the edge of the bed and filled with even more rage while she stared at the dirty patches again. The Marionette could feel the anger rising from her pulses and took a step back before laughing nervously. "I forgot they were outside. I must've left the door open a bit too wide eh?"

The woman's vein popped from the side of her head and she continued glaring at him while clenching her teeth and without another word, The Marionette quickly headed over to the side of the bed and grabbed both pooches in his arms while grinning uncomfortably and exiting the room. Once he left, the exhausted woman lay back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling, hoping that this was not going to be a day of cleaning and running errands before going to work. Speaking of errands, she needed to go to the diner and see how that robotic bunny of hers was doing. Heck, she didn't even dare to tell Mari since he was going to be her little slave while she goes out and does her own thing for the day. She decided that it was best if she didn't tell him she left to the diner because she wanted to secretly see Bonnie. Alone. Without any hesitation, Evelynne jumped from her bed and hurriedly threw on a green shirt with black jeans and sandals before running downstairs to grab her keys and head out to her car. Luckily, she escaped the house just in time before the Marionette teleported back into her room, noticing that she was gone but by the time he had poofed into the room, the woman had already drove away.

* * *

"And you know what I do to have fun?"

"No Bonnie what is it?" Chica asked while tilting her head to the side. "Is it the games?

"Nope! I like to sing!" he laughed goofily before Freddy jumped in. "Well why didn't you say so? Let's rock out the band!"

Bonnie began to play his guitar for the introduction and Mike smiled upon hearing the rock tune the rabbit was playing before a figure merged to the office door on the right. "Hello." Mike spun his chair around and saw that it was one of the technicians of the diner, standing away from the light as much as possible for some unknown reason, possibly not to be fully noticed. "Ye sir. Can I help you?"

"It looks like Freddy's mic isn't working correctly. I gotta fix him."

"Oh." Mike replied, confused. "Well, can you fix him after the show. I don't want the little ones to be upset about the show's cancelation do we?"

"I do."

"What?"

Before Mike could say another word, the technician lunged for the security guard and attacked him, closing both doors right after to avoid the commotion being heard by the children just a couple minutes before Evelynne arrived to the pizzeria. Bonnie and the other two animatronics saw her and smiled wider while they continued to sing and the woman returned one back before heading over to the farthest table to sit and watch the show but before she past the left hallway, she heard of what sounded like a man's grunting coming from the office and then a loud crash, which sent the woman running over thinking it was an emergency and someone was in trouble. Luckily, the door had been accidentally opened by the two men fighting and the woman cupped her hands over her mouth seeing Mike's unconscious body on the ground. The technician looked up and stared at the woman before grinning evilly. "Hello there."

"What! What did you do?!"

"Knocked him out of course because this place is going to be mine again."

Evelynne didn't know why but she felt the conscience of a child telling her that he took their lives away and her mind remembered of the five children who were murdered. The killer grabbed her arm firmly before pulling her to him, seducing her. "You know sweetheart, I never met someone as beautiful as you before. Especially with these." he caressed her hungrily while grabbing his pocket knife and sliding it from her thin stomach to her exposing shining breasts. Evelynne's heartbeat raced and she had no idea what to do but worry of being raped or killed by this man. The only hope she had was if the security guard awoke or one of the animatronics came to the rescue but there was no way for them to do so since they couldn't get offstage during these hours. She was screwed unless she kicked in some action and without any hesitation, she lifted her arm and swung for his cheek. He released her and stepped back, painfully rubbing his cheek and clenching his teeth angrily while the woman made a dash for it, breathing heavily before entering the dining area. Bonnie had finished speaking to his friends and looked over to where she was standing and wondered if everything was okay. Before she could run away and call for help, a figure came up from behind her and snagged her back into the dark hallway, covering her mouth to prevent her from speaking. The three animatronics had seen this happen and their jaws dropped when they realized who it was. The figure that snatched the woman was the exact same purple man who had murdered the five kids and Bonnie began to panic and freak out.

"It's him!" Chica gasped.

"He's got Evelynne! I need to save her!" Bonnie stared down at the hall, horrified before dropping his guitar to the floor.

"Bonnie wai-!" Freddy tried to stop him before he was interrupted by the rabbit jumping offstage, running as fast as his mobility could take him to the office. The adults in the diner freaked out upon seeing the robots move on their own while the children were left speechless and absolutely excited at the same time and immediately ran out of the diner with their children screaming while Freddy was staring at the people with sadness filled in his eyes. "Wait! Don't go! Please!" Chica didn't care for the guest's departure and jumped offstage too to head down to the office to see what was happening and know if she could be of any assistance just in case Bonnie was in trouble and the purple man killed him too, well took him apart in that matter, leaving Freddy alone onstage and Foxy peeking from his curtains, knowing that something was wrong especially after seeing the deserted dining area and the two missing animatronics onstage. "What's going on?!" Foxy asked.

"He's back Foxy and he's got Bonnie's friend." Freddy replied.

"Where?!" The pirate gasped in utter shock before the bear pointed down the hall. Foxy threw open his curtains and ran towards the office as fast as he could while Freddy had just jumped offstage and hurried down the other side of the hall. Just before he had arrived, he could hearing the sobbing cries coming from Bonnie inside of the office and when he stood in the doorway, pain and sorrow hit him like a truck seeing the two lying bodies and the crying robot on the ground, holding the lifeless one in his arms and crying as he lay his head atop of her's, staring at her with saddened eyes and stroking her arm softly. Chica was on the other side of the room and was trying to lift Mike up off the ground.

"Is he dead too?" Freddy asked worriedly as he glanced from each of his friends wondering who would reply to his question first. Chica shook her head and finally managed to lift the guard up off of the ground in her arms before placing him in the office chair that Foxy held still for her to place him in. "He's unconscious but he's okay. No injuries. I hope."

"Where is he!" Freddy growled while slamming his mic onto the floor, angrily staring around the room to see if there were any traces left behind. "Where did he go?!"

"He must have escaped because when Bonnie came, there was nobody here." Chica replied while releasing Mike from her arms and adjusting him in the seat properly, making sure he wouldn't slip or fall down onto the ground. Foxy lifted his head back with his hook and stared sadly at the security guard. "Poor lad. Thank goodness he's not dead."

There was silence after that except for Bonnie's sobs and each robot lowered their heads and remained quiet to respect the departed soul from Evelynne's body. Bonnie opened his eyes slowly and stared down directly at her lifeless gorgeous face.

"I love you so much." Bonnie sniffed before nuzzling noses with the lifeless woman, shutting his eyes and placing his atop of her forehead again and hugging her even tighter. "I will never stop loving you."

In one of the dark hallways, the soul of one of the dead children stood by the doorway and saddened seeing his favorite animatronic in this state before slowly fading away.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to cut it here. Yes, the purple man is now a part of this story now since I know of what needs to be made for the FNAF3 story to tag along in here. Pretty saddening chapter tbh but Evelynne's death came a little early than expected but wait till what I have in store for you. It's a surprise! IDK which chapter it will be in though. Have to see what matches up. **

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yes I know some of you are shocked to know that Evelynne is dead but wait until you see what I have in store for you. I can't wait till the time comes to when you figure it out ;3. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or FNAF2. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

Rain poured from the clouds and black umbrellas were open below, protecting the human beings that matched the color right underneath them with sorrow and sadness filled in their hearts as their heads were lowered while staring at the brown casket in the middle of it all, decorated nicely and beautifully with different types of flowers and with a picture of the woman who was once an individual on this planet with her lifeless body laying inside. Evelynne's mother was so upset about it all that she couldn't help herself but sob uncontrollably while her husband comforted her. Her siblings were also at the funeral and each had a red rose in their hands since that was their sister's favorite type of flower. A car drove to the graveyard and parked to the side of the curb while a couple of people at the funeral turned their heads to see who it was arriving so late, including Evelynne's parents and it was for this reason that Mike was getting rather uncomfortable. He assumed that some people may think of him to be the boyfriend, in which he wasn't. Carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hands, the former security guard of Freddy Fazbear's pizza walked through the graveyard and past the other tombstones, dressed proper for the event, and headed over to the funeral where the casket lay and after placing them alongside the coffin, Mike stepped back into the crowd and stood alongside Evelynne's sister, who looked confused as to know who he was. "Who are you supposed to be?" she asked while Mike turned his head to look at who was speaking to him. "A friend of a friend." he replied.

* * *

Back at the diner, Freddy, Chica and Foxy were sitting in the dining area eating pizza and staring down the hallway to where the supply closet was located. While the rain began to fall even harder outside, Foxy found it hard to finish his pizza without thinking about Bonnie and the other two couldn't blame him. Without the purple bunny happy and cheerful as he usually was, it made them feel like that they had lost him too. "I don't like seeing him like this." Chica said while dropping her pizza slice onto the tray. "It's been three whole weeks since she died and he's taking her death very seriously than from before."

"Well, he did love the lass." Foxy replied while Freddy continued to stare sadly down the hallway. Inside the supply closet, Bonnie sat against the wall, absolutely depressed of Evelynne's death. He felt weak and tired and could hardly keep his eyes open from feeling so hurt and the more he thought about her, the more pain he felt inside. "I miss you...I miss you so much." he said to himself while he remembered of feeling her presence next to him when she came to the diner. "I would give anything for you to come back." Freddy couldn't help but approach the door and listen to make sure if Bonnie was alright and would be able to play for tomorrow's birthday event. Knocking lightly, the bear asked. "Bonnie?" No answer.

"Bonnie, hey uh, you able to play for another birthday party tomorrow or do I have to tell Mike to tell Mr. Fazbear?" There was silence for a minute until a low voice replied. "I don't know. I guess I'll play."

"You sure?" Freddy didn't seem to convinced by his response.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied. Freddy said nothing else and decided to leave his purple friend alone so he would be able to tune in for tomorrow's schedule. Hopefully, he wouldn't be in bad condition so he would be able to play for the children. They were counting on them and the mascot couldn't withstand seeing a child's day ruined. It didn't make him feel like he was doing his job and the fear of not having many children come anymore to the diner scared the bear. Without any hesitation, Freddy walked away from the door while the purple animatronic rabbit buried his face in his knees and began to sniff uncontrollably.

* * *

Angered that she hadn't said anything to him, The Marionette was filled with sorrow and so agitated that he flipped and broke a couple of Evelynne's household items. Normally if she was still alive, she would've killed him for what he just did but that was something that would never happen because unlike the dead children from the pizzeria, Evelynne's spirit would not be able to haunt the restaurant since her body was buried and even had a funeral, which made her spirit rest in peace. Annoyed and confused, the skinny figure sulked around the living room with the excited dogs barking to be let in from outside, wagging their tails hyperly.

"If only she had told me! I could've stopped this from happening!" The Marionette said aloud to himself as he bit his lip and was heating up from the inside. Turning his head and seeing a photo of the woman smiling as she took a picture by the statue of liberty from her trip to New York made the puppet soften and hurt inside. Lifting the frame in his hands, the Marionette took a good long look at the once living creature and sighed as he stroked her image lightly.

"I'm going to miss you Evelynne. You rest easy now." he said as he set the frame back down onto the table and headed over to the backyard slide door to let the two pooches inside.

* * *

Like Freddy had told Bonnie, it was a child's birthday at the pizzeria the next day and the animatronics were back behind the show curtains, getting ready to play in a couple minutes. Bonnie still was in his depressed state and was worsening so much that he could barely hold his guitar up like the way he was supposed too. Chica hurried to his side and helped him lift it properly up to his chest while Freddy turned his head and took a couple of steps closer to the purple rabbit.

"Bonnie, you have to play! You told me you were able to do this! We can't stop now! We have a child to sing too!" With a long-tired sigh, the purple animatronic bunny slowly began to lift his ears straight up. "It's kinda hard. I can barely feel myself." Chica rubbed his back softly while Freddy looked rather scared and worried if this was going to upset the children that Bonnie wasn't singing since the purple bunny was a good favorite among the fans. Mike entered from the show stage door to come and check up on the band but seeing the rabbit still in his sulking, depressed state made the security guard feel absolutely guilty for what happened.

"How's he doing guys? Bonnie how are you feeling?"

"He feels weak or something. Can't even lift his guitar." Chica replied while stepping to the side so Mike could get a better look at him. Bonnie just continued to stare down at the ground, heartbroken that he would never see the love of his life again. The security guard stepped in front of him and tried to make the rabbit look up and stare directly in his eyes but Bonnie wasn't having it.

"Hey. Hey. Bonnie...Bonnie, can you look at me for one second? Please?" Mike asked while the rabbit remained quiet before lifting his head and staring at him with the saddest eyes any robot could give to a human, filled with pain and suffering. "Hey buddy, can you do this or is it that bad for you to play?"

Taking one look over to his friends, wishing desperately that he was able to do this just for them, Bonnie sighed and shook his head side to side. "I...can't."

Freddy and Chica gasped while Mike put an arm on the rabbit's shoulder and rubbed it softly. "Alright but everyone won't be happy about this." Walking offstage and through the back door, the security guard stepped in the dining area and spoke aloud to the crowd of guests and children. "Hello everyone. Uh, something happened with the animatronics and uh, they won't be able to play for sometime now. I'm sorry." Disappointed children dropped their masks and some even began to cry and throw tantrums while their parents ordered for them to stop and listen or they would never bring them here again. _At least the adults forgave me_ Mike thought, _children will get over it sometime right? _

Foxy heard all of the commotion from outside his curtains and peeked a bit to see what was going on and seeing Mike standing in the far edge of the diner escorting the people out made the pirate mistakenly believe that another incident has happened with Bonnie. Once each human was out of the diner, Foxy threw open his curtains and hopped offstage examining his surroundings before asking from afar. "What happened this time?"

"Bonnie isn't doing any good. Can't even hold his guitar." Mike replied while the pirate took no hesitation to walk over to the stage and open the curtains big enough for him to slip through. Inside, Chica and Freddy stood, looking sadly to Foxy who then turned back to Bonnie, lying against the wall with his guitar beside him, frozen and still that he didn't even blink. "What did you do?" Foxy asked.

"We powered him down so he could rest since that's what he wanted." Chica replied. "He doesn't want to be turned back on unless absolutely necessary." Foxy shook his head side to side but jumped when an angry voice yelled within the whole diner.

**"MIKE! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"**

Freddy gasped. "It's Mr. Fazbear!"

Mike swallowed hard before taking one look at the animatronics on the stage and then heading over to the office. Foxy was too curious and worried to know of what was going to happen and he sure didn't want Mike to get fired either. Running over to the other side of the office, the pirate stayed out of the window's reach and listened sharply to the conversation Mr. Fazbear and Mike were having...

"Why did you make the people leave?!"

"The animatronics aren't working correctly sir."

"So? That doesn't mean you give orders! I do!" Mike's anxiety hit him like a truck. He thought he was going to get fired but not before his boss interrupted him from speaking.

"You know Mike, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for the past several weeks. I have news. Big BIG news."

"What is it sir?"

"I have purchased another animatronic to join the characters onstage." Mike and Foxy's mouths both dropped open but they both closed it at the exact same time when Mr. Fazbear spoke again. "It's going to be a drumming animatronic too. A dog."

"Male or female?" Mike asked. He knew that if anything, this 'new' animatronic would have life too like the others. _Great, another talking robot who will want to tear my guts out. _

"I don't know. All I know is that it was for sale and I bought it. Male or female, I don't care what it ends up being. I'm pretty sure it's a male." Mr. Fazbear replied while Mike kept his mouth shut the rest of the time. Foxy was beyond stunned and surprised that there was going to be another animatronic in the group. He then took off back to the stage to immediately tell the others while Mike stood in the office, listening to every scolding word his boss was telling him about letting the diner close early.

_Hopefully it's a male _Mike thought.

* * *

That evening, while Bonnie was still powered down, Foxy and the others were standing in the middle of the dining area, not able to believe what the pirate had told them. In a good way that is. "Do we really need a drummer? I think we sound good without one. We got Bonnie's guitar!" Chica stated while Freddy was thinking long and hard about what type of gender the robot would be. Foxy shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me lassie. I ain't in a band so I wouldn't know." While the fox and chicken continued going on and on about the new robot, Freddy took one look to the stage and stared at Bonnie. He knew that the poor bunny couldn't stand being alone anymore. All he had wanted was for someone to love and that's when an idea hit him.

"Ahah! I got it!" Freddy stated proudly while the other two stopped talking and stared at the mascot blankly. "What is it Freddy?" Chica asked while tilting her head.

"Don't you see? Bonnie only wanted to be in love with someone! If this new animatronic is a female, they can be together and he could be himself again! It's perfect!" Foxy and Chica remained silent before the pirate began grinning after looking at his purple friend. "Your right! This could work! I hope it's a lassie too!"

"Chica? What about you?" Freddy asked before Chica folded her arms and shook her head. "I'm the main girl of Freddy Fazbear's pizza! No one else!"

"Not anymore." Foxy replied while Chica gave him the death-stare. "We don't even know if it is a girl! So I hope it's not!"

"Chica, relax." Freddy said. "We only need a new girl so Bonnie can forget about Evelynne and have a new love interest."

"I doubt that. He will never forget about her. I guarantee you." Chica replied before stomping back to the show stage. "Just watch!" When the curtains slammed shut, Freddy and Foxy stood alone together in the dining area while looking rather stunned for her outburst. "That lass is one feisty chickadee." Foxy said while Freddy frowned and folded his arms before the pirate grinned sheepishly while shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

"I hope it's a girl though." Freddy said while looking back to the curtains. "Bonnie needs to find a new mate."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He must. If not...It won't be easy." Freddy finished while Foxy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. On the other side of the diner, a dead soul of the little girl who was murdered gasped and slowly shut the supply closet while thinking long and hard of what she could do to make things better for her beloved animatronic friend. Then, a little boy misted into the room and stood by her side as she began to sniff and cry.

"What is it?" he asked her while she sniffled again.

"It's about Bonnie. He can't find his happy ending without that pretty lady around. They belong together!" The little boy embraced her while trying to figure out what could be done. "I know. I want him to be happy too but she's dead. HE killed her."

"There must be a way to find a 'good' ending right?" she asked while the young boy nodded before releasing her and she began to lighten up to the belief. "We'll figure something out and get our revenge don't worry. Let's see what animatronic is coming here first." she nodded before giggling in excitement and fading away with the young boy by her side.

And all that remained was silence in the pizzeria, for today was the day that the new animatronic would be arriving to the pizzeria.

* * *

**AN: So you might be able to guess what is going to happen so I decided to cut it here for this chapter. Cliffhanger! ;3 **

**Please review cuz it matters, especially if you want to see the next chapter in less than a week. Toodles!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Does anyone know the name of the purple man? I am having trouble trying to figure out what the community calls him besides "purple". Also Springtrap is going to be in this story very soon, hopefully, but only when the right time comes for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, FNAF2, or FNAF3 (coming soon). They belong to Scott Cawthon. Review please! **

* * *

Since the diner was closed due to new animatronic purposes, Freddy, Chica and Foxy were up very early to await the new arrival and since Mr. Fazbear was gone, Mike was in charge of it all and prepared to meet the new band member of the Fazbear crew himself as well. Sitting in one of the chairs in the dining area, the security guard patiently waited for the sound of the truck that would be pulling up to the door from outside while the three characters stood around him waiting.

"I wonder what it's going to be." Mike wondered as he gazed up at the ceiling with boredom in his eyes. "I hope it's a male."

"Agreed." Chica replied while the other two shot her a look. Freddy shook his head and turned his head back over to the show stage curtains where Bonnie was sitting against the wall, looking and messing with his guitar and clearly not interested in meeting the new animatronic. Taking another look back, Mike turned to Freddy and just shrugged his shoulders since it wasn't their fault he didn't want to get involved. Foxy, however, had the slightest feeling that something bad was going to happen, though he didn't want to admit that aloud since he wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright and no more chaos, especially with what happened to Evelynne those past few weeks ago.

Finally, the sound of a large truck began to pull up from outside and Mike jumped out of his seat since he probably had a lot of paperwork to go through to confirm the purchase his boss had made. _Dammit Mr. Faz, why couldn't you stay and do this yourself?_ Mike thought. Freddy and the other two had no choice but to remain standing in their positions since they couldn't go out of the diner for any type of reason. Any.

Outside, the delivery man from Fazbear Entertainment, that sold animatronic characters and props, jumped out of the diesel truck and had a clipboard in his hands while the other two workers that were with him came out from the other side and began to work on getting the new robot out.

"Are you Mr. Fazbear?!" the delivery man shouted over the truck's loud breathing.

"No but I'm here to confirm the purchase! I have all of the information!" Mike replied back with the hesitation of shouting.

"Alright! Just fill this out down here and we'll get it inside for you!" Mike nodded his head and took the clipboard with the pen that came along with it, hurrying to fill out the blanks needed to finish the process to get back inside. Meanwhile, the two men that had came into the scene carefully carried a large crate that was about twice their size into the diner. The delivery man who drove the diesel truck opened the doors and moved out of the way to have the large wooden box go through. Luckily, Freddy, Chica and Foxy hid behind the Show Stage curtains and were peeking to watch the whole thing. Bonnie, however, was clearly out of it and didn't care if the humans heard him.

"I was clearly blinded by the glimpse of your eyes..."

"Bonnie! Ssssshhh!" Chica shushed him while the rabbit made a frown at her as the two men grunted and took a large breath of relief after getting the crate inside. Mike stepped into the scene and handed the complete information to the guy that had gave it to him, which he happily took. "Hope you like what's in there." he smiled pleasantly.

"I'm sure I will and thanks buddy. Have a great day you guys." Mike waved as the three men exited the building, shutting the door right behind them before the three animatronic characters jumped offstage. Foxy was so curious that he ran and was attempting to open it with his hook but Mike stopped him. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Foxy what are you doing?"

"Opening this box so we can see who we got in here!" Foxy replied while grunting as he tried to tear off a chunk of wood. "Just...give...me...a...second!" Chica shook her head and shoved the pirate out of her way before clasping her hands together and stretching them back. To Mike, it was such a good thing that she didn't have any bones. "Step aside Foxy. I can handle this."

While Chica was beginning to have trouble opening the crate, Bonnie peeked from the curtains to see what the commotion was all about before frowning and disappearing back behind the curtains, clearly still not interested. Normally, if he was in a good mood, he would have been out there with his friends and more than likely try to manage to open the large box too but ever since Evelynne had died, things weren't the same for the animatronic bunny and he had lost his old self and was forming into a totally different rabbit. Back in the dining area, Chica took a step back and looked down at the floor shamefully. "I can't open it." Foxy and Freddy were both standing alongside her and were about to comfort her but Mike had came back into the room with a large crowbar in his arms and a large smirk plastered over his face as he smacked the crowbar into his palm to try and scare the animatronics. "You might want to take a couple of steps back."

Without another word, the three animatronics sprinted off to the side while the security guard walked over to the large crate and immediately began business to open the crate while the patient, stunned animatronic characters watched the former human pull and tear with all of his strength, grunting as he went. Finally, after what seemed like hours of just standing around, the crate had fell open and there stood the new animatronic, lifeless and with it's head currently lowered. The dog resembled that of a Golden Retriever with a golden cow-boy badge on her chest and floppy ears. Immediately, Freddy, Chica, Mike and Foxy knew that this was not a male animatronic. It obviously was female since it was smaller than Chica and had more feminine-like qualities. Mike facepalmed himself and remembered that this was supposed to be a robotic dog that played the drums and that clearly did not show up. Perhaps it was sold seperately.

"Well?" Freddy spoke as he walked over to the dog animatronic while Foxy followed and Chica remained in her place, glaring at the robot in jealously. "Is it alive? How does it turn on?"

"Maybe it outta be this button right 'ere." Foxy stated as he pushed a little small red button on her back. Not expecting it to activate suddenly, Freddy and Foxy jumped back a couple of feet when the robotic dog blinked it's eyes open and threw it's hands in the air with delight. Mike and Chica had not expected the two male characters to react that way and giggled while the female robot began her introduction with little intro music that followed along with her.

"Howdy partner! I'm Roxie Retriever and I'm here to make your dreams come true here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza! I'll take you on a wild ride over the Grand Canyon and we'll saddle up on horseback to have the time of our lives out in the south! So getcha hats on and let's get ridin'! Yeehaw!"

Foxy winced upon hearing her happy-go-lucky country accent and was disgusted while Chica was laughing her ass off. Freddy found this absolutely childish and didn't approve of her behavior. He glared angrily at the animatronic chicken who failed to notice until he yelled. "Chica!"

Chica shut up and looked over at the mascot, who spoke again with disappointment. "Have some respect." She was then left staring blankly at him for a couple of seconds before grinning with embarrassment and apologizing. "Sorry Freddy."

There was a moment of silence after that and everyone in the dining area was waiting for another movement or word from Roxie, but for some reason, there was nothing and Mike knew that this would be a disappointment that she wasn't going to be alive like the other animatronics. She had been recently created by Fazbear Entertainment and probably didn't have a free-roam like the others since she was newer and they were older characters.

"Why isn't she moving? I thought she was alive! We heard her talk!" Foxy said while crazily remembering her accent repeat over in his head again. Mike examined her back and saw that there was no other button to make her free roam to life. "She only has her introduction and her role in the band. Nothing else."

"That's a bummer." Chica lied while secretly grinning madly in her head. Freddy turned his head to look over at the show stage and decided that it would be best for Bonnie to come out of his cavern and meet the new bot. Maybe this would be a good way for him to fall in love again. "Bonnie! Come out!" Freddy called while everyone else turned to look over at the show stage waiting for a response.

"No!" the robotic bunny replied back with disinterest filled in his voice. Freddy frowned while Chica and Mike just stood there quietly, clearly not knowing of what to say. Foxy was also within the tiny crowd before a silly idea popped into his head. Raising his hook that he got it, the animatronic fox pulled the three figures to him into a small circle. "I got a plan mateys. Follow my lead on this one." he chuckled.

* * *

Bonnie stood in his spot, holding his guitar and patiently waiting for the time to strike six. He had now been thinking of the purple man instead of Evelynne but something in his system made him feel that this wasn't the exact same purple guy that had murdered the children. From what he could remember, before Evelynne had been killed, the purple figure had a more-pinkish color to him than the purple guy who was actually purple and had the badge on his chest but he hadn't seen that man in forever and it may be possible he was either arrested or dead. Oh, but he would be in for a big surprise when he discovers more of his deceased girlfriend's former family.

Suddenly a ruffle from the curtains made the animatronic bunny irritated of being bothered by his friends to meet the new animatronic. Dropping his guitar, Bonnie stomped over to the curtains but before he could poke his head through, he was headbudded by Roxie on accident, falling to the ground that nearly shook the stage. Freddy knew right away that he had fallen and swung the curtains open while Chica and Foxy were holding Roxie to come onto the stage. Seeing the unconscious bunny on the floor made Foxy realize that his plan wasn't going to succeed after all. "Darn it!"

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you okay?" Freddy asked while gently smacking the bunny's head. "Can you hear me?"

Bonnie slowly opened his eyelids while the sound of birds flying over his head quickly faded away seeing his best friend on his knees over him. His eyes jerked open right before a glare followed soon after.

"Why on earth did you do that Freddy!" Bonnie whined in pain. "That hurt you know!"

"It wasn't me. It was her." Freddy replied shaking his head slowly before pointing over to the other side of the stage where Bonnie's guitar lay. The animatronic bunny took no hesitation and turned his head with a confused look on his face before his jaw dropped open seeing a totally different animatronic standing between Foxy and Chica. The five dead souls of the children misted into the corner of the stage, faintly lit to watch the scene, knowing that their favorite characters wouldn't notice them. Bonnie stood up with the help of Freddy and looked at the dog with rather suspicion in his eyes. He had a feeling that this may be some sort of set up to have him forget about Evelynne.

"Meet Roxie the retriever!" Mike came into the scene with his hands out in front of the robot. "Isn't she a beauty Bonnie?"

"Uh..."

"Of course she is! Let's have him get a closer look." Freddy stated while forcefully pushing Bonnie towards the animatronic. The purple rabbit began to freak out now since he was totally not expecting this to happen, especially being pushed directly almost nose to nose with this dog. Freddy took a step back away from his pal and placed his arms proudly on his waist. "So Bonnie whadda ya think?"

"Uhm..." the rabbit was speechless as he stared at Roxie with widened eyes and she stared back with rather frozen happy ones.

"Well, stuff like this takes time Freddy me friend. Let the lad warm up first before things get heated up." Foxy chuckled while Bonnie turned to his buddies for a moment then back at the dog. To the rabbit, it was odd seeing a different robot directly in his face and she happened to be an attractive character, but she was not his type. He still had love for Evelynne and without hesitation, Bonnie frowned at Roxie and pushed her away from him, where she fell back and thudded on the ground. His friends all gasped and were left speechless over Bonnie's action, especially Mike. "B-Bonnie! Why did you do that for? You know she wasn't free right?!"

Bonnie ignored him. "You guys think you can force me to love something that I don't want to love? How could you guys set me up like this?" he asked while frowning at the pirate fox, who looked down at his feet to try and avoid making eye contact with the purple rabbit.

Freddy didn't like where this was leading too and hurried in to try and make things right again. "We were just trying to cheer you up Bonnie. You need to move on otherwise you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life." Bonnie took that rather offensively and had an oily tear run down his eye in which Freddy felt absolutely guilty for soon after. He didn't like it when he upset somebody, especially someone he knew.

"You know what?" Bonnie said as he bent down to pick up his guitar. "I'm done."

"Done with what?" Freddy asked with folded arms and his eyes beginning to glare at the purple rabbit. He didn't like the attitude Bonnie was having with him and especially in front of the group. It was disrespectful to him. And very embarrassing.

"With you Freddy. You try to control me for everything!"

"Not even. If I wanted to control you, I would have made you forget about that silly woman."

"You were just doing it right now." Bonnie frowned before walking offstage towards the hallway. "I'll be locked in the supply closet if anyone needs to speak to me. Besides you Freddy."

The mascot felt his system heat up inside after Bonnie had said those last few words. What the hell was his problem?! Oh, this made him so angry that one stupid adult woman could affect one simple animatronic. Yeah, it was stressing that she was murdered but she had been dead for awhile now but Bonnie was getting worse every single day that passed by. It was totally unlike him and it was pissing Freddy off. Nothing, NOTHING was going to change that rabbit and there was no use of trying.

Foxy, Chica and Mike stood there awkwardly while Freddy stormed off towards the restrooms without looking back. When he disappeared out of the room, Mike looked down over at Roxie and facepalmed himself before groaning tiredly. "This is going to be tuff to figure out."

"Yeah," Chica replied. "How can these two play onstage together now if they probably hate each other. I would have to stop them and the poor childrens' days would be ruined!"

"We need a miracle otherwise Bonnie's going to be a totally different bunny before we know it. Maybe to the kids too and we don't want that." Mike stated while the two animatronics nodded their heads in agreement, but rather worriedly.

Back in the dark corner, the four younger children were tearing up while the first child, the eldest boy, was thinking long and hard of what Mike had said and what he could do to fix this whole situation since they were spirits and could pretty much do anything without being noticed or seen. The young little girl that had been crying the last time was sniffling again because she didn't like that Freddy and Bonnie were fighting. "What do we do?

"I don't like Roxie Retriever anyways." One of the boys, who was more-careless, brought up. "I prefer Bonnie be with that human girl. They were clearly meant for each other." Suddenly, an idea dinged inside of the wisest boy's head. "Evel-? Wait a minute! That's it!"

"That's what Johnny?" the little girl asked while she wiped away her tears and hugged her spiritual plush Chica doll protectively while the other boys were gathered around the eldest, who was grinning so wide that it nearly covered his whole face.

"Don't you see? If Evelynne was still here, Bonnie would be the same and there wouldn't have been any problems!"

"So what are you saying?" the second child asked curiously.

Looking over at Mike and the two animatronic characters who were lifting Roxie up on her feet, Johnny smiled wider. "Guys, prepare a ritual."

"Why?" they each asked.

"Cause we are going to give life." Johnny smirked as he pointed at Roxie. The three boys laughed happily while the young little girl stared up at the eldest child with astonishment before squealing with glee and excitement. "Hooray! She's coming back! Yay!"

* * *

**AN: Cutting it here since this was a tuff chapter to think about. Also as a note ahead of time, I'm going to have some of Evelynne's past start popping up, especially with her parents. They are going to be important later on, especially that one of them is going to be a surprise for you when the time comes. **

**I'll update very very soon. In the meantime...**

**PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So the story of Evelynne's history begins! Also she will make a return in this chapter so you will see as you continue to read along ^_^. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always leave a review and why not follow/favorite this story to stay tuned for more surprises that I have in store for you!**

**Also, since the purple man (Vincent) has no known identity, I'm going to leave him in his known purple features that everyone draws him and knows him as. Just because I have no idea what his features would be and I prefer him that way. His style belongs to Rebornica. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, FNAF2, or FNAF3 (coming soon). They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, 1980_

Children ran throughout the dining area excitedly while the workers of the diner were scattered around, attending their daily tasks, except for one certain employee who was not in the building working his shift like the others, but instead, had decided to take a break and had snuck out to the opposite side of the building to smoke a cigarette even though smoking was prohibited in the area. While getting out his box and lighter from his pocket, one of his coworkers stepped out from the back door and was ready to start a smoke as well. "Sup Vincent." the guy said while getting out his equipment.

"Hello Steve." Vincent groaned annoyingly before putting the cigar to his lips and beginning to light it. There was silence between the two of them while they enjoyed their moment of smoking together and stroking his long-shaggy dirty blond hair Steve asked, "So Vince, where's that fine woman of yours?"

"Either at work or at home." Vincent replied after releasing a large puff of smoke, leaning against the wall and wishing that his coworker would just hurry and leave since he wanted to continue enjoying his cigarette without someone talking about his girlfriend.

"Man, she is so hot and she's got nice titties too. I wish I could have a girl like that! You're one lucky bastard."

"Thanks pal but she's taken." Vincent chuckled before continuing his cig. Steve then lowered his head and was making his hair nearly cover his eyes while puffs of smoke escaped from his lips like a car engine losing it's gas. "Yeah! That hella sucks Vince! Why'd you have to take a girl like that man?! I could've screwed her already!"

Vincent's eyes widened and he glared angrily at his coworker while smoke escaped from his lips and Steve couldn't help himself but keep on opening his mouth, asking him another question. "But you have screwed her already yet?"

"Yeah but that's none of your business Steve." Vincent replied sternly, "Maybe if you cut that hair of yours, you'll start getting some results. Other than that, you're gonna suffer seeing me with her." Steve ignored him while Vincent cocked a brow, beginning to smirk at his coworker who failed to notice as he tried to balance the cigar in his lips. "Nah bro, I think Dia-"

Steve was cut off when Vincent took a deep drag and blew it into his face, causing him to cough and wig out. "Yo Vince! What the fuck?!"

"Sorry 'bout that pal. Just watch what you say next time. See you tomorrow." he chuckled before exiting the scene while Steve was beginning to cough up a storm outside. Vincent shut the door behind him and was now getting ready to leave the pizzeria while the four animatronic characters were still entertaining the children, not paying any interest or attention to his departure. Jumping into his car outside, Vincent slammed the door shut and immediately started up his rusty car with used cigarettes lying everywhere and dirty clothes with dusty seats and an old rusty stereo system that hardly didn't even work anymore. Pulling out from the staff parking lot, Vincent switched to drive and began to head home.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, present day _

Things were quite different inside of the diner since Bonnie and Freddy didn't like each other at the moment and tonight, while they both hid in their secure locations, the restroom and supply closet, Foxy was sitting boredly inside of his cove and Chica was rambling pots in the kitchen looking for a special treat she could make for herself. For the both of them, having their two best pals not speaking to one another was really stressing and hard to come by.

Meanwhile, back behind the show stage curtains, Roxie stood in the far left corner turned off since Mike had to complete the purchase of getting the set of drums she needed to play for the Fazbear band. Then, the spirits of the five dead children slowly began to appear with small little candles faintly lit in their palms. Johnny misted right in front of the golden retriever and inspected her features a little more closely since he hadn't seen her up close before. Taking a deep breath, the young boy looked up at Roxie's shut eyelids and spiritually lit the small little candle in his palm while the other children formed a circle around the dog, lowering their heads and focusing hard on Evelynne.

_Hopefully this works,_ Johnny thought before squinting his eyes as the first couple strucks of thunder were beginning to be heard from outside the building. Foxy, who had been taking a small nap, was snoring lightly until a struck of thunder boomed from up above, startling him awake. Chica, Bonnie and Freddy had heard it as well but didn't think that it was such a big deal since they have dealt with many different storms before. Bonnie sat in the supply closet and ignored the thunder by playing a gentle tune on his guitar, failing to notice the closet's light faintly beginning to dim out.

Back at the stage, the five children looked up at Roxie and noticed that their ritual was working with the storm. Johnny gasped happily and a grin began to plaster on his face. "Guys it's working! She's coming! She's coming back!"

Every light within the diner began to blink and dim repeatedly while the runs of electricity could be heard rushing throughout the building. In the supply closet, Bonnie looked up at his light curiously as he wondered what was going on. Suddenly, the closet's light shattered and the rabbit gasped while the rest of the lights, including the power, turned off. Chica had still been in the kitchen and shook her head disappointedly, thinking that Freddy had caused the power to run out again, but even the bear was confused because he knew that this was not any of his doing.

Johnny and the five childrens' expressions began to lit up with glee when they stared at Roxie, patiently waiting for any type of sign that the plan had worked. However their time was cut short when they heard Foxy's feet running towards them, failing to see the retriever's eyes burst open.

"I-It's Foxy!" the second child gasped while the other three children began to fade away, leaving Johnny standing alone with the retriever. Having no other choice, he quickly disappeared as well just seconds before the pirate had threw the curtains open halfway.

"Freddy!" he said with alarm in his voice. "The power's out! You in here?!"

No reply.

"Hmmmmmm he must be in the restrooms 'gain. Better hurry and find him." he said to himself before jumping offstage and running to the other side of the building to go and find the former mascot, having not noticed the missing retriever from the corner she had been standing on.

A head leaned in towards the open curtains and peeked an eye out, examining it's surroundings before sadly closing the curtains behind them and stepping away.

* * *

_Continuation of 1980, 8:00 pm_

Vincent had returned home and shut off his car engine when he parked by the sidewalk in front of his house, slamming the car door behind him while heading to his front porch and seeing the lamp on inside made him instantly presume that his girlfriend was home but when he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, he was surprised to see that she wasn't in the living room or kitchen and the only other place where she could be was either in their bathroom or in bed sleeping. With a frown, Vincent walked into his bedroom and immediately saw his girlfriend standing on the other side of the room, changing into a set of comfortable sleepgear, with her curvy silhouette plastered before his very eyes. After pulling her shirt down, she noticed the purple figure standing in the doorway and smiled. "Vincent you're home! I was just about to hit the hay." she said while pulling her long, brown wavy locks out from underneath her shirt while she headed over to her side of the bed. "You comin?"

"Yeah." Vincent replied while shutting the door behind him before his girlfriend stated as he walked into the bathroom, "So tomorrow, I have to pick up Sophie from her father's house cause he's going on vacation and wants me to watch her for a couple weeks. I was wondering if that would be okay with you?"

"Yeah sure. I don't care." Vincent replied from the bathroom while she kept talking. "Also there's something I want to ask you."

"What Dianna?" Vincent asked before exiting the bathroom, wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of gray boxers. Dianna felt anxiety hit her like a truck and she swallowed hard before asking. "I was wondering if..." Vincent got himself underneath the covers and cocked a brow as she tried to finish her sentence. "If..."

"If what Dianna?" Vincent asked, looking rather annoyed.

"If we could start a family." Dianna finished while Vincent immediately shook his head before replying sternly.

"No."

"But why?!"

"Because we don't need one. You have Sophie and I have her as a stepdaughter. It's close enough don't you think?"

"No it's not Vincent and you know that I want another child. A child of our own!" Dianna whined while Vincent cocked a brow.

"Why?"

"Because the other day I saw Nancy's baby and he was just the most precious thing ever! And when I held him in my arms I fell in love and knew right away that I wanted another." Vincent inhaled and exhaled deeply while frowning at her and Dianna sighed unhappily before laying herself down on her pillow, pulling her long hair out of the way, "It's whatever. I knew you were going to say no anyways."

Although Vincent didn't want to have children of his own, he knew that he had upset his girlfriend deeply, but he also knew that from the moment he had turned into an adult, having a child was something not meant for a guy like him, especially when you smoked and drank alcohol very often. _Maybe I'll just make it up to her instead_, Vincent thought before plastering an evil smirk over his face while Dianna shut her eyes and turned her head to try to hide the pain she felt for being rejected by the man she loved to have another little one, even failing to notice him leaving the bed. A moment later Dianna was startled by Vincent, who jumped onto the mattress, grinning down lovingly while she looked scared since she had no idea to what was going on. "Vincent! What are you doing?!"

"You're about to find out babe." he chuckled while revealing a small little square in his hand. Dianna gasped and eyed him curiously before smiling in response while he began to get extremely close to her, wriggling his brows flirtatiously while she laughed and let him proceed with getting on top of her.

Needless to say, things got really heated that night between Vincent and Dianna.

Really heated...

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, continued, present day_

Evelynne sat in the darkest corner of the show stage, staring at her robotic features with oily-filled eyes dripping down her face since she couldn't believe what she had become! Couldn't believe it at all that she was now one of them, a living robotic creature. Sniffing and wiping her eyes, the confused retriever thought about her family and her close friends, her home and her once living self. A once beautiful regular happy individual that lived on this planet.

The diner was silent, which made Evelynne believe that the animatronic characters were nowhere around. Perhaps they were somewhere else where they couldn't see her and this was a chance for her to escape and try to head back home. Stumbling to lift herself up on her feet, the retriever walked over to the curtains and peeked an eye to see if anyone was in the dining room or anywhere in sight where she would be caught. Thankfully, no one was around and the retriever immediately made a break for it when she noticed the diner's front doors on the other side of the building.

However, she was unlucky when she gasped and tripped over her own feet that made an echo throughout the entire building, which the robots happened to have heard.

"What was that?!" Chica asked while Freddy gestured for the two animatronics to follow him. "I don''t know but we are going to find out. Come on!"

Evelynne lifted herself up and gasped when she heard the footsteps of the other robots coming straight into the room. Her mind raced and she panicked, not knowing of where she could hurry and hide for safety. If she had still had her heart, it would probably be pounding right now and not having any other choice, Evelynne ran down the right hall near pirate's cove before noticing a door on the side and having one chance to hide from the rest of the animatronics, she stepped herself inside and shut the door behind her moments before Freddy, Chica and Foxy had entered the dining area. The bear squinted his eyes and inspected the room suspiciously while the other two stood alongside him, looking around to see of what could have caused the noise they had heard before Freddy asked, "Where's Bonnie?"

Back in the supply closet, Evelynne panted heavily and took a couple of steps back just before tripping again, only this time over a couple of cleaning supplies and crashing onto another object that had been standing behind her. The sound of rambling items and the loud crash were heard all the way to the dining room and Freddy and the others hurried over to the supply closet door, thinking that something had happened to Bonnie. Throwing the door open, Freddy gasped at what he had been staring at with his bare eyes while Foxy and Chica's jaws dropped open as they also couldn't believe what they were seeing as well.

Inside of the closet was not only a mess of knocked over items and cleaning merchandise but Bonnie the bunny on the floor, holding a hand to his head as the world spun around him and a frightened-looking animatronic staring at the three figures with fear in her eyes before grinning nervously as she wiggled her fingers while Freddy looked angry and grabbed her by her chest fur, removing her from the closet.

"Wait no no! Wait!" she gasped when the three animatronics eyes changed from normal to dark with white irises staring evilly into her soul and while Bonnie was just regaining his balance, his ears jerked up and his eyes widened when the retriever had spoken. That voice! He knew that voice from anywhere!

His jaw dropped when he turned and stared at the squirming dog in Freddy's grasp, knowing right away that that wasn't just any female animatronic voice.

It was Evelynne's.

* * *

**AN: Gonna stop here! Goly gosh this chapter was a difficult one to make perfect! I have edited it over four times and reread through it over and over again! I'll update soon though so don't think of me to update this and just disappear forever. I'll come back with another amazing chapter for you all. **

**Until then, ;) please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Chapter 14 is here! Hope you guys enjoy this and as always keep on guessing since the'll only be answered for you later on in this story. ;) Happy reading! **

**For a description of Dianna (Vincent's girlfriend's) features, she has long silky straight dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes, light-tan skin, curvy, thin body figure and is pretty tall (Not taller than Vincent of course) ^^ You'll find out more about her later though as the story progresses. **

**i also was inspired by Emily from Corpse Bride and La Muerte from the Book of Life movie to create Evelynne and her personality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, FNAF2, or FNAF 3 (coming soon). They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe that he had heard Evelynne speaking from Roxie's voicebox and even Foxy couldn't either since it was different now instead of that disturbing, rowdy cowgirl voice that the retriever was mainly equipped with. Evelynne could feel fear rising throughout the wiring that the dog contained inside since she didn't know if she was going to be damaged or killed again by this murderous brown bear that had her in his firm grip. Squinting her eyes closed, Evelynne turned her head towards the ground and avoided staring into those dark menacing eyes that continued to stare into her soul. "P-Please don't hurt me. I am not a threat. Please, just please, let me go."

Hearing her gentle tone and knowing that she was truly afraid, Freddy's eyes returned normal and he released her before looking a bit horrified at his own two hands while Chica and Foxy looked at him with concern before the pirate put his hook on the mascot's shoulder, "Freddy? You alright lad?"

"Yes Foxy I'm fine." Freddy replied, knowing that he had just told a lie, while Bonnie took a step out of the supply closet and was staring into the frightened golden retriever's eyes. Evelynne noticed and began staring back with both surprise and confusion filled in their eyes while the purple bunny was walking over towards her. The retriever had been taking large steps back before feeling the wall touch her back from behind and Bonnie stopped in front of her while staring deeply into her eyes before asking in a low, longing, voice.

"E-Evelynne?"

Evelynne said nothing but had been gazing up at Bonnie fearfully before he had said her name. Then, she felt less pressure on her new body and became more relaxed. "Bonnie."

"Evelynne? Is it really you?" he asked before the retriever faintly nodded her head. "Yes Bonnie it's mEEEEEEEE!"

With no hesitation, Bonnie pulled her into a tight embrace before swirling her swiftly in his arms and then setting back her down on her feet, still not wanting to release her from his arms, making it obvious to the dog that he must've really missed her when she was gone. Evelynne's eyes saddened before the purple bunny finally let her go and saw that he had a few oil streaks stained underneath his eyes and his ears were beginning to lower forward as he confessed. "I-I really missed you. You don't know how much pain I have felt and went through since you've been d-dead." Chica and Foxy walked over to where the rabbit was standing and stood alongside him as they looked at the retriever before the animatronic chicken plastered a huge smile over her face while the pirate was starting to comfort his friend.

"Are you really Evelynne? THE actual Evelynne?!"

Roxie swallowed hard before nodding and Chica took her hand and shook it aggressively, nearly taking Evelynne along with her. "I'm Chica and It is such a pleasure to finally meeting you! Uh, voice wise that is." she grinned nervously before releasing her while Evelynne held a hand to her head as she felt a bit light-headed. "Yeah you too."

Far behind them still standing in the same place, Freddy stated aloud to the group. "Foxy, I believe Roxie is going to have to stay with you until Mike gets those drums in."

"What?!" Foxy exclaimed in alarm before turning back at the frowning bear.

"You heard me. She is going to stay with you." the bear replied while Foxy didn't seem to quite like the idea. "Cap'n please!"

"No." Freddy replied while he shook his head before taking a look over at the innocent, confused Roxie and explaining. "Evelynne, since you are now inside of our newest addition to the parlor, you unfortunately have to stay hidden away because the set of drums your character was supposed to be equipped with didn't arrive just yet. So until then, you have to wait until they get here all set for you so you can join us on the stage to play for the kids."

"N-No! No! I can't! I'm not an robot, I'm a woman!" she replied sternly before feeling her sensitivity sting her body and her eyes.

"Not anymore sweetie. I'm sorry." Evelynne began to sob and Bonnie shook his head sadly before placing an arm around her as her face was scrunching up to let more oil run down her face . "You can't go back out there Evelynne. If someone else saw you like this, they would freak out. Just like how we met those years ago."

Evelynne sniffled and lowered her head while Bonnie started wiping away the warm oil on her cheeks before Freddy started to feel upset that she was put in this situation. Matter of fact, how did she get inside of Roxie in the first place?

"Uh Evelynne?"

The retriever lifted her head and made eye-contact with the bear. "Yes?"

"How did you end up here anyways?" he asked her curiously before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just woke up and found myself here." she replied. "Like I was reborn or something like that."

_Weird but interesting,_ Freddy thought. _Wonder how I could find out_.

"Don't worry sweetie," Bonnie stated as he held her hand in his palm, staring into her eyes with determination and love. "As long as you're with me, I will make sure you don't get hurt. I'll protect you and I mean it with all my, uh, heart?" he grinned sheepishly. "Even though I don't have one heheh."

"Oh Bonnie," Evelynne smiled sweetly before the two shared a quiet moment of looking into each other's eyes. Bonnie couldn't help but close his eyes and begin to lean slowly towards the retriever but she hadn't noticed and lifted her ears up when she asked Freddy. "Do you think you can help me figure out as to how I got here?"

"Yes of course!" the bear replied as he nodded while the retriever released a pleased smile before stroking Bonnie's chest as she looked up at him again and then took off to where Freddy stood while the two began walking out of the hallway, leaving Bonnie beginning to steam up with rage and jealously as he glared darkly at his best friend talking to his love.

* * *

_June 17, 1980 _

Not far from Fredbear's family diner was another restaurant that was built for folk who specifically wanted to get their hands on something other than pizza, unfortunately, this place wasn't a place appropriate for young children and it sure didn't have family-friendly animatronic characters walking around either. Instead, this place to go to get food down in your belly was more of an adult restaurant that had very attractive women walking around in black shorts or skirts with white Ts and wearing black heels that proudly introduced the company's logo **Bickey's Babes **across the top front and on the back scrolling down read **I'm just as delicious as the food on your plate**. This also happened to be the restaurant/bar/club where Vincent had met the lovely miss Dianna Scott, who worked as a waitress and was still currently working there as one. She had taken his order when he was having one of those bad days where he needed a few drinks with the hamburger and fries that he had ordered and after getting heavily drunk and not being able to drive home since he wasn't sober, Dianna happened to be the only one kind enough to take him home. Vincent then realized after that night when she had drove him home that he had a sudden unaffected attraction towards the young lady and started to see her many times after that before he had finally got her to be his girlfriend.

While working her shift at Bickey's for the past few weeks, Dianna had suddenly been acting rather unusual since she had this loving smile plastered over her face the entire time she had been working while also acting extra-friendly to the hungry men that were trying to flirt with her when she usually threatened them to not even try when they were getting too close. Her coworkers and two of her closest friends, Sandra and Lucy, had been watching her from the corner of her eyes before they met up with each other on the other side of the building. With a smile and putting her hands onto her curvy waist, Sandra asked, "So what's going on with Dianna? She seems to be a little too cheery don't you think?"

Lucy nodded while Dianna was hurriedly walking over to where the two women were standing. "Maybe she outta explain right now."

"Lucy! Sandra! I have something to tell you." Dianna grinned brightly while the group of men that had been sitting nearby were checking them out while drinking their alcohol and chuckling among their group as they discussed how attractive the three ladies looked.

"As long as you didn't let one of those dirty pigs get to your head over there, we're all ears." Sandra replied while Dianna giggled. "Jesus Dianna, what are you so happy about?"

Trying to calm her excitement, Dianna inhaled deeply to calm her excitement before whispering low enough for only the two women to hear while they leaned in and listened to every word that came out from her bright pink lips.

"You remember Vincent right?" she asked while they nodded their heads before Sandra replied. "That purple guy that got really drunk those couple years ago? Yeah, we know who he is. He works at that children's place over on Filly don't he?" Dianna nodded before Sandra asked. "What about him?"

"I'm pregnant!" Dianna squealed happily while her two friends were suddendly left speechless by her outburst and by those two words before they clasped their hands together and gasped with joy and giving her a loving embrace. "Oh Dianna! That is so wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Lucy stated before she released Dianna so she could hug Josie. "I can't believe you're going to be a mom again!"

"How many weeks are you?" Sandra asked before Dianna replied with a bright smile as the woman lowered her head and placed an ear against her stomach. "12 weeks."

"Hello? You awake in there? Can you hear me?" Sandra asked teasingly while placing a hand on Dianna's stomach. "Little Vincent jr? Whatcha doing in there?" Finally pulling away from her, Sandra stood back up and backed up next to Lucy before asking. "Have you told him already?"

Dianna's smile quickly faded and she bit her lip uncomfortably. "Well, not yet, but maybe tonight I will." Sandra and Lucy gasped under their breaths before Lucy asked in utter shock and disappointment. "Why didn't you tell him Dianna?! He's the father! He outta know!"

"Before this," Dianna gestured to her stomach with her hands, "Even happened, he told me that he didn't want to have kids, but that night, he forgot to protect himself and now here we are with me pregnant." Sandra started laughing while Lucy began to giggle.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sandra stifled a laugh, "So what you're saying is that Vincent forgot to put on a condom!" Dianna nodded her head before she replied sheepishly, "I must have seduced him too much but hey it wasn't my fault! He chose to have sex that night and well he forgot cause I found it on the side of the bed that morning after he had went to work."

"Oh wow," Sandra laughed. "Well honey I'll tell you one thing. He's going to be in for a big surprise when he gets home."

* * *

_Fredbear's family diner, continued present day _

Freddy lay the naked metal endoskeleton on the backstage wood table while the copied heads of the beloved animatronics were moved to the farthest side. Evelynne shut the door behind her and cocked a brow while she asked the bear. "What is it that you're trying to explain here?"

"I'm just giving you a little introduction as to how this works before we try anything else," Freddy replied while playing with the endoskeleton's arms and moving them around. "This could also be a way to helping us find out what caused you to possess Roxie in the first place."

Taken aback, Evelynne shook her head abruptly. "Whoa whoa, I don't consider myself to be possessing anything cause I didn't want to haunt alright? This was totally unexpected for me."

"I know," Freddy said while sitting the endoskeleton back up on the table. "No one cannot plan for the unexpected to happen but sometimes it's the unexpected that changes our lives in the most greatest ways." he smiled while she returned a soft one back before stating, "I guess you're right."

There was a moment of silence between the retriever and the bear as they stared at each other quietly before Evelynne asked. "So, uh, are you going to show me how this works?"

"Oh uh yes!" Freddy laughed nervously while attending his full attention back to the skeleton. "This here is an endoskeleton and it's what's inside each of us. You, me, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are equipped with this and it's what makes us move, talk, and able to function."

"So I'm possessing that or the suit." she asked before Freddy replied. "Both."

"Wow I had no idea." The retriever replied amazingly while stepping closer to get a better look. "I always thought that you guys were made of just medal and were moved and controlled like a puppet y'know." Gasping under her breath, she remembered about the Marionette and the last encounter they had had before she was murdered and now she realized, after all this time, he was a puppet with no strings that held him down.

"W-Wait," Evelynne asked while the bear turned to face the confused retriever. "What about Mari. If he's like you, then he should have a skeleton too right?"

"Yeah but the thing is is that he is more supernatural than the rest of us," Freddy replied as he tried to explain shortly while gesturing to the naked endoskeleton. "He doesn't have one of these inside him but I can tell you one thing. He gave us life."

"So he was the one who made you walk and talk huh?" Evelynne asked before Freddy nodded. "Never would've thought of that. Wait a minute! What if he made me like this! What do we do?"

"I don't know but I'll find out who did it." Freddy reassured her while she nodded her head.

"Thank you Freddy. I trust you." she replied with a smile.

On the other side of the door, Bonnie was eavesdropping on his best friend and his sweetheart while listening to the entire conversation they were having with each other. His jealously still was burning in him like hot oil as he presumed that Freddy was trying to flirt with her just to piss him off. After all, they had been fighting earlier and still weren't on each other's friendly side just yet.

_I could have showed her what we are like!_ Bonnie thought to himself as he shook his head disapprovingly. _How dare he! That's my woman! _

Foxy had been nearby and immediately noticed the purple bunny leaning his head harder against the door, knowing right away that he was spying on Freddy and Evelynne. Shaking his head, the pirate whispered for Chica to come take a look and when she came from the hall standing alongside Foxy, her jaw dropped as they both were watching Bonnie giggling evilly to himself.

"Is he?"

"Yup." Foxy replied. "He's spying on them. Maybe the lad thinks that the cap'n outta be tryin' to steal that lass away from him."

"Do you think we should talk to him and tell him that Freddy wouldn't do that cause I don't want them to fight anymore." Chica said while shaking her head worriedly. "I can't deal with it. It's too much."

"I know lassie I know." Foxy replied as he gestured his hook at the door. "But when you're in love, you are suppose' to love and protect. Not hurt and betray. And sometimes, it can have some serious consequences."

"Wow," Chica said, speechless. Foxy cocked a brow and shrugged his shoulders. "What is it?"

"What you said. So meaningful, so straight-forward. It was wonderful." She replied with a smile. "I liked it."

"Why thank you Chica." Foxy replied pleasingly, "I appreciate that."

She nodded and took off back to the supply closet to finish cleaning up the mess that had still been there from earlier while Foxy had watched her go. He frowned when he was suddenly feeling that strange feeling inside again. It felt so strange to feel this way and it usually only happened when Chica was around or visible in the fox's eyes and he couldn't help but admit it to himself,

That he was falling in love with Chica.

* * *

_June 17th 1980 _

_9:00 pm _

Vincent had just arrived home and was feeling a bit exhausted since he had got out later than he had expected. _God damn I need a fucking drink _he thought to himself as he slammed the front door shut behind him before heading over to the fridge straight across from him on the other side of the room. Throwing the refrigerator door open, he reached inside and grabbed one of his beer cans before slamming the door closed with his foot behind him while opening the can and automatically chugging it down, failing to notice Dianna peek her head from the corner with a smile slowly forming over her face.

_There he is! Oh, how is he going to take this when I tell him?_ she thought worriedly as she felt anxiety hitting again. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and stepped into view while Vincent was still scarfing down his cold beer.

"Vincent." she said softly before he burped. "Vincent, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked before throwing his empty beer can onto the tile floor before smashing it with his foot. Dianna hadn't expected him to do that and stood there quietly before he started to get impatient with her. "What Dianna?" he demanded.

Taking no hesitation, Dianna sighed and said sternly. "Vincent. I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence for a second while Vincent was taken aback by this. "What."

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." she replied before Vincent's eyes changed from confusion to disappointment.

"I used protection. You're not supposed to even be-"

"You forgot to put it on that night." she interrupted before he stared at her with disbelief.

"You're lying! You goddamn Lier!" he replied angrily before walking past her to head into their bedroom. Not accepting his behavior, Dianna stomped after him as her hair swayed back and forth. "How am I lying if I'm already knocked up Vincent?! It's not my fault that you forgot to put it on!"

"I don't give a shit!" He shouted as he headed into the bathroom to begin changing into some comfortable clothing while Dianna sat down at the edge of their bed, glaring at the carpet as he continued to go on and on. "This wasn't even supposed to happen Dianna!"

"Oh no Vincent," she replied sarcastically. "I guess it happened so now you have to deal with it." she finished angrily seconds before he emerged from the bathroom, looking down at her with disapproval and frustration while she was glaring back.

"You should have reminded me when we were having sex because you knew damn fucking well that I didn't want to become a father." he replied before she bit her lip to try and hold her tears back while he continued, "H-How am I going to deal with a crying little brat here everyday for the rest of my life now! I have better things to do than to sit at home with some kid you know."

"First of all," Dianna said sternly, "That some kid and crying brat you just mentioned is your child and what better things do you have to do Vincent? Do you not care about us anymore? About me?"

Vincent stared darkly at his girlfriend and sighed after noticing her teary filled eyes, knowing that he done f'd up, and Dianna couldn't help herself but let the tears run down her cheeks before saying. "It's okay Vincent. I knew you were going to be upset about this anyways. It's my fault. I should've never been asking you to start a family cause all that did was piss you off."

"Dianna..." Vincent spoke guiltily as she stood up and was hurrying over to the door to walk out of the room. "Dianna, wait..."

After following her and reaching for her arm, Vincent stopped her in time and she turned her head to see saddened white eyes staring into her brown ones as they leaned closer to her. Standing very close to her, Vincent pulled her to him with his hands around her waist. "I'm sorry. I-I-uh, I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm just a dickhead to you and I know you deserve so much better than me."

Dianna lifted her arm to stroke his chin with her thumb, staring into his eyes before she placed her hands up on his shoulders. "It's okay Vincent. I'll always forgive you. No matter how crazy you get."

"Do you think I will be a good father Dianna?" he suddenly asked before she nodded her head.

"Of course you will! Why would you think that?" she stunningly asked.

"Uh, look at me and the way I am." he gestured to himself. "I'm not a very good example of what a dad-figure is supposed to be."

"Yeah well, you will be when this little munchkin comes out and joins us." she replied as she lowered her hands and placed both of her hands on top of her slightly-growing stomach. Vincent noticed and immediately looked down at his girlfriend's abdomen, before hesitantly, placing a hand on top. Dianna spoke softly while she had a soft smile escaping from her lips. "To think Vincent, that inside is your very own little son or daughter and you are going to be a daddy. How do you feel about this now?" she asked while she looked up and was patiently waiting for a response.

"Shocking at first but now it feels great." he replied with a smile as Dianna brightened up before he pulled his hand away from her abdomen and kissed her tenderly a few times before asking. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Well, yes, but I was thinking we could just watch a movie instead."

Vincent shrugged, "It's no problem to me babe. Whatever you wanna to do."

Dianna grinned and rubbed his cheek before turning back to the door and reaching to open it. "Horror or comedy?"

"Let's go with horror." he replied as he followed her out the door. "You know blood and guts was always one of my favorite categories."

* * *

**AN: What a chapter! So, do you think the baby will be a boy or girl? :) **

**Please review and I'll start working on another chapter soon. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter will be a chapter only of Vincent and the situation he is accidentally getting himself into. I'll continue back to present day in the beginning of the next chapter but we need to try and get this past story squished in here before I put any FNAF 3 stuff in here, especially what really happened to Vincent when he died in the Springtrap suit besides the children who got revenge. **

**Dianna's womanly figure was inspired by Jessica Rabbit from the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FNAF character's or games. They belong to Scott Cawthon.**

**And Vincent belongs to Rebornica ^W^ **

* * *

_February 12th, 1981 _

Vincent pulled his car into the staff parking of his job before turning off the engine and stepping out and shutting the door behind him as he approached the building. Steve happened to be standing outside after smoking and had caught sight of his coworker, immediately hurrying over to him while Vincent groaned darkly since he wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"Vince! Watsup!" Steve greeted him with a toothy grin, even though he had teeth missing. Paying no heed to him at all, Vincent walked straight into the diner to begin working his shift and was trying his best to avoid him. As of recently, Vincent was running low on income and he needed to pay his taxes that had came in through the mail, estimating to a total of $800 for each bill that had been included. But it was hard on him since Dianna hadn't been working now that she was on maternity leave and that left him to be the only one working his ass off, but that it wasn't her fault of course since she was going to be having their little one anytime now.

"Yo, I haven't heard about Dianna? What's she been doing?" Steve asked before Vincent gritted his teeth harshly and glared angrily at his coworker, who cowered fearfully since he knew that his purple friend was pretty terrifying, especially when he got mad. "Sorry man! I'm sorry!"

"Are you Vincent?" a man asked as he came out of nowhere and approached the both of them while Vincent cocked a brow. "Yeah? Who are you supposed to be?"

"The name's Fritz." he smirked. "Fritz Smith. Do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"I don't have time." Vincent replied sternly as he tried to walk away before looking irritated when Fritz had blocked him.

"No no no wait! Just let me explain to you abou-"

"I said I don't have time." Vincent replied rudely, "Now can you please get out of my way?"

"What if I were to pay you $600 dollars for a simple task? Would you have time to listen bout that?"

The sound of the money he had mentioned instantly made both Vincent and Steve become both alert. "What 600 dollars?" Vincent asked while he scowled at the man and folded his arms.

_Ha! Sucker would believe me even if I told him that I had a dollar in my pocket!,_ Fritz thought, _I can't wait to see how this turns out in the end!_

Vincent continued to scowl at Fritz before beginning to lightly tap his fingers on his purple arm. "Well what?" he demanded.

"We'll discuss it over the telephone." Fritz chuckled darkly before getting out a small white card from his coat pocket and handing it to him. "Here's my number. Call me sometime tonight or at midnight and I'll pick up shortly to explain what you need to do for me to get that money."

"What about me? What do I do?" Steve asked while Vincent was staring at the card that displayed the phone number to dial before Fritz replied firmly. "Sorry Shaggy but I'm only hiring him for the job."

"Wow you choose him!? He can't do that! He doesn't have the balls!" Steve blurted aloud while Vincent's eyes widened in shock before turning and glaring at his coworker angrily. Fritz was surprised by his response and he blinked in confusion. "Well, I guess I could consider hiring you then since Vince isn't cooperative enough to do it."

"No I'm willing too." Vincent replied with a light chuckle. _Fucking Steve! I'm going to kill you later _he thought to himself as he felt anger rising up inside him after such embarrassment.

"Great!" Fritz grinned as he came to the purple guy's side and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Call me tonight and we'll discuss business so I can pay you those $600 dollars that I owe you. Oh and by the way, I convinced your boss for you to take the day off today cause this guy is gonna be working your shift." he finished while gesturing to Steve, who hadn't been paying attention to what he had said. "Wait what?" Steve asked, dumbfounded.

Vincent grinned widely and took off out the door with Fritz while leaving his confused coworker in the same spot where they had been standing. "Wait? What did you say about me? I'm confused man!"

**"Steven Jones...GET BACK TO WORK!" **The manager shouted angrily as his voice boomed throughout the entire diner while the children started to giggle uncontrollably, leaving Steve feel a bit humiliated.

* * *

Vincent was driving home with the most pleased smile spread over his face since he was going to earn a large amount of cash and because he had just gotten the day off thanks to that guy known as Fritz Smith. Enjoyably lighting and smoking a cigarette while he drove behind the wheel, he stared around his car's surroundings with triumph before laying back comfortably in his seat as he drove with only one hand.

"Ahhhhhh," he said as he released the deep drag he had taken from his cigar, "Life is good even when you were having such a shitty day." he chuckled before parking into his driveway before noticing a nicer looking car parked along the sidewalk.

Groaning in annoyance and forgetting that Dianna had friends over to bring gifts for the baby, Vincent shut the car off and decided to kick back in his seat and enjoy the rest of his cigarette before heading inside since he knew that he wasn't aloud to smoke near Dianna during this time. Having his arms folded and waiting until he was finished completely, he finally got out of the car and headed to the front door, not wanting to see all these different women gushing about his child inside and even though Vincent didn't necessarily have any friends because of his attitude and dislikes to almost everything, he had Dianna and she was the only one who made him feel better by not having him alone like he used to be. Loneliness was something that weakened him and upon meeting Dianna, he finally had a friend and no longer felt lonely.

Opening the front door was nightmare because when Vincent had stepped in, he automatically was noticed by Dianna's friends who looked happy and surprised to see him. Sandra drank her alcohol before winking, "Hi Vincent. Dianna's over in the kitchen."

Vincent nodded understandingly before making his way over to his kitchen to find his girlfriend while the women standing in the middle of the living room watched him go before Lucy sighed dreamily. "Isn't Dianna such a lucky girl or what?" Sandra shook her head and took another drink before adding, "She is. And that baby's lucky too."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Vincent saw Dianna helping out in the kitchen while wearing a long white dress that exposed her big round stomach with a white flower crown on her head. Seeing her resemble that of almost a bride nearly made Vincent's heart melt and he sort of began to wish that he had enough money to propose to her with a ring, which was something he had been thinking about just before she had gotten pregnant.

"Vincent!" Dianna beamed before waddling over to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?"

"I got the day off just to spend some time with you," Vincent chuckled before embracing her, feeling her large swollen abdomen touching his stomach between them. Dianna pulled away and he smiled as he watched her walk off to the living room before Sandra exclaimed, "You ready to open up some gifts Dianna cause mine is going to be the best one!"

"I bet it is," Dianna smiled sweetly as she carefully plotted herself down on Vincent's armchair. "Thank you so much! I have so many gifts!"

"That's cause this baby is going to be spoiled by us when it gets out of there! Right girls?" Sandra asked while everyone in the room agreed. Vincent stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled proudly while staring at Dianna and her exposing stomach that carried their little one. As a coming father, it felt good when people could already show so much love and attention to a child no one hasn't even met yet and Vincent felt proud to see how happy and cheery his girlfriend looked. He hadn't seen her that way in a very long time and it felt great to see it again.

"I'll open Lucy's gift first," Dianna stated while Vincent left to the back porch to smoke another cigarette. "Let's see what it is you got me."

* * *

After the small little baby shower her friends had put together for her, Dianna had fallen asleep in the room while Vincent was up watching television in the living room, drinking a beer. He sat in his armchair comfortably while his long legs were split open out in front of him. Still in his work uniform, he sighed knowing that once it was time for him to go to bed, he would have to carry all these baby gifts the women had bought for his child.

"Nah fuck it," Vincent said to himself before taking another drink, "I'll put it in the room tomorrow."

Suddenly, he remembered about making the call to Fritz about the money that he had promised him and without any hesitation, he set his beer down and headed into the kitchen to use the telephone. Taking the small white card out from his pocket, Vincent immediately dialed Fritz's number and leaned against the wall impatiently waiting for someone to pick up while the phone rang.

_"Hello?" _

"This Fritz?" Vincent asked.

_"Yeah? Who's calling?" _

"Vincent."

_"Oh Vincent!" _Fritz replied pleasantly. _"I was wondering when you'd call." _

Vincent ignored him and asked firmly. "So what is this whole 600 dollar thing about?" There was silence on the other end of the line until Fritz cleared his throat before replying back to him.

_"Well, I just need your help first," _Fritz replied, _"Then, that's when you do the real work." _Vincent remained silent and listened while he was getting ready to better explain the job. _"I want to try and get this rusty-"_

Dianna screamed all the way from the bedroom that startled Vincent and made him become absolutely worried. Fritz became disturbed by hearing her through the line and asked, "There's a woman at your house?"

"My girl," Vincent said, "Listen...I'll talk to you later. I have to see what's going on." he finished as he cut off Fritz by hanging up. Hurrying over to his bedroom, he saw Dianna sitting up in the bed groaning in pain while breathing heavily. "Dianna!? What's wrong!?" he asked panically.

"Vincent, take me to the hospital now!" she demanded through gritted teeth while feeling a strong contraction. "Now!"

* * *

_Hours later..._

Back at his own place, Fritz sat in his office chair and had a few pictures of a woman scattered over his desk. Puffing his cigar pleasantly and liking what he sees in the photos of the woman he desperately wished to have. However, for some unknown reason, he hadn't seen her around for quite awhile at the restaurant she worked at. All he had known so far from his last visit was that she had been at home with some guy she happened to live with instead of working and when he thought about it, it angered him and his eyes would turn dark.

Standing up from his seat and slamming his fists atop of the desk, Fritz angrily yelled in frustration before talking to the attractive woman posing in the photos.

**"Where did you go?!"**

The pictures said nothing to him before he sat back down in his seat and begginning to hallucinate his crush again before she appeared out of the shadows, wearing tight jeans that showed her curvy figure with a black long sleeved shirt and black high heels, walking over to him seductively with a smirk over her face. "Hello my Fritzcracker."

"D-Dianna?" he asked frantically while she walked behind him and began to massage his back, "Is that really you?"

"Oh yes," she whispered into his ear, "But only in your head."

"W-Who's the guy? The guy that took you from me?" he asked while she bent down beside the chair and purred softly while shushing him with a finger.

"That's not any of your business cause I won't be back to see you at Bickey's for such a very long time."

Fritz got angry upon her last words and he hissed. **"WHO IS HE!"**

The hallucination of Dianna quickly faded away while he stood back up and kicked his office chair before slamming his hands onto the table and looking back down at the actual images of the miss Dianna Scott, who happened to have the most nicest set of what a woman was supposed to have to men. Upon staring at the pictures angrily, he managed to calm himself down and he grabbed one of the photos with Dianna posing sexually as a sailor girl to represent the seafood they had at Bickey's a few years back. "Don't worry Dianna," he said as he stroked her image tenderly.

"When I find out who that guy is, I'm going to murder him and that's a promise."

* * *

The next day, Vincent and Dianna finally had finished the entire labor process to have their child, much to the expectant father's relief. He had been being blamed for by his girlfriend and had held her hand to help her push, which unfortunately was very stressing and cool to see at the same time since she had her legs open almost exactly like that one night. He had even joked that he couldn't play around with her right now and she squeezed his hand tightly while looking up at him angrily and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He needed someway to entertain himself though since he had been sitting almost forever waiting for Dianna to be properly dilated to give birth but in the end of it all, he was amazed and shocked to finally see his crying newborn child in the doctor's arms and boy was that little guy covered in blood! He had stroked Dianna's head softly and grinned widely while she shut her eyes and decided to rest since she had been through so much to bring her new child here.

Weighing in at 6 pounds and 3 inches, Vincent and Dianna's daughter had been cleaned up well by the nurses to finally be held by her proud parents and since her mother was still resting and needed to be cleaned up herself, the new father happened to be the only one available with his arms wide open.

The nurse smiled and placed the wrapped newborn in his arms before heading off to attend to other duties while the new father was sharing a tender moment with his firstborn child.

Big brown eyes had been staring around, wondering what place this was, while gurgling at the same time before finally locking eyes with pupiless ones and staring up at the purple man who happened to be her dad with wide eyes that couldn't be recognizable as being afraid or stunned. Vincent began to feel anxious and started to worry that she would cry but he was surprised when she had sneezed instead and began to try and touch her face.

"Whoa whoa," Vincent said as he quickly moved her hand away from her eye. "Don't scratch yourself."

The newborn baby licked her lips while she gurgled again and continued to make eye-contact with her before he grinned widely as he started to rock her gently while he looked down into her light-brown eyes. This moment between the new father and his newborn baby girl made Dianna smile sweetly as she watched the entire scene while Vincent tried to calm the newborn, who let out a small cry, by bouncing her in his arms and shushing her. She stopped scrunching her face and looked up at him with surprised eyes as he smirked down at her. "Feeling better now huh?" he chuckled.

The newborn couldn't help but fall for his rocking spell and she began to slowly shut her eyes since she now felt comfortable enough to fall asleep wrapped in his arms. Vincent's grin now changed into a loving smile as he moved the part that was beginning to cover her face away blanket away and he stroked her cheek lightly with his finger while he continued to stare at her, unable to believe how precious and tiny she was.

"Dianna," he said softly while continuing to stare at his daughter softly. "I have an idea of what we should name her."

"What is it darling?" she asked before Vincent looked up at her with a small smile.

"Evelynne."

* * *

**AN: Awwwwww how sweet is that? So now the baby has been revealed and it happens to be the main female in our story, or Bonnie's crush or whatever you want to refer her as. **

**Also, I wonder when Fritz is going to find out about Vincent and Dianna. He will more than likely go on a rampage and try to kill him and maybe Evelynne too, but we'll see what happens in the future. Like I said, we'll go back to the diner next chapter mainly and then come back to 1981 at the end of the next chapter. **

**Update soon! ;) **

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Mike is based off of Rebornica's comic too like Vincent (purple man/guy/dude/whatever you wanna refer him as lol), and I have no idea of what type of humanic features he would have also so I decided to use him in the style Rebornica uses instead of a version of what he would look and appear from my perspective. Fritz, however, is not from Rebornica's style at all and I am leaving him as the purple-pinkish figure guy from Foxy's minigame and the crying child minigame from FNAF2 with no features given either. **

**Roxie Retriever was based off of Dixie from the Fox and The Hound 2 since the two have very similar features.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any FNAF characters playing and mentioned in the story or the franchise. They belong to Scott Cawthon. **

**Vincent and Mike's style belongs to Rebornica. **

* * *

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie stood in front of the purple curtains waiting for Foxy and Evelynne to come out for another night. Bonnie turned his head and slightly began to glare at the animatronic bear since he had a feeling that he was having a crush on the retriever too because both of them had been talking more than usual for the past couple days and that was really beginning to tick the rabbit, even though he couldn't admit it aloud since he would only make a fool of himself in front of the group. Foxy emerged from the curtains first and then proceeded to hold a hand out to help escort the lovely dog offstage. Taking his hand momentarily, Evelynne poked her head out and then stepped down before kindly smiling at the pirate and nodding her head that she had appreciated his assistance. Foxy grinned in response before Bonnie asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she replied turning to him before giving a smile.

"That's good," Freddy said as he walked closer to the two animatronics standing before him, "I'm glad that you're finally getting used to your suit."

Bonnie's ears began to lower in opposite directions while glaring at Freddy when Evelynne replied in a much happier tone, "Oh yes! I actually feel much better!" She turned her head to the purple rabbit, who had stopped glaring and stared down at the retriever before applying a toothy grin over his face. Roxie smiled in return and began walking away towards the kitchen with Chica since they were going to prepare a meal for the hungry animatronics and when she was out of view, Freddy left the purple bunny standing alone for Foxy instead. Bonnie noticed and glared at the bear again before deciding to go to the kitchen with his sweetheart and watch her cook with one of his best friends. Heading to the doorway, he heard the rambling of pots and pans and immediately knew that it was Chica's doing. He poked his head in from the door and immediately locked his eyes on the golden retriever standing on the other side of the kitchen, talking with the animatronic chicken and smiling so wide that it nearly made Bonnie's oil ooze all over inside.

_She's so beautiful even as an animatronic,_ Bonnie thought to himself while he began to smile dreamily, but he was awoken back into reality when he crashed onto the floor with a loud 'OOF' instead. The two female characters gasped and turned their heads in the direction of the sound while Bonnie was grinning nervously as he looked up at the approaching characters. "Sorry ladies if I scared ya."

Evelynne placed a hand to her chest while chuckling warmly before bending down to help get him back on his feet. Chica plastered a smile before continuing back to the kitchen to get the correct tools needed while the retriever and the bunny were staring directly into each others eyes. "Can I help?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well...I'm not sure," Evelynne replied, "I think Chica wanted us to have some girl time. After all, I think getting to know her better is important too right?"

Bonnie nodded without it being any of a problem to him. "Yeah you're right." Reaching for her hand and placing it in his palm, he stared into her eyes lovingly while his ears started to droop forward. Evelynne hadn't prepared for this sudden move and looked up at him with surprise before he said, "You know that I'm here if you ever need me. Just come to me when you have a problem with anything sweetie okay?"

Evelynne nodded her head with a warm smile, "Okay."

Releasing her so she could return to Chica's side, Bonnie watched her for a moment before leaving the doorway and feeling accomplished with himself that she had told him she would come to him if there was ever a conflicting situation instead of going to Freddy. It made him much more relieved and happier that he felt like dancing in the dining area with joy. Stepping into the room, Bonnie noticed Freddy lounging back in one of the dining chair's and Foxy polishing his hook in the corner of the room with a cloth, paying no heed to anything whatsoever. Bonnie smirked and folded his arms while staring over at the mascot before grinning evilly.

_Ha Freddy! She likes me way better than you! _he thought as he repeated it in his head over and over again, _Cause __I was always her number 1!_

"Pizza's ready!" Chica called from the kitchen while the retriever held one of the hot round trays in her palms, carefully stepping out into the dining room passing the animatronic rabbit, who looked surprised that it was done rather quickly than expected.

"Oh!" Freddy said fancifully, "Great! Which's mine?"

"Right here Mr. Fazbear," Evelynne replied as she set the hot pepperoni pizza dish in front of him. His eyes widened as he looked at the cheesy-smoking, well-made pizza while the smell filled his nose before he sighed dreamily while the retriever patted him on his shoulder, smiling down at him.

"It's wonderful." Freddy said pleasantly while grinning up at Evelynne. Bonnie gasped and exhaled furiously while clenching his fists and teeth as he watched the retriever take the seat next to him. "I'll sit next to you Freddy. I want to get to know you a little better to make myself more comfortable here." she said soothingly as she scooted herself closer to the table. From the kitchen, Chica stepped out with three pizzas. One on both of her palms and one balanced on her head. Noticing Bonnie standing in the right corner, the chicken saw that he looked rather...angry?

"Uh Bonnie?" Chica asked while the purple bunny turned his head and looked at her blankly. "Yeah Chica?"

"You wanna help me with this pizza on my head?" the chicken asked while wincing painfully, "It's getting kinda hot."

"Sure," Bonnie replied while taking Foxy's pizza off her head and holding onto it carefully. "Thanks Bonnie, you're the best!" Chica beamed before walking herself over to the table the rest of the group were patiently sitting in. Taking one look at Freddy and Evelynne laughing and talking to each other began to hurt Bonnie's feelings but he knew that from what the retriever had told him, she would come to him whenever there was a problem. With a sigh and placing the hawaiian pizza in front of the pirate, Bonnie sat in the seat alongside Evelynne and scooted himself in while she stopped talking with Freddy and turned to see who had taken the seat next to her. Smiling warmly, she grabbed Bonnie's hand and held it in her own while the purple bunny gasped under his breath before looking into her eyes with surprise. He then smiled in response seconds before his pizza was placed in front of him by Chica who winked at the two lovebirds before hollering, or rather clucking, aloud throughout the entire restaurant.

**"Let's Eat!" **

* * *

_March 14, 1981 _

Dianna strapped Evelynne in the car seat before pulling a long pink blanket over to cover and keep her warm and safe. Vincent stepped out of the bedroom wearing his work uniform and was placing his watch on his wrist while heading over to the car seat sitting on the floor. "You ready?" he asked while Dianna nodded her head in response. Without any hesitation, Vincent grabbed hold of the car seat and stepped out the door while Dianna followed and shut it behind them securely. Heading to the car, Vincent opened the door to the backseat behind him and placed the car seat inside, setting it to be properly strapped by the seat belt and everything.

Dianna walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle and checked to see if the blanket was still covering the seat once she sat down since it was a rather chilly day and she wanted to make sure that her new child was protected since she was only 4 weeks old. Vincent got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine before beginning to reverse out of the driveway while his girlfriend said, "Remember we don't have to pick up Sophie, Richard is going to drop her off over there."

"Yeah yeah," Vincent replied as he shifted to drive, "I know."

Evelynne opened her eyes inside the car seat and licked her lips while faintly kicking her feet, staring at the cover with tired eyes. She could hear her father's voice speaking again and she faintly smiled while shutting her eyes when she heard her mother talking back responsively. She liked the sound of both of their voices but she adored her daddy's the best. She also heard her mom giggle about something that Vincent had said and she smiled again since she liked hearing her laugh too.

Pulling into the diner minutes later, Vincent quickly took the remaining staff parking and shut off the engine before reaching into his back pocket to get out his wallet. Handing it to Dianna, he said. "Here, make yourself spend some cash while I'm working."

Taking the wallet from him and putting it in her coat pocket, Dianna smiled and nodded her head before stepping out and heading to the trunk to get the stroller. Vincent opened the backseat door and unbelted the car seat while Dianna had just finished setting up. He took no hesitation and placed the car seat on top before saying sternly, "If anybody tries to mess with you guys, let me know."

"Okay." Dianna replied while pushing the stroller out of the parking lot after Vincent had headed inside to start his shift. She sighed and looked around her surroundings while patiently waiting for her ex-husband to bring Sophie along for the fun since she absolutely was a fan of this place. Evelynne stirred in her seat and stretched before trying to nibble on her pink mitts her auntie Lucy had gotten her. Today, she was wearing a pink beanie with a small bow that matched her mitts and her comfy pants while wearing a white t and matching baby booties.

The newborn didn't like being still for so long and started getting fussy while Dianna checked on her just in time before she began to redden and wail moments before Richard's truck was pulling into the lot with Sophie waving a tiny hand out at her mother from the tinted window. When he finally pulled up to where Dianna was standing, Sophie hollered excitedly, "Hi mommy!"

"Hi honey!" Dianna replied while her daughter carefully got herself out from the truck while Richard was staring at the pink baby stroller and smiling at Dianna, "How's baby life treating you and Vinny?"

"We're tired," she sighed. "This girl keeps us up almost all night long crying and crying and crying."

"Who's gonna be watching her when you get back to work?" he asked curiously while Dianna added, "I'm looking forward for getting a sitter but Vincent doesn't like the idea of someone lounging around the house while we're gone. He thinks they'll steal from us."

"Hell I wouldn't either," Richard replied with a light chuckle. "Why don't you just take her to a sitter instead?"

Dianna bit her lip nervously, "I'm not sure if I can handle that but I'll look into it and see who's available for a good price."

Richard chuckled again before adding, "Well you always were the protective type." Dianna nodded her head in agreement. "You know me too well Richard."

"Tell Vincent I said hi and welcome to fatherhood," he said before waving at his daughter and Dianna. "I'll come pick her up in a couple hours. Have a great day you guys! Be safe"

"Bye daddy!" Sophie waved as her father began driving away. Dianna picked her daughter up in her arms and started kissing her cheek lovingly while she giggled softly. "How have you been angel?"

"Good! Mommy is that the baby?" Sophie asked while her mother nodded and leaned her close to peer in the stroller. "Yes it is." Sophie smiled widely upon staring at the calm newborn, who was staring at her mother and the little girl before her with softened, tired eyes. "There she is! That's her! That's your little sister." Dianna chuckled softly while she glanced between her two children, who had their eyes locked on each other before whispering to Sophie. "Her name's Evelynne."

"E-Evelynne?" she asked her mom while she nodded in her response. "Mhhhhmmm. Come on let's get going."

Inside the diner, Vincent was working in the kitchen with a few of the other staff members while Dianna and Sophie entered from the doors along with the large stroller rolling right in front of them. Sophie gasped happily when she saw the four animatronic characters scattered around in the middle of the dining area and Dianna smiled down at her excited child while they headed to sit at an empty table just a couple feet away from the stage.

"Why don't you go ahead and play with the other kids," Dianna smiled as she ruffled her daughter's brownish-blonde hair. Sophie took no hesitant and ran off to the group of children surrounding one of the animatronic characters, leaving her mother and her sister alone with each other. Pulling the stroller closer to her, Dianna lifted the cover and smiled as she saw her newborn daughter slowly drifting back to sleep gurgling comfortably,and soon enough, Evelynne had shut her eyes and finally went to sleep moments before Sophie excitedly came back over.

However, she wasn't alone.

Dianna looked at her daughter in surprise when she saw her pulling the arm of a large purple animatronic towards them. She didn't know what was happening at the moment but she knew that these characters were not a threat so she brushed off the thought of them being harmful amd calmly waited for a word to come out of her daughte'rs mouth.

"Mama, can Bonnie look at my little sister! Please! Please!" Sophie pleaded while Dianna locked her eyes up at the quiet rabbit, who was waiting for a response from her.

"Okay, but be careful." Dianna replied while her daughter was too excited to maintain herself when Bonnie was peering into the stroller with the newborn sleeping inside. Dianna had a soft smile form over her lips but it faded away when the most unexpected question came from the robotic character.

"Ma'm, can I hold your baby?"

Dianna for some unknown reason felt that this rabbit was different than the others and decided to let him have a chance since she knew that by the look on his face, he was quite fond of the child. "Of course!" Lifting herself out from the chair, Dianna reached for Evelynne and pulled her out carefully while the purple robot was waiting with his arms properly set to hold the baby. "Just please be careful."

"Don't worry I will!" Bonnie replied as he cradled the infant in his arms before grinning at Dianna, "Being careful is very important here at Freddy's."

Evelynne suddenly sneezed and Dianna saw that she had startled him and she chuckled warmly while continuing to watch this robotic character cradle her daughter. After a few moments, he had given her back to her mother while asking Sophie what was the little girl's name.

"My sissy's name is Evelynne!"

Sophie didn't want to stand around all day introducing so she ran off to hang out with the other children while Dianna was cradling Evelynne closely. The newborn suddenly lifted her eyelids and instantly looked up at her mother, who was rocking her softly and staring down lovingly into her eyes.

"Hi there." Dianna cooed while stroking a finger on her soft cheek. Evelynne gurgled in response while looking up into her mother's eyes and locking them with her's.

Bonnie was standing over with his friends nearby the backstage door and he smiled upon staring at the newborn's face while she still continued to look up at her mom and the lights up above on the ceiling. There was no denying that from upon seeing and holding her in his arms...

She happened to be a very special baby.

* * *

**AN: I wonder why this scene sounds so familiar? Well, if you remember the last part of chapter 6 when Bonnie had encountered Evelynne for the very first time, you'll know right away that this was the exact same scene. **

**I wonder when he'll know about her father? And I wonder if Dianna is still around and if she is, where could she be and what could she be doing? What do you think Dianna is up too?**

**Just a thought though cause we won't know for sure until more chapter's keep coming up. But that can't happen unless I get some support and feedback from you guys ;)**

**Please don't be afraid to review and I'll post sooner than you would think.**

**Also, Mike will be coming back next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry I took forever. I had huge assignments I had to do and I also had recently been taking care of a reality robotic baby for one of my classes which is why I hardly had time updating cause i was real busy and stuff. Anyways, welcome back to the next chapter and thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I also want to t****hank you for your support cause it makes me want to continue posting almost every single day! When I'm able to at least ^^'**

**Mike's past will also start poppin up in here as well, young and old. I'm not sure about teen years though since he and Evelynne never knew each other back then but well see how things turn out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the games and characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Scott Cawthon. My character's belong to me and only me. ****Vincent and Mike's designs/style belong to Rebornica.**

* * *

Although he was supposed to be working his shift, Mike had had some very important personal issues to deal with and had arrived to the pizzeria only to complete the purchase of those drums Roxie needed to perform with by next Thursday. '_Hopefully they'll get in by Monday morning otherwise Mr. Faz is going to kill me',_ Mike thought while rambling the keys in his pocket as he approached the doors of the building with an amusing smirk beginning to form over his face,_ 'I wonder what those goofballs are up too.'_

The rustling of the keys outside made each animatronic stop what they were doing and face the entrance with utter shock and disbelief. Freddy quickly turned to Roxie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Evelynne, you need to play dead or you'll get caught."

"But how? I'm already dead." the retriever responded moments before the door clicked, immediately startling Bonnie first. Panicking, the rabbit quickly looked down at Roxie's back and found the programming button before having no choice but to quickly press it and shut her down. Evelynne was just about to ask Freddy another question before she froze completely and her jaw dropped open as a sudden strange sensation began to fill throughout her wiring. Foxy cringed while he and the others watched her beginning to glitch aggressively as her spirit was trying very hard to fight back. _'I'm sorry my love but you'll get used to it',_ Bonnie thought as Roxie immediately shut off and was beginning to fall forward in her seat. The rabbit luckily caught her in time and sat her back up before Mike stepped into the dining room. "Hey guys! What have you been up too while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. We missed you though!" Bonnie replied to the security guard as he came over and caught sight of the unconscious robot the rabbit was holding steadily in his arms. Pointing a finger at the retriever, Mike asked. "Uh, What's this?"

"It's Roxie Retriever remember?" Chica asked while Mike stepped closer to get a better look at the robotic animatronic. Bonnie, becoming tense, tried to keep the lifeless suit sitting up correctly in her seat while Foxy watched him struggle and shook his head, knowing that Mike was going to discover the truth sooner or later about the possession. "What is she doing over here though?" Mike asked suspiciously, "She's not alive like you guys. You know that."

"We just wanted her to enjoy some pizza, alive or not." Freddy grinned innocently while Mike cocked a brow, knowing that there was indeed something fishy going on here. Turning away from the bear back to Bonnie, Mike pointed a finger at Roxie and demanded, "Turn her on."

Bonnie became high-strung while the security guard folded his arms and frowned since he didn't respond. "Bonnie, I said turn her on."

Seeing the rabbit looking afraid of not knowing what to do, Foxy decided to intervene and shot up from his seat. "Mikey, Let us explain first."

"Explain?" the security guard asked, "Explain what? What's going on you guys?"

"Well you see Mike," Freddy said as he tried to think of the best way to confess the whole situation without frightening him, "We had just discovered that Roxie has a free mode just like the rest of us."

Mike was taken aback by this, "Wait a minute, what?!"

Turning to the frightened purple animatronic, Freddy nodded his head, "Go on and bring her back."

Though Bonnie necessarily didn't believe that this was a good idea, he decided to do it anyway since he knew that Evelynne wouldn't always be kept a secret forever. Eventually, someone was going to find out about her possessing Roxie so why not let Mike be the first one to know. While pairs of eyes quietly stared at him and the retriever, the purple bunny stood up from his seat and carefully lifted Roxie with him before setting her down on her feet in front of the human. Foxy and Chica began to get very anxious since they didn't know how things would turn out but Freddy was the only one out of the other two that remained calm and believed that this was all going to go well since Evelynne had once been a human herself.

With a deep breath, Bonnie hesitantly pushed the red button on her back and stepped off to the side as he and the others waited for her to power back on while Mike was staring, waiting, and expecting for something unusual and freaky to happen.

Roxie's eyelids shot open as she stared blankly at the person standing before her before blinking a few times to get a better view of who she was seeing. Squinting her eyes and frowning since she couldn't identify what she was looking at, she called for the only someone that would always be on her side. "B-Bonnie, Bonnie where are you?"

"Yes? What's wrong?" he replied as he hurried over and noticed her beginning to stare at Mike with a fearful expression. Embracing her protectively, Bonnie felt her tension and knew right away that she was indeed scared. "What is it?"

Hesitantly pointing at the security guard, Roxie stuttered, "I-It's-"

"It's What?" Bonnie replied softly as he placed his nose gently on her head before turning to look at the security guard with her. "B-Blue." she finished as Mike continued to stare at the two animatronics with confusion and disbelief. Bonnie smirked and looked back down into her eyes while she looked up into his. "That's nothing. It's just how we see him sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Mike asked,stupefied, as he glanced from Roxie to Bonnie and then back to the other animatronics before Roxie's ears perked up when she asked, "Mike?" The rabbit and the retriever turned back to face the security guard as he stared in surprise before Bonnie released Roxie as she began to take a few steps over to him, feeling a bit more confident. From this point of view, Evelynne continued to stare as those large white pupils that stared back and began to tense up again, but if this was really Mike from the wreck she had almost gotten into that night, then there should be absolutely nothing to worry about. As the other animatronics watched quietly and were waiting for his reaction to the approaching character coming towards him, he drew back and stepped away right before she could speak to him, "Listen guys I'm not here to work a shift tonight alright. I just came to place an order and then I gotta be heading back home."

"O-Order?" Roxie asked, "What Order?"

"The order for those drums you need." Mike replied as he turned and started heading down towards the office with Roxie slowly following him, "You were supposed to have a set of drums to play with but unfortunately, it didn't come along as a package with you."

Roxie stopped dead in her tracks after Mike stopped talking and Bonnie walked over to her before placing his large hands on her shoulders. "You okay?" he asked her worriedly while she watched Mike go and disappear into the office. Before the purple rabbit could ask her again what was wrong, Roxie's eyes began to oil up and she brushed past him and ran back to the supply closet as she heard heavy metal stomps running after her.

Evelynne hurriedly opened the door and quickly stepped inside just as Bonnie had turned the corner. "Evelynne!"

Evelynne locked the doorknob and stepped back as she heard him coming down the hall, calling her name and knocking on it a bit aggressively. "Evelynne! Evelynne, open the door! Please."

As he continued to knock and ask for her to open up, Evelynne reached the corner of the closet and slowly sat herself down as she continued to stare blankly at the dark room. Thinking about the life she once had and everything that had been given to her as a reward of living in the real world made the oil that had been waiting to leak out from her eyes drip down her cheeks slowly. Leaning her head against the wall, Roxie slowly shut her eyes and turned her head away as she ignored Bonnie's gentle pleads before sniffling and missing her life.

* * *

_August 23, 1986_

8:00 pm

Evelynne sat in the middle of the living room watching cartoons while her mother was busy in the kitchen cooking up dinner for their family. Vincent had not arrived yet from work and that worried the young child since it was getting pretty dark outside. Taking one look over at the wooden door before turning to the kitchen where her mother was currently located, Evelynne asked, "Mommy? When's daddy coming home?"

"He should be here already." Dianna replied as she quickly diced some onions and tomatoes before placing them into the skillet. The smell of chicken filled throughout the house and Evelynne licked her lips hungrily right before footsteps began to approach the door.

Evelynne smiled happily as her chubby little cheeks began to turn a soft red once her father stepped into the house and shut the door behind him. Seeing his daughter on the floor in her cute little pink onesies made the annoyed mood that he had been in change into a soft one. He also loved the smell of the food that filled his nostrils and licked his lips hungrily. _Thank you Dianna, I'm freaking starving!_

Walking over to his child and bending down beside her, Vincent grinned at her lovingly. "Hi baby."

"Hi daddy!" Evelynne giggled as she turned and playfully began to lay on her side while smiling up at him brightly. However, she frowned a bit when her father looked a bit upset about something.

"Daddy?" Evelynne asked as she got up and placed a hand on his knee while looking at him worriedly. "Daddy? What's-?"

Vincent took no hesitation and quickly scooped her up in his arms before smothering her with kisses all over her cheeks in which she chortled happily. "Daddy! Stop it! Heeheehee! Stop!"

Vincent chuckled as he finally set her back down to go and greet the other lady of the household and Evelynne watched him go as she patiently waited to hear what her mother was going to say but made a look of disgust when she heard loud lip smooches coming from the kitchen, including her parents chuckling together tenderly.

Dianna stepped into view to inform her daughter that her food was ready but Vincent reached for her wrist and playfully pulled her back to him. Evelynne hadn't noticed but knew that they were probably still busy sharing kisses so she ignored it until it was time for her to eat. After the cartoon had turned to a commercial break, Vincent poked his head out from the corner and said, "Evelynne your food's ready." The child took one look over at her father and immediately got up to go and quickly sit herself at the table while her stomach growled lightly.

"Vincent, would you mind cutting up your daughter's chicken into bite-size pieces please." Dianna asked while fixing his plate. Vincent nodded before pulling her in for another kiss, disgusting Evelynne once again. "Sure thing love."

"Why are you so happy anyways?" Dianna asked while walking over to the table and setting their plates down. "What's new?"

"I'll tell you in a second." Vincent replied as he continued to cut the chicken into small pieces. Evelynne sat in her chair and kicked her feet under the table while she waited patiently for her food, which happily came to her sooner than she had expected. "Thank you daddy!" Vincent smiled and lowered his head down to kiss her. "You're welcome."

As he walked around the table to sit in his chair, Dianna watched her daughter as she began to fumble lifting the fork to stab her chicken. "Don't make another mess Evelynne. I just cleaned the table today."

Vincent took a bite of his food and eyed his girlfriend curiously while he chewed. Evelynne took a quick glance over at mother before placing another piece of food into her mouth while she kicked her feet again. Dianna then turned to Vincent and asked, "So? What is it that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Vincent replied after setting his fork down to tell her the news, "The pizzeria is being upgraded and moved to another location in less than a year." Dianna said nothing but cock a brow and Vincent frowned when she turned back to her food, clearly uninterested. "What?" he asked.

"I thought you finally made some cash rather than just tell me about a pizza place moving locations. What's so great about that?"

"I-I just thought that it would be something you wanted to hear." Vincent said, "It's a great thing for our baby too. There'll be more fun and safety this time and she can stay there all day while I'm working."

Dianna rolled her eyes, "So? You know damn well that I have been busting my ass making money and all you have been doing is sitting around and watching little kids talk to robots all day."

"Hey! That's not true!" Vincent replied angrily as he glared at Dianna. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is you don't help me Vincent. You're slacking off and our mortgage is due in less than a month!"

"You know Dianna. When I first got home, I thought you were perfectly fine but now know you just turned into a real bitch."

Evelynne didn't like hearing the foul language coming from her parents so she decided to get up from her chair and go to the bathroom. Dianna and Vincent stopped arguing and watched their daughter leave while Vincent asked, "Evelynne? Where are you going?"

"Bathroom daddy." she replied as she turned the corner and headed into the bathroom before shutting the door closed behind her. Remaining quiet and biting her lip uncomfortably, Evelynne heard her mother bring up the argument once again.

_"You don't understand how hard this is for me Vincent. I have paid for the other bills and am clearly working much more harder than you. I have a child I need to take care of." _

_"Hey she's my child too Dianna. And I have been working hard. I just haven't gotten my check yet." _

_"You're lying to me again. You always lie! We're going to lose our home if we don't pay that mortgage! They can even take Evelynne away from us and I don't want to lose her." _

_"Don't say that. We are** NOT **__going to be homeless and we are not going to lose her. I'll make sure of it." _

_"You say that like you're so sure of yourself when clearly you know damn well that you don't know what to do." _

Evelynne's eyes teared up when her mother had mentioned of someone or something taking her away from her parents and she, as a child, believed that it was true and began to sniffle since she didn't want to lose neither her mom or dad. It sent a chill down her spine thinking about a bad man or woman trying to separate her from her parents and possibly do horrible things to her too. Knowing that her father would always protect her, Evelynne felt a bit confident to face with whatever was going to come at her. Good or not.

She remained completely silent once the arguing was finished and when she heard footsteps pass by the bathroom door followed by heavier footsteps following behind them. Then, a few knocks with a twist of the doorknob opened and Evelynne hid in the corner as she looked up at her father fearfully.

Vincent cocked a brow and asked, "Why are you in the dark to use the bathroom silly?"

"I-I didn't use the bathroom daddy." Evelynne replied with a couple sniffles quickly turning into one giant sob. "I don't want you to let them take me!"

"Who?"

"Them!" Evelynne cried harder while Vincent switched the light on to quickly grab ahold of his crying child. Dianna heard the cries from the bedroom and quickly came to their side with a worried expression filling over her face. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"I don't know. She says that she doesn't want to get taken by 'them'." Vincent replied before rubbing Evelynne's back soothingly as she cried onto his shoulder. Dianna frowned and looked at her daughter, "Honey, no one's gonna take you. Daddy and I will always protect you."

"But you said that if you don't pay they were going to take me away from you guys and I would never see you again!"

"No! No! We won't let that happen! Ever!" Dianna replied as she wiped her daughter's tears away. Feeling better after her mother's gentle touch, Evelynne stopped crying and let her wipe the tears before Vincent kissed her cheek and embraced her protectively. "I'll never let anyone hurt you." he replied firmly while Dianna agreed as she looked straight into her daughter's large brown eyes.

"We'll never let anyone take you away from us. Okay?"

"Okay." Evelynne replied before a soft smile began to form over her face. Dianna and Vincent noticed and began to smile back in return.

"Why don't you come and sleep with us tonight." Dianna said before reaching her arms out for her. Evelynne shifted in her father's arms and reached for her mother while he passed her over. Dianna stroked Evelynne's soft silky hair tenderly before heading back into the bedroom and leaving Vincent standing alone in the same spot he was standing in.

Fear and worry began to fill up inside him as he believed that it would be true that if he didn't pay the price, Evelynne would be taken away by child services if he and Dianna didn't pay for those responsibilities they needed to take care of. If only there was a way to get money quicker!

Wait.

There is.

Vincent quickly ran over to the telephone and opened the drawer to where he kept Fritz Smith's number and remembered of that 600 dollars he was supposed to get those years ago for doing a simple task. Grabbing the card and examining it again one more time, Vincent quickly dialed the number.

_"Hello?" _

"Fritz, It's me Vincent."

_"Oh, hello Vinny. What can I help you with?" _

"I'm ready for my money. When do you want to meet?"

* * *

**AN: I apologize for taking so long! It's just that when school plans evil stuff and assignments to do to you, it keeps you from doing so much. Especially something that you enjoy doing -_-. **

**I'll try to update soon but if I don't , blame my school life cause I have summer school. **

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story, but I don't know what it'll be about yet. I may just continue it in this story like a pause or end of part 1 or something like that Or I may start a whole new story but we'll see. Here's chapter 18 for ya'll and I hope you guys are having a splendid summer. :( I'm not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. I own only OC related. :) **

* * *

_"H-Here boss! This is the animatronic that I was telling you about! The new addition!" _

_"Shadow Bonnie please. Let her be, she's resting." _

_"C'mon! Can't we at least say hi?" _

_"No." _

Evelynne slightly opened her eyes and perked her ears as she heard two male voices coming from somewhere within the room. Turning and lifting her head, she asked softly. "H-Hello? Who's there? Bonnie is that you?"

_"See she even knows my name teehee." _

_"Now surely you know that you are not Bonnie. You are SHADOW Bonnie." _

_"Eh same thing Goldie locks. Don't kill my vibe alright?" _

_"Stop...calling me that." _

"Hello?" Roxie asked again before the two voices shared a moment of silence.

_"Oh hey! You're Evelynne huh? I've heard so much about you!" _

"What?" Roxie asked in confusion before another deeper voice shushed him to stop talking, but he ignored it and continued anyway.

_"You're Vincent's daughter! Oh you were such a cute baby! You had your mom's cheeks and her smile and her attitude! Hehehehehahahaha." _

Evelynne felt her system bubble up with anger upon hearing her father's name and she growled like an actual animal, which didn't seem to surprise her since she was too busy glaring around the room. Shadow Bonnie hadn't expected her to become in such an aggressive state so he wiped the grin off his face before continuing to stare at her with surprise and amazement.

_"Wow! Goldie look at how sharp those teeth are! I think they're sharper than anything I've ever seen!" _

_"That's nice. I wonder if they are sharp enough to go through you for once." _

"Where are you two at?" Roxie asked before being surprised by four white glowing irises standing near the door. "Oh! Nevermind."

Switching on the closet light switch, Shadow Bonnie's ears perked up high as he grinned widely while staring at the retriever, _"So you're the lucky gal who's going to become Bonnie's wife!" _

"Excuse me?" Evelynne asked while Shadow Bonnie teleported to the wall behind her before sticking his arms out and putting them on her shoulders.

_"Ahhhhh love. It's such a beautiful thing huh? Can't wait to see what they look like." _he giggled as he gestured to her stomach.

Golden Freddy shook his head in embarrassment and snapped of his fingers before an unknown force began to pull the shadow animatronic away from Evelynne until he was back next to the bear. Looking down at him with annoyance filled in his eyes, Golden Freddy whispered low enough to him for Evelynne not to hear, _"If you don't stop embarrassing me, I'm going to cancel shake night tonight."_

Shadow Bonnie gasped and immediately stood back up on his feet before pleading himself all over on Golden Freddy. _"NO GOLDIE! PLEEEEAAASSSEEEEE DON'T CANCEL SHAKE NIGHT. THEY HAVE A BUY ONE GET ONE FREE!" _

_"I don't care." _

_"PLEASE**!**" _

With a low grunt, Golden Freddy rolled his eyes before brushing Shadow Bonnie off of him. "Fine."

Evelynne giggled before the two figures turned to look down at her with a slight tilt of their heads. Shadow Bonnie turned back up to Goldie and grinned widely before wiggling his eyes. The bear ignored him as he asked the retriever, _"So, I hear that you're not quite fond of the new form you took on." _

_"Yeah. We're really sorry about your death too,"_ Shadow Bonnie added with drooping ears, _"If we hadn't been in Vegas, we could've figured out who the killer was!" _

"Vegas?" Roxie asked confusingly while Golden Freddy facepalmed himself before confessing. _"We like to travel and do a lot." _

"I see, I liked to travel too." Roxie replied before biting her jaw uncomfortably, "Now it's obvious that I can't do any of that anymore."

Shadow Bonnie sighed before teleporting back behind her on the wall. _"You know Evelynne, if you ever want to tag along with us you're more than welcome too. Hey I know! Why don't you come with us to get a shake!"_ he finished as he turned his head to Golden Freddy with a large grin plastered over his dark face. _"She can come right?"_

"Oh no no no I'm fine thank you and i think Bonnie might be worried about me. Maybe I should go check up on him."

_"You're right,"_ Golden Freddy replied with a soft smile, _"Go and check up on him. I think he would be more than pleased." _

As Shadow Bonnie frowned at the golden mascot, Evelynne stood on her feet and proceeded with heading out but Shadow Bonnie blocked the door with his arms out, _"C'mon Evelynne! At least come along with us and get something sweet?"_

Roxie perked her ears up high and became more lightened up by the idea. Shadow Bonnie and Golden Freddy noticed and they began to smile upon seeing her reaction. _"Hehehehaha I knew she wanted some! Come on!" _

"How will I get back though?" Evelynne asked.

_"We'll bring you back when we finish and get situated."_ GoldenFreddy replied while Shadow Bonnie was grinning madly behind him. Evelynne giggled and nodded her head in appreciation. "Then I'll go."

_"Are we ready Goldie or what?!" _

_"Yes. Ready?" _

Three...

Two...

One...

Silence.

* * *

_August 24, 1986_

_2:30 pm_

Vincent stopped the vehicle and looked into his rearview mirror at the excited child sitting in the backseat stared at the building before them happily. Evelynne noticed her dad lying back in his seat and saw the soft smile forming over his face as he stared at her but looked surprised when his daughter asked him why wasn't he going inside.

"I got to go somewhere baby," he chuckled as he turned to her and ruffled her hair lovingly. "You can go ahead and go. I let the important people know that you were coming."

"Even the robots daddy?" Evelynne asked before Vincent nodded. "Even the robots. Now go on princess, I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

"Okay!" Evelynne replied as she removed her seatbelt and jumped out of the car to head into the diner. Looking back at the vehicle, the young child frowned as she saw her father blankly staring at the steering wheel before heading inside with the other children. Vincent was knocked back into his senses and looked to where Evelynne had been standing but didn't see her as there were different children walking and running to the entrance.

Starting up the car, he sighed and began to smile slightly as he thought about the money he was going to be receiving not only for himself, but for his daughter, and after taking care of what was needed to be taken care of, his plan was going to get his daughter everything she ever wanted. And that was a fact!

Pulling out of the parking and immediately driving on the road, Vincent finally turned the corner and saw a 1959 purple cadillac parked on the side of a dirt road. Knowing who's car this was, Vincent parked off on the opposite side and examined his surroundings before walking over to the vehicle that HE was in.

"Hey Vinny!" Fritz greeted him as he walked to the other side of the vehicle to sit in the passenger seat. "Glad you came. And just on time too."

"So what is it that we plan on doing anyway?" Vincent asked as Fritz quickly drove off on the road. Taking a puff of his cigarette, Fritz chuckled deeply. "Let me just say that there's this couple okay, who I have known in my lifetime for many many years, and they have three kids. That guy's name happens to be Garry and his wife's name is Heather. Them two shits both stole my grandmother's savings when she was nearing her death bed and they thought it was so funny too. Stupid rich folk you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I feel you." Vincent replied as Fritz went on.

"So today, I wanna get some good ol' revenge on them by doing something that I know is precious to them just like how my grandmother was to me."

"What's that?"

Saying nothing in response, Fritz grinned and chuckled darkly as he reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a sharp knife before holding it high enough for Vincent to see, in which he stared at the weapon with surprise while Fritz stared proudly.

"I can't wait to get that money back." Fritz replied. "We're gonna be rich."

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, present day _

Bonnie stood at the end of the hallway as he stared at the supply closet door with worry. It was almost time to lock up and Mike was about ready to close the place down in about 30 minutes but Evelynne had still kept the door locked and hadn't came out since the first time she ran in. After talking to Freddy about what had happened earlier, the mascot said that it was only best to make her get used to herself since she was stuck as an animatronic and would be stuck as one until her unfinished business was taken care of. Whatever that would be.

Foxy had been watching Bonnie for sometime now and decided to come over and stand alongside him to stare at the closet door as well since he knew that the retriever would still have to be in hiding with him until those drums arrived. "Ahoy matey, that lass still be in there?"

Bonnie nodded slowly. "She's been in there for three hours and not once have I seen that doorknob move. Do you think she hates me?"

"No!" Foxy replied with shock, "Bonnie me lad! You two lovebirds are absolutely meant for each other!"

"But," the rabbit replied sadly as his ears drooped forward. "Evelynne doesn't like to kiss or cuddle or love me like the way I love her. She always leaves me hanging."

"Maybe the lass is just shy." Foxy replied before turning to look at the bunny, " Wait, didn't you say that she was with someone before?"

"Yeah that punk," Bonnie said as he began to glare down the hall, "I knew he was never a good choice for her."

As Foxy failed to notice the rabbit's change in behavior, he gasped as he just figured something out. "Bonnie!"

"What."

"What if that lad be her killer?!"

Bonnie thought about it for a minute but shook his head, "He's Gray. Not purple. The killer is purple."

"What are you two doing?" Freddy asked as he and Chica came to the scene. "What are we all looking at? Where's Roxie?"

"In the closet still." Bonnie replied as he pointed down the hallway before looking rather worried and scared again, "Freddy, do you think Evelynne may be trying to avoid me?"

"No of course not Bonnie why would you think that?" Freddy asked as he scratched his head in confusion while the rabbit shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, something touched Chica's shoulder and she screamed before grabbing Freddy for protection and safety. "Freddy! Something touched me! Something touched me!"

"It was probably Mike." Freddy said softly as he smiled down at the animatronic chicken, who looked up at him with surprise. "You know how humans are."

_"Boy I know I do! Hehehehahahaha!" _a voice laughed as it echoed throughout the establishment. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy looked in every single direction and tried to find that someone who was currently speaking to them. _"Oh you guys are nowhere to being close to finding me! I'll give you a hint though. Down here!"_

Freddy, Chica and Foxy each turned and immediately noticed a darker shade of Bonnie's shadow growing on the floor before coming to life and making a friendly entrance. _"Boo! Heeheeheehee!"_

Shadow Bonnie turned his head to his living counterpart and immediately pulled him into a large kiss. Foxy couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably while Freddy and Chica were both shocked and confused, including the rabbit as he pulled the shadow away from his mouth and glared at him.

_"Bonnie! Oh it has been ages since I've last seen you! Still looking quite handsome as ever I see! Lucky lady you have there too. She's stunning!" _

"W-Where is she?" Bonnie asked with worry before his shadow counterpart pointed behind him. _"Right there you silly goof!" _

The purple bunny turned around and gasped as he saw the love of his life standing behind him staring up at him with surprise before he noticed her sucking on a large plastic cup with whipped cream in it. Freddy was curious as to what this was and went to Bonnie's side as he asked her curiously, "Evelynne? What is that? What are you drinking?"

"It's called a vanilla shake," she replied with a smile. "They got me one."

"Who's they?" Bonnie asked before gesturing to his shadow counterpart that waved from behind him. "You mean him?!"

As Evelynne sipped her milkshake, she perked her ears sharper after hearing the rabbit's strong tone, "Is there something wrong with that?"

_"Yeah Bonnie! Is something wrong with that?"_ Shadow Bonnie said as he giggled crazily behind him. Bonnie growled in annoyance and made a swing for him but the shadow rabbit poofed away just in time and immediately hid behind Roxie for protection, even though it was obvious that almost everything could go through him. _"Evelynne! Help me! Do something!"_

Evelynne gasped upon Shadow Bonnie's strong grip on her shoulders and that made Bonnie even more mad, actually furious, as he saw those dark hands pulling and touching his lady. Freddy attempted to hold Bonnie back but was moved out of the way once the rabbit's eyes changed from normal to dark. Shadow Bonnie's ears nearly sagged to the floor as his white eyes stared at his original counterpart fearfully while Roxie was thinking quickly of what she could do to stop him as Bonnie stomped closer and kept his eyes locked on Shadow Bonnie.

_"E-Evelynne hurry! Think think think! He's getting closer! HE'S GONNA DESTROY ME!" _

Evelynne ignored him and now figured out what she was going to do, which she should have done a long time ago. As Bonnie finally was in reach to yank Shadow Bonnie by his ears, Roxie pulled his bowtie aggressively to touch her lips. Freddy, Chica and Foxy's jaws dropped open and Evelynne pulled Bonnie away as she waited for his reaction.

While Shadow Bonnie blushed and decided to disappear the scene, Bonnie's eyes changed back to normal and he immediately stared down at her with surprise and utter shock. Evelynne smiled warmly as she examined his expression.

"You-You-" he stuttered.

"I what?" she asked.

"Kissed me."

"Yes I did? And?"

"And...I want more! Come here beautiful!" Bonnie grinned as he reached for the retriever and pulled her to him before locking his mouth with hers. Before, Evelynne thought that whenever Bonnie grabbed or pulled her, he was very very strong and aggressive but now that she was an animatronic, it didn't feel that way anymore. It felt normal and loving, especially with the way he touched her.

Pulling her from his lips and staring into her eyes lovingly, Bonnie smiled dreamily as his ears were loopy, "Oh Evelynne, you mean everything to me! I love you so much and more than life itself. I want you and only you sweetie cause you're my perfect and the love of my life. I love you."

"Bonnie," Evelynne said as her eyes began to oil up with tears, "I-I love you too."

With a smirk, Bonnie lowered his head and shut his eyes before kissing Evelynne a second time, and longer! Foxy, Chica and Freddy stood a couple feet away and watched as they continued being sweet to each other while the pirate said quietly, "Maybe we outta leave these two alone. They need to spend some quality time together."

"Well, we need to get ready to head back to our places soon," Chica replied before sighing dreamily, "Isn't it so cute though! I'm so happy for Bonnie! And for her too!"

Freddy nodded as he watched proudly, "Now I know she will be quite happier here. This is her new home."

* * *

**AN: Stopping here. We'll continue back to the past with Vincent the beginning of next chapter, maybe even the whole chapter since it might be quite a long one. I'm not sure yet but be alert to expect it when I update. **

**I also want to say that Jurassic World was AMAZING and I recommend that you and your family or loved ones go see that film because it's that great! Love the dinosaurs ^W^ **

**Until next chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Chap 19 is up! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review to support the story and give your opinions. (NO NEGATIVITY THOUGH) :) Enjoy.**

**I saw Jurassic World again today and the ending never seizes to amaze me. T. Rex for the win! But you know who I thought about when Indominus died? I thought about Spinosaurus and thought if maybe he would've smoked Indom and killed her quicker than Rexy. He actually is pretty tuff y'know. Do you think Spinosaurus would've won? I think he would have. Oh, and what if instead of dinosaurs, there was animatronics lol. I even know who would be who lol. I would definitely pay for a ticket of this too ^W^ **

**Owen Grady: Mike **

**Echo: Foxy **

**Simon Masrani: Phone Guy**

** Tyrannosaurus Rex (Rexy): Golden Freddy **

**Blue: Freddy**

**Lowery: Jeremy **

**Charlie: Bonnie **

**Dr. Henry Wu: Marionette**

** Indominus Rex: Springtrap **

**Delta: Chica **

**Vic Hoskins: Purple Guy **

**Claire Dearing: Doll Schmidt**

**Mosasaurus: Nightmare Fredbear ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FNAF's or it's characters. I own everything OC related besides Vincent and Mike. They belong to Rebornica.**

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner_

_August 24, 1986; __3:00 pm _

Garry and Heather Price had satisfied looks on their faces with their children walking alongside them as they approached the diner for another birthday party to attend. Lucas, the eldest child, playfully pushed his brother Johnny while their youngest brother Noah watched them with a frown in his mother's arms as his brothers were fighting again.

"Lucas, please stop assaulting your brother." Heather kindly asked her son, who ignored her and continued.

"You're not the boss of me mom!" Lucas retorted after pinching his brother on the arm. Johnny winced before trying to get payback but their father stopped them as he got in between them. "Now boys, this is supposed to be a fun day for us. Try not to ruin it this time."

"Yeah if Lucas stops messing with me maybe we'll have a great time dad!" Johnny growled while his brother stuck his tongue out at him. Heather rolled her eyes as they finally entered the building before the sound of music and large chatters from different families and children filled throughout the diner. The three children immediately gazed around the colorful, friendly decorations that were displayed everywhere before beginning to look for their favorite animatronics.

"Mama, what's dat over dere?" Noah asked his mother as he pointed to a yellow robot walking out of the kitchen with trays of pizzas in her hands.

"That's a robot darling." Heather replied before Noah asked her another question. "Where it going?"

"It's going to serve pizza to the children honey. We'll be over there shortly okay?"

"Okay." Noah replied as his parents walked up towards the front of the line.

In the distance, far from where the Price family were, Evelynne sighed sadly as she sat on the floor missing her father and wishing that he could be here to spend some quality time with her. Failing to notice a figure heading her way, the young child felt the tension to let out a few tears but was immediately startled when a voice spoke to her, "Hey! What's the matter? You okay?"

Evelynne looked up and frowned when she saw a young boy speaking to her. "I'm okay thank you."

"Are you sure? You seem sad?"

"I am sad."

"Why?" he asked.

"My daddy went somewhere really quick."

The little boy said nothing but stare before an idea hit him. "Well, you can come to my party and have some cake with me when we get some."

Evelynne brightened up, "Really?"

"Yeah, come on. Freddy is supposed to serve cake to us when he's ready." he replied as he offered to take her by the hand. "This way!"

Heather Price saw the excited children at the other birthday party table and smiled since it seemed like they were all having so much fun. Noah didn't like being still in his mother's lap for so long and immediately began to fuss up since he didn't have his toys with him. "Mama! Want toys! Want my toys!" Noah grunted angrily as he tried to escape from his mother's arms. Heather sat him straight up in her lap and scolded him but that only made it worse. "Mama!"

"Noah stop it! You can't bring your toys to the party." Heather whispered sternly as he refused to listen to her. Grunting as he struggled to escape her grasp, Noah finally couldn't take it anymore and began to cry before screaming as immediate eyes began to lock on the embarrassed mother and her child. Garry rubbed his eyes in annoyance of hearing his youngest son and pretended to avoid the stares, "Honey, just go get the bag of toys."

"Garry!" Heather stunningly asked, "Are you crazy?! We can't bring toys to a pizzeria! He'll only cry when another child takes it or better yet if it gets lost!"

Garry looked all around his surroundings and shook his head as his son continued to scream. "Please just listen to me. It'll keep him quiet while we're here."

Heather gave a stern look at her husband before replying bitterly, "Fine Garry. Have one of the boys run and get it while we wait for the cake."

Garry Price turned to his two elder sons who were hungrily enjoying some pizza, "Boys?" he asked before their eyes looked up at him signifying what did he want.

"I need one of you to run to the car," Garry continued as he showed them the keys he pulled from his pocket, "And get me your brother's bag of toys."

Lucas swallowed his pizza before pointing a finger at his brother, "Make him do it!"

Johnny groaned and shook his head while Garry focused on him, "Johnny?"

The young boy looked at his father with a glare before turning back to look down at his plate of unfinished pizza while music played on the speakers and his brother continued to fuss. Garry asked again nicely, "Do you mind bringing the duffle bag for your brother? Please?"

"Hey stupid he's talking to you!" Lucas shouted at his brother while Garry gave him a look. "Lucas, that's not nice."

"I'm just trying to make him listen to you dad."

"I know son I know."

Johnny hated it whenever his brother was mean to him and his parents never punished or told him that it was not okay to call him names or have such a lack of respect for him. Lucas always picked on him but treated Noah the way a younger brother would wish to be treated and the way he treated Johnny was careless, ugly, abusive, and unloving. It hurt his feelings and it hurt him a lot. Especially when you have no one to run too when you feel this way.

"Johnny-" Garry was cut off when his son snatched the keys from his hand and got up from his seat with tears beginning to swell up in his eyes. Nobody cared about him because if they did, they would show him a bit more love and respect. That's all he wanted.

Walking out of the building's doors, Johnny took his time heading out to the car that was almost at the end of the parking lot and sighed. _Stupid Lucas! Stupid pizza! Stupid everything!_ _I hate my parents! Maybe my brother would be happier if I was dead! _

Meanwhile, Vincent and Fritz finally drove into the diner lot cautiously as they examined their surroundings. With the knife placed atop of Fritz's lap, Vincent's mind immediately thought about his only child and hoped that she was at least entertaining himself while he was out making money freely instead of working.

"Look there Vinny," Fritz said as he stopped the car for a minute and pointed at Johnny, "There's one of their kids right there."

Vincent shifted in his seat as he tried to get a good view of the child. "Oh, I see him."

"Now Vince, I want you to see how things get done when you're hanging around me."

"And my money?"

"You'll get it soon after, I promise." Fritz said before placing the knife into his pocket. "Now watch and learn. I'll be right back."

Johnny finally got into the car and reached for his brother's duffle bag of toys before shutting the door behind him and ready to head back, but he nearly jumped in fear when he saw a man standing and smiling down at him with his hands behind his back. Confused and scared since he knew he didn't like talking to strangers, Johnny swallowed hard before Fritz spoke kindly. "Hey there sport! Whatcha doin out here all by yourself?"

Johnny stuttered, "I-I had to get something."

"Whatcha get kid?

"My brother's bag of toys."

"You want me to walk back to the building with you?" Fritz asked before Johnny immediately shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to talk or walk with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger kid. I work here!" Fritz replied delightfully before taking a few steps closer to the confused child.

"N-No you don't. You don't have a uniform."

Fritz had had enough of this talking episode and quickly lunged for the child as they fell onto the cement together. Johnny muffled fearfully under Fritz's grasp and tried to scream for help when he saw the man pull out a knife from his pocket. Luckily, Johnny happened to be quicker than he had thought and reached for the duffle bag before smacking it against Fritz's cheek as he yelled angrily and held a hand to his reddened cheek. Forgetting about the duffle bag, Johnny made a break for it and ran as fast as he could but winced when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. It seems that Fritz had cut his thigh right before he had thrown the bag at him and it began to sting very badly as he tried to run back into the building. Tears welled up in his eyes as he limped and could hear the running footsteps of heavy shoes behind him.

"Help! Somebody! Help me please!" Johnny cried, "Help!"

Back inside the diner, Evelynne watched with astonishment as the music got louder and the animatronics got wilder as they handed out plates of cake to everyone, including the staff. Mr. Faz took a step into the scene from the hallway and placed his hands on his waist proudly as he failed to notice the child running straight for the building. Heather and Garry were also to busy to notice their injured son running and kept their focus on the animatronic bear who delightfully handed a piece of cake to baby Noah. "Here you go child! Enjoy!"

Johnny finally reached the diner door and pulled on the handle with all his might before banging on the door with hardened fists as he realized that it was locked. "Help! Open the door! Please!"

Fritz had caught up to him and angrily ran up to the child while Vincent watched from the car with disbelief in his eyes.

"Help! Help!" Johnny cried again as tears drew down his cheeks as he felt the man's presence approaching him from behind. "He's gonna ki-"

Fritz snatched the child up into his arms and shifted away from the doorway while Johnny squirmed in his arms, pleading for the man not to kill him. His wish however didn't come true and fear struck his heart when the man covered his mouth and began to pull out his arm.

"It's always worse than it seems kid." Fritz replied with a grin before lowering his arm. And that's when the unspeakable happened.

Heather Price looked over to the chair Johnny had been sitting at and gasped when she noticed that her son hadn't been there ever since Garry had sent him to get the bag of toys Noah wanted. Looking all around her surroundings, Heather's heart raced as she didn't know where her son could be. "Garry! Garry! Where's Johnny?!"

Garry looked towards his left and was shocked to see that Johnny hadn't returned. "I thought he went to go get the duffle bag?"

"Did he come back to his seat though?!" Heather asked worriedly while her husband shrugged. She turned to her oldest son, "Lucas! Where's your brother!"

Lucas swallowed his piece of cake before looking towards his mother and replying, "He didn't come back if that's what you're thinking."

Heather became so worried of her son that she got up from her seat and immediately ran over to the manager, who was talking to the friendly bear animatronic. "Excuse me! Excuse me sir! Please help me, I've lost my son!" Mr. Faz and Freddy looked at each other with surprise before turning back to the panicked woman.

"What does he look like?" Mr. Faz asked before she became very descriptive. "10 years old, light-brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt, brown eyes."

Mr. Faz looked at Freddy as he waited for him to say something but the bear shook his head and walked away. Mr. Faz really wanted to help the worried mother and replied, "I'll help you find him."

"Thank you!" Heather replied. "Thank you so-"

A woman's blood-curling scream filled throughout the building as she came back inside with her two daughters, holding them to her side protectively. Mr. Faz ran over to see what the problem was and asked the lady what happened.

"S-Somebody's...k-kid." she stuttered as her husband came to her aid and tried to calm her down. "S-So m-much b-b-b-"

With no hesitation, Mr. Faz took a step outside and turned to see the most sinister thing ever done to a child and that left him speechless. Parents and children were beginning to form a crowd by the doors and tried to see what was the issue but the animatronics prevented them from doing so and began to pull them away.

Garry, holding Noah, came outside where the manager had been and felt pain sting his heart when he saw his son lying in his own pool of blood. Heather followed and nearly died as she fell to her knees and weeped over her son's body. **"NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOO MY BABY! WHY MY BABY!" **

For once in his life, Lucas felt very sad as he stared at his brother's reddened body before his eyes welled up with a few tears. Mr. Faz could only watch sorrowfully before nosy people inside of the diner escaped and came outside to see what was up before seeing the murdered child, and it only made things worse as they ran and screamed with their children in their grasps as they hurried to their vehicles. Evelynne emerged from the crowd and blankly stared at the scene before running back inside of the building.

**"WHO DID THIS! WHO DID THIS TO MY SON!" **Heather sobbed as she screamed at the manager. Garry held her away from him and only told her that it was not his fault. It was theirs.

"It's my fault. I should have went to go get that bag instead."

"I'll call 911! Stay right there!" Mr. Faz said before hurrying inside as he left the family alone. The worried animatronics followed him to the office, failing to notice the backstage door slowly beginning to close on it's own.

Back outside, the saddened parents embraced each other comfortingly as Heather wept into her husband's shirt.

* * *

Evelynne shut the backstage door behind her while breathing heavily to try and find a way out to the park next to the establishment. Since Vincent wasn't here for her, she could at least make herself feel busy by going down the slide or swinging on the swings. She couldn't get the picture of all that red she saw off her mind but she was too young to understand the meaning of what murder was. She believed that he just hurt himself or something. Humming and hurrying past the trees and tall thin grass, the young girl finally made it to the park and locked her eyes on the playground before her. Luckily, there were no children around so she made herself useful by climbing up the steps of the equipment to go make her way down the slide.

"I found you mr. slide!" Evelynne giggled as she carefully climbed up the small steps to the large green tube slide before her. Pushing herself in, the young girl slid down joyously. "Weeeheehee!"

Sirens could be heard coming from somewhere within the forest but Evelynne ignored it as she made her way back to go down the slide again one last time before hitting the swings.

"One...two...three!" Evelynne laughed as she slid herself down right before her father poked his head in at the end of the slide grinning at her. Evelynne gasped before she reached him and he scooped her up in his arms and held her lovingly.

"Evelynne! My sweet sweet girl! What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I had to leave daddy cause something bad happened to this little boy and he got hurt really really badly."

"Oh! Really?" Vincent asked, surprised that she had noticed the crime but worried if she saw who did it, "Do you know what happened to that little boy?"

Evelynne thought long and hard before shaking her head as they walked to the car, "No."

"Good cause you don't need to know about that stuff anyway." Vincent replied as he placed her in the backseat of his car. "Let's get back home to mommy okay lovebug?"

"Okay!" Evelynne replied as her father plopped himself down in the driver's seat before starting up the engine. Looking out of the window, Evelynne's big round eyes stared up at the darkening blue sky when she noticed a few stars slowly starting to appear out before her and as Vincent drove, he continuously looked into the rearview mirror at the only thing he probably loved more than life itself.

Since home wasn't that far away from the pizza place, Vincent parked in the driveway of their house and carried his daughter inside where Dianna happened to be sitting in the living room waiting for their arrival. Surprised by the tear marks that were stained on her cheeks, Vincent probably guessed she was crying about the loss of the Price child since she fell to her knees and embraced Evelynne protectively. "Oh Evelynne! Are you okay?"

Evelynne nodded before her mother looked up at Vincent and stood up to hug him too. "Vincent how could this happen! Why would someone do this to someone's child!"

"I don't know," Vincent replied, trying to sound as mournful as possible, "Some people just do it for their liking."

"They are so evil!" Dianna sniffed as she released Vincent and began to walk away. "I just can't allow our daughter to go back to that horrible place! Ever!"

Evelynne had ran off to go and play with her toys before Vincent began to follow her mother, replying, "But we're going to be upgrading babe. It'll be better! Safer!"

"How?!" Dianna shouted angrily from the bathroom. Vincent stepped in and hugged her from behind as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"We're getting new animatronics. They'll have facial recognition and there will be more security around. Myself included."

"F-Facial recognition? Now you just sound ridiculous Vincent. There's no way for robots to be built that way. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Vincent replied before kissing her cheek, "Don't worry. I know today was a horrible day but I promise you that Evelynne will not be put into any kind of danger like that whatsoever."

Dianna felt confident and sighed, "Y-You're right. Evelynne will be safe."

"Yes and she will. I will make sure of it." Vincent responded before a small figure poked it's head out from behind the door. The two adults looked at the figure through the mirror and softened when they saw those big eyes stared at them longingly.

"C-Can I stay in here?" Evelynne asked softly before her father came over and scooped her up in his arms.

"How's about tomorrow you and I go get some ice cream together?"

Evelynne brightened up with joy, "Yes daddy yes! Take me daddy!"

Vincent chuckled as they headed towards the bed. "I will."

Dianna was left standing alone in front of the bathroom counters and smiled nonchalantly as she continued to hear her child giggle and communicate with her other parent. Still feeling sorry about the death of the child that happened today, the young woman thought for a moment before having the most strangest sensation that she should go try and solve this murder case herself since the killer was probably near and still at large. Tomorrow, she would be going to Fredbear's Family Diner and having a word with the manager who obviously didn't keep a very good eye out on that innocent child that had lost his life tragically today. _If they think they can reopen without any type of huge investigation going on, then I'll just do it myself!_ Dianna thought with a confident nod,

_That family will never be the same without their young one. I know how that woman must feel right now and I understand her pain. I want to get to the bottom of this to protect our community and our children! It's for my baby's own good! We must stop this from happening and catch the killer at large! _

"Don't worry Evelynne," Dianna said to herself as she watched her and Vincent tickling each other on the bed, "I will make sure you will be safe."

* * *

**AN: I feel like I didn't do good on this chapter because I got that mind thing going on where my brain tells me "This isn't good" but my heart feels like it is.**

**FNAF4 looks scary! Saw the trailer but I don't think I'll get the game. Rather watch Markiplier play it. ;3**

**I plan on doing a sequel to this story but I'm not sure if I should start a whole new documental story or just keep it in here. Like a _to be continued_ type of thing. Suggestions?**

**Please review! If I reach 100, I will get a chapter done every week! ^w^**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Welcome back. Thanks to those of you who gave me ideas for what the next story should be about, and I have figured out a very good visual as to what that will be...but no spoilers just yet! **

**Instead, starting from this chapter till the end, there will be easter eggs/hints/whatever, so keep a good look out for them if you really want to know otherwise you'll just have to wait till this part ends. :) If you figure it out, let me know. The winner will get a one-shot written for them by me! It can be canon, friendship, violence, IDC. PM though. **

**Please review! **

* * *

_Present_ Day

It was just another ordinary day for the animatronics to play, interact, and sing but it was not a very good day for Evelynne since it would be the first time she would be put on-stage to entertain the people, let alone play the drums and speak a few parts that the manager wanted her to say. The pizzeria was just building up with families and backstage, Mike stood behind the curtains fixing up the drum set while the animatronics were comforting a shaking Roxie.

"Remember to not think about it too much Evelynne," Freddy reminded her for the 15th time today, "Worrying will only make you mess yourself up even more."

"Easy for you to say," Evelynne replied sadly, "You were programmed and meant to do this your whole life, but not me. I'm supposed to be out there." she gestured as she pointed to the curtains.

"Yeah I know," Bonnie added, "But hey! At least we're together right?"

There was a moment of silence between the characters before the retriever held onto her drum sticks tighter while lowering her head and ears, "Yes."

"Hey," Chica came in as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If there's one thing great about being an animatronic, it's celebrating!"

"Chica's right," Freddy nodded pleasantly, "Tonight we can have another pizza party. But this time just for you."

The retriever lifted her head while her ears began to jerk up, feeling more confident. "R-Really? You guys would do that for me?"

Freddy grinned widely as he pulled Chica and Bonnie to his sides and placed his arms around their shoulders while they returned toothy grins. Evelynne softened up and felt so loved that she quickly ran over to the three animatronics and piled on top of them, hugging them with a bright smile forming over her face. As the four fell back and were laughing away, Mike turned and stared at them with an amusing smirk, "What are you guys doing?"

"Hugging," Chica giggled as she got on her feet, "And laughing."

"Cool. So Roxie, show starts in 5. Are you ready to do this?" the security guard asked while all eyes began to lay on her. Roxie inhaled nervously and thought hard for a second before exhaling with a bit more bravery, "I am."

"Honey, are you sure you'll be okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly as he placed a gentle hand on her back, "I don't want you to freak out."

With a sigh, knowing that he might be right, Roxie turned to face him and placed a paw on his cheek. "I will do my best. I promise."

Melting in her gentle touch, Bonnie placed his hand atop of hers on his cheek and sighed softly before adding, "If something happens, I'll be right in front of you."

Roxie nodded as she removed her paw. "Okay."

* * *

Back in Pirate's Cove, Foxy was grumbling low negative things about himself and Mr. Faz about why they shut him down in the first place. It can get pretty lonesome up on this stage sometimes, especially when there was nothing colorful or spirited in here to capture attention.

"Maybe if I found a mate, things be easier for me." Foxy groaned as he slumped down, "But no one wants to be with ol' rusty me anyway."

Since there were no more vixens built for the company, there was no hope for him to be in love...unless..

"No!" Foxy growled as he shook his head, "No no no no no! I will not put myself in the embrace of a human girl! That's revolting! Since when was there an animatronic who ever dated a-"

Suddenly, it occurred to him again that Roxie was not magically alive like the rest of them. Instead, she was a human spirit possessing the suit and controlling it. She also was Bonnie's only love and those two were now an inseparable pair put together. As Foxy was still in utter shock of what he was realizing, it now made him see that maybe finding an attractive human female and getting her to be his mate would lighten up his pirate days forever. The whole killing into a suit thing would be dealt with later.

Foxy grinned evilly before crawling over and peeking an eye out of the curtains to see if there was any female to his liking strolling around the diner. Foxy grimaced when he saw a short chunky lady happy engulf down some delicious cupcakes and chuckle after she finished them.

_Too plump to fit on my ship_, Foxy shook his head disgustedly, _"I need someone skinnier to be able to fit even into the smallest deck with me! _Foxy's eyes then locked onto another woman who was talking on her cell phone and tapping her foot impatiently. Examining her features, Foxy only liked her long hair.

_Too busy, but the long hair is nice! I like that in a human_, Foxy thought as he nodded with a smile, _But we need more...ah forget it! This human thing is grossing me out! _Peering an eye over to the show stage, Foxy began to worry about his friends and prayed for the best and not the worst to happen.

_I hope that lass is still okay to do this_ _otherwise everyone will know the truth bout us. _

* * *

Behind the curtains, Bonnie stroked Roxie's hand tenderly before reminding her to not be afraid and that he would be there if she needed him. Evelynne smiled softly before nodding her head as she plotted herself down on the drum seat, clutching the drum sticks in her hands tightly as the worrying began to increase at a higher rate, especially when an employee's voice spoke the introduction that was always the same as everyday when the animatronic band would perform onstage.

_Remember Evelynne, _the retriever thought to herself, _You don't always need to have a plan. You need to breathe, trust, let go, and see what happens. _

"Boy kids don't we have a surprise for you today!" the male employee told the guests brightly, "A new friend is here to celebrate with all of you!"

Bonnie, who had been frozen in his presenting position, turned his torso halfway to give a soft, reassuring grin. Roxie's ears jerked up and she squinted her eyes with a soft smile before the rabbit turned back around and faced the curtains.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" the employee asked while the children cheered with glee. "One...two..."

_Oh why this! Why now! Why today! _Evelynne thought with bubbling oil warming up inside of her, _What if I- _

"Three!"

The most horrible thing ever that was much worse than presenting to a classroom back in school happened as Roxie's jaw nearly broke off as she saw the crowds of people and children locking their eyes at the characters on stage, mainly staring at her.

_Oh my god, why is there so many people here! When I came, there was hardly anyone! Why is there so many!_

The male employee who had spoke the introduction turned his head to get a good look at the new animatronic himself before looking up behind him to ask Freddy, "Freddy how you doing today buddy?"

"I'm great Thomas thank you!"

As a few family members eased down their clapping, Thomas asked him another question, "So Freddy...I didn't know you brought out a new friend today. Why don't you introduce her to the kids!" Mike was watching from the crowd, praying that Roxie knew what to do, just like Mr. Faz had requested.

"Sure Thomas!" Freddy laughed goofily before turning slightly to call for the retriever, "Roxie!"

Evelynne panicked as she felt the wiring pulse inside her like veins. Oh, this was not good.

Though the animatronic bear was forced to play robot on-stage, he knew that there was nothing he and the others could do to make her come out of her shell. Chica noticed a few kids longing to hear the new addition to their band speak but was getting tense as she saw parents eyeing Roxie with curiosity.

"Roxie?" Freddy asked again before Evelynne decided to hurry and speak up in her programming voice, just like Foxy had taught her.

"Hiya Freddy!" she chuckled goofily, unable to believe in her mind that she was using a different voice, "What can I do for ya?"

"The kids want to meet ya Roxie!" Bonnie added as Roxie locked her eyes on all the smiling faces staring back at her, "All these little guys are here to see you!"

Roxie dropped her jaw as she robotically moved her eyeballs at the crowd, "Really! Why that's spectacular! I can't wait to play for you!"

_Uh oh,_ Evelynne thought, _I forgot my next line!_

With a strum of his guitar, Bonnie chuckled as he turned to the other animatronics, "Whaddaya say we show these kids how we introduce a new friend."

"Great idea Bonnie!" Freddy nodded before turning back to the children, "Ready kids? One...Two...Three!"

The lights dimmed down in the dining area and Bonnie started to play a light happy-go-lucky tune on his guitar while Roxie was frozen in the back, thankful that the top three were getting all the attention right now, but it wouldn't be long until her part came and even though it was small, it involved high-pitch singing and that was something she was not good at.

Mike chuckled as he heard the three main characters beginning to sing and Roxie lightly hitting her cymbals, not sure if she was supposed to play yet. Figuring she needed a bit of guidance, the security guard was about to make it back over to the stage but he stopped when he heard his boss yelling from the office.

**"What do you mean she's planning to visit the pizzeria! Tell her that it's not an issue and we took care of it!" **

Mike peered out from the doorway and asked, "Sir is everything okay?"

Mr. Faz shook his head, "After years of dealing with her before...she now is going to pay a visit to my restaurant again to solve the murder case on that young woman that was brutally murdered in here."

"Who sir?"

"You'll know her when you see her," he replied with a shake of his head, "So how's our newest addition doing out there? Do the kids like her?"

"Uh..yeah! They're really starting to warm up to her rather well." Mike said sheepishly.

Back on-stage, it was now the time for Evelynne to sing her part and she became nervous once she knew that it was going to be time...

"So boys and girls..." Bonnie sang lightly.

One.

"Our newest best buddy to the band..." Chica sang next.

Two.

"We'd like you all to meet her...her name is..." Freddy finished as the three animatronics turned and were grinning at the confused dog.

_Oh! It's my turn now!_

With a boom and a bang and a clash, Roxie howled like a wolf before singing, **"Roxie Retriever!" **

Bonnie's ears jerked up and he smiled proudly before turning back around to face the clapping and cheering children down below them. Evelynne breathed with relief and sighed happily as it was all finally over for the day. _I can't believe I did it! I did it all alone after I thought I was going to screw up or something! _

As the curtains closed shut in front of the characters and people continued to clap, somewhere within the building, far from where anyone can see, a hand of a distinct body stirred it's fingers underneath the stained blood that was right underneath it.

* * *

_August 25, 1986; 1:00 pm _

Mr. Faz took one look over at the front doors of the diner and felt absolutely guilty about what had happened outside the restaurant yesterday. Though he knew it was not his fault in anyway, the manager took one look at his animatronics and knew that it was almost time to scrap them for new ones. _Oh Freddy my friend, I'm really gonna miss the old you but who knows! Maybe you'll be used again someday._

A slam of the door shut behind him made Mr. Faz jump and he turned to see a woman with long brown hair approaching him with the stomps of her heels. "Can I help you miss?" he asked her.

"Yes you can actually," Dianna replied with a scoff before slamming a journal on the table, "You can help explain to me why yesterday was a day."

Mr. Faz held his hands out in front of him for protection since the woman looked like she wanted to punch him, "L-Look lady. Do you really think that I wanted that to happen? No I didn't!"

Dianna eyed him before sitting in the dining chair, gesturing to the seat in front of her, "Shall we discuss this before I bring anymore trouble or not?"

Mr. Faz grumbled under his breath before heading into the chair to sit in front of her but he jumped when Dianna kicked the chair away from the table for him to have a seat. "Sit." she demanded.

"May I ask who you are?" Mr. Faz asked before receiving a dark glare coming from Dianna's brown eyes.

"No." she said before grabbing her bag and pulling out a voice recorder and slamming it on the table. Mr. Faz swallowed nervously before making eye contact with her again.

"Now," she said coldly as she pushed it on, "Why don't you tell us what you happened to be doing all day yesterday..."

* * *

**AN: I know it's probably not the bestest chapter but I wanted to hurry and update because I'm heading out to San Diego for a few days. Hope you like and leave a like and review! It makes me feel better, even on my crappiest days! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Welcome back ya'll! After posting the last chapter, I just discovered that the FNAF4 demo had just been released and after seeing Markiplier play it, which is worth watching by the way cause he's funny, I was like hmmmm interesting. **

**I might not allow the FNAF4 pop up into this story unless it can easily tie into it since there's still stuff yet to be uncovered. Also just a reminder: Vincent does not have a ponytail for hair! He just has his purple hat in this story. I kinda prefer him without the ponytail just cause...not that it's a bad thing or anything. ^w^ **

**Review my lovely peeps! REVIEW! **

* * *

After an easy day had passed and all troubles had eased from her mind, Evelynne was enjoying some pizza with her new friends at the dining table while they waited for Mike to bring some delicious treats. Bonnie lay back in his chair and sighed happily before placing his hands over his bloated stomach and Evelynne grimaced when he let out a large belch. "Bonnie!"

The purple rabbit turned his head in her direction and smiled apologetically in response just before another burp echoed throughout the establishment. Evelynne frowned and saw that it was Foxy who was guilty since he ?was beginning to slump in his seat while staring at the retriever with slight embarrassment.

"You guys are robots! How do you even burp?" Evelynne said as she glanced between Foxy, Freddy, and Chica.

"How do you even...uh," Chica paused before finishing her sentence, "Not burp? Hmm?"

Evelynne scoffed and began to giggle, "Oh that's easy, I never burped."

Freddy smirked amusingly, "That so?"

"Trust me I never-"

Bonnie yelped and fell back in his seat when the most largest and loudest belch escaped from the retriever's lips before she covered her snout with utter shock, disbelief, and embarrassment as the other animatronics stared at her blankly.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't feel it coming!"

"Oh sweetie," Bonnie laughed as he got himself back up in his seat, "That was incredible!"

"Yeah!" Chica added as she slowly scooted closer to Freddy, "I didn't think that you had it in you!"

"R-Really?" Evelynne stuttered while the animatronics nodded their heads in agreement just before the doors to the pizzeria opened and shut closed as Mike came into the scene with 2 sets of plastic bags in his grasps. Evelynne greeted him immediately as she jumped up from her chair and ran to his side, "Oh Mike! Let me help you!"

"No Roxie it's fine I got it." the security guard replied as he walked over to the table and set the bags down. "Just take your pick. I got the flavors that you wanted."

"Actually," Evelynne smiled warmly as she glanced at each of the patient animatronic characters, "I'm going to pass and give it to each of them instead."

"Go for it! If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

Grabbing the small boxes of cookies, Evelynne walked over to Foxy and decided to start with him first. The pirate smiled widely as he was presented with the type of cookies that a pirate actually would have been fond of back in the day. "Foxy the pirate," she began as she handed him the package, "I bestow upon you the delicious Chips Ahoy. Or should I say 'Ships Ahoy' for the best pirate captain in all the seven seas!"

Foxy's ears ringed and paced up and down as he looked down at the rectangular blue bag of cookies before giving the retriever a wink and a raise of his hook. "Thank you lass! I'm sure I will enjoy these very much!" She laughed when he turned on his pirate voice and copied it with a light giggle, "Arrrrr!"

Chica was next and she smiled when Evelynne handed her the box. "Chica, I present you with the sugar cookie because you're sweet and full of kindness, courtesy, and love."

"T-Thank you!" the animatronic chicken replied before Freddy was next to receive his box. Taking it from her hands, the bear patiently waited for his description of what these cookies represented about him as Evelynne sighed happily, "Freddy, I give you the snickerdoodle cookie because you're sweet spiced in a loving and caring way."

"Oh Evelynne everyone knows that," Freddy chuckled as he lifted the box open and took a bite, "Thank you. It's very toothsome."

"You're welcome." Evelynne smiled before looking down at the final box she had remaining in her hands while Bonnie was staring patiently, wondering what last flavor he was going to get.

"Bonnie," Evelynne said as she straightened herself up and handed over the cookies, "I present to you the chocolate chip. My favorite of them all."

Bonnie's ears jerked up when the retriever lowered her head to give him a soft peck on the nose and he nearly oozed all over on the inside before thanking her, "T-Thank you sweetie." Evelynne nodded her head in response before plopping herself back down in the empty seat next to the rabbit as she watched the other animatronics enjoying, or rather engulfing, down their dessert treats before something she had just thought of made her frown. Bonnie noticed and immediately stopped eating from the box as he looked rather worried for her, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? O-Oh nothing! I'm okay." she lied as the rabbit shot her a look. "Bonnie, I'm fine. Please."

"Weeeell, if you say so then." he replied before stuffing his snout back into the box.

_I wonder how Mari is doing,_ Evelynne continued to think as she thought about him, _That would be a crazy thing if he was still at my house probably doing who knows what! I hope he hasn't hurt anyone! I wonder if Molly and Vince are giving him any trouble_.

**Meanwhile: **

Vince was lying asleep on the carpet in the living room while Molly was snuggling with one of the decorative, small couch pillows on the couch as she was slowly shutting her eyes while it was dark and very quiet since the only thing that could be heard was the beeping of the fire alarm from time to time and the rumbling noises of ice that came from the refrigerator.

Outside of the household, the lights of a vehicle passed the windows and pulled into the driveway of the house while Vince jerked his head up since it startled him. Then, the engine turned off and the giggles of a man and woman were heard which sent the chihuahua growling. Molly was next to jerk her head up as she listened too and lightly growled when the voices got closer to the door.

Suddenly, the garage door cracked open and the two dogs lightly wagged their tails when they saw who it was before following the figure out of the room as the two intruders were just about to enter the house.

"I haven't done this in such a long time! What do you think we can take from here?" Caroline asked excitedly as she clutched onto her fiance's arm.

"That tv is something I want," Jack replied before pressing his lips against her's aggressively, "You can take whatever you please."

"That I will. Oh my god, I love you so much Jack!"

"And I love you baby."

As they aggressively made out in front of the door for a minute, Jack finally pulled away from Caroline and began the continuation of breaking into his ex-fiance's household. Her death did not matter to them in anyway, but her belongings did.

"Didn't she have dogs?" Caroline asked before Jack scoffed and stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, but they're tiny-sized. They can't do nothing. Come on, let's go."

Knowing that it was going to be very dark once they opened the door, Jack and Caroline slowly emerged themselves in before turning on their only flashlight after covering their faces in robbing masks. Jack immediately made his way over to where the television was while Caroline was getting ready to target Evelynne's bedroom where some of the most valuable and expensive brands of all sorts were located. Taking herself up the stairs, she giggled excitedly before approaching the bedroom door.

Meanwhile, Jack was downstairs unplugging the wires to the tv and getting ready to take it down but he jumped when he thought he heard something run and growl quickly behind him. Turning around, he looked at the living room and kitchen worriedly before paying attention back to the tv. As he was just about to take it down, he heard the chuckling of a dark voice behind and he spun around with fear as he asked aloud, "Caroline?"

No answer.

"Caroline is that you?" he asked while breathing heavily.

"No." a voice spoke before emerging from the dark corner. Jack nearly fainted when he didn't know what he was staring at, but gasped in fright when he saw a large brown dog standing beside it and growling menacingly as it's large, uneven teeth stood out of it's mouth. Jack stopped and squinted his eyes when he thought he knew who that creature was. "Vince?"

"Get him." The Marionette ordered before the large nightmare chihuahua leaped for Jack as the human screamed fearfully before there was nothing but blood and silence scattered over the rug. Lifting his head up towards the ceiling, the puppet waited patiently for the next victim and suspect to finally encounter.

Back in Evelynne's room, Caroline was stacking up some of the deceased woman's personal belongings such as her purses, shoes, and cosmetics in the large black trashbag she carried before feeling the presence of something or someone inside the room with her, but she didn't care for it since she was after the stuff she had always wanted, even the pooch.

"Oh where's that little fluffy cutie at. I'm going to take her too." Caroline said to herself before wrapping things up and ready to leave the bedroom to look for Molly, but she stopped when she heard the whimpers of a dog coming from somewhere in the room.

"Hello?" Caroline asked as the whimpering paused shortly after and then continued.

The dog's cries sounded like they were coming from underneath the bed, so Caroline dropped the bag and got on her knees to see if there was indeed a small dog underneath. Small white irises stared back at the human followed by the glimpse of white fur that made Caroline realize that she was staring at the small Westie dog that she wanted to steal. "Awww, hey there! What's the matter cutie? Why are you hiding under the bed?"

Molly whimpered again as soon as Caroline started to lean in closer to reach for her, but she hesitated when the whimpering stopped and changed to low soft growls. "Aw don't be like that. Mama's here to take you-"

Caroline screamed when Molly lunged and attacked her before nearly destroying her entire face. The Marionette then entered the room with Vince laying tiredly in his arms as he stood in front of the bed and waited silently for Molly to emerge, and when she did, she was already back to her normal form.

"Great job Molly. I'm so proud of you." he told the white terrier as she lightly wagged her tail upon hearing his voice. Setting Vince down beside her, the Marionette walked over to one of the frames beside Evelynne's bed and sighed sadly as he continued to stare at her happy expression in the picture.

"If only you were still here, things wouldn't be so bad." he said to himself before turning to see Vince growling and chewing on what appeared to be a plush toy. Curious as to where he got that, the Marionette teleported to his side and took the plushie away from him before examining it closely. His eyes widened when he realized what this toy represented and then it occurred to him that maybe he could be the reason for Evelynne's death.

Biting his lip angrily, the Marionette threw the plush toy out of the room and ignored the small barks that immediately ran after it.

_It appears that Bonnie and I need to have another chit-chat, _he thought with the shake of his head before disappearing into thin air, leaving the only sound of the squeaks coming from the purple bunny plushie doll that Vince and Molly tugged and fought over.

* * *

_August 25, 1986; 8:00 pm _

Vincent and Evelynne had just returned home but the purple man wasn't pleased as much as his daughter was since believing that a day of only getting ice cream together turned into one of going to the animal shelter and picking out a furry friend instead. Much to his dismay, she picked out a cat. And he hated cats.

"Welcome home Mr. Flufferton! This is my house!" Evelynne exclaimed happily as she held the cat in an aggressive manner. The cat meowed unhappily in response as she started running to the door with Vincent following behind them. Noticing that Dianna was already home, cooking dinner, the purple man walked up the steps and unlocked the door before his daughter took off, shouting and running straight for the kitchen. "Mommy mommy look! I got a kitty!"

Dianna turned her head for a second as she removed the hot-and-ready meatloaf from the oven. "You did! Wow sweetie that's great! What's his name?"

"Mr. Flufferton!"

_I wonder how Vincent feels about this cause lord knows he's going to have a fit when that cat sheds in the house,_ Dianna chuckled amusingly before seeing Vincent himself standing against the wall in the kitchen, eyeing the cat with his daughter coldly. Dianna couldn't help but laugh before walking over to him and standing alongside him as she asked, "So I'm guessing ice cream didn't go so well huh?"

"It did but I forgot that the animal shelter was next door so then next thing you know, Evelynne wants to get a pet." he replied unhappily as Dianna smirked up at him.

"Why not a dog?"

"Fuck no. It would shit all over the house."

"And you think a cat would do any better? You know they excess a lot of hair right?"

Vincent's eyes widened and that's when he realized that he had finally had it. "Okay it's definitely staying outside or it's goodbye."

"Vincent...don't piss off our daughter now." Dianna teased as he marched over to the little girl's bedroom where she was brushing the dark fluffy cat with one of her hair brushes. He gasped under his breath seeing how much that cat had already shredded and like Dianna had predicted, he threw a fit.

"Evelynne Jasmine Elizabeth Isabel Duran!" he shouted angrily as his daughter quickly looked up at him fearfully. "That cat is going outside or I'm taking it back!"

"Daddy no!" Evelynne began to sniff as she hugged Mr. Flufferton tightly as soon as her father stepped into the room and was about to grab the cat. Vincent grimaced when he saw all the excess hair over his daughter's shirt. "Look at all this fur on you! I don't like that! Put the cat outside young lady. Now."

Evelynne's eyes began to fill up with tears as she made a sad face before nodding her head. "Okay."

Vincent felt the large fluffy cat purring all over his pants and he growled under his breath before focusing his attention back to his daughter. "Put him in the front yard alright?" Evelynne nodded in response before he softened up and pulled her in for a kiss. "Take the cat out and then wash your hands cause dinner's going to be ready okay." The child smiled slightly before her father left the room to return back to the other female of the house, where she happened to be setting up the plates.

"What'd you make babe?" Vincent asked as he inhaled the delicious smell of food.

"Meatloaf, rice and beans." Dianna replied as she began setting up Evelynne's food.

"Did you add bacon to the beans?" Vincent asked. Dianna nodded her head before giving him a large smooch, "You know I did."

"God, I love you." Vincent said as he smiled at her lovingly before she returned into the kitchen to make his plate. "Where's Evelynne?" she asked curiously, "Tell her that her plate is ready or it's gonna get cold."

_Oh shit she's outside! _Vincent said in his head before hurrying out of the kitchen, straight out the door, shouting at the top of his lungs as fear increased in his body. "Evelynne!"

No answer but crickets chirping.

"Evelynne!" he shouted louder before placing his hands on top of his head in a panicked state when he heard only the cat meowing for him as it hurried to him and immediately began to purr on his legs again. His eyes then wandered over to the t-shirt she had been wearing on the ground ahead and that's when his heart probably nearly died that night.

"NO!" Vincent screamed as he fell to his knees and felt emotion stinging his eyes as he picked up the shirt off the ground and held it close to him as he slowly let out a few tears while the cat followed him.

_Someone took my baby...SOMEONE TOOK MY BABY!_

* * *

**AN: What happened to Evelynne? Anyone wanna guess? And why is her shirt on the ground? **

**Also, things are going to get really interesting next chapter since Mari is going to meet the animatronics again! Especially Bonnie! I also wonder what will happen if he finds out about Evelynne in her new body. **

**Review and I'll update in a few days! **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Anyone seen that new movie unfriended that came out? That movie is pretty insane! 0_0 **

**Sooo...I know that some of you fanfictioners have been guessing and waiting for this moment your whole life, and now here it finally is! Let's see how this goes! Caution: This may be long**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FNAF games or characters mentioned in this story. I own Dianna, Evelynne, Roxie, and everything else OC related. **

* * *

After letting the food go down their bellies and spending time with each other, Bonnie and Evelynne were snuggling together on the show stage with the curtains closed in front of them while Chica was beside the bathrooms, scared and anxious to finally admit the feelings she has always had for the animatronic bear standing by the backstage door in the distance.

_Oh dear! What would happen if I tell him? Would he be grossed out? Would he hug me right away?_ These thoughts ran through Chica's mind as she continued to stare at Freddy and kept making hesitations to approach him. As having a crush on somebody, you were afraid to ask and make a fool of yourself and were worried of what they'd reply. This scared Chica. And even though she has always been by his side all these years, it was still terrifying to tell your feelings to your crush and asking to be together. So far, Bonnie was the only lucky one to find happiness...and that was Evelynne.

With a defeated sigh, Chica saddened up and took one last look over at Freddy before disappearing into the girls restroom. Taking one look at her reflection in the pale, scratched mirror made the chicken feel uncomfortable with her appearance. She looked so disgusting and fat! How could Freddy fall for something like her? It was merely impossible.

"I can never ask him." Chica said with defeat as she threw herself on the tile floor and lightly sniffed as she let oil run down her eyes while the lightbulb in the restroom blinked rapidly till it shut off.

Freddy stood in the same spot he had been standing in as he examined his surroundings silently. Knowing that the two lovebirds were still on-stage and Foxy in pirate cove, he began to wonder where Chica could possibly be. Perhaps she was in the kitchen again? Her favorite place to go? No, she couldn't be if they'd already eaten. Maybe she was in the ladies room, cleaning her suit of all that rotten spoiled pizza chunks they had eaten today from the weeks before.

A strange sensation brought the bear back into reality and he started to glare around the room, knowing what feeling this was coming from. "So, after going into hiding for many years, you finally decide to show up." the bear said as he continued to inspect around the room. It wasn't a surprise when the Marionette appeared in front of him and looked him in the eye, "I've been returning a favor for someone."

"That so?" Freddy asked as he shot him a look, "Then what are you doing here in my establishment?"

"I'm here to see Bonnie," Mari said dryly, "He knows something that I don't and I want to know it."

"Well, you can't because you're going to have to go through me to get to him." Freddy said defensively while Mari eyed him again.

"That so?"

"Yes."

"Haven't you forgotten that I'm the reason why you're here," Mari said, "The reason why you get to stay with your friends and enjoy pizza together as a family."

"I'm well aware of that. Thanks." Freddy replied coldly as he watched the Marionette inspect the dining room as if he were looking for evidence of something or someone. The bear was having the slightest feeling that it might have to something to do with the new character, or Evelynne, in that matter.

Luckily, Bonnie had recognized Mari's voice and had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation before feeling terrified for Roxie, but mainly himself since he knew that he had pointed out that he was here to see him. Pulling back from the curtains, Bonnie panicked and began to glitch in a paranormal manner while reaching for Roxie's hand.

"I need you to hide." he told her as she took his hand and immediately rushed out of the show stage.

"W-What? Why? What's going on?" she questioned as the two robots quickly ran backstage together before Bonnie shut the door behind them. Freddy hadn't expected them to be in such a hurry but knew that it was because the puppet was present, and he stood closer to the door for protection to prevent him from entering there.

Back inside, Roxie was totally confused and demanded for answers while Bonnie stood before her, "Bonnie...what's going on? Why are we in here?"

"Play dead." he told her.

* * *

_Continuation of August 25, 1986; 8:45 pm _

Vincent continued to grip onto his daughter's shirt to his chest before lifting his head as tear stains now marked his eyes and cheeks. He had still been in the same position on his knees and nearly mourned to death seeing that somebody had taken his daughter. Dianna opened the front door and gasped before hurrying down the steps towards the purple man, "Vincent! What happened? Where's Evelynne?!"

Staring into the dark wilderness sadly right before she realized herself what had happened, Vincent dropped the shirt and got on his feet to quickly embrace his child's mother. Pulling her in for a comforting hug, Vincent held her close while she sobbed onto his shoulder before they heard screams for help echoing throughout the forest. Dianna gasped and Vincent quickly released her as they looked all around their surroundings, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Evelynne!" Vincent called.

"Evelynne!" Dianna shouted.

"Mommy daddy! Help me!"

"Oh my god she's still here! Hurry get the flashlights!" Dianna panicked before Vincent took no hesitation and ran into the house while frantically looking for the flashlights, which he knew were in a kitchen drawer somewhere. Panicking as he felt time ticking in his head for his daughter's life, Vincent went from drawer to drawer trying to find the flashlights but decided to only take one and quickly fill it with batteries since he was running out of time.

While Dianna was still trying to communicate with her daughter in the woods, she turned and saw Vincent running out of the house, down the steps, asking, "Which way?"

"This way." Dianna pointed to their right before the purple man and his girlfriend ran off in that direction.

**Meanwhile: **

Evelynne winced in pain as the man that had her arm gripped tightly in his hand aggressively pulled her while hurrying through the dark forest. The little girl felt the heat of running with her shirt off and even felt mosquitos attacking her body. Hearing her mother's voice again, Evelynne replied back to her, "I'm right here mommy!"

"Shut up kid," the man said as they continued to walk through the forest until they reached a empty space. "Here's the fairy habitat I told you about. You like fairies right?" Evelynne nodded her head excitedly as they entered the space before he ordered her to turn around.

"But I thought we were going to look for the fairies!" Evelynne said disappointedly before the man nodded his head cooly, "Yeah yeah we are! But they only come out when you turn around and close your eyes!"

"I want to see the fairies! I want to see them! See them!" The little girl shouted angrily as she fist-punched the man on his leg. He laughed before leaning his head down to whisper in her ear. She grimaced smelling the bad breath he had from smoking too much cigarettes. "We will kid. Trust me, turn around and close your eyes."

Like any child, Evelynne believed him and did as she was told while failing to hear a pistol emerging from his pocket. Dianna and Vincent came to the scene just on time and gasped when they recognized the man and like any mother would do, Dianna quickly sprinted out from the brush and lunged behind him, making him miss his target. Evelynne spun around opening her eyes and was so happy to see her mom and dad to her rescue while Vincent ran out to immediately help his girlfriend.

"Daddy!" Evelynne said excitedly before focusing her attention on the two people fighting on the ground. The little girl gasped when she saw the man on top of her mother, smacking her across the face. "Mommy!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Vincent yelled angrily before tackling his co worker to the ground and punching him while Evelynne ran over to Dianna, kneeling by her side while she was quickly trying to regain some strength.

Vincent pulled Steve's hair before having no other choice but to strangle him to make his death look like an accident since he had no weapons on him. As Steve began choking in Vincent's strong grip, the purple man's eyes were dark but changed back when Steve managed to tell him some last few words, that would probably haunt him over.

"You...can't."

Vincent breathed heavily before standing back up on his feet, staring at his deceased co worker with fear in his eyes as those chilling words echoed in his head.

_"You can't" _

You can't what?

Dianna came running back over to where the two men were and kicked Steve in his side, in which he coughed out blood, before staring at the woman and his purple co worker with envy before finally passing away. Dianna heaved with anger before she attempted to kick him again but Vincent prevented her to do so.

"Stop. He's dead now. I killed him." He told her as the young woman stared down at the employee with hatred. "Let's go home."

"I'm not going anywhere till I see his body burn in the pits of hell for trying to kill my daughter!" she replied furiously as Evelynne stood a few feet away, watching quietly with fear as her mother was going psycho. Vincent was much stronger compared to Dianna and restrained her from doing anything else to the dead body. Not able to fight him off, Dianna came back into reality and breathed tiredly as she let her hands loosen from the balls of fists she had.

Evelynne watched sadly as they then embraced each other tightly, as if they had lost her again, and began to feel guilty about wandering off with one of her dad's working buddies. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she quickly ran over to her parents before Dianna scooped her up in her arms and made eye-contact with very teary eyes. "Are you okay?" Dianna sobbed as she stroked her daughter's silky-dark hair. Evelynne nodded as mother embraced daughter in a protective-manner.

Vincent watched them before locking his eyes back on Steve's lifeless body, wondering why on earth would he come and try to kill his daughter if he didn't know that she existed. Dianna released Evelynne and noticed his pupiless eyes facing the co worker's before turning to face it as well. "Why would he do this?" she asked before looking up at the purple man.

"I honestly have no idea. I never told him about Evelynne." he said firmly, "But I'm going to find out." Taking his eyes off the body, Vincent took his daughter from Dianna's arms. "Come on, let's get back to the house and get this girl cleaned up."

* * *

_present day _

Freddy, Chica and Foxy stood outside the backstage door waiting for Bonnie to emerge while discussing and making theories of why the Marionette was here to begin with. Luckily, he wasn't around and just stood there in front of the spot where Evelynne had been slaughtered at in the office.

"Maybe he's here to find the killer?" Foxy asked while Freddy thought about it for a good-long minute before shaking his head. Foxy slumped and then shrugged his shoulders with a frown, "Why not? It was a good prediction!"

"Though it could be a possibility, I still believe he's here to talk to Bonnie about Evelynne and what happened that day before she died." the bear replied before Chica nodded her head in agreement, "Both of your thoughts are really good, but we can only find out when-"

The backstage door opened and the animatronics spun their heads to see their purple friend come out and shut the door behind him, wearing a determined, stricted expression over his face. If the Marionette wanted to meet with him personally, well...he was ready for it.

Bonnie took a deep breath before asking, "Where is he?"

"Right here."

Bonnie wasn't surprised to see the puppet sitting at one on the dining tables with his hands folded together, smirking as he patiently waited for the purple animatronic to join him, "Sit down Bonnie." The purple rabbit kept a straight face and took the chair before having a seat and facing the Marionette while the other animatronics stood a few feet behind him for protectional purposes.

Mari paid no heed to them and chuckled as he stared into Bonnie's eyes, "Tell me what happened."

"About what?" Bonnie replied.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act like you don't know."

"I'm afraid I don't."

Mari's patience began to fuse and the animatronics tensed seeing his face becoming red, but Bonnie maintained his ground as he continued to look into those dark sockets.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Tell me what happened or I'll dismantle you in front of everyone!"

Foxy didn't like his buddy being threatened like this and growled before taking a step, but Freddy stopped him and shook his head. "We can't."

Bonnie's anxiety level began to rise as he felt that he was being hypnotized by the Marionette before feeling rather dizzy and sick to his stomach. Mari started to lean in to see if he could read what he was thinking about but that was soon an absolute regret when Bonnie choked up and regurgitated oil and chunks of rotten pizza all over the table and the Marionette. The other animatronics gasped and immediately came to his aid but were pushed out of the way when Mari lunged for the animatronic rabbit and held him against the wall, still covered in oil, showing only his reddened eyes as he stared into Bonnie's while he choked for his friends help.

**"You sickening, repulsive, horrendous, ignorant fool!"** Mari boomed in a dark voice as he tightened his grip on Bonnie's endoskeletal neck. **"I loathe you! I can't believe I agreed to help you get with a human woman!" **

Foxy twitched as he attempted to try and stop this nonsense but Freddy still prevented him and Chica from attacking. Mari then began to squeeze Bonnie's neck tighter and the animatronic felt it beginning to crack and tried to remove the thin arm away but his large, furry hands were too big to grab ahold of them. "Please puppet...Don't...kill...me."

The Marionette said nothing and shook his head in disagreement before tightening his grip again one last time to end Bonnie once and for all but a familiar voice shouted his name throughout the establishment that sent chills running down his body.

"MARI! LET HIM GO!"

The Marionette gasped and immediately dropped the purple rabbit onto the ground as he stared with utter shock at the animatronic character that somehow was equipped with that voice he heard months ago. Evelynne heaved as she continued to keep her eyes locked on the Marionette but softened when she heard Bonnie groan in pain. Immediately running to his aid, the retriever got on her knees and lifted his head to make eye contact, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie replied before giving her a faint, soft, loving smile, "Now that you're beautiful face is here."

Kissing his nose, Evelynne removed her hands from his jaw and stood back up to deal with the unwanted guest, but softened again when she realized who this unwanted guest was that they were dealing with here.

Ever since her parents separated and her father died, Evelynne had always been watched by Mari and thinking about hurting him just to save her new friends and the one she loved made her weak and tense. She couldn't kill him...she couldn't. Perhaps this was just a big misunderstanding that caused these two to fight and seeing the Marionette covered in animatronic vomit with rotten pizza chunks almost made Evelynne gag herself. It was gross and disturbing to look at and she could understand why he might have almost killed Bonnie. But her immediate thought was about the murder that happened to her instead of the puke.

"Evelynne?" Mari asked longingly.

She nodded her head as she took small steps towards him, "It's me."

"Wha-wha-...but...how?" he said in question as he began to approach her, "You're-"

"A robot? Yeah, it's complicated, but I honestly have no idea how I ended up like this." she replied as she held her paws out in front of her while inspecting them closely. Mari was the first to reach her and when he did, he immediately pulled her in for an embrace that signified he was so glad to see and hear her voice again. Evelynne saddened up but hugged back before smiling warmly. Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie were minded with disbelief and the rabbit began to suspect that he was being cheated on. Regaining his strength, the bunny stood back up on his ground before stomping over to Mari and getting in between him and Evelynne. The Marionette gave him a look of confusion before speculating that he was getting jealous. "Oh no Bonnie. This isn't like that."

"Yes it is PUPpet. Don't lie to me." Bonnie growled before Evelynne cleared her throat for his attention. He turned around to face the retriever but became more relaxed when she shook her head. "Nope."

"Okay." Bonnie replied before giving the Marionette one last dark glare. "I'm watching you."

Mari scoffed as Bonnie left to the other characters and chuckled, "Bonnie was born a jealous type."

Evelynne giggled, "You still think you're the big bad tuff boy don't you? Well sorry, but I think skinny guys aren't made for that type of stuff."

"You got jokes tonight don't you?" Mari chuckled, "After we just reunited a minute ago?"

"Well, I've been here for awhile. It's just that you haven't made the time to come visit."

"Now why on earth would you think I'd visit here?" Mari asked while tilting his head.

"Because you're fazbear property," Evelynne remarked as she poked his chest, "That's why."

Mari frowned when he thought about telling her what happened back at her place, but failed because the retriever immediately knew that something needed to be said. "Spit it out."

"No."

"Tell me Mari."

"I said no."

"Mari..."

"Okay okay. I caused two murderings at your house. Happy?"

* * *

**AN: Stopping here guys cause I just wanted to get the meeting over and done with. The rest is just like a continuation of all the other chapters except with the murders and how that's going to be solved. **

**Also a surprise guest will be coming back end of next chapter that we've already encountered. Who's it gonna be? Here are your choices: **

**Fritz**

**Vincent **

**Dianna **

**WHO DO YOU THINK IT'S GONNA BE?! Review my lovely readers! Review! *W***


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry I didn't update fast enough. I had a severe abdominal infection and had been taking medication for it, which made me drowsy. But now I'm much better and we can finally get back to the story. :) **

**A sketch of Evelynne has been created on DeviantArt. So on the search board, just put in Evelynne Duran and it'll be there! (BTW she's wearing a green shirt) *W* Thank you Junkyritz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the FNAF games or it's characters mentioned. I own Evelynne and Dianna. Vincent and Mike belong to Rebornica. **

* * *

_August 28, 1986; 2:34 pm _

Vincent slammed the car door shut as he stomped over to the closing establishment while Dianna walked alongside him, both plastering the same serious expressions over their faces as they eyed the building and the employees that were working outside, moving boxes and items from one side to the next.

Mr. Faz noticed the purple figure heading over and stormed outside towards him and that wretched lady he remembered from before, "Vincent! Where on earth have you-"

Vincent stopped short as Dianna reached up to Mr. Fazbear and smacked him across the face. He folded his arms and eyed his manager darkly while he placed a hand over his swollen cheek, "You're so lucky I didn't do that." he informed his boss, who stared at the couple fearfully. "I could have done much more damage."

"Wha-what did I do to deserve this?!" he questioned as Dianna took another threatening step to scare him into thinking she was going to smack him again. Mr. Faz cowered in fear, "No no! Please don't!"

Vincent gave an amusing smirk to his girlfriend before nodding his head. Dianna spoke angrily at his manager, pulling and gripping on his shirt to make him face her. "You listen to me you shady bafoon! One of your employees almost killed our child last night and we'd like to know the reason why!"

"H-How am I supposed to know about that?!" Mr. Faz replied as Dianna shoved him back, "W-What employee?"

"Steve Jones." Vincent added darkly, "He took Evelynne and ventured off with her to the woods in his uniform and tried to shoot her there."

Mr. Faz raised in eyebrows in surprise and dropped his mouth slightly in shock before shaking his head in disbelief. "W-Wow I had no idea."

"Do you know or not." Dianna spoke impatiently as she continued to give him a menacing glare.

"The only communication I had with him last was when he asked me for a raise. I told him no and was planning to give you the role and the badge instead since you're one of my favorite workers Vincent. He threw a small tantrum and then left my office."

"Anything else?" Dianna inquired.

"Not with me but Freddy came to me at the office shortly after and told me that he was talking with somebody outside. I don't know who but when I went to check, nobody was there and Steve had already left." Mr. Faz eyed Dianna bitterly before asking, "Weren't you that simple-minded lady that came here to find out about the murder?"

"Simple-minded?" Dianna asked before getting furious and about ready to make her final move. Vincent stopped her in time and pulled her to him as she began to heave at his boss. Mr. Faz yelped and jumped back as he swore he heard growling coming from the woman's lips. God, she was terrifying.

"Vincent! Control that lioness before she puts an end to me for good!" he gulped. Vincent chuckled before stroking Dianna's soft luscious locks and kissing her head. Mr. Faz shook his head and nearly gagged while Dianna was beginning to drag Vincent with her to get to him.

"Maybe you should go now boss," Vincent informed him while pulling Dianna back towards him, "See you when the new location opens."

Mr. Faz nodded his head and took one last look at Dianna before hurrying back off to the building to finish packing and loading while the purple man clutched onto his girlfriend's wrist and dragged her back to the car to retrieve Evelynne from school, which wasn't that far from the diner. As they drove, Dianna had her arms folded and was staring at the forest with a frown plastered over her face. Vincent continued to look at her every once in a while and sighed with defeat. "Dianna, if you're still mad about what happened, don't think about it too much. He's dead now. There's nothing else we can do."

"Your company is very shady Vincent," Dianna replied bitterly, "And I still want to get to the bottom of this and know WHO was talking to that possum friend of your's before he came to try and kill our daughter." Vincent chuckled aloud in response.

"He's a possum now?" he continued to laugh while driving, "Oh you crack me up with your little mean nicknames."

Dianna frowned and sighed as he continued to laugh, "Whatever. Let's just get Evelynne and get back to the house."

"Yes ma'm." Vincent replied with a chuckle before pulling into the school parking lot where Evelynne happened to be waiting for them. Her father's amused expression faded seeing her crying and covered in dirt stains as soon as she entered the car. Dianna gasped and noticed before turning to Vincent, who was looking back at his only child and getting upset. "What happened."

Evelynne continued to mope and avoided making contact with him since she knew that when she cried, he would be on her ass about it until he figured it out. It wasn't that he would be mad or upset with her about it, he just didn't like seeing his only child cry and be weak.

"Evelynne, your father's talking to you." Dianna added calmly as she turned to face her.

"I-I was standing in line and this boy made me fall."

Vincent bubbled up with anger but Dianna shot him a look to not get tense. "How did they make you fall?" she questioned her.

"I tripped on his shoe." Evelynne replied, "Then Mrs. Green helped me up."

"Oh then it was just an accident," Dianna shrugged while Vincent drove and kept his glaring eyes on the road. She smirked knowing that he didn't like it when boys would mess around and touch their child. According to him a year ago, he confessed that he was also a victim of bullying and it was something that he couldn't escape from until he moved out of his parents household, which he was lucky enough to get away from.

"Vincent? Isn't your mother supposed to come down and visit for a few days?" Dianna asked while Evelynne became more alert knowing they were talking about her grandmother.

"No. Evelynne can go down there and visit her for a few days instead." he replied with a deep chuckle as he flirtatiously purred towards a frowning Dianna, "That way you and I can finally have some...alone time..."

Dianna chuckled lightly before turning back towards her daughter, "So honey you wanna stay with your grandmother for a couple days?"

"Do I have to go mommy?" Evelynne slumped in her seat before her father immediately interrupted. "Yes Evelynne. You will be seeing your grandmother. Simple as that."

"But-" she replied while Vincent made eye contact with her through the rearview mirror, frowning. "No buts, whys, or no's about it. You'll be leaving to your grandmother's tomorrow afternoon." Evelynne huffed in disappointment and looked down at her legs.

Hopefully, a trip and stay at grandma's wouldn't be as bad as the last time.

* * *

_present day _

Evelynne couldn't believe what the Marionette had told her. He caused two murderings? At her house! Oh, that was so unacceptable. Grabbing his arm, Evelynne yanked him to her and forced him to face her directly in the eye. He nearly wanted to disappear seeing how angry and dark she looked compared to being human. It was less intense that time and less aggressive.

"Why..." she asked menacingly, "Why!"

"I couldn't let them take away your stuff Evelynne!" he replied before shoving him away from her, "I just couldn't."

"I'm dead what does it matter!" she snapped back as her voice turned dark. Bonnie gasped and hurriedly came over to her side to prevent her from causing any damage. Mari stared at the retriever with a look of awe and pain as he examined her features over and over again and the purple animatronic could tell that he probably still couldn't believe that she was like this. All because of some psychopathic maniac.

Evelynne shoved Bonnie's large arm away from her and huffed as she looked around the room while Freddy was coming to help aid the newborn retriever. "It's okay...it's okay Evelynne. You just need to control the suit well. It takes time."

"It's hard!" she snapped before she started to panic, "It's not like being a human!"

"Well of course but you'll get used to it."

Evelynne was having another panic attack about being a large robot that it was absolutely killing her to think about her human days since she loved life and was still continuing to enjoy it while having the best job in the world by caring and helping animals. She also had been looking forward to finding love but thinking about her being this way, right here right now, killed and crushed her soul and dreams.

She could never have that anymore.

She was just a unfinished spirit stuck in a stupid animatronic body.

Evelynne couldn't help but open her eyes to let streaks of oil ooze down her cheeks and everyone eyed her sadly since crying was a very heavy issue for them, especially when the children pulled it when they were hurt or someone had been mean to them. Bonnie sighed with defeat before opening his arms to welcome her with a embrace, "Come here sweetie. I'm here."

Evelynne threw herself into the large purple, animatronic's arms and sobbed into his chest, not caring if everyone else was watching her. Although she was an animatronic, her soul could still feel that pain, and if she could look at her reflection in a mirror right now, she knew that there would be a tear-streaked face. Bonnie patted her back gently but eyed his friends for some help since he didn't know how to properly handle this.

"I-I need to leave." Evelynne stated as she pulled away from the rabbit and locked her eyes on Mari, "Please take me to my grave."

"Your grave?" Mari asked, stunningly, "But I don't even know where they buried you and second, you can't leave this restaurant my dear. I'm afraid you're stuck here until your unfinished business is taken care of."

Evelynne shattered, "What? N-No please! I don't want to be here! I can't stand it! I'd rather be dead Mari!"

"So you'd rather be dead than be with me?" Bonnie asked, feeling crestfallen.

The retriever had forgotten about the love-struck animatronic rabbit and sighed guiltily before turning back to him. "Bonnie, no, it's not-"

"I thought you loved me? I thought what we had was finally real." Bonnie asked, his voice cracking with pain and heartbreak. Evelynne attempted to place her hands on his cheeks but he shrugged her off of him and took a step back while looking at her with shock and disappointment.

"Bonnie..." Evelynne sighed with defeat as the purple animatronic stomped off to the supply closet, slamming the door behind him and leaving the others alone standing in the dining room in an awkward situation.

Bonnie stood in front of the closet door, looking down at his large feet and feeling yet another episode of pain hit his system. But this time, this wasn't pain of loss. It was pain of love. Freddy was right. Love isn't for him and he knew it right from the get-go when he first encountered Evelynne after all those years but it felt so good when you were in it, then it could become an automatic regret when you were out of it. Heartbreak.

"I thought I finally found the perfect one," Bonnie said to himself, "I thought she finally loved me!"

Bonnie threw himself onto the tile floor and placed his hands over his eyes to let all the oil emerge. Outside the door, the Marionette had his head pressed against the door, feeling bad about what had just happened and frowned as he eyed a guilty Evelynne sitting on the show stage in the distance.

_Why did you take so much from your mother,_ Mari said to himself as he exhaled disappointingly before heading over to have a word with the upset retriever.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

7 hours away from the pizzeria and the town, a woman had just returned home from work and entered her luxurious estate through the front door before being greeted by her small brown chihuahua, who barked up at her with excitement and joy.

"Cleo baby, no sweetie. Down." the woman said in a cooing manner. Cleo shut her mouth immediately and sat in her place, waiting for her word to get up from where she was told to sit. Throwing her glasses off of her eyes onto the couch, the woman removed the claw from her hair and let it all fall back down while her husband walked down the steps, satisfied to see her.

"Oh honey! I didn't know you'd be off so early? No cases today?"

"No. And it's a shame because I usually finish them all off," she replied as she walked around the large living room with her heels clopping against the shining wood. "I actually am going to be...leaving for a couple days if you don't mind."

"No of course not my love! Whatever you want to do, you can do it!" he stated as he straightened up his tie and tucked it nicely behind his tux.

"Mmmm thank you dear," she replied as she walked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll see you when I get back."

He nodded and returned a peck to her before venturing out the door to head to work, leaving her to walk back to shut it. Living in New York was a big thing, especially when you live in a nice mansion with no children and no grandchildren running around, but Dianna couldn't even bare to think of such a thing because it would all immediately remind her about Evelynne. Yeah, Sophie was her remaining child with her ex-husband, but she traveled for a living with her fiance and two sons and wasn't really around that much to see or talk to her. The only time they last spoke was at the funeral, and Dianna was still upset and pissed.

She was pissed about how her daughter was murdered at that stupid restaurant, no doubt by the same killer who murdered that boy all those years ago, which was why she going to drive BACK to the old pizzeria to pay that no-for-good-nothing manager a visit and a good lecture in the ear that would close his business for good.

Pulling out her phone from her coat pocket, Dianna dialed a number and patiently waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey it's me," Dianna said firmly, "I think we have another case to start."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry I took long guys. :( I hope ya'll forgive me and I'll explain more about how Dianna got rich and stuff. That'll all be answered and explained later on in the chapters so don't be all like WTH since she's rich and stuff. You'll see how it'll tie in together later. **

**Please review! 100 is almost there!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Welcome back! Let's continue on with the story here and find it if poor heartbroken Bonnie will heal and what's in store for Dianna and Vincent! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or it's characters. I own Evelynne and Dianna and everything else is OC related ! **

* * *

Evelynne felt absolutely guilty of herself for lying to Bonnie since she didn't know that he loved her as much as she thought! She believed he was only kidding and it was all a big infatuation. Plus he's a robot and might not be capable for feeling emotions like humans do. She lifted her head when a figure walked up to her, shaking his head in shame and disappointment. Evelynne frowned when he started to become more serious than she had expected him to be. "You broke an animatronic's feelings. How does that make you feel?"

"He's a robot. He doesn't even-" Evelynne was interrupted when Mari's thin finger placed atop her snout. Shushing her, he finally pulled away and folded his arms, "Just because he's a robot means you can hurt him? Well, that's kinda messed up don't you think?"

"What? No! That's not the reason!" she responded annoyingly.

"Then if that's not the reason, what is?" he asked her, "Is it the fact that you were in love with someone who totally didn't feel the same for you or am I wrong about that?"

"Shut your mouth Mari." Evelynne fumed as she glared up at him with dark menacing eyes, "Everything would've been perfect if you stupid robots would've just stayed out of everything from day 1! I wouldn't be dead right now if I hadn't came to see that stupid rabbit!"

"Yeah? Well obviously that 'stupid rabbit' happens to be the only person who loves you more than life itself. Let alone your late father."

"Don't mention my father to me!" Evelynne roared as she got on her feet and was about to make her move on the scrawny puppet. "Don't you ever!"

"Why?" the Marionette asked, ignoring her malicious look, "Do you want me to remind you of your precious memories together? Would that help make you feel better or what?"

Freddy and Foxy had luckily been nearby to stop Evelynne from attacking the puppet and both came to restrain her back as she attempted to lunge at him. Mari just stared at her with disbelief in his eyes while Chica came to stand alongside him.

"Sssh Evelynne calm down," Freddy patted her back softly as he heard the fuming growls that were escaping her snout. "Relax."

Evelynne sighed with defeat and decided to listen to the mascot since she knew that he was right and she needed to calm herself before she went on a murderous rampage. Inhaling largely, the retriever then exhaled softly upon Freddy's command and felt much better. "Thanks Freddy." she said before attempting to walk away but he stopped her.

"Ah ah ah we are not done yet young lady," he told her before pointing down to the supply closet, "I believe you have a lot of words to say."

Evelynne lowered her ears in embarrassment while the bear gave her a motivational wink. "Go on and tell him that you're sorry."

One look down the hallway made Evelynne bubble up with anxiety and disinterest because she knew that she didn't want to be Bonnie's mate forever. She knew that there was no way for her to ever return back to life instead of going back to being dead, and that was something she definitely did not want to face again. It felt scary to go back and not remember anything when you were a dead spirit.

With a sigh, Evelynne said nothing and began to take soft steps over to the supply closet where Bonnie was currently located. Stopping in front of the door, the retriever was about to knock but hesitated not knowing what choice to make. A choice of being stuck here in the restaurant with animatronic characters who cared so much about her or return to being with the dead and not remembering anything from your previous life.

Evelynne thought hard for a moment and sighed again. She knew what was the better option and decided that if she chose this, she would have to put in effort to make her feel happy and satisfied.

Lightly knocking on the door, Evelynne's voice cracked as she felt anxious to what Bonnie's response would be. "B-Bonnie? It's me. Can I come in?"

Surprisingly, the door had already been unlocked so she poked her head inside to see if the rabbit was still in there. Seeing his silhouette, the retriever didn't ask for his name again and came in before shutting the door behind her to have a conversation with Bonnie. Though she knew, this time probably wouldn't be as easy to apologize.

"Bonnie," Evelynne said softly, "We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?' he replied, coldly. Evelynne knew that by the tone in his voice, his feelings were badly hurt.

"About...us." she stated as she kept her contact on him in the dim light.

"Don't you see Evelynne? There is no us. There will never be an us. It's not meant to be and I give up trying."

Evelynne paused as he continued, "All my life I finally thought I could be capable to love the same way other animatronics did, but Freddy had always had the doubt. And I don't blame him. He was right. I can't love," he chuckled a bit, "It seems like I have bad luck that's preventing me from doing so and you know what, maybe I shouldn't get a happy ending. I did...but that was with you, and you didn't want to be a part of that with me."

Evelynne's eyes oiled up and now she regretted for what she had done, destroying Bonnie's happiness. "Bonnie..I'm so sorry."

"I know that you still don't want to be with me," he added, "Even though you don't have a heart, your actions speak louder than your words and I'm fine with that. I'll just sit here until I find something that'll make me happy again. Even if that means not being with you."

Getting on her knees, Evelynne attempted to sit alongside him but he shook his head and began to get upset. "Get away from me!"

"Bonnie!" she gasped.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted at her as his eyes turned dark and his voice got deep. Getting up on her feet, Evelynne ran out of the supply closet and slammed the door behind her, knowing that she screwed up. Now Bonnie wasn't happy anymore and was believing the worst for himself. What was she going to do about it now? She knew that she was the least person he wanted to see right now and she couldn't even apologize.

Feeling guilty and hurt, the retriever ran off to the backstage room to go and let all the emotions run out while the Marionette and Freddy watched her go.

"I believe it didn't go so well?" Freddy asked Mari.

"Well, one thing is for sure. I agreed to Bonnie that I would bring Evelynne to him so now, I must return that favor." he said before smiling at the mascot, "How's about you and I unite these two to become one."

"You mean to bring them both a happy ending?"

"Indeed." he replied with a light chuckle, "So let's get started."

* * *

_August 29, 1986; 5:30 pm _

Evelynne was upset as she stood in front of her bedroom door, watching her mother pack up her stuff for what she needed over at her grandmother's, while her father was on the phone talking to grandma herself. Oh, how she hated the thought of leaving home. Why couldn't she just stay like she usually did everyday with her parents?

"Yes mother we have plenty of clothing and stuff. It'll only be for a couple days." Vincent sighed as his mother had no idea what he had just said before he repeated his words while Dianna was in the bedroom, still loading Evelynne's bag, before pausing and feeling the most strangest sensation fill her body.

"Mommy?" Evelynne asked with worry before watching in shock as her mother took off running towards the bathroom. Scared for her, the young girl took off after her into her parents bedroom where Dianna was vomiting chunks into the toilet. Hearing the splashes of the vomit enter the toilet water made Evelynne feel sick to her stomach.

Vincent finally came running in and was shocked to see Dianna this way and hearing the vomit also made him feel the urge. Evelynne began to get teary-eyed and looked up at her father before asking, "Daddy? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." he replied, stunningly.

"Call the doctor daddy! Help her!" she cried minutes before Dianna finally stopped throwing up. Evelynne watched as her mother flushed the toilet and pulled her long waves back while looking at the toilet blankly before exhaling annoyingly.

"Dianna?" Vincent asked with worry as his girlfriend brushed past him and opened one of the bathroom drawers under the sink. Knowing what she pulled out made Vincent's eyes widen with shock and excitement while Evelynne was sniffling and still confused. Slamming the bathroom door behind her, Dianna pulled the toilet seat down and was praying that this all a big mistake.

Vincent picked Evelynne up in his arms and kissed her cheek before walking out of the room. "Daddy! No! Go back for mommy!"

"Your mother's fine," he reassured her as he stroked her head, "She'll be out in a minute."

Evelynne gasped when she heard her mother screaming in agony and Vincent chuckled before settling Evelynne down on the couch as they heard the bedroom door burst open. Dianna came storming out and was about ready to smack Vincent upside the head since they knew what he had done.

"Are you fucking kidding me Vincent?!" she growled as Evelynne was trying to make out what she had in her hand.

Vincent had his arms out in front of him for protection while she stared at him angrily like a mad bull. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot again."

"Bullshit! I told you I only wanted one with you. ONE!"

Vincent sighed lovingly before pulling her to him, "And I wanted another one with you. Your welcome sexy."

"You asshole." she replied as they both chuckled and shared kisses, leaving Evelynne sitting on the couch still confused by what was happening since a minute ago her mother was throwing up as if she had the flu. Dianna and Vincent finally pulled away and just looked into each other's eyes for a moment before one of them was ready to explain to their child what was happening.

Vincent was the first to speak as he and Dianna sat alongside a confused, tear-stained Evelynne, "Evelynne. Do you know why your mother was throwing up?"

Evelynne barely shook her head and he chuckled, "Well...she was throwing up because she's going to have another baby."

Evelynne's world came crashing down upon hearing the last two words. "Huh?"

"You're going to be a big sister." Dianna said as she rubbed Evelynne's back. "I just found that out honey."

"Where's the baby?" she stunningly asked before Vincent and Dianna began giggling in amusement. Evelynne turned when Dianna gestured at her slim stomach, "Here."

"In your belly? Why?"

"You'll know why when your older honey." she replied before her smile faded. Secretly, she was upset about being pregnant again since she had just lost all the weight she had while carrying Evelynne those years back and now she would probably have to gain that weight back, maybe worse than before since they say that your bigger than your previous pregnancy.

"Okay, we gotta be heading out to my mom's before midnight so I suggest we get the stepping," Vincent added before making contact with Dianna, "Did you pack up everything."

"Yes. Everything's ready. I'm ready to go."

Evelynne brightened up and figured it out, "Your gonna stay with me?!"

"Yep. I got the week off and your mother did too. Plus, uncle Frankie's there and I don't trust leaving you alone with him so mommy and I are coming along with you."

"Yay!"

Scooping Evelynne up in his arm, Vincent turned to Dianna. "Let me guess, do we need to get you some crackers and ginger ale again?"

"You already know." Dianna smirked before feeling a bit nauseous again, "Can we just hurry and get out of here before I slow everybody down?"

"Oh babe, I think you are going to slow this trip down anyway." Vincent chuckled before she playfully pushed him.

* * *

_Present Day _

Dianna had been driving for hours now and her associate kept an eye on her as she kept driving rather roughly on the freeway. "Dianna, I think you're going over the speed limit."

"You're just saying that because I'm old enough to be your grandma. Well hun, I ain't your grandma so I can drive however I want. I'm experienced far more than you and this is my car."

"You're 54 years old and you look like you're in your mid 30's! How could you look like my grandma?"

"TGIF."

"What?"

"T-G-I-F." Dianna replied with a roll of her eyes behind her shades.

"What does that mean?"

"This grandma is fabulous." Dianna finished with a chuckle escaping her throat.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT CAR!"

Dianna didn't seem surprised to see a car not paying attention to it's turns and she honked the horn loud enough to startle the driver back to his senses. Realizing that he wasn't sober enough to be driving right now, he immediately pulled off into the dirt and put on his emergency lights while glaring angrily at Dianna's vehicle as she shouted through her associate's window. "YOU'RE WELCOME DRUNKARD!"

As he watched them go, Dianna plastered an amusing grin while Doll looked at her with disbelief and embarrassment. Oh, Dianna could open her mouth so much that she could end up saying the most meanest things while not realizing that she's being rude. She's changed since her 20's and was much more aggressive than she had been before and Doll understood why. Losing your children and somebody you loved that was their father was a terrible thing to come by.

"You know Doll, when your mother decided to drag you along with me on this case, I was surprised because you normally don't tag along. Perhaps I'm too much for you to handle?"

"No not at all." Doll lied as she still was tense for Dianna's driving.

"I thought so. Remind me when we get to the store to get some Lays chips. If your lucky, I'll get you anything you want to snack on."

"Why?"

"Cause TGIF. That's why." Dianna chuckled.

* * *

**AN: I wasn't expecting to bring Dianna's pregnancy to come for awhile but decided to push it forward since it changes a lot of character's personalities later on in the story. Warning: When the time comes, it might bring emotional states. I even tear up thinking about what's going to happen. Something...awful. You'd probably wanna love your little siblings better after reading what happens :'( **

**I'll update soon. **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I wish there were more answers for the FNAF verse. It would probably make the community much more calmer and quieted down. I'm not a really HUGE fan of FNAF, but I do like the game and the way we present it as people who enjoy it the same way. I guess I'll just believe with the more popular theories and wait patiently to see what makes more sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FNAF games or it's characters. I also don't own Vincent either. He belongs to Rebornica...including Mike and Doll. **

* * *

Evelynne sighed as she sat against the backstage wall full of regret and disappointment not only because of Bonnie's final decision, but her's. She shouldn't have been lying to him about loving him all along and should have just stopped herself from coming to the pizzeria when she had the chance, and because of that, she killed herself. Nobody was to blame but her.

A small noise stirred within the walls behind her and the retriever wasn't surprised when a shadowy figure emerged from behind, flying over her head and facing her upside down with a bright grin plastering over it's face as it tried to make her laugh. "Hey pup pup!"

Evelynne turned to avoid making eye contact with Shadow Bonnie, "I don't this is a good time to talk right now."

"It's always a good time when you're around," the shadow replied as he fully merged out of the wall and floated in front of the saddened animatronic. Evelynne felt oil run down her cheeks as she buried her head in her robotic knees, ignoring the metal endoskeleton that pressed against her forehead, "I'm glad you think so." she replied sadly.

"I know so!" he replied, "And because of you, it's the only reason why I enjoy coming back!"

"But...why?" Evelynne asked, puzzled by his hyped response, "Why am I so...great? There's nothing 'great' about me."

"You're 'great' because you're a good person Evelynne," he stated as he tried to bend on his knees but only sank into the floor instead. Needless, he still managed to get down to level with her as half of his body was merged inside the floor, "And you have a wounded soul that just needs to be fixed again."

"How do you know that.." she replied darkly as she looked up at him with stained, black eye sockets. "You don't know what and who I am. You're not even here!"

"I am here," he replied, clearly not being offended by her negativeness, "Because this is what keeps me happy. Being here in the home I belong. And you're still a great person by the way."

"Why!" she snapped with a slight growl escaping her snout, soon forming into a low sob. Shadow Bonnie placed a hand on her knee, which luckily touched it instead of going through, and smiled at her warmly. "Because you're you and you should always be happy with who you are."

Evelynne's anger and sorrow suddenly disappeared from her body as she thought about herself much more clearer than before. In her previous life, she was an individual born to be generous, loyal, and loving and her parents knew from that special day she was something given from the heavens. Even if she wasn't meant to be, she still was a blessing and a miracle to them. As she grew up and learned what life was truly about, even if she did have a horrible childhood, Evelynne knew that she would eventually have a happy ending...and that was being in love. She just had no idea with who. So if fate was destined to keep her this way as an animatronic to be with the one that truly loved her then she was okay with that and would be willing to give up the life she once had for Bonnie since he gave all he could just to see her.

"I also know what happened between you and Bonnie and I'm sorry about that," Shadow Bonnie said as his ears drooped forward, "He really did love you you know."

"Please," Evelynne said mercifully, "Please help him believe in me again."

"As much as I wish I could...I can't," he replied with the shake of his head, "You got him into this state so you gotta get him out of it on your own."

"But how?!"

"By proving that you do have feelings for him and that you do love him of course!"

"What if proving doesn't pay anything off?" Evelynne asked as she stood on her feet, "What if he just keeps pushing me away?"

"Trust me, he'll end up forgiving you sooner than you think," Shadow Bonnie replied as he winked at her, "Just give it some time. Don't rush it!"

For once, something that wasn't human was right. If Evelynne wanted to make things up with Bonnie, she had to do it herself and let it take it's time. Rushing things would only cause rejection and end up being a complete humiliation, just like in high school when you were scared to ask your crush out on that same week you liked them. Thinking about that caused Evelynne to smile a bit, but it quickly faded when she saw that Shadow Bonnie disappeared.

"Shadow Bonnie?" she asked within the dark room.

No answer.

"Shadow Bonnie? You in here?"

Taking a sigh knowing that he teleported away, the retriever breathed anxiously as she looked up at the ceiling with thought and worry.

* * *

_August 29, 1986; 9:40 pm _

Vincent, Dianna and Evelynne approached the front door to Vincent's mother's house and the little girl knocked excitedly before large barking boomed from within the house, followed by little barks coming into the scene. Vincent groaned unhappily when he realized that both dogs his mother had since he was little were still alive.

"I'm coming!" an elderly voice hollered as it came closer to the door, "FRANKIE! HELP YOUR LITTLE BROTHER WITH HIS BAGS BEFORE YOU GET IT!"

The door clicked as the woman scooted the dogs away and cracked the door to peek at the small family patiently waiting to be let inside. Shauna grinned excitedly before slamming the door shut then opening it with her arms wide open, "Welcome back children!"

"Grandma!" Evelynne cheered exictedly before running up to her grandmother and embracing her torso tightly. Shauna stroked her hair and ran her fingers through and gasped happily, "Your hair is so soft and it got so long! It's gorgeous!"

"She gets it from my genes." Dianna chuckled before being next in line to greet her future mother-in-law. "Hello Shauna."

"Dianna!" Shauna exclaimed as Dianna bent down to properly give her an embrace, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too." she replied before stepping inside to let Vincent greet his mother. As she entered the house, her smile faded when she heard Vincent's elder brother and his friend catcalling her.

"Damn."

"You are a tall glass of somethin. You know that?"

Dianna plastered a fake smile before glaring and flipping them off as they sat on the rusty coach. She then snapped her head to the direction of Shauna's voice as her and Vincent were walking over towards her with the elder woman plastering the most widest expression over her face. "You're pregnant!?"

Dianna smiled warmly, even though she desperately wished this wasn't happening right now, "Yes. I found that out today."

"Congratulations honey!" Shauna replied as she hugged her before putting her wrinkly hand on Dianna's thin stomach and rubbing it slightly. Frankie wasn't quite happy about the news and just sat on the couch quietly. Shauna finally removed her hand away from Dianna's stomach and turned to her elder, bummish son. "Go get their bags and place it in the guest room please."

"Sure ma," Frankie said as he still kept his flirtatious gaze on Dianna, "Anything for you."

As the two disgusting men left to the car to unload, Shauna ruffled her burnt white hair and chuckled as she patted her son's lower back, "I just wanted to let you know that it's so good to have you back before I reach my death bed. Seeing my grandbaby again means everything to me."

Evelynne smiled and hugged her grandmother one last time while Vincent was watching with a proud smile. Dianna frowned and took one look back out to where the car was parked in the driveway as she watched her disgusting soon to be brother in law touching her luggage.

Oh, she was so hating life right now! First, she vomits chunks to where she couldn't breathe. Second, she takes a test and discovers she's pregnant...again! And third, she now had to deal with her in law's while at the same time feeling dizzy and nauseated.

This was going to be the longest, hardest, three days ever in her life.

* * *

_present day_

Chica felt anxiety hitting her as she was spying on Freddy and the Marionette talking to each other in the distance and she would quickly dodge her head out of view whenever one of them looked over in the direction she was hiding in order to not get any suspicions, otherwise the whole 'dating' thing would not work out the way it should. With a sigh, she decided to stop peeking as she held herself against the wall, looking down at the floor sadly, knowing that her worry would only get the best of her and there was nothing she could do about that since that's just the way she was: a worrisome animatronic.

Golden Freddy emerged from the men's restroom, pat-drying his large hands before noticing the chicken and her saddened appearance, "What's the matter Chica? Is everything alright?"

Chica didn't lift her head and avoided contact with the golden version of her crush, "I can't ever get him to notice me."

"Pardon?"

Chica said nothing in response but point to where Freddy and the puppet were currently located. Golden Freddy poked his head out and figured that there was something bizarre going on here that he had never dealt with before.

"You're in love with one of them?" he asked with the scratch of his head before tilting it slightly. Chica nodded in response, "With Freddy."

"Well that's wonderful news my dear! But I'm afraid if you're asking me for help, I can't help you."

"Why not?" Chica asked with heartbreak.

"Because you must find the path to get to your happy ending. My help will only cause things to get worse and I know that you worry about reject. Right?"

"Well...actually...yes?" Chica smiled sheepishly before Golden Freddy patted her shoulder, "Just be more confident with yourself and be yourself and indefinitely...things will start falling into place the way you want it to be. Also, I suggest to not rush things. Let it take time and maybe he'll end up asking you instead."

"Okay." Chica replied, feeling a bit more motivated with his words.

"Good luck Chica. I hope your happiness comes true." Golden Freddy replied as he left her standing in the same spot she had been miserably standing in. Taking a look down at her feet, the animatronic chicken took a deep breath and felt the urge to talk to Freddy now but once she stepped out, he and the Marionette were gone besides Foxy. He had been heading his way down to the kitchen but was very pleased to see Chica instead.

"Lass! There you ar!" he said as he walked up to her and attempted to give her a warm hug. Chica took a step back to avoid it and asked nervously, "Do you know where Freddy went?"

"Uh is that really important?" Foxy asked, "Cause I be meaning to talk to you bout something."

"Uh no! Not important at all!" Chica replied, knowing that the words she was saying were screwing up when they escaped her beak.

"Chica..." Foxy began, "Do you...have feelings for anybody?"

* * *

**AN: Chica's happy ending is going to be hard to get too. Not just Bonnie's. I hope that things eventually work out though but I can tell you guys this..you know Chica won't go for Foxy! Remember? She's in love with Freddy! Come on ya'll XD**

**Update soon. **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Soooo...uh...nice to see you again. Want to get a soda? XD **

**Kidding. Welcome to chapter 26. But seriously, want me to drive you to get a soda? We can go see a movie too and go shopping! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or the character's mentioned from the games. I own Evelynne and everything else OC related and created.**

* * *

_August 29, 1986; 11:51 pm _

Dianna sat at the kitchen table in her green pajama robe while drinking a warm mug of caramel hot cocoa. Shauna, Frankie and Evelynne luckily went to bed already but she wasn't sure if Vincent was or not. She wasn't worried about him though since she was more relaxed and just wanted to be left alone right now before more pregnancy symptoms started kicking in. Her mind was still running about the murder of the Price child and if Steve was or had any connection to the murder. She knew the killer was still out there and someone was working with him. She just didn't know who.

Taking a drink of her cocoa, she wasn't surprised to see Vincent enter the kitchen wearing his sleepwear, "You coming to bed or you feel you're gonna vomit all over me?"

"If you want me too, I'm sure I can pretend to where it happens." she replied with a chuckle, "I'm feeling better now though if that's what you're asking."

"That's good." he said as he sat himself in the chair in front of her, "So you're not gonna come to bed then?"

"In a bit," Dianna replied. "But I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" he asked.

"I want to know...before the murder at the restaurant happened...what you and Evelynne were doing that time." she finished as she took another sip of her mug. Vincent's stomach churned tightly. At that time, he had told Dianna that he would be working in the establishment while Evelynne would be running around and having fun with the other kids and animatronics. If he or Evelynne screwed this up and told Dianna one split of the truth, her suspicions would lead to the answer and he would end up losing her and his children.

"What do you mean baby? We were at the pizzeria, just as promised." he replied with a nervous grin.

"Really? Cause our daughter told me that you weren't even there with her."

Shit.

"What? Of course I was! She lied!"

"Not if she was upset that her father left her alone." Dianna replied as she drank the rest of her cocoa, "So you left our child at the pizza place and went where exactly because you're not being fully descriptive enough for me to believe you."

"What you think I have something to do with the murder? Are you crazy? I would never do anything like that and you know it." Vincent replied annoyingly while Dianna began to glare at his sudden change in behavior, "I had something important that my boss told me to do that required me to leave the pizza place for a second okay."

Dianna avoided eye contact with him as she felt a negative aura in the atmosphere coming from him as his pupiless eyes were glaring at her. "Okay. That's all I wanted to know. Thanks."

Annoyed and upset, Vincent got up from his chair and left the kitchen to head to bed, leaving Dianna alone by herself again. She quietly looked at her mug before feeling the urge to cry since she was so miserable right now. She didn't want this life for herself anymore. Instead, she wanted to make it better and she had been planning on returning back to school to get her BA degree before she discovered that she was pregnant again. Now, she wouldn't be able to return back until the new child was born and old enough to be babysat by another.

She couldn't help but cry emotionally in the kitchen alone as she wished she could've went to school again. Thanks to Vincent, she wouldn't be able to get her dream career come true for another long time.

She began to regret meeting him.

* * *

_present day_

Chica wished she could be removing her parts and wires as soon as she heard those words come from Foxy's mouth. She didn't want this to happen! She wanted to be with Freddy and she had felt confident to finally tell him! But with Foxy in the way of it now, things just got a whole lot harder and complicating.

"Uh...Foxy," Chica asked nervously, "Are you sure this is what you really want to know? I mean, don't you know my love is for somebody else already?"

"Like who...Freddy." he replied as he frowned and folded his arms. Chica didn't want him knowing so she thought of something else that she could make up and lie about to prevent him from knowing.

Ugh, did she really have to say this...things would only be really awkward now.

"I think I'm love with Bonnie." she lied. Foxy gasped while his ears sank and Chica felt guilty seeing his heartbroken expression.

"Well, sorry I asked. I just wish that I could love again you know? It's not everyday I see an attractive girl in my life. Ever since that stupid lady sued my Mangle all those years ago, I haven't been the same since then. Half of myself is missing because of that and I'm determined to make me happy again and I thought it could be with you..but I guess you got eyes out for that lad."

Foxy drooped and began to walk away but Chica stopped him. "Foxy...wait...maybe I can help."

"With what?" he asked her, "You don't even want to be with me."

"Listen...can you keep a secret if I tell you because if you can, I'll help you find love with somebody you won't regret having."

"Who?" Foxy asked, turning and brightening up at her words.

"A human." she replied with a wink. "Now, if we do this...you promise you won't tell a soul."

"Promise."

* * *

Evelynne sat quietly in the backstage room against the wall, lost in thought as she was thinking of so many ways to get Bonnie back on her side again. But how? She could make him his favorite pizza in a giant heart? No, too childish in her opinion. If she was the one who would have to be made up too, it would be a nice dinner with other foods. Just like a buffet!

Yes that sounded perfect! A date with lots of food for her, Bonnie and the others! And she could tell Bonnie how she finally felt about him. Then, things would be right again!

As she got excited thinking of it, a loud crash came from the other side of the wall that both startled and surprised her. She stood on her feet and examined the door beside her before lightly pushing the handle down to see if it was locked. When it went down more, Evelynne felt frightened since the noises sounded like somebody was breaking stuff and knowing that there was no humans allowed after hours and no other animatronics around, she lightly knocked on the door. "Hello? Freddy is that you?"

The noises suddenly stopped and that chilled Evelynne thinking that someone was breaking into the restaurant and stealing. She decided to speak again but her voice cracked as she couldn't help but shake in fear. "H-Hey! If you don't show yourself, I'm going to call the cops. You hear?"

Evelynne jumped back when the door swung open and nearly sent her flying across the room. She landed safely but stared back at the very dark doorway fearfully.

**"Call the cops. I dare you." **

Evelynne watched as a figure emerged from the door and stepped into view before stomping over to her. The smell coming from the animatronic was so reeked that it nearly made Evelynne want to vomit oil. Knowing that this thing was going to hurt her, she quickly got on her feet and attempted to run out the door but he blocked her from doing so and began approaching her with glowing eyes.

Evelynne ran to the door that led outside but realized that it was locked. "Dammit!" she growled.

As she was about to turn and prevent herself from being attacked by this animatronic, he hit her on the head with an empty Freddy head and watched as she fell to the ground unconscious. After she had thudded onto the tile floor, he began to drag her by the legs and pull her into the dark room. The door shut closed in front of them as soon as the two had entered inside. Before she was attacked, Evelynne could've sworn she had seen that character before.

And heard that voice.

* * *

Mike returned home and sighed as he threw his hat off onto the couch and kicked off his shoes. His beagle puppy, Mischief, ran up to him with his little paws and tail wagging before he got onto his knees and greeted the happy pup by massaging and stroking his face and ears. "Hey buddy! I missed you too!"

The puppy rolled on his back and attempted to play bite his fingers but Mike was looking around to see if the pup had left an unwanted delivery in his house again. Luckily there was no sign, so he decided to pitch in. The puppy growled playfully and Mike growled for tease before his cell phone vibrated in his bottom pocket. Wondering who could be calling him this late, Mike figured that it would be his mother again.

Mischief ran off in excitement to chew on his burger squeaky toy while the security guard stood up and answered the phone call. He wasn't surprised when he heard his mother's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey baby. How you doing? You okay?"

"Yeah ma I'm fine. Are you okay down there?" he asked, "You know...Paris?"

"Yeah I'm great and It's beautiful down here. I can't wait to come back home to you." she replied with a sigh, "That puppy causing any mischief?"

"Haven't checked yet but he's a blessing mom. Thanks for giving him to me." Mike chuckled as he watched the puppy impress him by aggressively chewing the toy.

"Maybe you could take him to that pizza place at night with you for protection." she laughed. Mike grinned upon the joke. _If only you knew ma_.

"So I'll see you in two weeks right?" he asked her as he walked into the kitchen to fix himself a small snack.

"Mhhmm." she replied before a voice in french informed her that it was time to leave. "Okay baby, I gotta go now. I'll talk to you soon alright?"

"Alright bye ma." he replied.

"Love you."

"Love you too ma."

When she hung up the line, Mike put his phone back into his pocket and looked back at Mischief, who dropped his toy on the ground beside his feet. Mike chuckled and picked the puppy up before kissing his soft ears. "You are something else you know that. If I lost my mother, you're all I have left of her."

Mischief whimpered and kissed his cheek with love as Mike continued to rub the puppy's soft ear.

"Maybe from now on, I'll start bringing you to the pizzeria with me. So that I have company."

* * *

**AN: Creating the beagle puppy makes me want to have a puppy of my own :( Also, if you don't remember, I said I was going to have Mike's past start popping up in here but I decided that I would put it in randomly. So...just giving you guys a heads up. **

**Also, who do you guys think knocked Evelynne unconscious! :O Cause someone's coming next chapter! Random Girlz I'm calling out to you for this one lol! ;) Don't spoil it though! Unless if you want! Lol it's probably obvious anyway so go ahead. **

**Update soon. **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Your answers will be answered as to who knocked Evelynne unconscious. Let's see how this goes :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the FNAF games or characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own Vincent, Doll, and Mike. They belong to Rebornica. I own Evelynne, Dianna, other OC characters and ideas presented in this story. **

* * *

Bonnie sat onstage behind the curtains, strumming his guitar slightly. He wanted to shed another tear but it was getting to the point where there was no more oil left inside of him to produce any. His face was already stained as bad as it was and crying would only dirty his shiny fur even more.

Crying over a girl was not worth it. Like guys, girls were as bad and challenging to achieve if you didn't match their qualities for their ideal man and Bonnie knew that Evelynne sure wasn't the animatronic type like Freddy had predicted her to be. Instead, she was attracted to those evil human males who would either abuse or cheat on her and thinking about that only made the rabbit angrier with detestation. He startled himself back into reality when he noticed that he caused slight bent finger marks on his guitar. Oops!

A stir from the curtains caught the rabbit's eye before Freddy poked his head through, plastering a grin that made Bonnie wish for him to leave. "Hey Bonnie! What are you doing here all alone with no girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Bonnie asked bemused. Freddy nodded his head. "Yup! Where's she at?"

Bonnie went back to messing with his guitar. "I don't know Freddy, why don't you go look for her."

"Wanna help me?" he replied before Bonnie shook his head with a smile. "Nope. Never want to make a mistake like that again."

Freddy had had enough of pretending to be Mr. nice guy and stepped onto the stage clearly with disappointment forming over his face, "Bonnie! What is your issue now?! You complained of her being with you and now you pull this?! Seriously, what's your deal?"

Bonnie avoided eye contact with him, "If you have a problem, why don't you do me a favor and leave." Freddy became offended and angry as the bunny started to chuckle under his breath. This was so not the Bonnie he knew. Something was up.

"Bonnie, I would never leave you alone. You're my best friend." Freddy replied hurtfully as Bonnie rolled his eyes and got up on his feet. Freddy's ears sank when he saw a look in the rabbit's magenta eyes he had never seen before.

"LEAVE I said." Bonnie said sternly as he pointed a firm finger on the bear's chest. Freddy winced as the rabbit's eyes locked onto his like a predator studying it's prey. When he Freddy was about to respond back, Bonnie went to sit back with his guitar and that left the bear nearly in betrayal after being treated by one his bestest friends like that. Saying nothing more as Bonnie began to play a song, Freddy left and jumped off the stage where the Marionette happened to be waiting for him.

"What? How did it go?" he asked.

"Try asking him yourself." Freddy replied unhappily, "Or rather ask about Evelynne."

"I'm taking it that he's finally went into his hormones again." Mari joked before getting a disappointed look from the mascot. "Sorry." he apologized.

"It doesn't make sense to me though," Freddy sighed as he was lost in deep thinking and confusion, "You should have made them been together those years ago! Why hasn't it happened yet?"

Mari grinned sheepishly, "I guess some things don't work out the way they're supposed too after 23 years."

"You're not telling me something."

The Marionette stared at him wide-eyed before laughing nervously, "What? Can I not joke?"

"What are you hiding puppet." Freddy glared, "What did you do."

"I didn't do anything." he replied, "If I told you, you would probably be very upset if Bonnie or Evelynne knew."

"What?"

The Marionette sighed before deciding to explain everything to Freddy. "It was back in '87 when it happened..."

* * *

_August 30, 1986; 4:00 pm_

Shauna smoked a cigarette outside her front porch staring ahead across the street with disgust as an elderly woman, a bit younger than she, was happily planting and caring for her flower garden out front. She scoffed before puffing more of her cigar moments before the screen door opened and her youngest son stepped out, getting out his lighter and his pack of smoking sticks. Shauna chuckled as she examined her son. "Shouldn't you be inside with your child instead of smoking?"

"I need a good break before I got two to take care of," Vincent replied as he placed his cigarette to his lips. He talked as he held it in his teeth, "I hope it's a boy this time."

"If you are having a boy, let's hope that he isn't a pain in the ass the same way you were."

Vincent laughed as smoke levitated from his mouth, "I hope he would at least set a better example of himself than me."

Shauna sighed as she began to get lost in thought of remembering her memories with Vincent. "When you were a baby, you would always cry and cry and cry and I would get so frustrated with you until you finally stopped. Without your father helping me, maybe things would've been better for you and your brother."

"My dad was a fucker mom. Don't even mention him to me." Vincent growled.

"Yea and half of my aggression came from the way he had treated me," she replied with the shake of her head, "Wish I never met him. I hope my granddaughter knows how to tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy. She should stay in school...get into college...and maybe even get married."

"Nope." he interrupted. "Not my Evelynne. She's going to know better."

"Oh quit it Vinny," his mother replied as she dumped her used cigarette into the ash tray beside her. "You can't control who she loves or how to love. She's going to find it eventually."

"Even in death, I'll make **sure** she doesn't get that chance."

"You wouldn't do that Vinny. Stop being such a protective father."

"It's not about 'being' protective." Vincent growled as he exhaled smoke like a fuming dragon, "It's about making sure my daughter never gets hurt."

* * *

_present day_

Evelynne groaned painfully as she slowly began to regain consciousness in the room that she was in. It luckily had a very-dim light bulb glowing at uptop, very similar to the one in the closet, but looking at all the unwanted merchandise and loads of junk made her realize that she was somewhere other than the pizzeria.

Getting up quickly was a big mistake because as soon as she had risen from the cold cemented floor, a throbbing pain met against the back of her head that nearly sent her falling back onto the ground. With trembling robotic fingers of fear, she gasped when she felt a dent between her ears. What happened?! Why did it happen?!

**"Sorry about that." **

Evelynne perked her ears up and glanced all over the darkened room with fear plastering in her eyes. "Who's there? Who are you?"

**"No one important but I think the question is... who are you." **The voice chuckled deeply in amusement that chilled Evelynne to the core, **"I can see that you are a new character to the pizzeria." **

"I'm not even supposed to be here." Evelynne sighed sadly as she began to get emotional oily tears again. It took a second for the voice to respond back, but this time it was a different topic.

**"Do you know where I can find these children?"** it asked as a photograph slid halfway towards the confused animatronic retriever. Evelynne reached for the photo and held it close enough for her to see who was in the picture and she gasped at what she was seeing.

In the photograph was a little girl holding a newborn baby happily, but it wasn't the baby she was paying attention too, it was the small child. That little girl she was staring at in the picture...

Was her and her sibling.

**"Well?"** the voice asked rudely with impatience. Evelynne looked up and noticed that there were now two glowing pairs of eyes staring back at her, glaring and waiting for an answer. She didn't want to tell this thing that the girl in the picture was her in '87 so she came up with the best reasoning to know why and how did this picture get in the hands of this thing in the first place.

"Why are these kids important?" she asked with a small glare forming from her brows.

**"That's none of your business!"** the voice snarled as it's figure became more visible in the darkness for Evelynne to make out what the animatronic was. Her expression dropped to one filled with fear. "W-What are you?"

The figure finally emerged into the dim light and smirked as he gestured towards himself, "I'm a golden Bonnie, but I prefer if you call me Springtrap."

"Springtrap?"

"Yes." he replied in annoyance, "Is that going to be an issue?"

"N-No!" Evelynne replied frighteningly. Springtrap chuckled lightly and pointed at the picture displayed in front of her. "So do you know or not?"

Evelynne sighed with defeat, "Yes." Springtrap lightened up at her response but faded as soon as she said the next sentence, "But the little girl is dead."

His undead heart rotted and he nearly fell back as soon as she had said those words. "What?"

Evelynne nodded before being frightened by his sudden rage as his eyes turned dark towards her. **"No! You're lying! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"**

"W-Why do you want to know?"

**"Because she's my daughter!" **

"What!"

"What are you deaf? Those are my children and I want them back!" Springtrap spat.

Evelynne frowned as he stepped closer to her, glaring down with his glowy yellow eyes filled with hatred and disappointment. This is a crazy, broken robot that wasn't even her father. He had died in a fire years ago.

"You can't be their father," Evelynne slightly glared up at him, "You're not even human."

Springtrap stepped back and giggled darkly, "You're right. I may not be...but I used too. Here...let me show you."

Evelynne gasped and covered a hand over her snout with disgust as Springtrap aggressively stuck his hand straight into his gut. The squishing and the sloshing of organs echoed through her ears that would surely haunt her mind forever. Springtrap pulled out an organ that was only halfway out of his body, which Evelynne recognized it being the small intestine.

"Do animatronics have these?" he asked her while holding it high enough for her to see and smell.

She shook her head as soon as he chuckled before stuffing it back into his rotting gut. "You're right. They don't. Which is why I want you to find my children and return them to me."

"Either they're dead or grown-ups by now, it would be impossible getting them back to you." Evelynne replied annoyingly. Springtrap didn't seem amused by it and continued speaking.

"Either you bring them to me or I'll have to dismantle you."

"Dismantle me?"

"I know just exactly how the animatronic mind works my dear and just because you're newly upgraded makes you an even better target than the others because with you, you can be much more violent. So if you don't give in with helping me find my children,"

Evelynne looked at him with surprise when he pulled out a small device from inside of him. It was covered in a few amounts of broken, infected tissue and blood. Gross. She was not touching that.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of you and let the pizzeria know that you're no longer a part of that band. Your choice...help me find my kids and you'll be free. If you don't, I will haunt you down and destroy you until not one part remains!"

"Okay! Okay!" she breathed heavily as he attempted to threat her again, "I'll find them! Just...please give me some time."

"You better give me some information within the next week or it's goodbye to you and your friends. And I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to them do you?"

Evelynne said nothing but glare at him as he began to walk back into the darkness, smiling at her until he finally disappeared. His chuckle echoed again and that sent more chills down her cords since she didn't know if he would ermege from another corner. Feeling more confident and comfortable that he was gone, she looked back down at the picture her mother had taken when she was holding her newborn baby sibling. This wasn't going to be an easy task and if that old, disgusting animatronic golden rabbit 'was' her father, then it would be hard to confess that she was his daughter. She also had no confirmed explanation of what happened to her younger sibling because her mother refused to tell her. So unless she asked her mother, she could explain it properly to him. But it wouldn't be easy because she was dead and everyone in her family knew that one. How could she even speak to them?

Breathing heavily, Evelynne knew what she had to do now.

In the darkness, Springtrap was peering at the retriever leaving the room before sighing sadly as soon as she went through and shut the door behind her. Once the door clicked shut, he turned and placed his hands over his eyes as they stung for tears. Heaving, he gritted his teeth and couldn't help but let out a few tears. Stuffing his hand inside him, he winced before pulling out his heart while many veins equipped around it like a spider web. Knowing that by the way he was feeling, his heart was indeed very dead but that didn't mean the pain went away. In fact it was still there, but it wasn't the only thing that remained of the man he once was.

Inside, there was still love for his daughter and his other child. And he was going to get them back...

And they would be inside animatronics...just like him...so they can stay...

Forever.

* * *

**AN: Ugh this chapter was hard! The difficultest thing was the scene between Springtrap and Evelynne. And no, they don't know they are blood-related...at least not yet :) **

**Update soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: ****So people have been messaging me and speculate that Evelynne's younger sibling is pronounced 'dead'. Well, I wish I could tell you but it would only ruin the suspense in the future. I will, however, say that the sibling will have a major impact in part 2 so there's one sequel character for next story. The only time you will hear about them is in the backstory and as to what happened to them later. Everything else is for part 2 :) Hope that helps answer your questions. Just stay tuned!**

**We continue from right where we left off where the most unexpected turn happens. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon. i also do not own Vincent, Mike and Doll (They belong to Rebornica)**

* * *

The following morning was a tough one to handle for Evelynne now that Bonnie practically pretended that she didn't exist and it was making her feel bad the more she thought of it because she had never loved him. Well, not that way in to becoming lovers! He was a robotic machine programmed to play songs for a living! How could he even be in love with - never mind.

Chica and Freddy were well aware of the situation but knew that they couldn't say anything to intervene since Bonnie would shut them out too and it wasn't even their problem to begin with. This was between him and Evelynne and they didn't want to get involved on the rabbit's bad side.

Evelynne wished that she could just leave this place since it felt like a prison but knew she couldn't for her 'new' physical appearance. If she hadn't been murdered by that elderly man, she would be perfectly normal right now and wouldn't have to come around this children's place ever again, but that probably wouldn't be fair for Bonnie since he was always thinking of her at the time.

While the curtains remained shut in front of them, Evelynne quickly remembered of that rotted animatronic that she encountered last night and frowned when she was tricked to believe that he was her father. It was foolish really, but that still didn't explain where he got the picture. Her mother had always had it in a photo album so how did he get it? Dianna had never visited the pizzeria again after Vincent's death but the only thing that was puzzling for Evelynne to solve was just exactly how he died. After all these years, her mother never told her about what happened to her father or her sibling and it was still annoying not knowing about it. Perhaps maybe it was too painful of a history to be informed of and that's why Dianna kept it away from her. To protect her daughter and to prevent anymore bad luck from happening to the family.

Too late.

But Evelynne had been upset with her mother anyway after the small argument they had over the phone a couple days before her death. It was over the whole engagement thing for her then planned wedding but she didn't want her mother's help in being a part of it since it was her wedding and not her's. After all, she had met Jack at her mother's second wedding with that wealthy guy Paul. He was a very nice guy and most of his money for her wedding had been coming out of his pocket since he considered Evelynne a daughter to him and offered to walk her down the aisle since her father wasn't able to be around and be there on that special day.

Evelynne was knocked back into reality when she felt this strange sensation fill her body, one that felt like something was about to take over or have her lose control, and that's when she began to twitch uncontrollably. The three animatronics in front of her failed to notice, or even hear, her cry for help and continued to remain powered down.

"HeL**p**!" Evelynne managed to cry out as she fell back and thudded against the stage wall. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie heard her voice and opened his eyes slowly into a look of annoyance before shutting them back closed, ignoring her again. Evelynne nearly shed a tear as the pain got stronger and throbbed inside her like a monster.

And that's when Evelynne lost consciousness.

And died within the suit.

* * *

Mr. Faz looked around his restaurant worriedly, his eyes filled with fear, as he waited for the arrival of that horrible woman he had encountered all those years ago. Since he was old now and was nearly ready to hit his death bed, he was worried that this time she wouldn't slap him, but rather kill him instead. Mike chuckled and knew that he was overreacting since she was very kind to him at the funeral and even gave him a few hundreds from her husband's pocket for his mother's medical insurance he couldn't afford and ever since that day, he had always considered Dianna to be a generous person.

"It's been YEARS since I've met that crazy bitch Michael," Mr. Faz said fearfully, "I don't know if I'll live by the end of the day once she steps foot in here!"

"Mr. Faz please," Mike reassured him with an amused smirk plastering over his face, "Dianna is a kind woman and probably just wants to know more of what happened to her daughter. Hell I would too just to find the killer."

"You were in here with him before she died!" Mr. Faz replied angrily, "You should be the one getting bitched at today instead of me! I have no clue what the man looks like. You do!"

Mike swallowed hard when he realized that he was rather right. Dianna would more than likely direct her anger towards him instead of his boss since he had the encounter with the killer before Evelynne had even arrived to help and got her life taken. This now worried Mike as he thought that Evelynne's soul would be haunting him since she wasn't supposed to die. He was. She just got in the way.

"It wasn't my fault though!" Mike confessed, "She came and probably overheard everything when I was being attacked and came to help me. I didn't know that she would be there bloodily murdered next to me."

"I didn't say it was your fault," Mr. Faz replied annoyingly, "I'm saying that you deserve a bitch-slap across the face instead of me. The only thing I will only take part with is in helping find the killer. Might be one of my old employees from the old days."

"Like Vincent?"

"Vincent? No, of course not. He died in one of the malfunctioning suits that I had equipped in one of the rooms. Oh, those Fredbear days were the best for me Mikey. I remember it as if it was yesterday when I would hear them sing 'In the springtime' over and over again. Ah...memories." Mike stared at Mr. Faz in awe as he began singing lightly while the two failed to know that someone else had been listening to their conversation from the other side of the wall.

Springtrap gritted his teeth angrily before pulling away from the wall after hearing of the tragedy of his daughter. Know that he knew that stupid security guard was also in the scene where the crime had happened made him prone to kill him but like he had said, it wasn't his fault. It was the killer's and Vincent was having a bad feeling he knew who it could have been but his anger remained under wraps when he also remembered that Dianna would be dropping a visit by to the pizzeria to throw a scene of epic whoop-ass, one of his favorite things about her.

Springtrap sat against the wall and felt pain in his heart again as he know knew the truth of his daughter. That animatronic he met last night wasn't lying and he regretted of being harsh on her the way he had been. His eyes stinged for tears again as he thought about his precious princess and the memories they shared together before he was killed. She probably wasn't the same without him and that's why the puppet had been watching her all his life.

His ears perked up when he heard screaming coming from the other side of the wall and the hurried footsteps of Mike and Mr. Faz escape from the office. Wondering what was going on, he ran over to the wall where there was a tiny hole he could peer out of the restaurant. He gasped when he saw the same animatronic retriever jump offstage and threaten to harm one of the adults. The other three animatronics remained still since they were programmed too and watched with horror as Evelynne attempted to bite the adult's head off with her snout and sudden sharp teeth.

"Roxie stop!" Mike cried as the woman screamed in the retriever's grasp and squirmed as she attempted to snap her head. Mr. Faz watched from the distance and ran back to the office to get the device that would shut the robot down while Mike came to the rescue and tugged on the animatronic's ear harshly. "Roxie stop it! Get off her!"

Evelynne growled as her white irises turned over to the security guard before throwing the lady aggressively down to the floor, where she nearly broke her arm as she tried to catch herself, and locked her eyes on Mike as if he was dinner. Which he would be if he didn't cry for help.

Foxy had heard the commotion and ran out from the cove to help while Freddy jumped offstage to assist and just before Evelynne could lunge for Mike, the two animatronics grabbed ahold of her arms and restrained her before putting themselves at risk to her murderous behavior.

"Evelynne knock it off!" Freddy growled while Mike gasped and looked utter surprised upon hearing the name, including Springtrap, before being attacked by the retriever who tackled him to the floor and bit his shoulder. Freddy winced in pain as he felt one his wires snap and that's when Chica fumed and immediately jumped in next on top of the retriever and began attacking her as her eyes turned dark as well. **"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" **

Bonnie watched onstage with surprise since he had no idea what to do about this situation. He didn't expect Evelynne to be behaving this way all of a sudden and he still had her on his bad side, but his friends were getting hurt and Freddy lost control of his arm as oil spilled out like oozing blood. He had to do something and since he was pretty much the strongest animal here he had to stop her.

Dropping his guitar, Bonnie hopped offstage and landed on the tile floor with a thud before pulling Evelynne off of Chica and locked her in his embrace. He frowned grumpily as she squirmed in his arms and snapped her teeth in an attempt to bite his face but he squeezed her that only caused her to yelp in pain like an actual dog. Mr. Faz stood alongside Mike and the other animatronics huddled around Freddy, reassuring him that he would be okay.

"Just keep her still Bonnie," Mr. Faz said as the two humans slowly crept close with the device shaking in his hand. Bonnie said nothing but looked away as they finally got close enough to shut Roxie down while Springtrap watched with disbelief behind the tiny hole in the wall.

"Sorry girl," Mr. Faz said under his breath as he held the device close enough to shock the violent animatronic. "This might hurt ya."

Evelynne released a piercing cry as she was shocked continuously to knock her unconscious and she squirmed aggressively in Bonnie's arms, trying to escape but it was no use. He was way too strong for her to fight.

Mike hurried over to where Chica and Foxy huddled over a damaged Freddy and gasped upon seeing oil slowly oozing on the floor underneath him. "Hang on Freddy, we're going to fix you buddy okay? Stay right there!"

Chica was spilling tears from her eyes as she believed that this would be Freddy's final day just like his other counterparts he had, including Golden, but he took her hand and smiled to reassure her that everything would be okay. Foy even felt emotional enough to start shedding tears but kept it under wraps since he kept telling himself over and over that Freddy was going to be alright.

As Roxie was still being shocked over and over until she shut down, Evelynne's spirit cried in agony in the spiritual view of the restaurant that only the dead could hear and see as she was being tortured continuously. The undead children suddenly appeared by the restrooms and watched with fear as they saw Evelynne's spirit float in the dark as she kept in the same position as Roxie was in Bonnie's arms.

"Johnny help her!" the little girl cried.

"I can't." Johnny replied as he kept his eyes locked on the soul of the tortured woman. "I can't intervene! She's inside Roxie!"

"Yes you can!" the second child replied as he stepped closer to him, "Just think!"

Suddenly, Evelynne's soul escaped from the suit as it finally shut down and she fell to the floor as her spirit lay on the tile ground unconscious. Bonnie knew that she was finally done for and slowly released her towards the ground and dropped her before he and Mr. Faz went over to now assist Freddy, who was suffering as much as Roxie was. Johnny and the four children came over to Evelynne and placed a hand over her spiritual body before they all disappeared out of thin air together, leaving no trace but a sudden chill of cold air behind.

Springtrap was surprised seeing the ghosts of the children again but that young woman's soul now made him speculate that it was his daughter's spirit. Knowing where those dead children were heading, he quickly ran away from the hole in the wall and made his way over to the darkest spot in the restaurant.

* * *

**AN: The explanation of what happened to Evelynne will be explained next chapter (promise) and Freddy will be okay don't worry. His wire just snapped and Springtrap will know play as a role character until Dianna arrives and causes havoc. **

**Update soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I wonder what this chapter is going to be about *troll face* Only one way to find out is to skip me and read at your own risk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FNAF characters or the game. Style belongs to rebornica and I own everything else OC related. **

* * *

_March 15, 1987; 1:37 pm_

Vincent sighed tiredly as he felt the sweat on his forehead while helping his co-workers properly set everything up for tomorrow's big day. The official grand RE-opening of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Oh, how Evelynne would be thrilled of all the games, activities, and animatronics would be there to greet her in the morning! He couldn't wait to see his little angel's happy face. Putting away unopened boxes of birthday confetti and spare parts, Vincent watched as his new employer buddy set it down beside Foxy's lying corpse and the purple man huffed in amusement before he strolled from the pirate, to Chica, to Freddy, and Bonnie.

"Poor guy," Bradley, Vincent's new friend, said with a tsk, "Did they really have to remove his face?"

"Of course," Vincent replied as he turned the other way to leave the room, "We had no other choice unless we didn't want to reopen and expand the business."

"So how's that nice young lady doing?" Bradley brought up as he followed Vincent out of the parts &amp; service room back into the office, "Evelynne is her name right?"

"Yup that's her." Vincent replied with a proud smile forming over his face as his heart warmed upon thinking of his daughter. Bradley noticed a change in his behavior and smiled with him as they approached their destination, "That's good. Let her know I said hi."

A sudden stir in the room caused both men to halt with Vincent shushing Bradley to further hear the noise that sounded like it was coming from behind the desk. His pupiless eyes narrowed around before Freddy jumped from behind the desk and screeched. Bradley jumped back in fright while Vincent just kept a frown on the bear as laughter began to be heard breathlessly from inside the head. The employee removed the empty head from his body and Vincent's eyes widened when he saw someone that he had never wished to see for awhile.

Fritz.

"Fritz, what are you doing here?" Vincent questioned as Fritz hopped out of the office chair and made his way over towards them with a wide grin plastering over his face. "A new position opened up since Steve and I proudly filled it in for him." he replied as he attempted to greet the purple man with a hug but Vincent turned the other way to make it obvious he didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. Fritz stood in front of the two awkwardly for a second before changing the subject, "So! How's life been for you two?"

"Fine." Vincent replied, clearly uninterested in answering the question. Bradley nodded in agreement to clarify that he didn't want to reply either.

"Ready to start working the shift with me tomorrow?" Fritz asked with a pleasant smile spreading over his face. "I also might work overtime if I'm lucky to give you that money I still owe you."

"Yeah about that," Vincent added, "I need to pay my bills."

"Don't worry don't worry!" Fritz replied coolly, "I've got you all taken care of. You and your daughter." Vincent gasped under his breath as Fritz mentioned his child. He had never told him about Evelynne! Ever! How does he know he has a daughter?! "H-How did you know that?" Vincent stuttered. Fritz noticed his sudden change of behavior and was practically grinning evilly on the inside since he knew that he hit his weak point.

"Why who couldn't resist looking at that little beauty," he replied with a bright smile, "I gotta say...she's going to be gorgeous just like her mother isn't she?"

Vincent boiled up with anger and clenched his hand into a tight fist as he now began mentioning Dianna, whom he never spoke of either. "How do you know her mother?"

"Dianna didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what."

"That I," Fritz replied with a hand placing proudly on his chest, "Was her first love."

Vincent's eyes widened so large that his entire face was nearly covered in those large white pupils since he didn't know how to process this in his head. Dianna? Fritz?Exes?! No, that was ridiculous.

"I know I know," Fritz chuckled, "I would have taken her back years ago but I heard that she was pregnant with somebody's kid and I had not expected that to be you!"

Bradley patted Vincent on the back that he had to return home and immediately left Fritz alone with him since he didn't want to be further involved in this awkward situation forming between the two. Vincent now felt his anger increase at Fritz's comment but he kept his cool since he didn't want to get in trouble by his job just yet.

"How's she doing anyw-?" Fritz asked.

"She's fine." Vincent interrupted unhappily.

"Well okay!" Fritz laughed, "Sorry I asked."

"You stay away from my family." Vincent growled as he pointed a firm finger towards Fritz, who looked rather surprised but pleased at the same time.

"Why can't I speak to Dianna one more time huh? Haven't seen her in forever! I deserve a friendly hello."

**"I said stay away."** Vincent replied darkly.

"Okay okay!" Fritz confessed as Vincent's eyes returned back to normal, "You act like she means everything to you."

"She **does** mean everything to me. She's the mother of my child!" Vincent shouted angrily.

"Okay..okay...chill." Fritz chuckled, "But seriously, does she?"

"Why do you WANT TO KNOW!"

"Because if it was for your daughter's life or her's, who would you exchange?"

"The fuck do you mean exchange Fritz?!" Vincent snapped, "Are you trying to harm my family?!"

"No no no no!" Fritz replied, "I just want to know because..." he sighed and became more morose, "The other day I had to exchange my son's life for my wife's."

"What?" Vincent asked.

Fritz sniffed and let a tear roll down his cheek, "We were getting robbed and by the time I woke up, they had my wife and son hostage and only gave me an option of one of them living. And when I didn't choose, they shot my son in the face." Fritz sobbed, "That's why I wanted to know Vincent. I got this job for me and wife to raise money for the opportunity of a new child and I can't do it without your support."

Vincent eyed him as if he didn't know whether to believe him or not. He did believe Fritz but then didn't because he never expected him to be the man to have had a small family of his own, but he couldn't judge. Everyone had somebody to love and Fritz did look emotional as his cheeks were stained of tears speaking of his son.

"Please." Fritz begged before lending out his hand to him, "Will you help us?"

Vincent glanced from him to the patient hand waiting for his and thought again. He and Dianna were having another baby by the middle of next month so it seemed fair that he helped Fritz financially with a new child since he thought of his unborn child and on what he would want people to do if they needed support since he and Dianna were low on money as well with a daughter and an unknown gender baby on the way.

With a sigh, he took Fritz's hand and looked him in the eye understandingly, "I'll do what I can. I promise."

"Thank you so much Vinny." Fritz exhaled with relief, "You won't regret it." Vincent smiled in response as they continued to shake hands but it faded when he remembered of what Fritz had told him of Dianna. Now, he felt uncomfortable and wasn't sure if he wanted her and Evelynne at tomorrow's grand re-opening tomorrow since Fritz would be here.

He just wanted them to be safe.

* * *

_present day_

Freddy winced as Mike reattached his arm up after replacing his broken wire with a brand new one. He smiled when the pain finally went away and Mike, along with the other animatronics, looked more relieved as well. Chica looked as if she wanted to shed tears of joy while Foxy appeared he wanted to run and hug the security guard but this was no time to celebrate because after Mike helped Freddy off the floor, he asked him a question the animatronics wished he hadn't yet. "Why did you mention Evelynne's name to Roxie?"

Freddy's eyes immediately wandered over towards Bonnie, who avoided as soon as all eyes went towards him. Mike grew a bit concerned and demanded, "What's going on? What are you not telling me here?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Chica said while he looked at her confusedly. Bonnie attempted to leave the area but Mike ordered him to stay in his ground. "You're not going anywhere until you explain to me what's going on that you're not telling me."

"Michael please.." Freddy said, "This isn't the time right now. We need to fix Roxie first and then we will explain everything after I promise."

Mike stared at the mascot blankly since he didn't know if he should believe him or not but it did seem like the best option instead of forcing them to spit something out so he sighed tiredly before looking over at the purple animatronic, who stood as if he was a misanthrope to all who were within the room.

"Alright, Bonnie, Chica, you come with me to the backstage room and help me out with Roxie and Foxy stay here with Freddy until we get back."

"Ay ay lad," Foxy replied with a determined salute, "I'll make sure he stays put."

"But I'm fine...really!" Freddy confessed before Mike shook his head and pointed towards the ground, "No Freddy, just stay there until I finish with Roxie to see if your arm is on right. We need to give it a couple minutes."

Freddy frowned at his response but did as he was told anyway since he wanted to be functioning correctly again, even though he felt no more problems. Throwing himself back to the floor with his arms folded, he watched them go before taking a look up at Foxy. The pirate gave him a friendly wink with a sharp toothed smile. "Ahoy Freddy!"

"Okay," Mike said as Bonnie and Chica followed him into the room with Roxie's body lying unconscious on the table. "Let's see what made the dog go woof."

"Malfunction?" Chica guessed as she walked over to the retriever and lightly stroked her head. To her surprise, Roxie had more fur than she did her appearance. Bonnie avoided the table as much as he possibly could and for some reason felt no sympathy for her since his feelings were still badly hurt from her honest statement of not loving him and it pained him thinking of being in a mistake like that again. He wished he could forgive her but what good would that do? She wouldn't change anything from that and it wouldn't get him anywhere anyway.

As Mike unscrewed some nails hidden underneath Roxie's chest fur, Chica turned towards Bonnie and smiled before it faded when he avoided making eye contact with her. She frowned and walked over to him. "Bonnie? What gives?"

"Nothing." he replied.

"Bonnie, you give it away more with the body language you're showing me."

"What does it even matter?" he asked as he threw his hands up in the air with frustration, "It's not like you care about it!"

"I do care!" Chica gasped with disbelief as Bonnie locked his focus back on Mike operating Roxie's body. Chica looked rather angrier now since she realized that he was starting to ignore her. "Bonnie are you listening to me?"

"Hmm what?" he replied, not keeping his eyes off the scene. Chica growled and slapped him so hard that his head quickly spun around and popped back into place after. He froze and looked at her with utter shock and fear before she started giggling. "Don't ask. Foxy showed me a long time ago."

Bonnie put trembling hands to his head before feeling more relieved that his face was still attached. He then suddenly started giggling that caused both Chica and Mike to eye him with awe before he laughed harder as he kept his hands on his face. They too found it amusing that he was laughing and even started chuckling along with him since it was funny but satisfying to see the rabbit smiling again.

Back outside the dining area, Freddy and Foxy looked over towards the backstage door and heard the voices of laughter coming from inside. The pirate tilted his head and wasn't sure who's loud voice that was making the most noise, "Who's laughing like that?"

Freddy smiled as he kept his eyes locked on the rabbit's silhouette behind the window and replied, "It's Bonnie."

* * *

**AN: So do you think Fritz actually had/has a family? Or do you think it's bull to get closer to Vincent's family? How will Vincent react when he talks to Dianna about them being exes and as for Bonnie and Evelynne's complicated relationship, will it work out once Roxie is fixed and what caused her to even act like that in the first place? And where has Evelynne's spirit gone?**

**Most of these should be answered by next chapter. So stay tuned! I'll update very very soon **


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Sorry I took ages folks. I recently purchased the Sims 4 and can't keep my hands off playing it. I even made Evelynne and Bonnie share together in the same household! Jk XD Maybe some other time cuz I'm still getting used to it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing FNAF related. It belongs to Scott Cawthon and the style belongs to Rebs. I own everything OC related lol. You guys should know by now. **

* * *

_March 16, 1987_; 7:49 _pm_

Evelynne stared at the television screen before her while she watched another Tom and Jerry episode of the war raging between the cat and mouse and giggled when the first episode finally ended and began heading back to the commercials. Dianna watched and chuckled while snuggling comfortably underneath a large blanket on the couch. Vincent emerged from the bedroom and tightened his pajama string to a good hold before standing beside the couch Dianna was currently laying on. He turned his attention towards his daughter and smiled softly before it faded and locked onto his girlfriend. "Why didn't you tell me about Fritz?"

Dianna's eyes widened but she remained unresponsive once they settled down. Vincent now eyed her suspiciously as she carefully shifted herself to sitting on the couch before responding annoyingly. "I didn't know I had to tell you. Why you know him?"

"I sure the fuck do," Vincent bragged as he came to sit down beside her, "I've known him for a long time so why didn't you say anything?"

Dianna contemplated his expression quietly before eyeing him knowing that there was a possibility that he was lying. "I don't have to mention anybody to you unless it was important and Fritz is no one in that particular field so I suggest you get your mind off it."

"I'm not...mad about it. I just want to know how it went for the both of you is all." Vincent said before placing his hand atop of Dianna's massive swollen stomach hoping that it would soften her aggression down a notch. He plastered a grin when he realized that it had worked like magic since she suddenly felt herself go soft and speak in a much more friendlier tone than a minute ago.

"It was only for a few weeks. It wasn't like it was anything special."

"Like us?" Vincent asked before she nodded her head confidingly.

"Exactly." she proclaimed, "I never liked him. He was always just so...hostile...and that's why I left him. He was too much for me and whenever any guy would talk to me, he would joke that he was going to kill them. Even my closest male friends that I've known forever! He would literally joke that he was going to slit their throats and cut their stomachs when we weren't looking."

Vincent's eyed widened with surprise and disbelief, "You're kidding."

"No! He was always too possessive and then sent me suicide notes everywhere I usually was at in town about kill himself after I left him." she added, "I also told myself that I would never date again but then we met and now," she gestured to Evelynne and her pregnant belly, "Here we are."

Vincent sighed softly as he placed his hand back onto her stomach and grinned proudly when he suddenly felt aggressive kicking coming from the baby. Looking up at Dianna with softly, he shut his eyes and puckered his lips to lean towards her for a kiss. Evelynne turned back to see if both of her parents were still sitting on the couch but made a face of disgust when she saw them both kissing each other while having their hands on her mother's stomach.

After Dianna and Vincent finished their quick romantic moment together, they both watched Evelynne proudly but his expression faded when he heard what sounded like a scrape against the window on the other side of the room. Dianna hadn't noticed or heard anything since she now was watching the television screen but Vincent heard it perfectly clear before making his way over and inspecting the glass closely before peering out. To his surprise, no one or nothing was even there.

Oh but there was. He just couldn't see them.

As he pulled the small curtains shut in front of the window, Sandra finally ducked out from underneath the outside windowsill and looked up to realize that he had shut it all the way so she couldn't see what else was happening inside.

"Damn!" she whispered indignantly, "Oh you three are in for it now! Just wait until that baby's here!" she snickered before running away from the house back to her car.

* * *

_present day_

The next day was a tough one for the entire restaurant since Roxie was now a fan-favorite and wasn't onstage to perform with the band, leaving children upset and not wanting to give in to the rest of the animatronics which made Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie uncomfortable and feeling unloved. Mike also had to bring the technician of the restaurant in and try to explain of what had happened last night. Sadly, he wasn't big on the information that the security guard was hoping he could give.

"You're telling me that after all these years of working with Mr. Faz and fixing killer robots for a living you have no idea what the hell happened to this animatronic?!"

The tech adjusted his hat slowly as his elderly hand trembled, "Look Mikey, there was no sign of anything in her system and repairs that caused her to act what you say '_violent'_. If it was, then there's no way of telling because there ain't nothin' wrong with her."

_Oh my god are you f'in kidding_ _me!_ Mike cursed in thought.

"Well what about this dent on her head!" Mike added as he lifted Roxie's unconscious head high enough for the tech to notice, "What about that huh? Is there an explanation for that Jud?"

Jud shrugged his shoulders but then shook his head. "Nah, these animatronics are immune to any dents affecting themselves. Ain't nuthin like that that can hurt 'em. See ya later Mike!"

Back onstage, Bonnie clutched his guitar tightly as he eyed it emotionally while the crowd's murmurs were still going on outside of the curtains, including some of the employees that happened to be standing in front of the stage. Chica noticed his eyes welling up and nearly flew over to stop him from spilling oil down his cheeks. "No Bonnie!" she whispered, "Don't!"

"I can't! I want her back!" Bonnie sniffled uncontrollably as he now attempted to leave for the backstage room, "She's my bonnette! I can't leave her this way!"

"Bonnie! Stop it!" Freddy whispered angrily as he and Chica restrained the rabbit from making a scene, "Have you forgotten that we're during the day here and have lots of boys and girls to sing too! Knock it off!"

"But without her everything falls out of place for me!" Bonnie replied, "I can't just forget about her. She's all I need!"

Freddy sighed and took a look over to Chica to see what she thought about this but she responded with a positive smile and a slight nod of her head. The mascot thought about what Foxy would say if he had been here and decided to take his word for it too since it was obvious he would be on the chicken's side. Clearing his throat purposely, Freddy tried to think of the best way to properly explain what had happened to Bonnie so he wouldn't worry too much over it.

"Look Bonnie," he began as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's under a paralysis right now because she went wild and attempted to hurt us." Bonnie looked at the bear's arm as he gestured and continued speaking, "It still has a few minor complications because it's not the same as it used to be. Until we figure that out, she'll be asleep for a bit longer."

"So she's not...dead?" Bonnie asked as his ears lifted high with hope filling into his eyes.

"Exactly." Freddy replied, "It's like she's in a very deep sleep and can't wake up."

"Oh! Well...okay!" Bonnie grinned as he held his guitar more firmly in his arms, "When can we see her?"

"Tonight." Chica and Freddy both added at the exact same time leaving Bonnie surprised at how the two looked at each other and became immediately embarrassed. Something was going on here and the rabbit felt himself force a smile over his face as he realized that these two were probably in love with each other. Ah, it seemed that love was indeed brewing in the air at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Bonnie couldn't be more than proud of being the one who started it all. However, his smile faded when he remembered of Evelynne and how she had lied to him about liking him. It was all a misunderstanding, yes, but Bonnie felt that it was time to be more than good friends since she was now one of them.

And there was nothing she could do to change that.

* * *

Dianna eyed the rows of cars beside and in front of her as rain poured heavily with the booming sounds of thunder being heard from the sky and Doll sat back in her seat, looking up as she was tired and exhausted of waiting in traffic for at least two hours. The elderly woman noticed and huffed in annoyance as she threw herself back in the driver's seat and placed her hand over her forehead impatiently with her foot pushing and holding the brake from time to time. They still had a few more hours to go in order to get to Freddy's but it would more than likely happen tomorrow since the rows of traffic were getting bigger and messier.

"Do we really need to sue this pizza place?" Doll asked as she threw her arms up slowly and lifted herself back up in the passenger's seat, "I mean...what if it wasn't their fault?"

"Everything is their fault," Dianna replied annoyingly, "They are shady backstabbers who just let horrible things keep happening to people. Especially my daughter."

"I understand that but you never did tell me what happened to Vincent and your other child? Do you mind sharing it between us maybe?"

"Maybe when we get out of this traffic I'll be more clear of myself."

"Soooo it's a deal?"

"Possibly but don't get your hopes up."

* * *

Mike returned to the office where Mr. Faz happened to be waiting for his arrival but he shook his head when he prepared to tell him what the technician had said. Mr. Faz's hope faded and instead he looked rather morose about the situation.

"Figures that he wouldn't know of the newly advanced robotic technology they have these days," Mr. Faz sighed with the shake of his head, "Well...guess that means we gotta put miss Roxie up for biz."

"As in back onstage?" Mike asked curiously hoping that this was leading to a good note.

Mr. Faz chuckled, "I like your determination Mike but I'm afraid I mean by either dismantling Roxie for spare parts or selling her to a new company that'll have the tools to fix and keep her." Mike's heart dropped with disbelief and shock as soon as the words "_dismantling" _and "_selling her to a new company_" came to mind. Bonnie would be so upset about this! Freddy and Chica more than likely will become as depressed as he had been and it wasn't fair to the retriever since she was a part of the Fazbear family. There had to be another way!

"Mr. Faz let's be sure about this here! We can't just take Roxie away from the group. How'd you think they feel?"

"Animatronics don't have feelings Mike," Mr. Faz laughed as he plopped himself in the office chair, "They're not meant to love, be happy, or feel sad. They're meant for playing for people who come here for a living. Did you think I'd let that happen? Of course not!"

_Wow you freaking greedy bastard!_ Mike thought in the back of his head. _I hope Dianna kicks the crap out of your old rotten shell when he gets here_

"A-Animatronics do feel pain Mr. Faz. Trust me, they're not just filled with an endoskeleton and spare parts."

"Then what exactly are they filled with Michael?" Mr. Faz asked annoyingly.

"They're lovable, loyal, and distinct in their own ways."

Mr. Faz paused but then burst laughing at his response, "Please Mike. I don't have time for jokes. Why don't you go ahead and go home for the night before your shift starts at 12. Maybe by the time you're gone, Roxie will be someplace else."

Mike paused for a second before feeling joy but then sadness as soon as Roxie's name was mentioned again. Since he couldn't argue, the security guard decided to head home and rest up for the night with his puppy who was probably still whining for him at the door and began to leave. Foxy heard his footsteps from behind his place through the loud murmurs of people and snuck over to the edge of the curtains to see if it was him or not. Indeed it was.

"See ya at midnight Mikey." Foxy whispered to himself before pulling away.

* * *

_March 16, 1987; 9:46 pm_

A group of young teenage boy smokers sat outside the front porch before Sandra's vehicle pulled up to Fritz's house, or rather hangout as they liked to call it. The eldest teen turned his head and chuckled nastily as the woman stepped out of the car hurrying over to the building to try and find Fritz.

"Sup lady who you lookin for?" he asked as his group of buddies stood alongside him with their cancer sticks fuming between their teeth. Sandra scoffed and eyed him amusingly.

"You know who I'm looking for. Where's your father Billy?"

"He's inside," Billy replied with a grin as he and his friends turned the other way about to leave elsewhere, "Tell him I'll be trespassing at the college and stealing a computer."

"Yeah whatever go." Sandra replied annoyingly as she made her way over into the house.

The horribly conditioned large home trailer was something that looked like an old wicked witch could live in if she was willing enough to sacrifice herself to the filth that surrounded itself on the outside and within. When Sandra stepped in and threw off her heels, she immediately headed over to the bedroom door where Fritz was more than likely currently hiding himself in.

"Fritz!" Sandra called.

"What!" he hollered angrily in response.

"I'm back from the little trip you sent me on!" Sandra replied before knocking on his door. "Can I come in?"

"No! I'm getting dressed! Wait!"

"I'll tell you all about it when you're done. Just let me know when you're ready!" Sandra signaled with another knock on the door.

"Alright!" Fritz replied from the bedroom sink while quickly rinsing off one of his cutting knives with blood running down the drain as he cleansed away, "Be right out! Make sure you tell me everything!"

* * *

**AN: Goodness every time I write of Fritz, the more I hate him since he's such a clever murderous freak. I wonder and hope that Vincent and them will be safe once Dianna's used-to-be friend (coworker) tells him what she saw. **

**Mr. Faz is a punk too. **

**And do you think Evelynne(Roxie) should be dismantled for parts or sold to a sister location? I need at least a few votes on this one because I'm 50/50 on both and tell me why you think so! **


	31. Chapter 31

**An: So as far as getting review notifications, most of you think that Roxie (Evelynne) should be sold off to a sister location then dismantled and I understand why lol...You want to see what my creativity can come up with *wink wink* Jk. This was actually one of my intents anyway as I thought about how the impact of the story would be if I placed it in the lines. And since the sequel (Which will continue on in this story as part two btw) won't happen until the murder is stopped and everything is resolved in part one for now. So sit back, relax, and enjoy reading from wherever you are **

**:-) **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story. I only own everything OC related. **

* * *

Springtrap sighed with defeat as he sat in the darkest corner of the back room gazing down with sorrow while looking at the only picture of his two children together and the first time he's seen his last baby since he died tragically when Dianna had still been pregnant. A day he would never forget either since everything was taken away from him in the blink of an eye. A father's worst fear.

Another tear ran down his cheek as he thought about the precious memories he and his daughter shared but got even more emotional when he remembered that he never got to meet his second child. The picture also didn't give quite enough detail if it was a boy or girl since the baby was wrapped up in the same hospital blanket all babies were held in on their special day. He was desperate to know but there was no way of finding out since no one here has ever seen the child themselves besides Evelynne, since she was brought more often to the pizzeria while he had been working there. At one point in time, he thought of kidnapping Dianna but it was no doubt that she probably was happily married to some retarded momma's boy by now.

Wasting away into nothing but a rotting corpse suffering from loss, Springtrap was desperate to bring his family back to him even if that meant killing them and taking them away from the rest of the world. He had waited years for this and wasn't going to let anything prevent or stop him from getting what he wants.

It's about time he shows himself to the pizzeria and gets some answers.

* * *

_"Bonnie! Bonnie I'm coming!" _

_"Evelynne! Go! It's too dangerous!" _

_"NO! I won't let them take you!" _

_Evelynne pulled frantically on Bonnie's large hand as he was being dragged into nothing but darkness that represented the pizzeria and cried in pain as they tore at his parts and continued playing tug of war with the woman, who tried her best and used all her might trying to win the rabbit. "Hold on Bonnie I'm going to get you out of this!" _

_"Evelynne move!" _

_Evelynne snapped her head and saw no one else but her mother standing there with her hands on her hips staring down at her disappointedly. Evelynne gritted her teeth and eyed her mother darkly while struggling to keep her grip on Bonnie's arm. Dianna smirked when she knew that her daughter wasn't going to listen. _

_"Leave me alone mother!" Evelynne snapped as she let tears roll down her cheeks. "I love him!" _

_"Do you?" Dianna asked. "Then why'd you let him go?" _

_Evelynne eyed her mother before realizing that she no longer felt the bunny's weight from holding onto him. Gasping, she only held his arm and wailed angrily before dropping it to the floor, heartbroken that she had failed him. Heaving, she got up on her feet and attempted to attack her mother but a booming voice stopped her dead in her tracks. _

**_"Evelynne!" _**

_Evelynne turned her head and saw her father standing there eyeing her angrily. That piercing look was enough to send chills roll down her spine since she was terrified of it as a kid, something she could probably never suppress. _

_However she ignored his glare and talked back, even though she knew she would probably come to regret it later. "Where's Bonnie!" _

_Vincent said nothing but widen his eyes slightly upon his daughter's outburst. Dianna was surprised herself as well but Evelynne ignored her and paid her focus more on her father, since she hadn't seen him since she was a child. _

_"Oh that thing you supposedly 'love'?" he replied with a evil smirk as a large thud crashed behind him. Evelynne watched horrifyingly as he dragged Bonnie's damaged, beat-up body into view and it reminded her of what happens to a car in the junk yard. All crushed and no longer able to function. _

_"NO!" Evelynne shrieked as she ran over to Bonnie and knelt beside him, dripping tears before turning over to her parents who now stood alongside each other watching her quietly. **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"** _

_"Nothing." Vincent replied. "We just wanted you to be alone and live with your guilt for the rest of your life as our baby girl." _

_"W-What? Are you crazy?! I would never be the daughter of a murderer!" _

_Dianna and Vincent suddenly glared at their daughter after exchanging shocked expressions and that's when she immediately began to regret what she had said. __Now, he was after her. _

**_"Come here you fucking ungrateful child." _**_Vincent hissed as he reached for her long black hair and yanked it with force to bring her towards him. She failed to escape and nearly yelped as her father's strong grip nearly tugged her entire head back. Dianna took out a knife from her pocket silently and walked over possessed-like towards her daughter, staring at her neck blankly that would frighten Evelynne for weeks. _

_"Mother. MOTHER NO!"_

_Dianna let a single tear roll down her face before being pressured by Vincent to slit her throat for her own good. Evelynne shook her head in utter disbelief as she realized her mother wasn't going to let her live and instead listen to her a-hole father. Taking one last look over at Bonnie's body, she gasped when she saw him back to normal smiling darkly along with the other animatronics beside him before taking a look back over at her mother who had now been replaced by her killer. _

_"NOOOOO!" _

Evelynne shot her eyes open and gasped with fright when she thought she felt the killer's hands yank her and the pain go across her throat but was relieved when she realized that it was all just a nightmare. Even if it had been real, she would never forgive her parents for what they had done. Thank goodness they wouldn't pull something like that unless they were really psycho or something.

Cold filled her all over but it was no surprise to look back and see that you were a light-blue all over. The clothes you wore when you died, your hair, your features, everything was all a sky ghostly blue. It was without a doubt that she was this color because her soul was incomplete and in distress. The dream she had just now made her immediately start thinking of her father, whom she hadn't seen since childhood, and her mother who was surprisingly listening to him when she usually would just talk back the way she did.

And her killer. His menacing, elder facial grin that probably would never free her mind.

And Bonnie.

Yes, poor Bonnie was probably still suffering through heartbreak due to her lack of nature and her soul felt guilt throughout as she thought of what it was like to not be loved the way you wished to be. Jack only wanted her for sexist reasons such as cooking, cleaning, giving the best massages, and so on and so forth. Her marriage had plunged into a pit of disaster once her death approached and now the hopes of having children would sink in deep with the ring that once sat on her finger symbolizing 'You're mine forever'.

From what her mother had told her in the previous years, Vincent never thought about marriage with her and instead had gotten her pregnant twice and made her work 2 jobs to support herself and her kids once he left the family. Evelynne still remembered that night when she was waiting for him to come to the door.

But he never came.

Thinking of all the horrible events that she's been through caused her soul to turn into a much darker blue due to the fact that sadness was what her spirit was filled with. She was a ghost with a lot of grief over her shoulders and if she didn't find answers to the key of her happiness then she would never be set free.

Not that she wanted too either.

If she was set free, that means she'd return to the afterlife and probably go to whatever death means after you venture off to heaven instead of being here making up what she had always wanted and proving to Bonnie that she does care about him and the others. After all it did count that she was already one of them. An animatronic. A robot. A friend.

Maybe she was meant to be that way after all.

* * *

_March 18, 1987; 3:00 pm_

Fritz was having a horrible day at work after hearing the news of Vincent expecting another little worm with the girl of his dreams. It broke his heart to pieces more than it had been before and now he could no longer stand seeing his purple coworker around the establishment. Everytime he saw him it only reminded him more of the news and that angered him ever so!

Fritz eyed Vincent darkly from the kitchen window as he talked to an employee in the distance of the crowd, smiling and grinning like a regular happy human being. Seeing him like that only made Fritz grow darker and more sinister.

_You fucking purple piece of shit! You stole Dianna away from me and now you're impregnating her with your DNA. It should be mine goddammit! MI-_

"Fritz!"

Fritz stopped eyeing Vincent and turned his head slightly seeing none other than his boss standing with his arms folded behind him. Not surprised by his sudden appearance out of nowhere, the serial killer gave him a soft smile as he continued scrubbing some of the dishes, as an act to show that he was indeed working on something rather than just fooling around. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you alone. Follow me." Mr. Faz humphed as he turned the other way with an uninterested Fritz eventually catching up behind him. The two headed past the crowd of folks out and about and went into a private room that displayed **DO NOT ENTER** written in a large bold font. Fritz smirked in amusement realizing that he was going to see something in there that he shouldn't.

"Come in." Mr. Faz held the door for him, closing it completely shut behind them before switching on the lights. Unfortunately, the light bulb was going to be out soon so it was very dim and even the boss had a hard time seeing his employee, standing there silently eyeing him as if he was waiting for an attack.

Fritz's eyes wandered over to a large object lying against the wall near the corner and he couldn't help but walk over to it with curiosity. "What the hell is this thing?" he asked as he attempted to touch it.

"Get away from that!" Mr. Faz shouted, causing Fritz to jump back upon response. "That's a SpringBonnie animatronic suit. We had it before the others."

Fritz glanced from the empty suit back to his boss. "What's up with it? Can't someone use it?"

"No." Mr. Faz replied sternly, "If one were to get into that suit, all of the springlocks inside will snap upon physical contact and crush that person. It's more horrible than it sounds and I don't want nobody dying in it."

"Are we here talking about this suit or what cause some of this is starting to bore me."

"No. I brought you in here because..." Mr. Faz sighed for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "I need you to work overtime."

"Excuse me?"

"I need you to become the nightguard here Fritz. I-I've been hearing that my restaurant is haunted and I want you to keep a good look out. After all, you are my best strong guy that I got here and I could use a pair of muscles like yours to help."

Fritz laughed at his response. "You expect _me_ to stay and babysit this old place for you when I've got better things to do? I don't think so."

"No please Fritz I need you in on this! I'll do anything! I'll even give you a raise!" Mr. Faz blurted aloud anxiously, hoping that would change his mind. Fritz remained silent and hummed in thought for a brief moment before smirking devilishly.

"Keep going boss."

* * *

_present day_

Once midnight approached, Springtrap was at play and about ready to make his approach to the other animatronics in helping him find his children. Excitement and anxiety bubbled up inside his gut as he hoped that at least one of these robots would give him enough information to begin his search. Peeking out from a crack in the wall that exposed a bit of the dining room, Springtrap gasped when he saw a puppy inside of the pizzeria sniffing around and wagging its tail as Mike stood closeby, waiting for the others to come out and more than likely meet his new friend. Springtrap shook his head with disbelief.

"Bonnie! Freddy! Chica! Foxy!" Mike called. "Come on out! I have someone for you to meet!"

Foxy was the first to awaken and threw open his curtains before hopping offstage with a toothy grin as he made eye contact with the security guard. The others ended up joining them shortly but Chica gasped fearfully when she saw the little creature looking up at them barking in defense.

"What is that?!" Chica panicked as Mike picked up the pup and stroked his ears lovingly.

"This little guy here is Mischief. He's going to be visiting the pizzeria every once in awhile thanks to Mr. Faz's permission."

"He's cute." Freddy chuckled, "But I think that having a thing like him here will be a very big responsibility for you Michael."

Springtrap huffed in amusement and nodded his head in agreement while continuing to watch the entire scene.

"Can I hold him too?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure just please be gentle. He's got smaller bones than we do." Mike replied as he handed the puppy over to Bonnie's large purple arms. The others watched with surprise as they heard Mischief growl upon seeing him but once the rabbit held him in a position like a newborn, the pup stopped and became very comfortable in his hold.

"Wow Bonnie you're doing pretty good. Where'd you learn how to do that?" Mike questioned. Bonnie chuckled and began to stroke the pup as he lightly rocked him in his arms.

"Oh this? It's nothing! I guess I just learned from meeting very special children."

Springtrap gasped before examining the rabbit once more seeing how properly well he was handling the puppy and his comment of meeting 'very special children' left him thinking that there was something he knew about his kids. He could feel it! After all, he did remember that Dianna had told him of when Evelynne was just a newborn, Bonnie had asked to hold her. Oh yeah it was completely obvious now.

"He knows." Springtrap said to himself as he backed away from the wall and bit his lip anxiously. "He knows where my daughter is." He glared angrily and tightened his hands into fists as he thought about if maybe they were the reason his daughter was 'supposedly' dead.

"I need to get to him! Alone! But how?"

Suddenly it hit him and he began to grin when he realized what was the perfect way to bring Bonnie to him. Reaching into his corpse once more, he pulled out the device he had warned Roxie about and examined it fondly.

"If he can't find a way to tell me, then we'll just have to make the rabbit cry wolf."

* * *

**AN: I feel so disappointed with this chapter for some reason :( I feel it isn't capturing enough but it's kinda hard to keep things still hidden until the time comes. Also I don't know if the last part is how people say it XD but I did try my best making it a good cliffhanger slash quote slash thing. **

**Thanks for all the support, reviews, and likings! It makes me feel so good getting emails and reading every single one! I will not disappoint you all! This will be one of the greatest tales that you've ever read! **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I don't know why but I haven't been really interested with any FNAF videos lately. I think it got less interesting because so many people and youtubers from other countries, such as minecraft, don't explain anything anymore. I don't know how to explain it but if you search it on youtube, there's not much about it to watch :/ Wasn't like it used too. **

**However that doesn't mean I don't like the story! I love how it's going so far and I'm going to intend on keep it that way!**

**Also I need some comments or pm's for adding the sister location into the game cuz today I saw Markiplier play FNAC and seeing the puppet in the cutscenes, plus hearing about the fnaf 2 location in the game, got me like ohhhhhhhh I could use this! I just saw it for the first time today so if anyone wants to help me learn more on that please notify me at once because it will now be a part of the story and this chapter is where it will start off. (MUST BE A FANFIC USER) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any FNAF characters from the franchise. I own what's OC related and what's mine. (I think everyone knows this by now XD) **

**Fire me up with some reviews!**

**I know this annoys some of you, but I suck at my comma places and stuff like that. It confuses me and I'm rereading the document over and over best I can! I'm sorry DX please don't hate me and the story for this. I'll pick someone who would like to volunteer as my beta reader though! Plus, you'd get first dibs on the next chapter before anyone else so hey ;) why don't you look into that. (PM ME) **

* * *

_March 20, 1987; 8:00 pm _

Fritz had been working his shift since 10 AM and was just finishing up to get ready to start his new shift as the local nightguard in approximately four hours. He was excited, but he also had a small plan processing itself in the back of his head as he thought about the suit Mr. Faz had warned him about. He was so curious that he just had to know what happens when somebody gets into it. Seeing a blood show could really do him in right now anyway. Evelynne suddenly popped into his mind and seeing her resemble so much of her mother made him form a small smile. God, he missed Dianna. If only she had never met Vincent and continued being a slut...

"Fritz!"

Fritz turned his head and saw a fellow coworker of his standing a few feet away, holding a clipboard and reading it off to him, summarizing it shorter to what needed to be said. "Uh, Faz told me to tell you that you can return home until the shift at 12. We have to clean up a bit and the animatronics are covered in too much kid filth."

Fritz flashed him a toothy grin, "Alright Thomas, thanks for letting me know!" Thomas smiled nonchalantly before turning back the other way to yell at some other employees that were trying to repair Mangle again. Fritz just rolled his eyes and growled under his breath as he ran the prize counter while beginning to close up shop. It was a relief to be going home, but a part of him wanted to still be out, rather than just laying around at home doing nothing, especially with this mysterious box here playing itself away. Curiosity struck him madly and toyed with his mind as he imagined of what could be inside there. It was new to the pizzeria and had just arrived a half hour ago, already being speculated as a jack in the box type of attraction for the kids.

However where Mr. Faz had purchased it remains unknown.

As Fritz hesitated to open the box, a voice stopped and startled him. "Do I have to wait in the car for you or what?" An amused smirk spread over his face upon recognizing the voice as he turned around, his thought of Dianna instantly popping into his head and remembering of the anger Vincent had brought upon him in the first place.

"Can a man not properly do his job, or does he have to wait for a silly lady to tell him when to stop doing so?"

Sandra scoffed at his comment, rolling her eyes before jumping into brief clarification, "Look I've thought about this and I think it's not right anymore."

Fritz bit his lip in an aggressive manner as he felt his heart beating slightly faster than it had before; his pulse increasing with anger.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed in amusement, trying to hide the rage beneath that handsome grin.

"You heard me Smith," she snapped as she took a step towards him, her heels clopping in an angered manner, "I will not let you go through with hurting my friend's family. I've given up!"

"Since when are you to tell me what I can and can't do? You know what they did to me Sandra! They had a child!" Sandra tensed and backed away as Fritz's face reddened and he was practically screaming, **"WHAT I WAS ONCE PROMISED!"**

She remained silent as he heaved before her, failing to notice the prize counter box slowly crack open behind him as he bickered some more.

"You don't know what it's like," he stated softly, gloom overtaking his voice, "To see the one you care so much for in the arms of another."

"Yes, I understand that Dianna and you had a relationship unlike any other, but sometimes, you just need to turn the page and move on to the next chapter." Sandra replied, feeling sorry for Fritz's suffering and feeling confident with what her mother had always told her to go by. Hopefully he would listen to her quote and move on right then and there. However her hope faded when she saw him clenching his teeth, fists, and beginning to heave once again.

"Do you not know that I can't turn any _fucking_ pages with her there by my side anymore? She's got a daughter and is having another fucking kid with him!"

"So who gives a shit?!" Sandra replied, raising her voice to the same level as his, "You can't stop them from living their life, you're old news now Fritz! Get over it and let it go!"

Fritz clenched his teeth and remained silent; a part of his conscience informing him that she was right. What was this? A sign of regret? Sorrow? Guilt? No! No way was he going to feel guilty for torturing that family, especially Evelynne! She was the second target once Vincent was out of the picture, the next being the baby. Although he didn't want to upset his new love interest, Fritz ignored the voice inside his head but was surprised when it had another message for him.

_You're a murderer. You will pay for your crimes. _

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry?"

Fritz was relieved when the voice finally faded away and he looked back up to make eye contact with his girlfriend. "Nothing babe. Let's just get home. This place is giving me the creeps and I have to get my rest before my shift in a few hours."

"I agree with you." Sandra replied as she eyed the prize corner cautiously. "I'm having the strangest feeling that we're being watched."

As they exchanged some disturbing love interactions with each another, the marionette stopped expressing his grimace and disappeared back into the box, hoping that his paranormal message finally got into that psycho's head. He knew a murderer when he saw one and it pained him to think of the dangers of the other children, especially from what he had just overheard. He hadn't exposed himself yet to the other animatronics, but it wouldn't hurt to finally come out and warn them of the man who worked before them, possibly getting away with the scheme that he mentioned of Vincent; the purple employee of the establishment.

He had to tell them all. This man was bad.

And he was going to do something about it.

* * *

_present day_

Bonnie chortled with glee as he rolled all over the floor with Mischief jumping and playfully biting him while the other males watched with silent amusement. For about an hour now, the large rabbit had been a chew toy for the puppy and so far, the bond actually seemed to be growing stronger between them that started to make Mike being slightly jealous. He was never this energetic and lively back home.

"Ah! He's got my bowtie! Ahhaha!"

As the rabbit rolled back and forth, nearly crushing the puppy who was smart enough to move out of the way, the Marionette and Golden Freddy watched them from the show stage, invisible to Mike since they didn't want to be seen. Mari huffed in amusement while Goldie turned his way once the puppet decided to finally give his honest opinion of what they were witnessing.

"Never in all my time of being a puppet have I seen an animatronic act like a child."

"Now you know that Bonnie has always had a very playful personality. Let him have his fun."

Mari frowned at Goldie before turning back to the rabbit, who now ran around the dining room with the puppy chasing after him, "I just don't understand it anymore! How could something like this possibly want a human to be in his life! Evelynne is gone and now he acts happy like she never mattered to him? Have I wasted my time for nothing?!"

"Easy now," Golden Freddy shushed as he put his hands on the puppet's shoulders as he heaved furiously, "You know that there's a possibility she's in the restaurant right? If the children were here before, why can't she be stuck in the same situation?"

Mari shook his head, keeping his irises locked on Bonnie, "Because if there's one thing I know about Evelynne, it's that she always tends to think she's sure of herself. She'll probably show up in a couple days if we're lucky."

As Mari turned the other way, heading over to the backstage room where Roxie's body was currently located, Golden stopped him by placing a hand back on his shoulder. "Wait, what about the other child?"

"I left that job to Candy," Mari replied. "He knows where that baby is, and he won't tell unless he feels the need too."

"Why him? He doesn't know anything about Vincent, Evelynne, or the animatronics?"

"He may not know enough but he does know about the child more than anybody else here. And he might know where to have us start looking."

* * *

As the clouds got heavy and were beginning to make their way over to cover the moon and town, a vehicle arrived just on time and parked itself in the driveway of a trailer with two vicious white pits barking their heads off upon the arrival of the man who came out of the car, making his way over to the house he called home.

"Shut up!" he hissed as he past them to walk into the house where he immediately headed to the kitchen sink and began to rinse his hands of the deep red blood that covered his fingertips, his pocket nearly soaking wet as he removed the knife that accompanied it. As the man quickly gave his hands a good wash, he shut off the sink and headed over to the bedroom where his last family member lay, dying of old age.

There lay an old man in the bed until he felt the hands of someone comforting him, letting him know that he was not alone in this pain he was being exposed too. A weak grin plastered over his face as he looked up at the only person he could consider family.

"Billy."

"Father."

"What are you doing here? I thought you left town?" he coughed. Billy continued to hold his father's wrinkly hand, trying to maintain the emotions he felt as he didn't like seeing his own father this way. "I think my vacation days are over. Plus, there wasn't a big police case on her so I figured I'd just come back."

"I'm so proud of you my boy," the elderly man chuckled as he squeezed his son's hand, "You're finally going to hold the Smith name with pride once I pass on. You don't know how much this means to me Billy. I've tried to kill her for so long, but she somehow managed to get away and led me to being nothing left to remember. Vincent's gone and now that you got rid of his daughter, I can finally be at rest." Billy said nothing since he knew that his father was going to continue, "But there's a few more things I need you to do for your old man."

"Yes?"

"I want Dianna to be brought to me, alive. I've got some unfinished business I need to discuss with her."

"I'll do my best. Is that all?" Billy asked.

"No," he coughed roughly before swallowing a dry set of saliva. "I want you to get Alexander back and make him follow our footsteps again. We stole him for a reason and I want him found."

Billy chuckled in amusement upon hearing the name, "But you do know that he probably isn't in town anymore right? He ran away when he was 17. He's probably in his late twenties by now."

"Dianna doesn't live in town neither. But don't worry, you're smart enough to do some research and get the job done." his father chuckled as he patted his son's hand. "I'll be waiting here until you come back with what I want boy."

"Yes sir." Billy teased as he got up on his feet, "I'll start off with the boy. Vincent's boy."

* * *

**AN: OMG! Vincent has a son?! Spoilers before the birth: Vincent had a son that he never met XD. Yeah, I wasn't going to mention the gender just yet but I kinda got irritated with using "the child" and "his kids" so I was just like, Okay I think it's time to tell these people what gender the second child is lol. **

**Yup i tricked most of you didn't I? XD Fritz is not Evelynne's killer! It's his son! A small part of him can be referred back to chapter 30 near the end. More info on Billy and Alexander will be introduced later, including Vincent's death. **

**Also yes, Candy's is going to be a part of this. Maybe not a mjor major part but somewhere around there. Onceit happens, you'll see why! **

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**An: Congrats to Excalibur6803 for becoming my official beta reader for the next 10 chapters! Next beta reader will be announced on chapter 44 **

**I love you guys so much. (Even if you don't, I don't care. I love all people) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any future FNAC characters. I own everything OC related :-). **

* * *

_March 20, 1987; 11:00 pm_

Once all the employees were no longer present in the pizzeria and the power was shut off, the toy animatronics were gathered round the prize corner awaiting for the telepathic voice that had summoned them to come here, gossiping of who could be in the box. Balloon boy knocked on it aggressively whilst laughing before being kicked in the stomach by an annoyed Toy Bonnie, who felt no sympathy for the small animatronic.

"I wonder what could be in there." Toy Chica questioned as she leaned down and pressed her head against the box. "Perhaps it's another confetti project?"

"Don't think stupid Toy Chica." Toy Bonnie scoffed as Balloon boy was cowering with his stomach painfully.

Toy Chica glared at him and was about to set his attitude right with a punch, but Toy Freddy stopped her and stood between both of them, his expression filled with disappointment. "Stop it. Both of you. This is not the time for any fighting."

"Don't put me into this. She started it." Toy Bonnie replied as he pointed a firm finger at the animatronic chicken.

"You lier!"

"Guys look! The box is opening!" Balloon boy gasped as he pointed at the prize box, where something was indeed trying to escape its way out. The toy animatronics froze in fear as the box cracked open with long thin fingers creeping themselves out before the Marionette emerged out, eyeing these new robots before him and judging their looks secretly in his head.

_One looks like a duck who just got asked out by the alpha, _

_The other looks like a depressed retarded bunny who lost easter for the whole year, _

_The big one looks like honey overdid him some and now the bees have stung him,_

_And that little thing looks like a lost dwarf of Snow White's that finally got out of the cottage and got into the circus spirit, _

Oh lovely.

Clearing his throat as he lifted a long leg up, the Marionette walked out of the box and stood in front of the toy animatronics with silent judgement with a displeased, slightly embarrassed look as his expression. He knew this was who his accomplices were going to be for the rest of is stay and not one once did he think he'd be enjoying it.

"Hello, I'm the Marionette." he greeted dryly as he began walking around the restaurant, the toy animatronics couldn't help themselves but follow with curiosity. "As you may know, I am a puppet with no strings attached. So don't consider me to becoming your best friend, your love interest, or a toy you can fool with." Toy Chica blushed slightly knowing that he must have read her mind. She thought he was kind of cute for his skeletal-like self before taking interest in Toy Freddy.

"Uh excuse me? Mr. Puppet sir?" Balloon Boy asked as he tried to keep up with Mari. He looked down and gave him an annoyed look, "What?"

"Um where are we going? You know we're not allowed to go in there right?" he replied as he pointed at the Parts &amp; Service room.

"Balloon boy, shush!" Toy Bonnie scolded.

"I know." Mari replied as he ruffled the small animatronic's hat aggressively. "But it's not fair that we get to be moving around now is it?"

"Hey puppet!" Toy Bonnie growled as he was blocked the Marionette from passing, "If anyone's going to be moving around this restaurant, it's us! This is our place now!" Toy Freddy rolled his eyes and shook his head with disappointment knowing that his bunny pal always had something to retort back to somebody.

The Marionette ignored him and folded his arms, "This may be your home, but this place here is family."

An unknown force sent shoved Toy Bonnie out of the way as he landed in Toy Chica's arms. Their eyes filled with horror and shock as they had no idea what had just happened. The Marionette shut the door closed behind him and noticed that it was completely pitch black and eerie in here. Just the way he liked it!

A faceless purple animatronic caught his eye, including a chicken, fox, and an old worn-out Freddy Fazbear. He knew that these animatronics were the second originals compared to the Golden others and much more better than the newly updated goofy ones. Heck he shouldn't judge if he was rosy cheeks built too.

Bending down to Bonnie, he reached for his hand and stroked it gently as a purple swirl of dark magic spiraled and entered the animatronic's body. "Soon you'll wake up nice and fresh. Then we could start." As he repeated the process with the others, Bonnie turned on tirelessly and woke up, believing that he had been in a deep sleep. He was about to stroke his cheek until he felt the presence of teeth and wires instead. Shocked, he tried to use his other hand but saw that it was nothing but just wiring. His left arm was missing!

What was he going to do?! He was withered!

As the Marionette finished with Freddy, Bonnie screamed and attempted to make a break for it out of the room. Where was he?! He had no idea! However, an unknown force locked the door closed in front of him, causing him to almost crash. Looking back at the Marionette, he began to heave with disapproval. "Why did you do this to me? Why are we like this?!" he gestured to his friends, "And where are we?!"

"I didn't do anything and I'm afraid you've been replaced. You're in the new pizzeria now."

"Shouldn't we get to going onstage then?" Chica asked.

Mari chuckled, which slightly offended her, and shook his head. "I'm afraid there's already a band that's been hired."

"Who?!" They all asked with unison.

"Why don't I take you outside and introduce you." The Marionette chuckled as he walked over to the door and opened it slowly while all withered eyes were locked on him. "It will only take a minute."

* * *

_present day_

Evelynne shivered as she awoke from another nap and took in her surroundings once again. This empty room full of darkness was really getting to her and she was in a desperate need to repossess Roxie. She finally decided that this should be her final chance to find true love, even if that meant her soulmate was a robotic sweetheart.

Feeling determined to fix this mess she got on her feet and was about to make another attempt to walk, but she collapsed to the cold floor as she wasn't able to walk normally due to levitating. She frowned with frustration and groaned before getting up once more and making another attempt. Six steps was enough to keep her on her feet until she met the ground again.

"Do you need some help?"

Evelynne lifted her head up to the voice behind her and was surprised to see a dead child standing before her, smiling down and offering to help her up on her feet. "I'm pretty good at floating around here."

"You're...a kid?" she asked puzzlingly, "A dead kid?"

"Yeah," Johnny admitted, "I've been dead since '86."

Evelynne was left speechless as her memory served her right upon remembering the incident her mother described about the pizzeria in 1986 when her father had left her unsupervised. A tragedy really and that's a reason why her mother had went back to college to obtain her degree in Criminal Justice.

"O-Oh I had no idea." she lied apologetically. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault. It's _theirs_." Evelynne felt her spirit get the chills as his voice darkened upon the last word he said.

"T-They?"

"The ones who killed us and took our lives away!" Johnny growled as his spirit darkened and his eyes turned red. **"They need to pay!"**

Seeing her fearful expression made the young boy rid of his anger and he sighed with defeat, while looking down at the floor feeling morose. "I'm sorry. It's just that I could've enjoyed the rest of my life and see my family once again. I miss them y'know."

Evelynne wanted to shed a few tears as she believed he was going to cry in front of her. She hated it when people cried, especially kids. Johnny looked up over to her and asked something she never thought a child to ask her.

"Do you wish for anything?"

Evelynne said nothing but chuckle to hide the pain she felt over thinking of such happiness she had once been promised. "Actually...I do. I wish I had told the one that loves me I love him."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"Well...when you're a ghost that's been trapped within the pizzeria trying to find a solution to be free, you see everybody's business. Plus...we kinda brought you here." Johnny confessed with a sheepish grin. Evelynne's eyes nearly popped out of her head before four other children appeared by Johnny's side, smiling at the young woman that made her tension lessen before the room was filled with sobs and sniffling. She immediately recognized those sniffs to be coming from Bonnie and shot up on her feet, glancing frantically around her surroundings. "Bonnie!"

The now pizzeria she stood in made the children disappear and she gasped when she saw that she was human again. Even her favorite heels were back on her feet! Looking around her surroundings to see if anyone else she knew was there, she took off towards the supply closet where the sniffling continued. "Bonnie! Bonnie I'm here! I'm a-

Evelynne gasped when her hand went through the door knob. Her joy suddenly faded away and she no longer felt the happiness of being herself again. She was still dead. The supply closet door opened on it's own and Evelynne quickly noticed Bonnie lying against the wall. Oil was stained under his eyes and cheeks while he tried to maintain them open the best he could. She felt pain hit her spirit as she took him in, knowing that he was crying because of her.

"Oh...Bonnie." she said softly under her breath as she stepped inside. She stopped short when his head turned in her direction, looking up towards her with heartbroken eyes. She placed a hand to her chest as she felt the stinging of tears once he spoke to her.

"I miss you...I miss you so much."

"I would give anything for you to come back."

Evelynne now couldn't deny that she was crying and letting tears drop quickly down her eyes. This was all her fault! He really loved her like he said he did and she didn't accept it. She felt like a complete bitch for siding him when he was the only male she knew that showed her real romantic affections. Dropping to her knees, the young woman placed her head into her hands and cried it out for a minute when he turned his head and did the same. When she lifted her head, her face was red and she felt the heat coming from her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Evelynne sniffed. "Please forgive me Bonnie."

"He can't hear you Evelynne."

Evelynne spun her head upon that voice she recognized to being the Marionette's. There he was standing in the middle of the doorway, looking down at her with sorrow. Seeing him only made her eyes well up more and she couldn't help herself but run over to his arms, sobbing on his chest. He shushed her as he stroked her silky hair tenderly while sighing with defeat. "I know. I know this is hard."

"I should've loved him Mari! I should've gave him the chance when I had still been in Roxie!"

"And you can my dear. Roxie is always repossessable." he replied as he continued to comfort her in his long arms. His head against hers as he let her continue crying it out. "I can help you get back if you're ready."

"How'd you find me?" she asked as she shot up and looked him directly in the eye.

"Let's just say the children you happened to have met contacted me before I made you see the past. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes but-"

"But what?" he asked longley.

"But what if he's not ready to try again? What if he's given up?" The Marionette scoffed and stifled a laugh that she took a bit offensively. He noticed and lifted her to face him by the chin; her eyes sparkling into his white ones.

"If there's one thing I know about Bonnie, it's that he never stops thinking about the ones who care about him. You, my dear, are at the top of the list." Evelynne blushed at his compliment and he smiled back before adding, "By the way, I missed seeing what you looked like as human. Now, I gotta get used to Roxie's again."

As they were about to leave the closet, Evelynne stopped him by reaching for his hand. "Mari...wait."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering that once we got all this situated...you'd tell me what actually happened to my father."

"Why's that my dear? I thought you despised hearing of him?"

"Well...the other day this 'horrible' looking animatronic knocked me unconscious and demanded to show me where me and my brother were. When I didn't tell him straight away, he threatened to hurt me and," she paused as she saw Mari's horrified expression plastered over his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Mari?"

Mari knocked out of his frozen state and was now terrified. "Come on, let's get you back inside Roxie! We don't have enough time."

* * *

Bonnie quietly snuck towards the backstage door where he wasn't allowed by Freddy and Mike and entered inside to visit his deceased love. He didn't know why but he felt the need to visit her and just speak some words out while he waited for her revival. Her body lay on the table, lifeless, as he stared at it silently. His feelings wounded even more as he remembered the last encounter they had with each other...before he switched her off of course.

He quietly stepped over towards her and stroked her head softly as he remembered what she used to look like; that stunning black hair he always used to see replaced by fur and ears of a body that she possessed. He loved the fact that she was now an animatronic like him, but sometimes he wished she had accomplished the life she was supposed to get with one of her kind. She wasn't meant to be here the way he was.

"I love you Evelynne." he sighed as he bent down and kissed her head softly. As he stood back up, Springtrap couldn't take it his anger and came up from behind Bonnie, attacking him. The rabbit gasped and quickly spun around as he and his yellow counterpart fought in the room, crashing into shelves, endoskeletons, and Roxie herself.

**"Where is she?! What have you done with my baby girl!" **Springtrap hissed as he had a good grip on Bonnie's neck.

"Animatronics...don't...CHOKE!" Bonnie said as he used his force to slam Springtrap all the way across the room. He may be almost his size, but when it comes to the strongest guy here, it was Bonnie.

Freddy and the others heard all the commotion and hurried inside, but grimaced when they saw the defeated yellow Bonnie on the other side of the room. Bonnie heaved tirelessly before going to make sure he did no damage to Roxie. Springtrap groaned but Bonnie whammed him with a Freddy head back unconscious.

"That was easier than I thought." Bonnie said aloud.

"Bonnie?" Freddy asked as he glanced from him to Springtrap. "What's going on? Who is that?"

"I don't know but he came out of nowhere and attacked me! How crazy is that?!"

"Let's tie him up and find out." Freddy replied.

* * *

**AN: Review ! **


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: If you guys are MK fans, check out my new story "Frost Child" on my profile page. It's going to be a good story once I get more chapters going *sips latte* Happy reading!**

**Also heads up, the animatronics are NOT possessed. They are living puppets of the Marionette's in this story. Why do you think the children aren't inside anything? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any FNAF characters or FNAC characters in the future. They belong to their owners. I own everything OC related only. **

* * *

The backstage room was now empty with no animatronics or Springtrap defeated against the wall for it was now daytime and the restaurant was closed for cleanliness purposes. **Coming soon New and Improved!** was marked outside the doors with friendly cartoons of the beloved favorite animatronic characters. The Marionette and Evelynne teleported into the room, but due to existing purposes, the young woman could dimly be seen in the darkness; her soul now a faded white.

"It's daytime. I'm afraid we're going to have to wait until night to resurrect you into the suit my dear." Mari insisted while peering from the glass door at all the humans outside acting like zoo animals with their families. He grimaced upon noticing all the grease stains of fingerprints marked on the other side of the window. He may love children, but there were some that ultimately disgusted him. Evelynne noticed his look of detestation and giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You." she replied with a bright smile he had been wishing to see for a long time, "You have always been such a germaphobe."

"Which is why I found your job as a Veterinarian quite repulsing." he admitted as he decided to take a seat down beside her, "Though I am proud you decided to take that route for the best when you say it covers your needs 'well'."

"I loved my job more than you could ever realize Mari, no matter how repulsing some situations were. I love nature and you know it." she addressed. Mari chuckled and gave her a soft look of admiration.

"I admire that you have such a good heart to everyone Evelynne. No matter how cruel your life may have been, you still manage to make everyone else have their days when you couldn't have your's. That's why I see Bonnie continue to love you the way you are."

Evelynne tensed upon hearing that name and felt anxiety strike her again as she became nervous to finally admit the feelings and commitment she felt for a robot. Though she wished for her human days back, she realized she needed to give that up this time and be with the one that truly loves her and will care for her for the rest of eternity.

"If I decide to stay inside Roxie forever, would you merge me into the suit for good?" she asked longingly.

"Of course, but only when you feel you are ready for it. For now, are you ready to go back in?"

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed tiredly, "After I take a good nap yes."

Surprised she made this move on him, the Marionette was instantly reminded of the times she would cuddle with him as a child during those nights she envisioned nightmares. Seeing her now only reminded him of what she used to be; a little girl with a wild imagination and a big heart. It was a shame that he would never see it on her flesh again. She had been taken too soon by an idiot who decided to murder her. The question was who?

Feeling the light weight of Evelynne's head on his shoulder made him feel drowsy himself. He took her hand and stroked it softly with a soft smile spreading over his face as he wished the best happiness to come to her once she returned inside Roxie and to the rabbit who wished for her presence. He even forgot about Springtrap and decided to deal with it later now that his daughter was with him.

Soon the two both fell into a deep slumber, ignoring the loud chaos on the other side of the wall.

* * *

_March 20, 1987; 11:30 pm_

The toy animatronics sat at the dining table with annoyance and distaste as their older counterparts hungrily engarfed down the pizzas that happened to be spared from the hot N ready oven. Toy Bonnie's eye twitched rapidly as he was this close to losing it while being splashed with pizza bits, sauce and cheese as Bonnie nearly swallowed his slices whole; smacking aggressively.

The Marionette was the only one not present in the room and was instead trying to find a way for that mysterious worker to be fired to prevent any damage being made. No matter the case, he knew one thing was for sure: he was not going to let him harm any innocent children.

The remainder of the restaurant was dark and pitch black, but if you were paranormal it was daylight to your eyes, and that's why the Marionette thought it was perfect to begin planning booby traps around the restaurant to stop Fritz, and kicking him out for good was his main goal. Death another option.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked. Mari turned around and wasn't surprised to see a withered yellow bear staring at him with curiousness.

"The Marionnette, and my title is the puppet master." he replied annoyingly as he shifted farther from him with disgust, "Now please go with the others and gobble up pizza or something. I have a task to do."

"I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed, I'm not an animatronic. I'm a paranormal figure such as yourself known as Golden Freddy." he replied as he folded his arms and glared at Mari with disappointment. Mari chuckled upon sensing the negative aura he was giving off and turned back around.

"Well _sorry_ Golden Freddy," he corrected himself with amusement, "Now if you _please_ don't mind, I have a job to do."

"Of what exactly?"

"That is my concern and not your's."

"Ours."

"Excuse me?"

"Surprise!" a black ghostly rabbit squealed with glee as he poofed between the two. The Marionette jumped back with startlement and Golden Freddy displayed an amused smirk as he noticed that a silly, happy-go-lucky rabbit had frightened him.

"What sick twisted trick is this Goldie?" Mari asked angrily, "Are you trying to cause me to malfunction?"

"No, I didn't do anything. He just happens to be my partner in crime." he replied as Shadow Bonnie poofed behind the Marionette and stroked his cheeks. "Wherever I go, he follows."

"Goldie Locks look!" Shadow Bonnie chirped as he tried to press Mari's red cheeks together, "He's blushing! D'awww!"

"Get off me!" The Marionette snapped as he tried to grab ahold of the rabbit atop his back. His hands only went through the bunny and Shadow Bonnie only giggled in response.

"That tickles!"

"Alright Bonnie that's enough," Golden Freddy chuckled as he gestured for the rabbit to come to him, "Hop on off the poor puppet before you snap his strings." Shadow Bonnie did as he was told and jumped off as he finally let the Marionette regain his posture. Golden Freddy smirked as he looked at the puppet, who glared at them both angrily with sharp claws and his face reddening with insultment.

"How **dare** you make such a comment you golden buffoon! I am the Marionette and I bring things to life!"

"I understand well," Goldie replied with a chuckle, "You hold your place as the 'puppet master' like you say you do."

"Please," Shadow Bonnie jumped in, "I can possess those animatronics if I felt like it to make it true that they come to life. They can't move on their own like we do."

"Why don't you take a peek at the party room down the hall yourselves and find out if what I say is true or not." Mari spat as he turned the other way to continue his plan to stop Fritz, "They're alive."

"Well that sounds fun! Where are they I want to see Bonnie!" Shadow Bonnie exclaimed.

"He's in the party room eating pizza but-" Mari was interrupted when the black mist that took the form of a rabbit sped off towards the room he mentioned Bonnie was in. A loud crash nearly echoed throughout the establishment and Mari slapped his face with annoyance as he should've known he wouldn't listen to him. Golden Freddy chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes we have to accept those who are the way they are, even if they have 65 grams of sugar in a day."

"He should perish then."

"Not if he doesn't truly exist on two feet."

Mari said nothing but eye the golden bear, not amused by everything that was happening around him at the moment. He needed to somehow capture Fritz and make him get fired so he would never set foot in this establishment to hurt anyone he mentioned and would be imprisoned for good. Golden Freddy somehow managed to read his thoughts, but decided not to say anything since he didn't want to make the puppet more upset than he already was.

He just decided to follow Mari and see how good of a paranormal freak he really was.

* * *

_present day_

Springtrap woke up in a daze and tried to move, but found he couldn't. His eyes shot open as he was surrounded by the four animatronic characters and restrained in a chair with cords and wires inside Pirate's Cove. Angered, he tried to escape, but found it formidable to even release an arm free. _They must have upgraded their programming to make them that smart to tie me up like that,_ he thought.

He chuckled deeply that sent Bonnie chills running down his endoskeleton. "Hello Freddy, Foxy, Chica and..." he paused as his eyes turned red for a moment while dodging the purple rabbit, "Bonnie."

"You're probably wondering why we've tied you up." Freddy began as he crossed his arms and eyed the withered rabbit angrily, "Anyone who tries to hurt the Fazbear family gets punished by the _entire_ Fazbear family themselves!"

"Am I not one of the Fazbear family?" Springtrap smirked at them before his eyes locked back onto Bonnie, "I am Bonnie am I not?"

"You are not Bonnie." Freddy growled before gesturing to the purple rabbit, "That is Bonnie."

"That so?"

"Of course."

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I used to be one of the first ones before any of you disgraces showed up."

"Excuse me?" Freddy asked, his eyes turning dark while glaring at the withered animatronic as an attempt to warn him that he was close to losing it.

"Please," Springtrap replied before his eyes turned red, "I can do much more damage if you each attempt to anger me. I know how to dismantle you part by part."

"Why's that? Are you the murderer?" Chica asked. Springtrap had avoided her first question but became suspicious and afraid of the second one.

"Murderer?"

"A young woman was killed here by a man who in our vision appeared purple." Freddy explained, "He had gotten away by the time we reached her and she was left dead on the floor in the office."

Bonnie ached upon remembering that sight of the love of his life and her blood all over him as he cradled her. He avoided eye contact with Springtrap, who looked horrified and shocked at what he had just heard.

"Who?!"

"Her name was Evelynne Duran."

Springtrap's heart sank as he knew it all to be true who it obviously was. What that dog had said about his daughter being dead was actually true? He couldn't believe this! His first child was as dead as he was. He didn't want the other animatronics to know of his relationship with Evelynne with the exception of Bonnie since he overheard him saying that he loves his daughter...like a...girlfriend.

Wait a minute...

Springtrap's eyes turned red as he eyed Bonnie and growled angrily before he began to twitch in his seat uncontrollably. The other animatronics tried to prevent him from escaping while Bonnie ran and jumped out of the curtains. However Springtrap, as quick as he was, threw the curtains open and lunged for him, tackling him to the ground while beginning to claw and slap him.

"Bonnie!" Chica cried while Freddy held her back as they watched their friend getting beaten up by his older counterpart. Bonnie tried to fight back the best he could, but found it difficult since the withered rabbit was using all his force and anger on the poor guy. His eye cheek slightly began to tear open and expose the wiring underneath since Springtrap was more destructive in that area than anywhere else. It hurt so much that Bonnie felt that he couldn't stop him anymore as oil began oozing out of his nearly-destroyed face.

Springtrap grabbed him by his neck and slammed his head to the floor three times. Chica couldn't suppress her tears and cried into Freddy's chest while Foxy was ready to save the day. Out of the corner of their eyes, the three turned with their mouths gaped open as they found it too good to be true to see a familiar face appear into the room.

"You love Evelynne huh? Well get ready to join her!" he hissed as he lifted his arm to cause a punch that would go straight through Bonnie's head. The rabbit whimpered painfully as he shut his eyes and waited for the worst to happen, but shot them back open when he didn't feel anything at all. Instead, he found Roxie coming to the rescue!

"E-Evelynne?" he asked weakly.

She failed to hear him as she squeezed Springtrap's arm in a tight grip, grinning with pleasure as he hollered in agony and heard the crunching of his bone inside. She threw him to the ground and jumped over him as she stuck her hand into his gut and grabbed ahold of his intestines; pulling them out and eyeing it preciously.

"Evelynne what are you doing?!" Freddy asked with alarm as he glanced between her and Spingtrap. The withered animatronic looked up at the retriever with surprise as he had no choice now but to believe that his daughter was stuck in the same situation he was.

"Evelynne?"

Roxie said nothing but smile at him sweetly before snapping her teeth into his intestines. Springtrap screamed in pain as she continued to sink her fangs into them and chew bits of it off. Freddy and Foxy realized that she was still crazy and tried to pull her away and Chica was the only one stuck to remove the human parts out of her snout.

As Bonnie lay on the ground trying to regain his strength, Roxie finally released Vincent's intestines and growled as she eyed the three animatronics before her disappointedly. Springtrap winced in pain as she tried to pull his body parts back inside of him, shaking madly.

"Why did you stop me? He's a murderer!" she snapped.

"What are you speaking of Evelynne? He didn't kill you?" Freddy asked before she looked up at him with silent confusion.

"And why are you talking in that...voice again lassie." Foxy grimaced.

"Voice again? Evelynne?" she asked as she glanced between the two with her eyes returning back to normal. "My name is Roxie Retriever and this is my voice you silly cactuses."

The room remained silent as Mike stood in the middle of the right hallway, staring at the retriever with shock and utter disbelief. He had overheard enough to make him believe who was inside possessing Roxie's suit.

"Evelynne?"

* * *

**AN: Gotta go to take some family photography so I had to leave it off here. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing this one! Till next time! PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: So Mike and Springtrap are on the verge to believe that Roxie is Evelynne, but wait a second, Roxie's alive? But how can that be? Who gave her life?! ;-; **

**Also I was feeling very nauseous and ill the other day and when I came to check up on this story, I decided to read what you guys wrote to me and I just couldn't stop smiling. You all are such sweethearts and I couldn't ask for any other people besides my family and a few friends who would make feel so good about what I've done. It even managed to help me loose focus of throwing up. I WILL NOT GIVE UP! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any FNAF characters or games mentioned in this story. They belong rightfully to Cawthon. I own everything OC related. **

* * *

Mike couldn't believe what he had just heard from all this fighting that had been going on and seeing the body parts of a human this withered animatronic rabbit was stuffing back inside of him wasn't making this any better than it should have been. He frowned and glared at each and every one of them, thinking about his job and what the boss would say about this mess.

"This has got to stop."

"What has to stop?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"THIS BONNIE! THIS WHOLE EVELYNNE THING JUST DROP IT! DROP IT OKAY!" Bonnie winced before becoming morosed with guilt and Roxie, not liking such harsh noises, was startled enough to begin growling at the security guard, also as a way to defend her new friends. She lifted herself off of Springtrap and was about to threaten the human, but stopped short in front of him, staring at him blankly before collapsing to the floor. Mike jumped back before looking at the other animatronics, who were staring at him with fearful expressions in their eyes.

"What?" he asked with annoyance, his eyes focused on Bonnie.

"T-Turn around." Chica stuttered, "It's **_him_**_." _

"Who?"

Mike turned and was horrified to see the man behind the crime; the man who knocked him unconscious and murdered the innocent woman who was to become his friend. He chuckled deeply that was enough to send the animatronics shivering, excluding Mike. Springtrap finally managed to get most of his parts back in and looked up to see what was going on this time. He gasped when he realized who this man was, and avoided making eye contact to try and crawl away.

"I'm sorry about your new animatronic there," Billy replied as he put the remote control in his pocket while heading over to the security, "And I'm also sorry for knocking you in the head."

"You should be. You caused so much damage and you killed Evelynne Duran! Why?" he asked longingly as he tried to study his expression.

The man smirked, "That is of my concern and not yours."

"You won't get away with this pal. I will make sure you are cuffed and put into prison for the sentence of life." Mike threatened sharply.

"Ooo that sounds terrifiying!" Billy exaggerated, "Let me go get my things for the officers to come arrest me!"

Mike didn't say anything but glare at him with silence as the animatronics continued to stand there, eyeing the man with slight expressions of terror. Billy wasn't surprised to see them standing there, so he made right by taking out the same tool that knocked out Roxie. Freddy gasped when he remembered being shut down by the same item as before, and it was a horrible feeling to wake up and have to regain your memory all over again.

Knowing that these animatronics were alive didn't scare Fritz's son. Mainly because he hated these characters and he grinned with amusement as he glanced between the retriever and the characters.

"W-What did you do to her?" Bonnie asked, trying his best not to stutter.

"Who, good ol' Roxie? Nothin, she's coming back with me." Billy answered. Bonnie didn't like his response and was determined to stop him, but Freddy placed his arm out in front of him with the shake of his head. He didn't want his friend to suffer the same thing he did.

"That will not be allowed under my watch." Mike stated firmly while folding his arms. Billy dogged him and chuckled with an amusing grin.

"Let me clarify this to you sir," he said as he approached the security guard and let his voice pitch down low enough for him to hear, "After I killed Evelynne, I only sought to make the company shut down. When it didn't, it was only the first major issue you guys would ever deal with. So, a few colleagues of mine, including myself, created Roxie along with countless other animatronics and made our own little business. We sell these stupidities we build to idiotic places like these and make our money before getting them out of business, and they still fail to realize that these animatronics have a darker side towards Fazbear World and are the reasons _they_ get shut down."

Mike had been wide-eyed with disbelief. This evil man built Roxie and like a fool, Mr. Faz bought her off a webpage he probably assumed to be animatronic friendly.

"I control her with this remote," Billy added as he took the remote out of his pocket and held the button to a good height to show the security guard the black object, "Not the taser thing I used on her, but with this, I can make her do anything I want her to do."

A stir came from the corner of his eye and that's when Springtrap knew he had been caught. Billy nearly grinned with joy as he had no idea he'd see something like this again. "Vincent!"

Mike was stunned as he eyed the withered animatronic trying to crawl out from the scene. "Vincent?"

"Yes good old Vincent! Don't you already know? He's that precious girl's loving daddy." The animatronics gasped as they remembered the special employee years back, but were even more surprised to hear that he was Evelynne's father. Bonnie looked like he wanted to have a heart attack upon the realization.

"Vincent was a good dad y'know," Billy chuckled as he walked over towards him and kicked him in his torso. Springtrap groaned in pain as he shook weakly, holding his hands in front of him to prevent being abused again, "He loved his girl and daughter so much that he gave it all to them without ever meeting his son."

Springtrap stopped short and looked up at him with utter surprise and disbelief, "I...I...have a son?"

"Yes Vinny, you _had_ yourself a precious baby boy three days after you died. Dianna was so devastated that she had to be an ugly mess raising two children on her own. At least Fritz offered to help, but of course since she was in love with you, denied his request."

As he was about to kick Vincent once more, Bonnie couldn't bare to take this abuse anymore and decided to help his somewhat future father-in-law. "Leave him alone!"

Billy turned his head towards the animatronic bunny, eyeing him at the corner of his eye. Bonnie then immediately began to regret what he had just done since he didn't know what fate would lie ahead for him now. Would this killer of Evelynne's shut him down? Dismantle him? Or simply threaten to hurt him? No matter, since Bonnie was much stronger than the average human individual realized. He could simply give you a tight hug and you'd already have at least 6 broken bone fractures within your body. However, he used it gently as best he can.

Billy turned his entire body to face the animatronic rabbit, who stood there shakingly between his friends and before Roxie. He took one look down at her and wished that wherever Evelynne was, she'd come back and try to win this part. They could use her help. _He_ could use her help.

"You don't tell me what I can or can't do," Billy added dryly, "I can hurt and kill whoever I want when I want!"

Springtrap couldn't believe that after what he'd done to the rabbit who claimed he knew his daughter, he would still help him. Mr. Faz had never had them programmed to be this thoughtful! But then again, he remembered the Marionette and the deal he made with him. If that person was Bonnie, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to understand his system better. As Billy was about to head towards the rabbit, Springtrap extended his leg and sent the man crashing to the floor with Roxie's remote sliding out of his pocket in the distance.

"Let me go!" Billy snapped as Springtrap continued to clutch onto his ankle in a firm grip.

"Get the remote!" he ordered. Mike immediately went after it since he was closer, but the large slam of the door opening caused them to tense up when they saw a group of 4 men hurrying in towards them. Springtrap was distracted by the unexpected rush and that's when Billy let out a large chuckle before slamming his foot in his face. The withered animatronic fell back unconscious moments before Mike was restrained by one of the working men.

"Hey, what are you doing?!_ Get your hands off me_!" he spat before being tackled to the ground.

"Shut up fool." the stranger hissed as he began to tie his arms with duct tape. Mike lifted his head and gasped as he saw his animatronic friends being cornered by the other strange men. Foxy eyes turned dark and he attempted to bite one of them, but one of the man's reflexes from his attacks only led him to be shut down sooner than done.

"Foxy!" Freddy cried as he kept his arms around Chica. Having the one she had always wanted to be associated with made her leak tears as she knew what had to be done.

"Freddy," Chica sniffed, "I just want you to know that if we don't remember anything anymore, I..._love you_."

And that's when the mascot's world came crashing down upon realizing that after so many years of being together in normal situations, she now says the feelings he'd been waiting to hear. The question was...why now? Chica remained silent with embarrassment as she awaited for his response.

"Chica...I-"

Before Freddy could finish the remainder of his sentence, he was shut down almost immediately and Chica now let the oil run down her eyes as he dropped to the floor. Bonnie gasped and decided to stop being gentle and go hard on these people he saw to be purple in his eyes. As the animatronic chicken soon met her fate soon after, they made her body lie next to the animatronic bear. The rabbit's eyes turned dark and he glanced for a brief moment as Mike was muffling angry words from under the duct tape when two men forced him outside.

**"Come near me and you get it."** Bonnie warned before his head twitched rapidly.

Billy stepped into the scene and stood a few feet before Bonnie, examining him fondly. "I'm afraid this one is more useful to keep until we return. We'll keep Roxie here to accompany him along with Vincent's dead body. They both smell repulsive anyway. Get the others in the truck and let's get back to the factory."

The men didn't argue and began to attend to Freddy, Chica and Foxy's bodies while Bonnie had no choice but to watch them aggressively and carelessly handle them. He shut his eyes with shame. Billy found this rather amusing to see that this animatronic had feelings for the characters he grew up with, "Don't worry Roger Rabbit, we'll make sure you friends are handled with care." Bonnie opened his eyes and glared darkly into Billy's brown ones when he placed a cold hand on his metallic shoulder.

"You _**can't**_ save them." he whispered.

Bonnie eyed him silently as the man sent him a wink and began to head out with his colleagues from the restaurant. The rabbit watched as the last portion of Freddy could be seen being dragged out the door with the sound of a large truck activating from outside. Bonnie than lowered his head with sorrow as he was now left all alone in the remainder of his restuarant. No Freddy. No Mike. Neither Chica or Foxy.

And not even Roxie.

* * *

_March 20, 1987 11:56 pm _

Fritz pulled up into the driveway of the pizzeria and stepped out from the car, shutting off the engine and locking the doors while he stood up straight and adjusted his security uniform. It seemed satisfying to be doing something police-wise instead of working your shift as a pizza guy everyday, and Fritz couldn't be more than happy to earn more cash and to get away from Sandra; one of his interest's good friends.

_Maybe if I were to work harder than that good for nothing Vincent, she'd dump him and raise her children with me_, he thought with a devilish smirk as he imagined Dianna screaming at Vincent and taking Evelynne with the baby, _I have much more child experience than anyone else has!_

The Marionette knew that the man had finally arrived, and that was because he was just entering his prize box to get ready for sleep. Golden Freddy then poofed into the room and began to chuckle with utter amusement, shaking his head slightly and unaware of the situation. "What?" the Marionette grumbled.

"That...music. Why play a child's tune as your depressional therapy?"

The Marionette glared at him as he walked over to the prize counter, "It was a beautiful tune that my creator admired before she ever built me." Golden Freddy was surprised to hear that he was a creation, but who?

"May I ask who was your creator?" he asked curiously.

"I don't remember much but I remember that she was a spell-caster of some sort," the Marionette replied with a gloomy exhale, "I wish I would've remembered her better to thank her for bringing me to life."

"So a gypsy woman is what you're saying built you."

"Fairly so," the Marionette chuckled as he telepathically grabbed a Chica plushie from the prize counter and placed it carefully in the palm of his hand. "She built me with black magic after agreeing with Satan herself. Observe." Golden Freddy watched silently as the plushie doll began to twitch uncontrollably until it came to life. It had a squeaky chipmunk voice and stood on it's plush feet and offered the cupcake to the bear. He remained silent and glanced between the female plushie and the puppet. The Marionette chuckled as he extended his arms closer towards the bear, "Accept the cupcake Goldie."

Curious as to what happens when you upset the plush, Golden Freddy locked his eyes back down on the plush doll before shaking his head with rejection. The plush gasped with disbelief before whimpering with sadness. Goldie looked back up at the Marionette and gave him an unamusing expression, "Is this supposed to be the dark magic you speak of? A crying plush doll?"

"Just watch." Mari replied.

Golden's eyes locked back onto the doll and he winced when he saw it beginning to twitch uncontrollably. Its voice grew more deeper, eyes glowing a piercing red, and its beak forcing open to reveal rows of jagged sharp teeth. Two tongues whisked rapidly from it's throat as it tried to attack the bear. Mari waved his arm over it and the plush returned back to normal. Goldie wasn't amused.

"It's interesting that you create such horrid creatures when yet you're one of them yourself." Mari took that as a compliment and bowed to his response.

"I appreciate your compliment." Goldie rolled his eyes before being startled by a large crashing sound the echoed from the vent they happened to be nearby.

"What kind of noise was that?"

"That my friend, is the sound of a murderer on our hands." Mari replied as his eyes turned red while glaring at the vent, "I'll be back."

* * *

_present day_

The Marionette slowly awoke from his nap with Evelynne and faintly looked at the time displayed on the clock. He nearly panicked when it was already 5:30 in the morning and that they've been asleep for this long!

"Evelynne awake yourself," he whispered as he shook her shoulder tenderly. She groaned in annoyance and decided to continue sleeping. "Evelynne!"

Evelynne shot her eyes open and stood up upon realizing that it was still dark. She stretched and yawned tiredly as the Marionette continued to speak, "We need to get you inside Roxie before the clock strikes six. Otherwise we'll just have to wait until the next night." As he stood on his feet, he nearly panicked when he saw that the animatronic retriever was not on the table nor in the room.

"Where's the dog?" Mari asked horrified.

Evelynne gasped as she floated to the table where the large robot was and immediately turned her head towards the door. "I think she got out."

"On her own? That's a foolish claim because I sure didn't bring her to life." he grumbled as Evelynne attempted to open the door. She gasped when her hand slipped through and took a few steps back with fear dwelling in her eyes realizing that she was still a dead spirit. In her eyes, she saw herself as a regular woman but that wasn't the case here in the real world.

"My dear you know well that you cannot be in contact with anyone or anything right?"

"Then how am I allowed to do that with you." she replied with a depressive exhale as she got on her knees and held her chest to prevent her from getting emotional once more.

"Because I am a part of the supernatural Evelynne. If you're lucky, maybe somebody might just happen to see you."

"I hope you're right," she replied as he slowly turned the knob for it to open, "I just wish I can go back to the life I once had."

Mari kept silent and didn't want to jump into conclusions for her. She eyed him as he said nothing but reacted with worry as his mouth began to gape open at the sight of the dining room. SHe poked her head out and was surprised to see Roxie's body on the tile floor, that withered animatronic who demanded to know her and her brother's whereabouts, and the animatronic she devoted her life too.

Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" she cried with tears of joy.

"He can't hear or see you. You need to get back inside before it's too late." Mari added as he made his way over towards the animatronic dog. As he bent down to turn her over, he stopped short and realized something was wrong. Bonnie sat atop Pirate's Cove stage, sniffling uncontrollably, as Evelynne made her way over to comfort him. _He may not hear or see me..._

_But he can feel my presence_

Evelynne hesitantly placed a hand on Bonnie's leg and stroked it tenderly while examining his face to see if he got the message. The rabbit felt it, but paid no heed since he was too busy moping of the incident that occurred an hour ago. When she realized she needed to do it once more, she stroked his cheek and that's when Bonnie got the message. She was here. He wasn't alone.

His eyes immediately paid attention to the Marionette who was looking like he wanted to do something horrible to Roxie, and it offended him. "Get away from her!" he spat.

Mari lifted his head and was in for a shock when the rabbit jumped offstage and stormed towards him, glaring at him angrily. "You will not take her from me."

"Who was to say I was taking her?" he asked. Bonnie tensed down and returned back to normal when he realized he was over exaggerating. He then grabbed Mari by his shoulders and pulled him into an anaconda squeeze.

"Oh Mari it's awful! Freddy and everyone else were taken away from here! I don't know why they didn't take me, Roxie, or that yellow bunny that looks like me, but they did!"

Mari could feel his torso snapping like a tree branch as the rabbit only squeezed harder. Evelynne could only watch helplessly as her long-time friend and guardian was nearly on the verge of getting crushed. Luckily, Bonnie released him just in time and that was relieving that he didn't die. Mari looked like he wanted to smack Bonnie, but Evelynne shook her head disappointedly.

"Next time you **_touch_** me, I will take back my magic that keeps you walking!"

Bonnie chuckled and grinned sheepishly, now feeling embarrassed of the whole situation. "Sorry."

"Now," Mari spoke as he dusted himself of any rotten germs that lurked on the rabbit's skin from the pizza grease that was possible on his fur, "Tell me what happened."

"Fritz's demented son took the security guard and the other...ah...animatronics." a voice broke in. Mari chuckled and slowly turned his head in the direction of Springtrap's voice.

"Well...well...if it isn't Vincent. Still haunting that suit I see."

Springtrap was about to make a rude remark, but stopped short when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He remained speechless as he examined the spirit's features that very well reminded him of someone he used to know...only older. He knew that face when he saw one and now that it all made sense, Evelynne could see the fainted mist of a purple spirit lurking within the animatronic suit, knowing all too well that familiar color. Bonnie was confused and Mari was surprised to see that father and daughter were finally able to see and reunite with each other.

"Evelynne?"

"Father?"

* * *

**AN: OHHHHHHHHH THE CLIFFS! Hey, at least I made this chapter longer than it should have been. **


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: We should be done with part 1 very soon guys! Then, we can jump straight into part 2 :D I just can't wait to show you what I have in store. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing FNAF or Rebornica related. I own only everything OC related **

* * *

_March 20, 1987 12:00 AM_

Fritz sat boredly behind the office desk as he carelessly skimmed through the security camera, checking the rooms without using light since he was only here to earn money instead of doing his job. Luckily, he had some entertainment with him such as two magazines of _Hot Babes Weekly _and a six-pack of beers he would drink every hour that would tick by. For now, he decided to smoke a cigarette and just sit lazily until the shift was over.

Far down the hallway, the Marionette peered from the right corner and glared at the man silently with Golden Freddy creeping up behind him before rolling his eyes and folding his arms as he shook his head with disappointment, "You can never depict a murder when you see one. If that were the case, I would be capable of sensing it myself. You know nothing of the human world since you've only been cooped up in that music box your entire life."

The Marionette became offended and turned his head to snap, "You dare criticize me by interpreting my knowledge being simpleminded just because I was locked in a box?! NO! I was constructed with that box and that music is the only remembrance I have to the mysterious damsel who constructed me."

Golden Freddy said nothing but glance between the puppet and Fritz far down the hallway, now returning to watch the camera again. The Marionette facepalmed himself and avoided making any further eye contact before he became more angry than he already was. Sensing his bad aura of dark magic, Goldie decided to disappear until things got better than worsen, and Mari was too distracted with trying to come up with a way to frighten Fritz.

Then it occurred to him.

He grinned devilishly and teleported out of the hall into the show stage where the toy animatronics were easily startled and awoken by his presence.

"Go away clown." Toy Bonnie grumbled, "We're resting up our systems for the night."

"You have no reason to be doing that. Not when a murderer is in the same establishment as us." Mari replied with an amused smirk as that seemed to get their attention quick. _Perhaps I didn't need to use magic after all_

"I'm sorry did you say murderer?" Toy Bonnie asked. Mari nodded.

"Yes, he can be found in the main office. Bring him to me."

"Kill?" Toy Chica asked with a sharp smile.

"Not necessarily _kill_ my love, but maybe enough to what the humans like to refer as _hospitalize_."

"Sounds like my type of fun," Toy Bonnie grinned madly, "I've always wanted to hurt somebody when I was angry!"

"Let's go get some!" Toy Chica giggled evilly.

Toy Freddy frowned and looked down at his round stomach before looking up at his boss with a saddened expression. Mari groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine Freddy, you can pass for this one night. _If _he escapes." Toy Freddy smiled sweetly to his response as Mari turned to the other two, who were already in murderous mode and smiling with glee.

"Now my toys," he chuckled darkly, "Let's play hide and go seek. You seek... while the murderer hides."

Fritz grumbled under his breath as he stared down the long hallway, letting his mind fool him with believing that there was actually something heading his way to get him. It was stupid really since he already knew that the robots had a free roaming mode equipped inside them and it wasn't like they were going to hurt him or anything.

Boy was he in for a surprise.

A sudden crash of an object echoed from the hallway that was enough to get Mr. Smith jumping on his feet. "What the fuck?" He reached for the camera on the desk and frantically skimmed through until he used the flashlight and saw Toy Bonnie staring at him directly in the camera, sending him chills to run down his core. Why were they out at this hour? Were they coming for him?! What was he going to do about it?!

Before he could even think of what he needed to do to rid of his anxiety, Toy Bonnie disabled the camera and proceeded to head over to the vent. "Whoa!"

Toy Chica was a bit nervous on trying to reach to the security guard and decided to bail out by scurrying over to Mari, who was just about to venture off back into his box. "I can't do it! I can't I can't I can't."

"Why." he replied bluntly.

"I never have attacked a human before. I think it's too early to start any violence. I'm sorry but...can I pass tonight?"

Aggravated that she chickened out, Mari squinted his eyes and avoided making further eye contact with her. "Fine, just hurry back onto the stage before you get noticed."

"Thank you!"

Fritz nearly shat his pants as he noticed that the blue animatronic toy rabbit was inside the vent, heading his way. What he was going to do he still didn't know, but he needed to find a solution and quick. "Fuck this shit." he said aloud as he grabbed his belongings and stormed out of the office moments before Toy Bonnie could even get himself out of the vent. His eyes returned back to normal and he growled as he realized that he was stuck. "Great, now I know not to ever eat pizza."

Fritz shut the door to the only room he knew he would be safe in; the room with the displayed **DO NOT ENTER **written sharply on the door, and also the room that mysterious suit happened to be in. Maybe there could be something useful in here for him and he would use it to its advantage against the dangers lurking outside that door.

And out of the corner of his eye, he found just exactly what he was looking for...

* * *

_present day_

Vincent was gawked with both shock and disbelief as he saw a young woman who very much resembled that of his ex girlfriend; his very own daughter. He knew this was Evelynne, his baby girl that he never got to finish witnessing grow up. He probably missed out on so much such as the birth of her brother, her remaining birthdays, her teenage years, her high-school graduation, her acceptance to college and probably what he feared most...

Her wedding.

"Evelynne? Hon? Is that you?" he asked longley as he studied her face and waited anxiously for a response.

Evelynne stood there with a large amount of anxiety and tension as she couldn't believe that this was also true to her eyes. Being out of Roxie's vision only helped her see the long-lost depressed soul that inhabited the color purple of the man she once shared a tight bond with all those years ago. She didn't want to believe it, but she had no other choice since she had no good confirming explanation as to what happened to her father.

"Yes daddy it's me. It's your little girl!" she expressed through tears of joy as she recalled the life she had lived without him being by her side. Vincent couldn't bare to see his daughter breaking down in tears so he hesitantly walked towards her and the two exchanged a tight embrace and he himself felt the sting of tears well in his eyes as he finally got to reunite with one of his children. In a way, her embrace and light weight reminded him of Dianna but she was old news for him now. His plan was now halfway complete since he finally got to be with one of his kids again.

Evelynne sobbed and hugged Springtrap tightly as he shushed her and stroked her back soothingly. The Marionette watched with a silent expression in a form of respect while Bonnie was left confused and shocked while witnessing Springtrap hugging the air. Was it just him or was he beginning to function like Shadow Bonnie?

"It's okay it's okay," Springtrap sighed with relief as he expressed a soft smile, "I'm here now. You don't have to cry anymore."

"I can't," Evelynne sobbed, "You don't know how much I wished for you to be by my side when mom couldn't. I wanted you to still be in my life and then I realized you were taken away from me!"

"No because I had some unfinished business I had to take care of and that's you and your brother." he replied as they finally released their embrace and made direct eye contact. Vincent decided to change the subject and chuckled as he stroked his daughter's cheek. "You know you turned out to be the splitting image of your mom. You have her long silky luscious hair, her eyes, her smile, her nose, geez what happened to my handsome features!"

"I guess her genes finally decided to kick in."

The Marionette began to hesitate as he looked at the clock, but decided it was best that Evelynne not return inside Roxie due to various reasons that had yet to be unfolded. It would disappoint Bonnie, but like her he had something he needed to discover first.

And because of that, he was going to offer her another deal.

"Why is this happening? You really are crazy aren't you?" Bonnie interrupted. Springtrap, Evelynne and Mari turned his way and that's when Vincent was reminded of the memory as to why Bonnie was expressing love towards his daughter. He put his hands to his hips and eyed the both of them suspiciously. Bonnie tensed while the young spiritual woman could only roll her eyes, knowing that the father was going to put his say into play.

"May I ask why an animatronic said that he loves you?"

Evelynne placed a hand to her hips and copied her father's posture with a smirk, "Because he does and I do him."

Springtrap said nothing but squint his eyes deeper towards his daughter, his eyes turning red with disapproval as they did. Evelynne wasn't startled by this and decided to add one more thing, "The real Vincent I know wouldn't disapprove of his daughter trying to get her happy ending." Springtrap scoffed in response until Mari decided to jump in to speak with her about the deal he was wishing to offer. Touching her arm gently he asked lightly, "Evelynne, I know this wasn't what we-"

"And just what do you think you're doing with my daughter?" Vincent snapped as he sneered at the puppet.

"Dad come on stop it! He's a friend." Evelynne advised with a blush forming slightly over her face upon embarrassment.

"Friend? Friend?! He is a demonic toy Evelynne! Once you connect a bond, you only belong to him."

"Such ignorant poppycock you speak from your malodorous mouth!" Mari hissed as he threatened to take a step closer towards Springtrap, who took it rather offensively and decided to become violent once again.

"My mouth does not smell! And if it does, it's because I'm dead and you didn't offer me a chance of redemption to be with my family!"

Evelynne became alert upon this sudden confession argument sprouting up and decided to learn more about it. What did her father mean by that? She needed to know and what happened that made it unsuccessful. Turning towards the Marionette, she studied his face and noticed him glance between her and her father with tension. "Mari? What does he mean? What happened?"

"He offered to bring me back to life if I let him take your mother. Why do you think he has been with you all these years? He needs Dianna and I don't wish to explain why."

Evelynne gasped with disbelief as she couldn't believe that Mari would think of doing something like this. _I thought he stayed with me because he only saw that I needed a friend! Not because he wants my mother for something and use me to get to her?!_

Mari said nothing but lower his head with guilt, knowing that she finally learned the truth. Though he only sought to use her to know more of her mother and her history, he didn't regret meeting and spending time with the child. He lifted his head as he could hear Evelynne's emotions kick in once again and her eyes welling up with tears.

"You...used me? Why?!"

"Evelynne, I didn't use I would never-"

"Leave my daughter alone demon. You are a part of this mess that caused our family to fall apart." Springtrap stated firmly as he wrapped his arms around his heartbroken daughter, "All because you wanted to reach Dianna."

"That's not accurate!" he replied as he tried to reach for the young woman's hand, "Evelynne-"

She smacked his hand away and glared at him with mournful eyes, her pupils now turning a deep blue due to the excess amount of tears continuing to well up in her eyes. "No, just please. Don't talk to me anymore."

"Evelynne you don't mean that. You know that I care for you as well."

Evelynne said nothing and looked over to where Bonnie was standing, watching this madness occur in front of him as if he was imagining it all. She sighed and looked back over to Mari, nudging her father away and shaking her head with disappointment before fading away to hide somewhere where she knew she would be safe and left alone from all this conflict that was arousing around her.

Her home.

* * *

After spending some spare time enjoying her surroundings once again and constantly stopping at many different places to collect souvenirs and dining in on exquisite restaurants, Dianna and Doll finally made it into town and that's when the elderly woman's world came crashing down into one of complete anger. Doll could see her gripping on the wheel and her eyes bulging with rage as she now began to push harder on the gas pedal.

"Dianna? Dianna, what are you doing? Stop!"

Dianna luckily was knocked out of her stance and instantly pressed the brake in time before she ran a stoplight. Doll's heart nearly stopped as she gasped in fear and held a hand to her chest to prevent herself from flying out the window. She didn't know how long she could deal with this woman!

Dianna said nothing for a brief moment and looked at herself and through the rear-view mirror with horror. Unable to believe that this was happening to her again, especially after all these years of being free from it.

"I'm sorry." she confessed before proceeding to drive as Doll continued to breathe in a heavily state, clutching onto her seat for dear life.

"It's o-okay. Let's just get to a hotel...please."

* * *

**AN: Well, that was a fun chapter to write. So, the question to you remains...what and why do you think Mari wants Dianna for? What's your guys opinion and what caused her to act like that?**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thanks to someone who noticed it, I had to edit this chapter and paste it over again. I'M SORRY **

* * *

_March 20, 1987 12_

"Looks like the murderer won the game cause I cannot find him anywhere!" Toy Bonnie huffed with annoyance as he headed back tirelessly towards the Show Stage. Looking up at Toy Chica with a pleading smile, he asked her sweetly, "Wanna switch being the seeker?"

"I told the puppet that I wasn't going to be participating in this game of Hide N Seek tonight." she confessed as the toy rabbit shot his head back with disbelief and slight aggravation.

"Not participating? Wasn't that the whole purpose? I can't do everything by myself y'know!"

"I have never been so violent Bonnie." Toy Chica sighed with slight embarrassment, "I don't want to hurt the guy, I just want to protect the kids."

"Mari said that this guy is a _murderer_ Chica, **_murderer, _**and that means he can easily hurt one of those innocent kids that we all know and love in front of our very eyes. I can't bare to see a little boy or girl get slaughtered in front of me when the world knows I can't intervene to stop it."

Toy Chica knew this was indeed true. If there is one thing in this entire universe that was going to protect and defend children besides an adult, it was going to be them. Kids looked up and relied on them for so much so now it is time to return the favor by causing a blood scene of the target that was set out to hurt them. She glared at Toy Bonnie before lowering her head to quickly remove her eyes and beak and when she looked back up to face him, the blue rabbit nearly broke down with fright.

"Goodness! I didn't know you could become so terrifying Chica! I love it!"

"I'm ready to find him." she replied firmly before they set off to go find Fritz.

Back at the prize corner, Mari had finally comfortably adjusted himself inside his box and was slowly falling asleep since he was beginning to feel tired from always been awake and thinking a lot. Since the toy animatronics were doing his work and he had no reason to soil himself in Fritz's blood anymore, the Marionette finally had the tendency to rest in peace. All was well and no more worries were going to haunt him any longer.

However he had a very distinct feeling that whoever had created him was closer than he could think.

* * *

_present day_

Springtrap narrowed his eyes to the Marionette, Bonnie, and Roxie's unconscious body while the withered animatronic kept a firm grip on the picture of his daughter and missing son. He was so angry about the whole situation with the animatronics and this restaurant being the death of both him and Evelynne. Personally, he wouldn't be thinking this before but he believed that this restaurant now had the right to get shut down.

"You all better have a good reason why my daughter should be with you," he glared at Mari before locking his eyes on Bonnie, "Especially you."

"Bonnie don't answer anything from this rotten carcass's mouth." The Marionette addressed before Springtrap growled with distaste.

"Watch your mouth creature. You have no business to be involved with my family anyway!"

"I have the right to do whatever I wish and you by all means cannot inform me of what I must do."

Springtrap slammed his fists atop the table and shot up from his seat as he was this close to causing severe damage to the puppet. He heaved angrily while Mari seemed unimpressed with his sudden outburst and rolled his eyes over to Bonnie, who was shaking and shivering with fear as it abruptly scared him. Seeing the robot afraid of him made Springtrap feel that he was some horrifying monster rather then the man he once was. He looked down at his hands and felt guilty for his rage overpowering him once again; this never was something he would usually do unless his temper got the best of him.

Instead of apologizing, Springtrap just slowly sat himself back down while huffing with mere amusement at the abruption he just caused. Mari sighed and could suddenly feel the pain he was feeling from his undead heart; pain that had more than likely lingered within him after he was killed.

"I brought your soul back for a reason Vincent," Mari confessed as the withered animatronic let his pupils narrow in his direction, "You did not deserve death and neither did the rest of your family, like Evelynne, but as for Dianna there is still something I must do first...including you."

Thinking about Dianna only made Springtrap grin with amusement as he thought about how old she probably must be since the two would always joke and tease on how old they were getting when they were together.

"However I feel it is not the case anymore since she probably is too old to remember much."

"I'm sorry but if you don't mind me asking," Springtrap addressed rather curiously, "You never did tell me on why you wished to take Dianna...at least not in the correct way. If you got a dirty mind in that head of your's puppet, I suggest you take it out cuz you ain't capable of being associated with a person let alone my ex-fiance. Trust me, I was very lucky and I don't think my kids want you as their-"

"I do not wish for any involvement with your childrens' mother Vincent." Mari replied bitterly.

Springtrap chuckled as he placed his rotting legs atop the table, in which Mari could only grimace with disgust as he could smell the stench and only peer at the maggots that were lurking through his exposing flesh. "Let me guess...it's because Dianna's mother isn't it?"

Mari became alert and suspicious as to how he knew this. "How-"

"You may think I'm stupid, but clearly I'm much smarter and clever on finding out things than anybody else. Dianna's family history is pretty interesting as she would be the only one to tell me. In fact, maybe we should all get together and have a little chat. I talk to Dianna again and you get answers from questions you want me to ask her. It's a win win deal here that I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss on."

Mari shook his head with disapproval, "I'm not going to be responsible for kidnapping anyone."

"Who said it was kidnapping?" Springtrap grinned slyly. "It's only kidnapping when humans are the ones doing it."

Mari said nothing but glare at him blankly; his left fingers tapping angrily on his right arm as he continued.

"Just go abduct Dianna and bring her back here. All you gotta really do is teleport to her right?"

Mari still said nothing but continue glaring at him.

"Yeah, with you not speaking, guess we're never going to know who and what you really are."

"Alright!" Mari roared as he threw his arms in the air. "Just please stop speaking so much! Goodness!"

Springtrap grinned with a sly smile. "I knew I could get into you."

* * *

Evelynne cheerlessly stood in front of her house before lifting her head to get a better look of it as if she was just purchasing it from a real estate agent once again. With her successfulness of becoming a licensed veterinarian, she was able to buy a house like this and able to afford most of the wedding coverage that was supposed to have taken place a long time ago. Her fiance was not as faithful as she had thought and she was glad she figured it out on time to avoid filing divorce papers.

The house she knew was empty, but eventually her belongings would be presenting for show for another homeowner to purchase since there was a sign out front. She didn't care for what happened to her dogs since they probably found a new home and were better taken care of; her distinct feeling of them being taken to the pound put as a false one.

She floated towards the wall and took herself into the first living room, where she felt the sudden urge to take out her photo album of all the pictures she had cherished over the years and shared those memorable moments with loved ones. Removing it from the drawer, she flew herself over to sit on the couch and couldn't help herself but begin looking at the photos that held of the woman she once was.

In the first set of pictures as she opened the book, they were mainly pictures of her taken as a little girl by either her mother or grandmother; her family on her mother's side of the family still remained an unsolved mystery since she mainly had pictures of herself with relatives from her father's side.

She began to tear up as she reached the point of pictures she had taken with her fiance, since she was still heartbroken from getting cheated on. These photos were mainly on **_We are to engaged this year! Save the Date! _**and Jack was posing with her as if they couldn't be any happier; her face glowing with joy from the bright sunlight that complexed her tan skin beautifully.

She let tears fall down her cheeks as she sniffed heavily and began to sob while sulking on the couch with the photo album on her lap. She grieved of her family and the life she was once looking forward to create since she had to finish her education first. She had waited years to be chosen by that special someone and now felt as if it was never going to happen.

After all, she had failed to conceive a pregnancy before so she'll never get to the change to try again now.

She decided that overthinking like this was going to cause her to become angry so she decided to lie down on the couch and catch some snoozes since she believed she was still tired from her nap earlier. She didn't want anybody at the current moment. Not the animatronics, not Springtrap, not the dead children.

And not even Mari. She just wanted peace.

* * *

_March 20, 1987 12:20 AM_

Vincent and a few of his co-workers were having a blast at the club they decided to have guys' night in and seeing all the girls around them made them even more hyper. Dianna would be so pissed, but she believed that Vincent was helping fix up the restaurant with them rather than dancing and grinding with other women.

A woman dressed in a bunny outfit, wearing a similar bowtie, named Mahogany had caught his attention the entire night and once they became more comfortable with each other, they fucked in one the men's bathroom stalls; tearing each other apart and hungrily biting and kissing each other as he thrusted into her. He never felt this good with sex anymore since Dianna had gotten pregnant and still containing her pregnancy weight gain only made him disgusted. He needed some intercoursing without any annoying children and babies getting involved.

Vincent stopped making out with Mahogany and pulled out a condom from his pocket before showing it to her with a sly smile. "I don't want to ruin my life so let me put this on so we can keep on goin' baby."

She grinned with pleasure before they continued their wild adventure; her perfume rubbing all over him without their noticing.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I know I won't shut up each chapter, but I felt that you guys deserve more so I decided to update once again since you guys make my day and I can't help but keep you guys happy as well. Love you all! Let's continue! **

* * *

Dianna and Doll had finally settled down in a nice hotel to crash the night in and were getting ready for bed with the young woman just about to enter the shower, but the elder woman had other plans in mind for her little assistant.

"I have been _dying _to eat some salt and vinegar Lays chips lately. Would you mind running to the store and getting me a large bag with a frappuccino from Brightbucks?"

"You mean Starbucks." Doll replied with a defeated sigh. "Sure thing. Where are your keys?"

"On the table there," Dianna pointed out. "Feel free to get whatever you want. I'll give you your money back."

Doll said nothing but venture out the door with the car keys dangling in her grasp. When she turned on the car engine, Dianna chuckled as she was being very careful trying to reverse which instantly reminded her of the first time she took both her daughter and son for a test drive. Evelynne had been very nervous her first try and messed up a few times while her son knew exactly what he had been doing like a pro.

She missed both of her kids with Vincent, and since Sophie was always travelling the world with her own family and hardly had time to call and say hello, it only made Dianna miss them more since she was more closer to them than her first. She smiled as she decided to dial her husband since she hadn't spoken with him since the last time she had left. Contacting his number, the elderly woman quickly was greeted with her significant other on the other side of the line.

"Hey love. It's been awhile now."

"Hey uh, we just got here. I know we should've been done by now but you know me. I have to be such a tourist sometimes."

"I want to see you? Do you mind using the facetime?"

"Sure." she replied as she took the phone away from her ear and accepted her husband's facetime call. She smiled brightly as he was staring at her with a warm, loving grin that she loved seeing all to much. He chuckled as she could recognize that he was preparing for bed with their bright light hovering above him.

"I miss you hon. I hope this is a simple pick-up-and-go situation."

"I hope so too." she sighed, "But if people don't happen to speak up about my daughter's situation, I'm just gonna have to shut these types of restaurants down to avoid any more deaths to innocent people and their families."

"I just think this one has the most issues overall dear. Who knows...it might not even be the restaurant itself. It might be just one person or two who just have a terrible grudge against it. It has happened before."

Dianna said nothing but smile brightly at her husband once again before blowing him a kiss. "I miss you too darling."

As he was about to reply back, the phone screen suddenly crashed out and died, along with all the lights and electronic devices in the room. Startled by the sudden issue, she groaned as she figured the power went off and rested her head back with frustration and anger as she was worried her husband was going to be extremely concerned about her once the power was restored.

Curious, she noticed that the hotel phone was still working and she lifted it to her ear to inform someone downstairs about the situation, but as soon as it began to dial, it denied making the call to the front desk. She huffed in amusement before setting the phone back down and furrowing her face with frustration. What if Doll had trouble finding her needs or if she wanted anything else? What if her husband was dialing call after call and leaving hundreds of voice mails just to reach her? She hated to think of these responsibilities she would have to end up answering later that she had no idea about either.

Just as she was about to step outside, she stopped and was surprised to see two white glowing pupils appear from the darkest corner of the room, locking onto her and peering into her soul. As the eyes began to move towards her, Dianna tried to scream with terror as she moved to the other side of her bed, but found that difficult as if this was a dream that she couldn't protect herself in.

She could only watch with silent fear as the eyes stopped beside her edge of the bed and used an unknown force to knock her unconscious.

* * *

_March 20, 1987 12:30 AM _

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica decided to seek Fritz out of hiding together, but were still very unsuccessful of their search. Mari noticed their failed attempt of the investigation and became annoyed with their lack of common sense since they were continuing to check the same places over and over again. What kind of robotic functions did these fools of the company equip them with?

However even with Toy Freddy's assistance, they were not his only option in finding Fritz. He also had the older animatronics who would more than likely have more common sense than their toy counterparts. After all, he did create them using the same dark magic that was equipped within him so they must have more expertise with Foxy and Freddy being his best bets.

Informing them of what was occurring, the withered animatronics agreed in joining in on the search. Toy Bonnie was the only one who didn't seem to enjoy this, but had to come to accept it as he decided to team up with Balloon Boy to help him find the man by luring him with the child's voice and laughs that could echo within the establishment.

"Just stay out of our way and we won't have any trouble ya got that?" Toy Bonnie stated bitterly before he took off. Bonnie felt himself furrowing at him, but knew no one could actually see his expression due to his missing face.

"We don't need your-your-your help lad!" Foxy growled as they took off down the hallway. "We got our own-own group of helpers!"

"Leave him be F-F-Foxy." Freddy insisted, "We should be-begin on finding this-is man before Mari come to check on u-u-us."

"Do you think he'd be mad if I decided to search with you guys rather than Bonnie? I feel he'll get mad if I stay on your side." Toy Chica gulped anxiously.

"Why are you on our-our side and look more terrifying than me-me?" Chica asked with the tilt of her head. Her toy counterpart shrugged.

"I just was created with removable features I guess." she replied with a slight giggle.

As the rest of the group attempted to find the dangerous man, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy were closer to him than they even realized. Fritz held the device in his grip as he quietly kept out of sight from the wandering robots and kept his focus on trying to get to these two; his main target intended on getting the blue bunny.

"Even though I don't like you, I still want you to help me cause those guys think they are still better at many things than us." he huffed with disbelief and amusement as they were approaching one of the party rooms where the vent the rabbit happened to get himself stuck in was located, "They are such disgraces."

Balloon Boy laughed twice at his sentence, but suddenly felt a distinct feeling that they were being watched. Turning his head, he looked at the same corner Fritz had been hiding earlier and frowned with confusion before returning his random conversation with Toy Bonnie. "I agree."

Just as they were about to head out of the room to the next, Fritz lunged for Toy Bonnie and collapsed on the tile with the rabbit grunting in pain. Balloon Boy made a run for it as he noticed the device in his hands and insisted to inform Mari right away of the situation. However, just before he could get there, the puppet was already awaking himself out of the box with a displeased look over his face.

"Puppet master! Toy Bonnie got attacked by that man! You have to do something! He's going to hurt him!"

"You think I don't know? I know when something goes wrong and I **despise** when nothing ever goes the way it should be."

With the snap of his fingers aiming towards the prize counter, Balloon Boy turned and saw at least 20 hell-bent plushies of the animatronics jump off the counter tops with glee, break out of the enclosed boxes, and climb from drawers inside of the counter all heading towards the direction where Fritz was located. As the last Chica plushie caught up with her friends, Mari stepped out from the box and narrowed his eyes down at Balloon Boy.

"Don't think that this is over. This night will not dare to end until I say so!"

Toy Bonnie lifted his head weakly as he thought he heard numerous giggles pass by, but when he lifted his eyes and got on his feet, he felt somewhat...distraught and uncomfortable about the situation he was put in from the man who attacked him. Mari teleported into the room alone and folded his arms with disappointment as he didn't know if he should be relieved he wasn't damaged or angry that he let a man like that get to him.

"He...He didn't kill me? Why?" Toy Bonnie asked with disbelief as he examined his features for any sign of damage.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building, Fritz didn't know why he decided not to destroy that piece of machinery. Perhaps it Dianna was on his mind again and he couldn't help himself but get distracted from the task. However with this kind of thinking, he managed to figure out how to change the A.I. levels of the animatronics after peering into Toy Bonnie's head and was thinking of running this place as his new restaurant if he could manage controlling all robots. He just needed to get the money...but how? He still had to owe Vincent some more cash from his spare pocket and he sneered at the thought of letting that pop into his mind again.

With a motivational mind, he decided to head out the back door to return home, where Mari was so close to snatching him from the darkness. He hissed disapprovingly as he didn't dare to expose himself into the world just yet, but tried to relax as his children came toddling into the scene with little needles and thumbtacks as their weaponry over their determined, evil smiling faces.

Mari said nothing but teleport into the darkness and head off back into his box. He realized he had done to much for the night and decided to lay off until he and that foul killer met again...and this time it would be eye to eye.

"Follow him and kill him." he informed his children.

* * *

_Present Day _

Bonnie jumped in a startled state as the front doors slammed open by themselves before the Marionette followed soon after; carrying an unconscious Dianna in his arms. "Who is that?"

"Your future mother-in-law." Mari joked as he headed to the nearest table beside the rabbit and telepathically moved the party hats and tablecloth seconds before he lay the elderly woman on top.

"What's a mother-in-whatever you said?" the rabbit asked with the tilt of his head as he hopped offstage and came to get a better look at Dianna.

"A mother-in-law is the mother of your loved one. Since this is Evelynne's mother, this makes her that specific person."

"Wow, this is her?! From all the way back to when she was a baby? She still looks the same!"

Mari said nothing but keep his eyes locked onto the woman before nodding his head in agreement that she did appear the same as the last time they had seen her. Springtrap emerged from the hallway and immediately caught notice of the woman lying on the table and the two attractions that were standing before her looking his way.

"If I had known you were to come back this fast, I would have stayed in this area a long time ago. Nice work." he credited Mari as he received an unresponsive, unimpressed answer. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to take my babies mama and have a few words with her. Then, you can do whatever you want with her capiche?"

Mari said nothing but narrow his eyes as Springtrap carried Dianna bridal-style and turned to head over somewhere private, leaving him alone with Bonnie and having to worry about the entire situation of the rest of the group which wasn't exactly going to be an easy task since the rabbit would need to get into more detail.

"Well since he's happy, when will I be happy to get my friends back?"

"Soon enough Bonnie I promise."

* * *

An abandoned large building at the very edge of the darker side of town was the ideal place for places like **Animatronic** **Frenzy **to be established in. Though it was mainly created as a use to make Mr. Faz buy an animatronic off the webpage, it now became an oblivious tactic to other sister locations that purchasing one of these animatronics would only cause disruption to their company like someone accidentally not realizing that the website they love contained a virus and it's easily prepared to mess up your computer.

Mike was locked in one of the rooms like a prison cell as there was only a toilet and sink. He still was in his work uniform, now dirtied and no longer pure white as it had been before, and feeling like shit as he was both dying of hunger and wishing to get some sleep. Deep black rags hung under his eyes of not being able to rest anywhere and he could smell himself that desperately needed to take a shower. A warm shower and lying down in bed with Mischief cuddling beside him as his only best friend in the world was so worth anything right now and he really wished he could be there right now

The door opened and the security guard lifted his head lifelessly to see who it was to come in here this late. He softened as it was one of the workers, Janette, who came in frequently to sneak the poor guy some food she would make for the team, and she made sure that this was out of Billy's consent to prevent a beating to the face as that seemed to be his common habit as of lately.

"Here you go Mike. Enjoy it and I'll come back for the plate and cup in a few minutes." she addressed with a smile as she gave him his meal and quickly headed out before anyone could notice her.

Janette was Billy's former girlfriend and although she appeared like she could strip for a living to become filthy rich, she secretly hated to see this poor guy locked up and not being released for no reason. He had a life, a job, a mother that he told her about, and a cute picture of a puppy that was just to die for from his wallet. Mike still couldn't understand why she didn't leave this job for a better one, but he believed that Billy was more than likely probably forcing her for something else too.

He engulfed his meal with every bite as it was both delicious and to die for. She had made seasoned-grilled chicken with Mexican rice, spicy beans, and had given him a plastic cup of cold water. What a sweet woman. She didn't have to be doing this.

As soon as he finished everything, he hid the plate and cup behind his back in case of Billy or another worker coming in to check on him and immediately rested his head back against the wall as he didn't know how long he was going to be kept in here. Hopefully he gets freed or better yet plans an escape plot soon, but he knew he wouldn't leave Freddy, Foxy and Chica alone here to wither and die. That would be selfish of him.

Speaking of Freddy, Foxy and Chica, Mike wondered how things with them were going and if they were still in healthy condition...

* * *

_March 20, 1987 1:23 AM _

Dianna had just managed to get Evelynne to bed an hour ago and was already set to head herself, but felt that she should wait until Vincent returned home. Knowing how he, bars and clubs mixed together, she insisted on staying up to help him get to sleep. However due to her being heavily pregnant, she believed this was going to be hard to manage a drunk Vincent as he could lash out on her without realizing he hurt their baby.

She saw car lights from the bedroom window pull up and come to a stop before she arose from bed and walked over to peer at who it was in the driveway. She was content it was Vincent finding his own way back home, but her world came crashing down and her heart shattered as she saw him passionately kiss the woman driver in the front seat goodbye before it turned into a make-out session. She pulled herself away from the window and placed a hand to her chest before she began to cry silently with pure betrayal.

She wanted to leave. Right now.

And she was till she got to the bottom of this.

After 2 minutes of another make out session, Vincent finally stepped into the house and was pretty satisfied that he got it on tonight with Miss Mahogany without even thinking about Dianna. He was just about to head into Evelynne's room to kiss her head but stopped when the light switch flicked on and was surprised to see that Dianna had still been up.

"Hey baby. How come-"

Dianna walked up to him with a fake smile and smacked, nearly socking, him between his lip and cheek. For a woman this pregnant, she pretty much packed a good punch.

Though he desperately wished for hitting her back, he realized he couldn't because of the baby. However knowing that she probably saw what happened in the car, he knew she was going to be pissed.

"I let you go out to have guys time... and here I find you **come back in another car.. that belonged to a WOMAN WHO YOU WERE EXCHANGING TONGUES WITH!" **

Before he could respond, she smacked him again. This time much harder and with more force.

**"And you let her rub all over you?! You have FUCKING LIPSTICK ALL OVER YOUR MOUTH AND YOU HAVE HICKEYS ON YOUR NECK! Tell me...was having sex fun without a fat whale like me sitting on top of you? Is this why you decided to do it or do you simply just "not care" for my needs anymore? Go on tell me." **

Vincent said nothing but hold a hand to his aching cheek as he narrowed his eyes into her angry, heartbroken ones.

**"If you don't tell me, I swear to god I'll-" **

"Maybe I just wanted to put my tongue and dick inside someone else for awhile? How's that sound?"

Dianna said nothing but let her feelings collapse once again since it was now official. He cheated on her not because he was drunk. It was because he had became bored of her. She let tears roll down her cheeks as she began to sob while he just looked at her with a unsatisfied expression.

"I'm leaving you" was probably the last thing she had ever said to him.

As soon as she began to pack her belongings, she called for a cab that was already heading on its way while Vincent was stupid enough to believe that she was the only one leaving and not Evelynne; crashing to bed while Dianna had been packing. Evelynne however knew that something went wrong with her mommy and daddy and didn't hesitate to wake up and let her mother pack her important belongings. Seeing that she was having difficulty getting to certain things and places, she volunteered to help but Dianna insisted that she didn't need any. The cab arrived quicker than expected, which was perfect, and she took herself and Evelynne to the farthest part of town to a motel Vincent would never find reach them.

"Mommy, is everything okay?" Evelynne asked as she noticed her mother's tear-stained face. As her mom kept her eyes locked on the window and sniffling with disappointment, she took her mother's hand and rested her head atop of her mother's belly, hugging her and her little brother to try and make things seem better.

Dianna felt relieved that even though she didn't have a man to support and love her, she still had her children who would always love and count on her to give them their needs.

An hour after they had left, Vincent suddenly awoke and began to feel a bit of regret for what he had done. However he had the slightest feeling that he was now alone like the old days before an amazing woman like Dianna had gotten involved in his life and have given him his child. Now with his decision, he probably would never be able to see the new baby and his precious Evelynne again.

* * *

_Present Day _

Remembering that night when he screwed his life over for a new one, Springtrap knew he needed to get a few things situated with Dianna to not only try to beg for forgiveness, but also trust on why he should be able to see his children again. Though there would be discussion on their daughter's death and son's whereabouts when she regained consciousness, Springtrap just wanted to get a few things out to her about the pain she had been put in when he decided to do dirty.

His ears drooped sadly as he could now feel the pain in his heart for what he had done and wished that he had kept his tongue in her mouth instead of Mahogany's and all the other women he's been involved with. In the end, he learned that Dianna was always the best mouth he'd ever been in.

He decided to stay watch until it was her time to awaken and whenever that time would be, he knew one thing was for sure...

He sure as hell was ready for it.

* * *

**AN: So yeah...that sucks...wonder what next chapter will be like and what date will it show up? Perhaps in less than a week or two ;) Dunno! Stay tuned and review! Thanks for all your interest in this story with my cliff-hanging suspenseful magic! **


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Now that I finally have graduated, I find that spending some time on FanFic is just as fun again as the first time I first created an account on here. Let's get on with the story! Now answering some reviews that were pinned for me. :) **

**Hanna Renee Azimuth: Yeah I liked creating the drama for that chapter because it's so fun to play with to make it seem so right. Evelynne will at some point return inside Roxie, but she also is planning to see if there is anything that can resurrect her death as if it never happened. As for her and Marionette's relationship, she will at some point come across to forgive him. Just not right now. **

**Theniceguy24: I'm glad you love this story as it sparks great interest in you. The other animatronics will be showing up in this chapter if that helps answer your question for them. **

**Guest: In this chapter, you'll see how the animatronics are doing ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF characters or any of Rebornica's FNAF guards series of skits. I own everything else OC related and of course Evelynne/Roxie, Dianna, and more coming characters yet to come. :) **

* * *

Bonnie and the Marionette sat behind the Show Stage together, leaning against the wall as they were trying to get to know each other better and discuss of what they were going to do about Evelynne and the rest of their friends. As the puppet had his eyes furrowed shut with annoyance and disappointment in himself, the purple bunny lifted his head and asked him a question. "Did you bring Dianna here because you love her?"

Mari jerked his eyes open and frowned before turning his head slowly towards Bonnie that almost resembled a scene from a horror movie. "Now why would you ever think I am in love with something like that?"

"I dunno," Bonnie shrugged as he looked away to avoid making eye contact. "I mean, why would Springtrap say that you wanted to take her instead of Evelynne?" Mari remained silent as he was debating whether he should decide just to tell Bonnie the truth since he knew the rabbit was very understanding and good at keeping secrets; a trait he had given him because he knew Bonnie was always going to be the more trustworthy one at of all the creations he had made. With a defeated sigh, he finally made his choice, leaning his head back once again and shutting his eyes before Bonnie turned to to him to hear what he had to say.

"Did you know that Evelynne is three different races from Vincent's and Dianna's side?" Bonnie shook his head as he continued with a smirk forming over his lip as he spoke, "She's a gypsy and Brazilian from her mother's side and I believe that her grandmother was the gypsian that created me."

Bonnie was taken aback by this. "C-Created? Evelynne's grandma? Why would you-"

"Because sometimes I get this feeling that brings me closer to whomever created me, and every time I get near Dianna she seems to be carrying that feeling the strongest. She must have something of her mother's that makes me feel so because Evelynne doesn't have that sensation as much."

Bonnie kept quiet as he was both perplexed and understandable of the situation until he had an idea. "Well, you brought Dianna here for both you and Vincent's needs so why not use your's when he's finished with her. After all, he did say do whatever you want with her when he was done so why not have her help you solve your problem too?"

"I plan to Bonnie, I just...don't think she will cooperate." Mari replied with a sigh of defeat.

Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "If Evelynne is willing to cooperate with me, then her mother will cooperate with you."

Mari said nothing but make eye contact with Bonnie and finally found the ultimate feeling to give him a soft smile. "I guess you are right Bonnie. You always have been and always will be."

* * *

_March 21, 1987 9:43 AM _

Mr. Fazbear sat in his office with a displeased look over his face as he had just finished speaking with one of the employees about an issue with starting up one of the animatronics. It also was very unpleasant to see that somebody had left plushies everywhere and a mess of equipment lying about for everyone else to clean and the only other person that was in here last night was the one person he thought he could trust most.

Fritz.

The employee stood behind the prize counter, fixing everything and sneering at the plush characters that happened to have ceased to exist from the morning sun coming into day. As he stocked and put them up, the manager stormed into the room and had a very disappointed look over his face that Fritz knew he couldn't care for and could handle.

"I-I-I leave you to do something for me to get you a little raise and you screw this off by leaving a mess of my merchandise everywhere?! Come on Fritz, look at this! You left plushies out when they were supposed to be behind the desk and you leave little..." Mr. Faz paused while squinting his eyes to get a better look at what was also on the floor; his face furrowing with confusion as he tilted his head. "Thumbtacks?"

"Maybe some of your robots did this mess while I sat in my office doing the job you assigned me too." Fritz replied as he cleaned a plastic kids cup and placed the lid and straw back on top. "They do seem to have a mind of their own you know."

Mr. Fazbear took one glance over at the prize box before quickly turning back to Fritz. "Huh? Oh oh yes! I guess they do happen too. I'll see you again later tonight."

Fritz cocked an eyebrow as his boss just quickly headed out of the room as if he had just witnessed a ghost. He shrugged and began to whistle for his own entertainment as he began to continue cleaning up. As Mr. Faz passed the front doors, Vincent had just pulled up to work, but took a minute to sit in the car and enlighten his mood with a few cigarettes after realizing that he had just lost his entire family and Dianna took Evelynne away from him.

Even though he still thought of screwing his new partner, Vincent still wanted to be known as a father to his kids. However, it was very upsetting to realize that you had no idea where they went and not going to be able to see the new baby when it is born. He became so angry with Dianna, but he also was angry at himself for losing them and he had the urge to just...kill something; A feeling he had never felt before.

"Whatever bitch, keep them. I hope something happens to your ass." he sneered to himself before introducing another cigarette to his lips. After he was finished, he slammed his car door and entered work to begin his job while Fritz noticed him and immediately took the courage of his nosiness to see what was up with him this time. "Vincent!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes to the man and looked away as he continued walking to where he needed to go. Fritz however, decided to stop what he was doing to see what the problem was with Dianna this time. As he ran after him, The Marionette awoke from his slumber and began to listen to every single word that these two were going to share together and could feel the bad aura surrounding him that today was going to be a tragic day for this man as Evelynne's father.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Hey...hey...hey!"

Freddy jerked awake where he was finding himself face to face again with another employee who didn't seem to care for his, Chica or Foxy's needs. He sighed unhappily and shut his eyes with disappointment as they were still tied up in chains and swaying slowly in the air. They had been stuck in this uncomfortable position ever since they had been held hostage in this building and it was becoming very irritating that Billy was not going to release them anytime soon.

"Glad your awake now lad. We got another stupid one watching us."

"Hey shut your mouth!" the employee snapped as he spun around from his chair and kept a firm finger locked onto the pirate.

"Don't got a mouth like your's where keeping it shut seems to be quite a habit."

"I said shut your mouth!"

Foxy was about to smart talk once again to this worker since he found it quite entertaining, but actually shut his mouth when Billy stepped into the room, puzzled by the situation he had just overheard between Foxy and the employee.

"Can I ask why you have to scream at an animatronic Ryan?" he asked as he shut the door behind him and began to make his way towards the table.

"He wouldn't listen and kept running his mouth. I-I had no choice."

"What do you expect from a robot. They are used to keeping their mouths running. Go, you're done."

Ryan took his belongings and narrowed his eyes at Foxy before departing home. As soon as he had left, the room remained silent until Billy sighed and gave a cocky smile up at the three animatronics. "Enjoying your vacation guys? Good, cause you're gonna be spending it some more."

"When are we going home?" Chica asked with a sniffle as oil was stained below her eyes.

"Probably...hmm...never?" Billy replied.

"You need to let us go. We have children to get back too and...wait a minute...where's Bonnie?" Freddy asked as he searched all areas of the room to locate his best friend. Believing they had done something to him, Freddy started to become mad. "What did you do?"

"The rabbit is who you're worried about? Forget it Yogi, he's not going to be just as lucky as you when I go back for him."

Freddy's eyes darkened and he glared down evilly at the man who just shrugged at his reaction. "Besides, I don't want an idiot running as my equipment. Anyway...I need to run, but you guys should be having some visitors coming in with you in a few minutes. We need to get as much animatronics in as we can so we can give you each an upgrade all at once."

"U-Upgrade?" Chica asked worriedly. She didn't like the sound of that since she had always had a fear of becoming different.

"Yes an upgrade. I'll get into more detail later, but pretty soon you won't be animatronic anymore. You'll become the stuff to children's nightmares."

As he walked out the room and slammed the door behind him, Freddy returned to normal and turned to Foxy and a crying Chica. "We need to find a way to get out of here or we won't be ourselves anymore."

"Don't you get it lad that we won't be able to leave? They'd have us dismantled if we set foot on these floors." Foxy stated.

"If we had someone help us, we can get out. Trust me." Freddy confirmed as they each continued to sway back and forth. His motivation faded away when both Foxy and Chica avoided making eye contact and shook their heads.

"Don't you understand Freddy. We've met our fate. We're done for." Chica sniffed as the bear said nothing but study her tear-stricken face. "There will also never be any relationship between us that I have always dreamed of with you."

Foxy may have still liked Chica, but smiled since he knew this was best for her to confess the truth to the person she truly loved, and that person, or rather animatronic, was Freddy.

Freddy had totally forgotten about Chica's love for him that it actually pained him more to think about starting something they wished to have, but knew they could never finish. "Chica...I understand that you love me...but...I feel that getting into a relationship right now will only cause us too much damage. After all this mess, I solemnly swear on my life that I will be your's. Just...not right now."

"I understand. We need to deal with our troubles first before we start anything together."

"Yes. So let us just wait and see what miracle gets thrown our way because I know that the rest of our friends will be coming for us very very soon."

* * *

Dianna finally regained consciousness and groaned painfully as her head began to throb when she opened her eyes. She gasped as she noticed a light hovering above her, faintly dimming, and jerked her head up when she noticed something standing near the table, staring with its glowing eyes locked on her.

She noticed the door as her only chance to escape the room she was brought into and glanced between that and the standing figure in the darkness. Thinking it was only a standee in the room as a display, she made a dash for the door, but screamed as the figure also ran and stopped her from getting out. She took large steps away from the animatronic and noticed the other door and ran for it, breathing heavily as she tried to do so, but it happened to beat her to the other side and stopped her from doing so. Just as she was about to run back for the previous door, the figure reached for her arm and pulled her towards its chest as she screamed with terror.

Mari and Bonnie heard the screams from the backstage room with amusement and shock.

"Is she okay?" the rabbit asked.

"She's fine. Do not worry." Mari replied with a sly smile.

Dianna continued to squirm and scream at the top of her lungs as the figure refused to free her and had its large hand over her mouth that nearly covered her whole face. "Let me go!"

"Now is that any way for you to talk to your baby daddy?" the figure chuckled as Dianna froze and jerked her head to face Springtrap. He cocked his eyebrows flirtatiously as she did so and forced her to face him before puckering his lips and shutting his eyes. "Mmmmmmm."

"Are you mad?!" Dianna pulled her head away as she dodged his kisses. "Stop you disgusting thing!"

Springtrap glared at her and unpuckered his lips as he decided to do this the hard way. Curious as to what he was going to do next, she relaxed before she saw him lift his mask and screamed with terror before being forced to kiss the mouth of the dead carcass that was waiting to place its tongue to meet her's. She continued to scream as the rotted stench filled her nostrils and the tongue carcass licked her face as it was trying to enter her mouth. When he had no luck, he decided to release her and she pushed away from him as he was sending her a cocky smile and teasing her with a flirtatious purring growl.

"You sick bastard!" she hissed as she pulled her hair back with anger.

Springtrap rolled his eyes, "Are we going to keep arguing like this or are we going to talk about on why you never let me see my kids?"

"What are you-" Dianna stopped as she just realized she remembered seeing the same suit she saw Vincent dead in and it was unbelievable that he was...now the suit. "V-Vincent? You're alive?"

"Of course. You thought cigarettes killed me? Nah babe, I died in this load of crap."

"What do you mean I never let you see your kids? You cheated on me when I was pregnant! Nine-months _fucking_ pregnant!"

"Yeah, I remember those days." Springtrap laughed as he looked back in time, "You were like a beach ball."

Dianna said nothing but let her eye twitch slightly as she continued to glare at this withered animatronic who was once her beloved. Reaching into her pocket, Springtrap laughed again as her face changed into one of complete shock and surprise as she realized her phone was not in her possession.

"Looking for this?" he chuckled as he revealed her cell phone exposing her text messages with her husband. Dianna tensed and attempted to snatch it from him, but he was too tall for her to reach.

"Hmm...I see so many love you's...awww how adorable is that?"

"Give me my damn phone Vincent! Right now!" she grunted angrily as she attempted to jump for it. She winced as she remembered her back problems and could feel the pain coming and Springtrap noticed as he could only stifle a laugh.

"You need a wheelchair old lady or you gonna beat me with your cane if I don't listen to you?"

"Vincent!" she shouted angrily.

He rolled his eyes and decided to hand her the phone and as she took it, she scanned through everything to make sure he had done nothing else, but she bubbled up with anger as she saw that everything associated with her husband, photos, messages, and contact number had been deleted and blocked. She snapped her head towards him. "Why would you do this?!"

"Maybe because you always look better when you're in my arms." he stated as he folded his arms before he cut to the chase. "Anyway, about what I had done to you...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to you and the kids."

Dianna huffed with amusement as she couldn't believe he was actually apologizing to her. _Actually_ apologizing!

"You know you're not sorry for fucking women behind my back. Tell me...how many kids do you have now?"

"Just a daughter and son...with you!" he narrowed his eyes at her. "And I would like to know where our boy is and what happened to our daughter."

"You mean _my _son and daughter." she corrected him as he only found the strength to get angrier with her once more. "You don't need to know anything. You're dead and they know that."

"Did they know that their mother used to be a stripper for a living?"

"Yes they do know that cause they heard it from my mouth." she folded her arms as this argument seemed to be turning into one of play.

"Did they also know that their father still cared for their mother?"

"Yes- wait...what did you say?"

He chuckled in response.

Dianna shook her head and decided to give in since her nose could no longer take in his smell. "I don't know where my son is. He refused to talk to me and Evelynne and decided to run away at 17 and we never heard from him since. As for your daughter, that's why I'm back in town. I'm trying to solve the case."

"I'm sorry case?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I went to college and studied under criminal justice." she replied bluntly.

"Did our kids go to college?" Springtrap asked with hope filled in his eyes. He had always dreamed of his offspring doing better for themselves than him and Dianna in their younger years.

Dianna nodded. "Evelynne went to school to become a licensed veterinarian and your son always dreamed of becoming a professional soccer player, but as you can see, he decided to make stupid decisions and ran off somewhere instead of listening to the advice and guidance I always gave him." Springtrap only shook his head with disappointment.

"Well, I'm proud that our daughter went out and did something for herself." he stated before exhaling heavily as he knew he was going to say something she was not going to like. "Dianna...I was wondering since we're both lost parents...we'd work together to help our kids. I know they need us, and I really would like to meet the son I never got to hold the day he was born."

As he pictured, she didn't seem to enjoy what he was saying, but him not being alive to see or even enjoy his time with his son made her lose her temper. She sighed with defeat knowing he had gotten to her. "Liam Alexander Thomas Duran."

"Huh?" he asked.

"That's your son's name. Liam Alexander Thomas Duran."

* * *

_March 21, 1987 10:00 AM _

Dianna managed to rent a vehicle and drove as fast as she could to her mother's house, knowing that was probably the best place to go and the best opportunity for Evelynne to meet her. Plus, they had no where else to turn to and Vincent would no doubt try to find Evelynne at some point until he quit trying. The child sat in the back, moping, as it was only for the man she felt safest with; her father.

"Mommy, are you sure you okay?" she asked longingly as she studied her mother's face through the rear-view mirror before asking another question while looking at all the trees they sped past at a high speed. "Where are we going?"

"To see your grandma." Dianna replied.

"Grandma Shauna?"

"No. My mother."

Evelynne's mood seemed to lighten up at the sound of meeting someone she was related to she never came across before. "What's her name mommy? What's she like?"

Dianna shivered at the thought of being greeted by her mother again. "Well, sweetie...you grandma Mirela...likes to work with the devil."

"Devil? You mean...god's enemy?" The little girl gasped before becoming fearful for her life. "No mommy! I want to go back home!"

"You think I want to go there to stay too? No sweetie I don't, but daddy has been a bad man and we need to go with someone who will give us a place to stay so mommy can take care of the baby and goes to school to get a better job so we can get a place of our own."

"Is she gonna hurt me?" the little girl asked fearfully.

"No honey...grandma will love you. I promise." Dianna replied with reassurance. However, her smile faded at the thought of her very own mother using her children as sacrifices to the demons and bad spirits she always conjured up, and even in her own heart, she was scared not only for her's,

But her children's lives as well.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter should be up very soon. I promise you that!**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: I am so sorry guys for taking so long! There's more info on my profile page if you want to hear me blab and say "Sorry Sorry Sorry!" more.**

**Disclaimer: I own no FNAF characters of any sorts. I own everything else OC related. **

* * *

_Present Day _

For Bonnie, having both your good friends and the love of your life out of the picture was pretty hard to cope with, considering the fact that you were probably the cause for all this mess in the first place. However he knew that he couldn't beat himself up over it since no one was at fault other than the killer himself here, who seemed to have a large dislike at the restaurant for some reason. What was so bad about it? Bonnie didn't know but thought it was the most greatest place in the world and enjoyed making and cherishing friendships, dancing and singing along with the music, and the fun that everyone could have!

He sighed as he was left alone behind the curtains while the puppet master and Springtrap were having a discussion with Dianna in the backroom. Occasionally, his ears would eavesdrop on them whenever the woman would argue or disagree with something that caused her to raise her voice, but he tried his best to stay out of their personal business. What mattered most at the moment was that he missed the gang and Evelynne, or Roxie in that matter.

Not realizing that he wasn't alone with these hard thoughts, Bonnie couldn't help but strum his guitar and hum a tune he was programmed to sing during day times; one that sounded acoustic and would help him relax whenever there was a unpleasant situation he was having or going through. Meanwhile, the boys of the five children were in the office trying to work out a plan that would stop this problem and fix this mess up in no time! However it required one of the most greatest challenges they were going to have to face.

"Okay, one of us has to talk with Bonnie and motivate him." Johnny explained to the group, "We already came up with what we're going to do to bring them back and we know he's the only one who would be willing to take a mission like this by himself."

"Are your crazy?!" the second-child disagreed with the shake of his head, "Bonnie can't do it because he wouldn't even last five seconds out that door if we sent him out there!"

"Are you seriously going to doubt your favorite animatronic?" the third child replied with the roll of his eyes.

"He's not my favorite! Foxy is!"

"Will you both just quit arguing and help? If he wants to be with Evelynne so bad, he's gonna have to learn to go outside at some point." the fourth boy observed.

Johnny gulped nervously, wishing this was not going to end up in another argument or fight. "Okay guys right now I don't think this is the time for-"

"Are you telling me to shut up and that I'm not right?!" the second child spat with a fit of rage.

"Maybe! You got a problem with that chump?"

"Guys!" Johnny scolded.

"Yeah I do actually, and I'm gonna fix it right now!" the second child hissed before charging at the fourth while the third was cheering and rooting on for them. Johnny had no other choice but to face palm himself before giving them all a look of annoyance. "Guess I'll be the one doing the work after all."

As Johnny vanished into thin air, leaving his friends to continue their immature roughhousing, he transported onstage in front of the humming purple rabbit and smirked before trying to capture his attention.

"Bonnie! Hey Bonnie! Can you hear me?"

The bunny continued to play his guitar.

Johnny frowned and groaned unsuccessfully. How exactly was he going to make this work when Bonnie couldn't even see nor hear him? He had to come up with something otherwise this mess wouldn't be resolved and it would all be too late. The Marionette lay open as an option, but like a strict parent, he would more than likely automatically disagree with the plan so therefore informing with him was out of the question.

As Bonnie continued to play against the stage, Johnny figured another solution that would help the plan succeed, but didn't feel it as a necessary option since getting inside someone's head sounded pretty tortuous but better than possessing the poor rabbit.

Johnny levitated off the ground before darting into the rabbit's body which startled him upon the adrenaline force he felt and for some reason now made his body shiver and his head dizzy. Suddenly, he felt extremely nauseous and couldn't help himself but run straight for the nearest trashcan to release all of the rotten chunks of food and oil from his stomach, leaving poor Johnny feeling guilty for cleaning up his insides since he couldn't take in the foul smell.

As Bonnie placed a hand to his stomach and groaned uncomfortably, Dianna stepped out from the backstage room with Springtrap and the Marionette following right behind her.

"So it's official. You'll be in contact with your mother?"

Dianna sighed as she turned to face the puppet, "I guess so, but what is it exactly that makes you so sure that she is the one and not nobody else?"

The Marionette glanced between her and the rabbit, but darted his eyes back over to the rabbit when he felt that something wasn't quite right. Anxious that he was going to be caught inside Bonnie, Johnny kept dead silent as the puppet came to stand over in front of them, who looked concerned as to why he was narrowing his eyes on him. While he inspected Bonnie, Springtrap decided to mess with Dianna and squeezed her rear, startling her and earning him a slap on the arm.

"Y-Yes puppet master?" Bonnie gulped as Mari took a step closer to examine him some more. As the rabbit's ears fell backwards, Johnny realized that the emotion he was expressing was now making Bonnie reacting the exact same way. _Oh no Johnny no! Don't make him feel scared! If you break this, he'll surely punish you for sure! Think think think! You can do it! _

Johnny, figuring the only way to control Bonnie was by using his emotions, decided to take a stand against the Marionette to show that he was not afraid of him. Mari noticed and took a step back with surprise as the rabbit puffed his chest out with confidence that would only anger the puppet once he figured out what he was going to do.

"I'm not going to let Freddy, Mike, Chica and Foxy get hurt because of my actions! It was my fault for dragging Evelynne along and the only way I can make it up is if I save them from the murderer! Think about it master, I got out of my way to tell you that I wanted to see Evelynne again and when you gave me that opportunity, I cherished it from the moment I witnessed her face one more time. Now because of me, she's dead and there's nothing that any of us can do to about it, which is why I'm going to set her free and return the favor to her and the children! I'm going to kill that murderer!"

Johnny nearly squeaked with horror. He didn't give Bonnie that much motivational power to say those final words! This was all his doing! Had Bonnie really been thinking about these types of things in his head all along or just recently?! He had no choice now but to get out from his body, not caring if he were to get in trouble this time.

The Marionette's eyes widened with surprise as Johnny removed himself from Bonnie's body and landed quietly in front of him with his head lowered shamefully. Dianna saw the ghost child and gasped before she automatically recognized him and couldn't believe that after all these years, she was finally witnessing him as a spirit.

"I'm sorry." Johnny spoke solemnly, not wanting to look into Mari's disappointing glare, "I went inside Bonnie because I thought that...if he could feel more confident about himself to go rescue his friends, he could make up everyone's grief about Evelynne. It's not his fault that he loves her and it's not your fault for bringing her into his life, it's the killer's for causing so much hatred against this place and to us!" Mari's eyes widened with horror when he noticed tears now beginning to fall from the boy's cheeks as he continued, "I just want to be free! I want to go to a better place with my grandparents and not have to worry about someone still doing bad out there to innocent people! Doing it to animatronics and the security guard is just too much for me now and if anything bad happens to them, I don't know if I can ever be happy! I just want to go where I belong...home."

While Dianna and Springtrap remained silent with sorrow for the poor child, the Marionette's glare turned into one of complete guilt as he felt the painful energy coming from Johnny's soul, understanding what he was trying to say. He knew that none of these children could ever move on without their satisfaction complete and the only way that were to happen was if the killer, or killers, were stopped. With a defeated sigh, the Marionette got on one knee and extended his arms open to greet the child into a warm hug. Johnny let the tears continue to stream down his cheeks as he ran and embraced his guardian with a tight emotional embrace.

"I know that you're suffering my child," Mari spoke in a gentle tone that made Johnny's sobs quiet down with relaxation, "And I know that you want to go where you belong, but don't you think there's someone else who wishes the same thing as you?"

"E-Evelynne?"

"Yes... she's suffered the same fate you had and if one were to kill this bad man, don't you think her spirit would be set free as well?"

Johnny nodded before his eyes locked onto Springtrap, wondering if that was his unfinished business since he was after all a spirit possessing his own dead body, but smirked when he looked over towards Dianna, believing he knew the answer to that one.

"You'll be free my child, I promise." Mari reassured as he released him from his arms and began to wipe away his tears, "We'll fix this...together."

Johnny sniffled before a soft smile spread across his lips, "R-Really? I thought you would say no?"

The Marionette chuckled as he stood back on his feet, smirking down at the child. "Now why would you think I'd disagree to a plan like that? You must be free and that's exactly what we're going to do!"

Bonnie smiled, even though he had no idea whom he has talking to, but liked where this was rolling. They were going to get their friends back and make sure that the Smith would be stopped once and for all! However his smile faded when he just remembered Roxie's lifeless body still on the tile floor. There still was no Evelynne. She was dead, suit or not.

The Marionette noticed the rabbit's change of attitude and turned to make sure everyone got a good hear out of this one. "As for Evelynne, I believe the only way we can get to her is if one of us travel to her resting grounds...her humble abode."

"Are you sure she'd be there?" Dianna asked, totally forgetting about her daughter's abandoned property, "I mean...don't ghosts just go anywhere they want when they die?"

"Not exactly." he answered, "She's always found comfort and peace in her home. I wouldn't disagree since it is quite comfortable."

Dianna and Springtrap immediately changed their expressions to scowls and kept their eyes locked on the Marionette that made both him and Bonnie feel terrified as to what would happen to them if they spoke another word. Johnny giggled since it appeared that they weren't exactly used to parent glares.

"I think Evelynne's parents should head on over to their daughter's house." Johnny suggested.

* * *

_March 21st, 1987 10:00 AM _

Dianna and Evelynne had just arrived to her mother's and were finally getting settled in with their luggage by taking up the guest bedroom while the young girl's grandmother was off somewhere at the current moment, but leaving the key under the doormat for them, much to Dianna's surprise, since she hadn't even told her they were coming to stay for awhile. The house was somewhat modern and appeared like a traditional, normal home but the only thing that was off guard was the door that led to the basement. It felt...eerie and dangerous.

Luckily, Mirela happened to be much more wealthier than Dianna and Vincent and actually had many entertaining things to do for Evelynne in the house, but for the time being, the little girl decided to watch some cartoons while her mother was getting their bedroom situated. She felt a little more content now from the split, but it was going to be difficult having to raise two kids all alone while working and getting back in school. She now understood why Sophie was given custody over to her father. Dianna was somewhat irresponsible and didn't know what to do with herself this young and naive because all she was good at was looking sexy as she was with her long wavy hair, body shape, large breasts, and rear. It was time for a change. A _mommy _change.

She felt pain in her lower back for moving around so long and decided to take a break on the bed, careful not to injure her unborn child. She relaxed and felt much more relieved as she lay on the mattress to take in what this new chapter in life was going to throw her way. However in the back of her mind and deep in her heart, she still had kind feelings for the man that did himself wrong. She knew that he was going to regret it, and when he does, she would have already moved on and he'd be there to support and spend time with his children; on certain days of course.

While Evelynne kept herself entertained, she decided to take a small nap before she explained everything and met her mother once again.

* * *

Fritz and Vincent decided to go to the bar later that night to get things off their minds while drinking as much hard liquor as they could. Even though Vincent thought as Fritz as a good guy now since he was buying them drinks and discussing about different topics, he didn't realize that while he was helping Mahogany move into his home, Smith had just the thing in store for him for doing Dianna dirty, and he was going to pay the price.

Vincent impressed the bartender a third time as he engulfed his fourth vodka cup and slid it over to him, demanding for another glass. The bartender took no hesitation and agreed while Fritz was rather surprised himself.

"Damn Vinny, I didn't know you enjoyed drinking this much! I'm still on my first one!"

"Let's just say anywhere with liquor is my type of place."

Fritz laughed at his response, hoping he'd become very intoxicated by buying him more drinks. The bartender returned and set Vincent's glass before him in which he took his time gulping this one down. Fritz didn't enjoy the kind of drink he ordered due to it leaving a strong burning sensation in his throat and knew that it just wasn't as good as he thought it'd be since Vincent looked as if he was the type of guy that could take it from him for himself. A guy like that shouldn't have been granted access to getting the most attractive woman on earth and having children with her!

By the time they were done with the bar, Vincent was very much intoxicated, which made it the perfect way to take him in Fritz's car instead of the one he drove in so investigators could see that his possible cause of death could be that he was very drunk. While Smith drove to his home to pick up his son, he tried his best to not get Vincent violent and angry towards him since it appeared he became that way easily when he was highly intoxicated, and he got even more pissed off when he began talking about Dianna.

"That bitch took my kids! She took my kids from me! Just cause I got her fucking pregnant, doesn't mean she can just leave with my sperm inside her!"

"Your right, she can't. Which is why I'm doing her the favor."

"Huh?!"

Fritz said nothing else before pulling into his driveway to honk the horn for his son. Vincent jumped and yelled at him for doing so but of course he ignored him as his son ran and hopped into the backseat, slamming the door behind him.

"So this is the guy huh?"

"Who's about to get his ass killed, yes."

"I don't understand why you're still stressing about your ex-girlfriend. I mean, you have Sandra now and in my opinion, she's more good to you than Dianna ever was."

"Shut your mouth. I know who I want." Fritz growled as he drove.

His son rolled his eyes in response before asking another question, "So you think Freddy's is the place to do it?" Fritz laughed at him as he made a sharp turn.

"Of course it's the place! I want that little girl and everyone that knew him to see how _stupid he _really was and getting what he deserved for hurting Dianna. You've killed those two little boys in the backroom before, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Billy grinned as he began to light a cigarette.

"That's my boy." Fritz chuckled while Vincent decided to take a small nap and mumble a few things they couldn't make out to here. It only took two minutes to reach the Freddy's and when they pulled into the parking lot, it was now time to get on with the most enjoyable task this father and son would have done in years.

* * *

_Present Day _

Dianna and Springtrap were outside of the establishment in front of Mike's car and looking at it as their only option to get to their daughter's house since Dianna had been kidnapped here.

"This should be easy than anything babe." Vincent said while popping his knuckles in fists, "Remember when I broke into that guy's car who wanted to touch your breasts at Bickey's?"

"I'm not your _babe, _but yes I remember." Dianna replied before sneering as Springtrap threatened to steal another kiss. She stepped out of the way while the wind blew her long hair in a ghost-like manner as he attempted to break the glass window. However, he gasped with alarm when the car powered on alone and the Marionette stood in the doorway of the pizzeria, twisting his hand to unlock the car next for the adults to hop in.

Springtrap sneered at him while Dianna decided to be the one responsible for operating the vehicle. As he got into the car, he realized that he was a bit too large to fit comfortably in the passenger seat so he had to slouch the entire time with the seat belt off. The Marionette waved farewell as the two drove away from the pizzeria, leaving the two parents awkwardly alone together once again.

Springtrap looked towards Dianna and silently admired her features as she looked like she was in her early 30's. She looked good and looked just like Famke Janssen, and he had no idea who that even was.

He smiled sweetly before placing his hand atop of her's on the stick shift, but she gasped and swiped it away as soon as she felt him touch her. "Don't!"

"You really have forgotten how in love we were don't you?"

Dianna scoffed and shot a glare at him as she drove in a rather aggressive manner, not affecting the animatronic whatsoever since he had always been used to her driving, "Well I'm not the one who fucked up their love life did I?"

"You know that you are always going to my woman, no matter how old you get." he confessed before he began to lean towards her and beg for kisses by puckering his lips.

"Vincent please!" Dianna shouted angrily as she tried to move her head away from him. "STOP!"

"Why?" he whined jokingly, "You don't love me anymore?"

"Just let me fucking drive!"

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'm married you idiot! You don't see my fucking ring!?"

"Just because your married to some idiot doesn't mean I won't keep my hands off you."

Dianna laughed with anger, "I am _this_ close to dumping your ass on the street right there and leaving you behind. At least my husband _thinks_ about my kids and doesn't go behind my back screwing other women!"

Springtrap broke into a fit of laughter, slightly hurting her feelings, but she ignored it. She wasn't weak anymore and changed herself for the better and was not going to let her former ruin everything she has gained by trying to hit on her again.

"You never know what he could be doing. I'd say he's bringing another woman over to your house right now!"

Dianna decided it was best to try and ignore him for the rest of the ride, but found it rather difficult since Evelynne's house wasn't going to be in view until another six minutes. A part of her just wanted to go home, but her daughter needed help, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

She was going to be here not only as a detective, but as a mother.

* * *

**Update soon I promise! Please review and give this story some love! ;) **


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Review answering time! (If there's any I missed) ^-^ BTW I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**To Dawn Vampyra: Yeah that would be pretty neat to see in SFM for everyone to watch huh. I like that idea but man, it would probably take a lot of hard work! Speaking of that, I am planning to make this story into a one-time hit SFM or series, but find it rather frustrating since I'd have to create Roxie and Evelynne and fuse does not give me the proper options to create the way I want her. If anyone would like to help or become a part of the project with me, please PM me right away! **

**Marshell: Thnx m8 lmao **

**Frisky Souls: Thank you! I most definitely will! **

**Theniceguy24: Awww see isn't a good feeling to smile? I'm glad it makes you happy. (THAT INCLUDES EVERYONE ELSE TOO!) **

**Hanna Renee Azimuth: Yeah I know. I'm sorry for taking so long. It's just been so hectic right now that I haven't had the time and energy to complete last chapter! Hope you forgive me for that one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any FNAF or Rebornica-styled characters, besides Fritz, in this story! I own everything OC...yeah okay I'll shut up. You guys probably read it a thousand times anyway. Proceed. **

* * *

_March 21st, 1987 12:31 AM _

The Smith's immediately began to work by dragging an intoxicated Vincent towards the pizzeria. The teen knew about the restaurant's roaming animatronics and became worried that they would be recognized when they entered. "Hey aren't those robots going to see us?"

Fritz laughed at his son's concerned question as they continued to drag the father of two behind them, "Don't worry son. Before I went out to the bar, I made sure those pieces of crap got what they deserved from my shift the other night."

The Marionette awoke in alarm when he heard the front doors click open that signified that whoever had arrived at this hour was not Jeremy. Fritz was literally going to cause another crime on this property wasn't he?! He could sense murderer all over him! In an attempt to try and prevent another death from occurring, Mari tried to remove himself from the prize box, but found that he was completely trapped inside. Angry, he tried to break free and knew that once he escaped, Smith was going to pay for this!

The animatronics in the back room were ready to enter the kitchen to go enjoy some more pizza tonight, but once Foxy grabbed a hold of the door, he found that they were all locked in. He tried to pull on the handle with all his might, but ended up flying across the room when his hook detached from his wrist. Bonnie and the other two attempted to use other methods like charging at the door or gnawing at the handle, but nothing appeared to be working.

As for the toys, with the exception of the Marionette, Fritz made sure they were powered down so that they wouldn't identify them while the incident took place. Things seemed pretty much covered for the Smith's since their task was already going smoothly like they had envisioned it to be so all they really needed to do now was get their weapons ready and proceed with the multiple stabbings they would inject in their victim's body.

They set Vincent down beside the wall of the main room and took a step back as they examined where they should begin first before Fritz pointed to the lower left side of his gut, "If we strike there, he'll know what the fuck is going on and that's what I want. I want him to see that I finished him off and that he has nothing else to live for."

"I don't care where we do it, let's just kill the guy already. I'm getting bored!" Billy groaned as he bent down to hold Vincent by his shoulder to prevent him from moving.

The purple man, now becoming somewhat sober enough and aware of his surroundings, quickly realized that something wasn't right when he felt something slice into his stomach. Staring bug-eyed with terror, he saw both Fritz and an unknown boy smiling down at him before deciding to stab him again a second time. Panicked that he was going to die, he tried to make a break for it but the two family members restrained him down before Fritz knifed him in the lower portion of his gut. Vincent hollered painfully as blood began to heavily stain his shirt and his wounds started to sting.

"Keep him still!" Fritz ordered.

"I'm fucking trying! He's pretty strong handling him alone you know!"

"Get off me!" Vincent hissed before looking up at Fritz, the man he thought he could trust and who had came to betray him. Fritz only sneered at his angry, pupiless eyes before attempting to stab him in the chest. Frightened for his life, Vincent managed to escape by socking Billy in his jaw and pushing past them to run to safety. Billy remained where he was, holding his jaw for support, while his father took off after him. The Marionette heard all the commotion and still tried to find a way to escape from the box to intervene, but found no solution. All that he could hope for now was that Evelynne's father made it out alive to see and enjoy another day.

Vincent tried to run faster, but found it merely impossible since the wounds in his gut were beginning to bleed heavily, causing him having to limp the rest of the way. Fritz was in one of the party rooms searching for him with the bloodied knife in his grip while the purple man quietly limped to a spot where he knew there was nowhere else to turn to and for once in his life, Vincent was terrified about dying. Lifting a trembling hand from his gut and looking at all the blood soaked over his hand, Vincent knew that this was indeed the end of him. He was going to pass away sooner or later and unable to see his precious daughter or unborn baby one last time. The thought of them without him in their lives made his eyes swell up in tears as he knew he didn't want to leave them fatherless and he wished that he could have done better to prevent this from happening.

"Vincent!" Fritz hollered in anger, "Where are you! When I find you, you're fucking dead you hear me!"

Vincent heaved tiredly as he glanced in all directions to see where would be the proper place to try and hide from this maniac. His eyes then darted over to the room off-limits and he took no hesitation before limping his way over into the room just when Fritz had turned the corner.

The room was completely dark, but Vincent managed to see where and what he was doing. He groaned as his head began to throb and he now felt drenched in blood. He was just about to hide behind a pile of boxes in the corner but Fritz slammed his way into the room towards him and immediately yanked him by the collar of his shirt before socking him in the eye. Before Vincent could react to that, he was then punched a second time and thrown to the floor. Fritz laughed as he came over and kicked Vincent in the stomach, causing him to holler in agony as he now nearly bled to death.

"This is the most _fucking_ fun I've had in years!"

"Fuck you!" Vincent spat as blood began to drip from his mouth.

"What'd you say you piece of shit?!" Fritz growled as he reached down to grip Vincent by his hair. The purple man said nothing but glare at him in response before deciding to spit a chunk of blood in his face. Smith growled angrily as he released him to wipe away the blood that managed to squirt into his eyes while Vincent limped as far away as he could from him, but fell halfway when he realized that he was too weak to function properly. Surely he thought this was the end of him, but he lifted his head and saw hope when he noticed an animatronic suit of a withered SpringBonnie as his only ticket to escape. If he got inside the suit, surely Fritz couldn't hurt him and he could manage to finish him off before trying to get to a hospital.

Crawling towards the suit while Fritz was still trying to clear the blood from his eyes, Vincent reached Springtrap and immediately got to work by trying to squirm himself inside. He entered his legs first, then his arms, and so on. Once he was completely inside, he felt more relieved and was ready to finish this maniac off.

Fritz turned and saw that his victim had managed to get inside the withered suit and huffed with amusement. "You think that will protect you? You'll die either way so give it up already!"

Vincent decided to take action towards his killer and decided to laugh at his statement. Fritz glared at him, grabbing the knife from his pocket to prepare for another attack, but was shocked to hear Vincent gag and collapse to the floor, screaming in agony. What on earth was going on?!

Fritz stood in his place watching in awe as sharp slices and snaps were continuing to pierce and rip into Vincent's flesh. It sounded so painful yet so entertaining to see! He felt a smile spread across his face when the screaming finally ceased to an end and the deceased purple man now lay dead in his own pool of blood against the wall. Back in the prize corner, The Marionette gasped with horror when he realized that Vincent was gone. The father of Evelynne was now dead.

Billy rushed into the room in a panicked state, a dark bruise now forming on his jawline. "We need to go! The security guard is here!"

Fritz turned to his son to give him a smile, one of pure happiness and peace, ignoring what he had informed him about, "Finally, he's gone Billy. He's gone."

"Let's go!" Billy ordered as he grabbed a hold his father's wrist and led him out of the room to escape the pizzeria. The Marionette felt their presence evacuate the building from the other side and became furious for their victory departure. Like he had told himself in the back of his mind, once he manages to get free from this box, he would be looking for the both of them and going to make them pay.

Meanwhile, the room remained silent as Vincent's lifeless body continued to drip blood from the worn-out animatronic suit. Though he met an unfortunate end, this really was just the beginning, for now a new animatronic would arise once he returned back into the real world.

And his name would be Springtrap.

* * *

_Present Day _

Dianna and Vincent finally pulled up to Evelynne's driveway, leaving her father speechless for the type of life she had been living before her death. Her mother smirked in amusement when she noticed his shocked reaction as she parked the car and shut off the engine. "You daughter made very good money."

"I can tell." Springtrap replied as he tried to get out of the vehicle, but found that he was once again stuck. "Dianna!"

The woman walked over to his side of the vehicle with her hands folded, eyeing him in a grotesque manner when he asked, "Can you help me out?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm touching you. You stink!" she pointed out before receiving a glare from her former lover.

"Just help me out!"

Dianna made a face of disgust as she hesitantly took Springtrap's hand and tried to yank him free from the car, careful not fall back on her heels. When she yanked hard enough, she was sent flying towards the grass with his arm atop of her, wriggling and moving on its own. She screamed and threw the arm off her as she jumped to her feet and dusted her blouse from anything dirty that had been on his arm.

By the time she had gotten up, Vincent managed to get himself out on his own and retrieve his arm before attaching it back to his shoulder bone. He stared at Dianna with annoyance before proceeding to approach their daughter's home. "What?" she asked as she followed him.

When they reached the front door, Springtrap found that it was locked and began to think of a way as to how they could get inside. Glancing at the front window, he thought of breaking in but Dianna cleared her throat at that option. He glared at her once again when she made him step aside and removed a bobby pin from her hair. He scoffed at her idea of breaking in while she focused long and hard of getting the doorknob to unlock. "You won't open-"

He was interrupted when she gained access and twisted the doorknob to open the door to the darkened home. She chucked at his surprised expression before she stepped inside where he followed, dumbfounded and humiliated.

They entered the living room and kitchen where Springtrap immediately caught interest of the photos and made his way over towards the frames that were on the ground or atop of the chimney. He smiled proudly when he saw a photo of his daughter taking a picture in her veterinarian coat with an elderly dog she had previously done surgery on. His eyes then darted over towards the next one where it was a photo of her as a little girl smiling widely at the camera of whoever had taken that picture of her.

Dianna noticed him grab the photo frame and stare at it preciously as it appeared he was recalling everything from when she was this little. She felt a smile form over her face as he continued to admire pictures of their daughter before noticing a photo of her and Jack smiling in a photo they had taken on the beach.

"Who the hell is that with my daughter?"

Dianna chuckled as she came to stand alongside him, "Your daughter's ex-fiance."

Vincent felt his ears strike up with alarm and his jaw dropped with complete disbelief before looking back at the photo. This guy?! Evelynne's fiance?! Good thing he was now an X on her list, but he was curious to know what had happened between them.

Dianna seemed to notice that look of curiosity so she decided to tell him, "He cheated on her with one of her 'supposed' good friends."

He said nothing else but now give the photo a very angry glare from his pupils. However, that wasn't all that he needed to know. In fact, he needed to not only know more about her, but his son as well. He felt relief when Dianna seemed to have read his mind one more time.

"Here," Dianna said as she took Springtrap's arm to have a seat on the sofa, "Why don't I tell you what you deserve to know."

* * *

_Continuation of March 21st, 1987 3:15 AM _

Dianna and Evelynne were both passed out together in the guest bedroom until the mother awoke when she heard keys to the front door unlock. Her eyes then rolled over straight towards the alarm clock atop the dresser on the other side of the bed. It was three-fifteen in the morning! Her mother was just now barely getting back home from wherever she was?! What on earth was going on!

Putting on her pajama robe and tying the string just above her swollen stomach, Dianna waddled her way out of the bedroom to go have a little one on one reunion and have a talk with her sneaky mother. She wasn't surprised to see Mirela already plopped down on the couch, waiting for her. How on earth did she know she was coming out to speak with her? Crazy lady.

Mirela was an elderly woman with long, wavy hair that was now a combination of both white and gray as a replacement for solid black, had gray eyes, wore a long red headband like a gypsy normally would, gold earrings and a necklace, with a long red dress that draped over her like an Indian woman, showing some neck. Not to mention, she had long red fingernails and had a passion of carrying a green amulet with her that represented the father that she had lost many many years ago.

"Hi mom, how are you doing?" Dianna asked.

"I'm fine, but you didn't tell me you were coming. At least not alone I see."

"I tried to contact you but you weren't picking up. Plus, it was kind of an emergency so I had-"

"Just because you broke up with someone doesn't mean you won't stop feeling for them. I know you both do and always will no matter how stupid you both can be."

Dianna said nothing but fold her arms as she stared at her mother with a bit of annoyance hinting in her eyes. Mirela didn't seem to care before looking at her daughter's stomach and automatically knowing what gender the child was going to be, hoping it wouldn't end up becoming like its dad. Speaking of that, she might as well inform Dianna on why she was arriving late in the first place. "I didn't come home sooner than expected because as I was coming back, there was a train stuck the shortcut way so I had to pass by that place where children go to stuff pizza into their bellies, and found that road was blocked because somebody had died there."

Dianna didn't remember if she nearly had had a heart attack that night or if she was just beyond shocked, but knew that it was not pleasant to hear about another fatal accident at Freddy's again. Un-freaking-believable!

"Mom let me see your keys." Dianna stated as she tried to hurry into the bedroom and throw on her sandals. Her mother didn't think this was necessary but knew that she didn't want to argue with her pregnant daughter. The only thing she was good at doing was keeping an eye on her granddaughter and watching her own child step out the door and take the car to where the incident had taken place, and Mirela knew that once Dianna got there she was going to be in for quite a shocker.

For the victim of the death accident was Evelynne's own biological father.

* * *

_Present Day _

Evelynne awoke from her bedroom and knew that something wasn't right when she heard what sounded like voices coming from somewhere downstairs. She couldn't make out who was speaking, but it sounded feminine and the other masculine. Could it be another possible break-in to steal all her belongings or was it possibly someone she knew? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure was that no one was going to leave this house in perfect condition if she found out they were bad people.

Evelynne didn't care if her hair was in a tangled, ghostly mess, she just wanted to prepare herself for the perfect scare to the intruders of her home. Removing the blanket from her body, she slowly got herself out of bed and began to walk downstairs before turning herself invisible so she could get a better view. When she was about halfway down, she gasped at the sight she was witnessing that she thought would have never been a reality again had her father not been killed.

There in the living room was BOTH of her very own biological parents, Vincent and Dianna, sitting on her couch and just talking about her and Liam. This wasn't the shocker though. The real shocker was that they were sitting rather...close and just having a good time remembering some of the things they have done long before children became involved and of their kids themselves. Wow, and she thought Dianna fully hated him for what she'd done.

"Yeah things did change since I had to tell our kids that you were no longer with us." Dianna confessed as Springtrap was studying her expression understandingly, "Liam was such a troublemaker that I was almost always on his ass about everything and Evelynne got straight A's and graduated with honors in both high school and college. Gosh, I was so proud of her. She had a big heart and even though she couldn't be a doctor, she still had the option of becoming a vet and made sure she succeeded, and you know what she did."

"Evelynne always had a heart for everyone," Springtrap replied with a soft smile forming over his face as he began to remember a few things about her, "It's so nice to hear that my little girl has done something with herself so she didn't screw up like we did, and even though I wasn't able to be there when she finally earned that success, I can feel of how much devotion and determination she put. I remember every time you'd work late nights, she'd come sleep with me and sometimes ask about why I wouldn't let her have a pet to keep and why she couldn't wait to get her own house so she could have all the pets in the world. I just laughed and told her that once she moved out, she could have as many as she wanted. Maybe that's why she wanted to be a vet doctor."

Dianna scoffed with amusement, "You think you were the reason behind Evelynne's career choice? You know she has always loved animals right?"

Springtrap chuckled, "I know I didn't, I was kidding."

Evelynne chuckled loud enough for both her parents to stop talking and snapping their heads in the direction of the giggle where they were immediately met with the deceased spirit of their daughter. Dianna was nearly in tears witnessing her there while Springtrap was just beyond baffled at how gorgeous his precious little girl had become.

Evelynne blushed seeing her parents eyeing her with bewilderment and shock and smiled softly before making eye contact back with them, "Hello mother and father."

"E-Evelynne?" Dianna stuttered as she hesitantly walked towards the ghost, "Is that really you?"

"It is." she replied as her father followed soon after, with both of her parents now standing before her, "Well just the spirit of me."

"Oh my god honey!" Dianna began to well in tears as she couldn't help but run and embrace her child, "I'm so sorry for what's happened to you! If I would've came sooner, I swear to god this would have never happened."

Evelynne felt more relieved when her mother attempted to kiss her cheek while Springtrap was watching with a soft smile seeing his two favorite girls communicate and still maintaining that bond they've had since they were young. Once Dianna pulled away, Evelynne couldn't help but let herself break down in front of her parents, in which they were completely shocked over.

"Nonononono honey don't cry, why are you crying?" Dianna asked as she and Vincent were now on the ground with their daughter to give her their full support.

"I don't know. I'm just...torn!"

"Why are you torn baby?" Springtrap asked while Dianna began to stroke the remainder of her back.

"I feel there's no key to me being happy if I stay like this! I want to relive and continue living the life I was supposed to have!"

"You can! No one is saying you can't!" Dianna replied before Evelynne shook her head.

"I'm dead mother! What else is there I can do?!"

"Weren't you inside that animatronic?" Springtrap asked. Evelynne nodded but then shook her head to try and explain as to why she didn't feel like returning inside Roxie.

"It just doesn't feel right. There's an animatronic who loves me for me out there but I'm not sure if being as one is the way to go for me dad. I feel that I do indeed love him, but is this the route I want to take? I don't know!"

Springtrap couldn't help himself but laugh in response, hurting Evelynne and angering Dianna before he began to explain his reasoning of laughter. Placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, he cleared his throat as he started with a simple question for her to try and answer, "Honey, do you think I wanted to end up an animatronic? Guess."

"Y-Yes?" Evelynne guessed.

"No!" he replied with shock, "No of course I didn't! In fact, I hate being inside this suit! But I had no other choice did I? If I didn't wind up putting myself in here, I'd have some maniac who was obsessed with your mother finish me off once and for all instead. Trust me, I didn't know I was going to die in here, but luckily I made the right decision since the Marionette brought me back. If I hadn't set foot in here, I would have never gotten a second chance to return! And I'm so glad I did."

Evelynne let that sink into her head for a minute before he continued, "Now don't get me wrong, it's fucking crazy how Bonnie has a major crush on you and wants to take you in as his, but hey love can come from anyone and anything so I'm not gonna judge. If you feel that being an animatronic makes you happy and Bonnie is what you want, then I say go for it and I'll support you every step of the way baby."

Evelynne was surprised with disbelief. Her father, Vincent the ex-coworker of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, was willing to support the love between her and Bonnie the animatronic rabbit?! This was crazy yet to good to be true! Dianna was just overall confused as she glanced between her daughter and Vincent.

"You'd be willing to accept me as an animatronic daddy? Even if I became involved with Bonnie?"

"Of course! You're my daughter! I'll always love and be there for you!"

Evelynne rushed towards Springtrap and embraced him tightly with a soft smile forming over her face, her soul now turning into a soft white from being relieved of the stress and loneliness she had been feeling for the longest time. Now with her father's consent and support, she felt that maybe being an animatronic like him was what was meant for her all along. After all, she had a great lover who would always be there to take care of her whenever she needed it, and thinking about him was making her dying to kiss him right now.

"Thank you daddy." Evelynne smiled as she pulled away and looked up at her withered father.

"Your welcome baby." Springtrap replied with a soft, reassuring smile.

"Well, I have no idea what's going on here but I feel that maybe you're ready to go back to the pizzeria so we can try and resolve this mess?" Dianna asked, trying her best not to sound like she was in a hurry or interrupting. Evelynne giggled before she felt that her mother deserved to have a hug as well and when she felt her daughter's presence on her, Dianna couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that she had done so since it was something she had never received for the longest time.

"Yes mother." Evelynne replied before pulling away to glance at her parents, "I think I'm ready. I know what my purpose is now."

"Then let's get you back to your new home!" Springtrap exclaimed.

* * *

Bonnie sat in the backstage room for the longest time as he tried to think of various ways to try and rescue his friends from whatever fate was heading towards them. He had his back facing the door so didn't know who had came inside and shut the door behind them since he believed it was no one important.

"Puppet master, if this is about my friends, I still don't know what to do."

"This isn't the Marionette." the voice giggled that gave Bonnie nearly a heart attack hearing again.

The rabbit spun around and was completely in shock as he saw that it was Evelynne inside Roxie once again! That voice he recognized and that soft, beautiful smile over that snout would make him ooze into a pile of oil any day! This was not Roxie, this was his true love! She had returned to him! But why?!

"Evelynne?"

Roxie nodded. "Yes Bonnie, it's me."

"W-Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to be with me remember?"

Evelynne felt guilt well up inside as she tried her best not to think about Bonnie's depressed days. "Bonnie, when I went home, I took a long time figuring out what I wanted, and it was never you that was making me want to leave. It was me. I felt that being an animatronic wasn't what I was supposed to be and when I realized that there were many great advantages and robots that care about me and my feelings, I felt that maybe god put me under this situation for a reason. That reason being you. You are what I want and you are what I need."

Bonnie remained silent as he didn't know what to say about all this. Sure, he missed hearing words like this from her, but back then those words weren't real. How did he know if he could trust her? What if she changed her mind again? He didn't know but looking deeply into her eyes made him second guess that she probably wasn't lying.

He was even more surprised when she walked up to him and got on her feet to give him a soft peck on his cheek. As she began to walk away with slight embarrassment, he reached for her wrist and immediately pulled her back to him with a soft smile forming his face; something he hadn't felt in the longest time.

"I love you."

Evelynne didn't take any hesitation and knew that being Roxie was her new life now, and she couldn't be any happier. "I love you too BONNIE!"

Bonnie attacked her with romantic kisses while she laughed and repeated so back while Springtrap and Dianna were in the dining room hearing all of the commotion and ruckus their daughter and that animatronic were having.

"Even though I don't like hearing my daughter get ambushed with love like that, I promised her I'd try to live with it."

Dianna chuckled, "Like you said, if being an animatronic is what'll make her happy, you've got to support it every step of the way."

"I know." Springtrap rolled his eyes as he smiled towards the backstage door, "I know."

* * *

**AN: OH MY GOD! I felt this chapter sucked okay! I wasn't feeling confident about the re-reading for the grammar and everything but did my very best to make it count. I hope by next chapter, it won't have me so f'd up. **

**Update soon! Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: As far as how SFM is going, I still need to figure out how to properly use and create Evelynne in the Fuse workshop by somehow creating her long hair. LOL, I NEED AN EXPERT. Anyone is welcome to help and assist me to make this ago sooner than anything so hit me up! I also plan to use voice-actors once I figure it all out. If SFM doesn't work, I plan to do animation and use voice-actors. I'll keep you updated. **

**So sister location came out and I have the perfect plot twist for it to pop into my story. I think it's genius and perfect to keep that same suspense and cliff hangers going for each and everyone of you. HAHAHA **

**Disclamer: I do not own any FNAF or Rebornica stuff whatsoever. I only own Evelynne and everything else OC related! **

* * *

_Continuation__ of March 21st, 1987; 4:21 AM_

Dianna was not surprised seeing three police cars outside of the children's establishment when she stopped her vehicle and immediately got out to check if there was a sign of a dead body or any information on who had been killed. She didn't care if her child did not enjoy her moving around in a fast-pace, she needed to know that whoever had been in the accident was at least okay!

One of the police officers noticed her presence and stopped speaking with a few officials to try and prevent her from going any further. In fact, she wasn't allowed to even be here and had to go stand with the other concerned people if she was that curious to know what had happened. "Ma'm, you can't be here! This area is off limits! You need to go stand with the others or leave cause I don't want to have to force-"

"I need to know what happened! Who's dead in there?!"

The police officer shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't give you any information on that at this time miss!

"You're telling me you're a police officer and you don't think I deserve to know?!"

"Ma'm we still haven't verified the body at this moment because they're trapped inside a suit! If we try to remove it, someone can be seriously injured!"

"What do you mean seriously injured?! What suit!" she questioned while the police officer failed to hear her and paid his attention back to the officials to see what was now happening with the ones who were investigating the crime scene inside. Apparently, the victim had finally been identified and Dianna prayed that it wasn't another innocent child. When she saw one of the investigators exit the building, one recognized her immediately and informed the officer she had been speaking with that she had the right to know about this accident in which he agreed to do so. Dianna, confused when there was no sign of a body emerging from the front doors, became more relieved when the officer finally came back to speak with her.

"Dianna?"

"Yes?" she asked with a look of pure concern.

The police officer shook his head sadly, unsure how to address the situation to her. "According to what I've been informed, there was a suit in the back room of the building that was reported unsafe to get into that could crush someone to death, and whoever had gotten inside that suit just happened to be your husband."

Dianna didn't know whether to be horrified or just unbelievably shocked. Husband? Vincent? He was the victim?! That can't be right! There had to be another explanation, a misunderstanding perhaps! "Are you sure that's him because I think there has to be some mistake! I know someone like him would never find a way to get himself killed! Especially at his own job!"

"Sorry miss but I'm afraid that the detective has made a very clear distinction on who was the victim of the accident, and if there's one thing I know for sure, it's never to question death. It can happen to anyone, even when we least expect it!"

While Dianna let those words sink into her head, the officer left once again to attend back to his other duties while she remained standing where she was, both baffled and shocked upon the situation. Vincent was dead? That couldn't be true! If it was, how was she going to tell Evelynne that her father was no longer a part of her life? What about the baby? He was surely going to grow up fatherless as well! She knew that Vincent's death was not only going to leave a huge impact on their children, but herself as well. Even though he had did wrong to her, that still didn't mean she had the right to not care of what had happened to him. He was the father of their children after all!

Not wanting to stand like an idiot the rest of the night in front of the establishment, Dianna decided that it was probably best to return home and truly understand that Vincent, her former lover, was no longer present with her or their children...

He will truly be missed.

* * *

_Present Day_

With Evelynne now officially put back in the picture, Bonnie felt like the happiest creation on earth just to have her here by his side again. However despite the jolliness and love he felt brewing inside, he knew there was one thing that still needed to be resolved...

His friends.

"Freddy! Chica! Foxy! Mike! They're in danger honey, we gotta save them before something bad happens!"

Evelynne was shocked to hear those words come from Bonnie's mouth. The rest of the group was in danger? Maybe that would explain why she didn't spot them anywhere on the way in. Speaking of that, where the heck on earth were they? She needed to be updated with information and while Bonnie appeared to be in a panicked state, Evelynne tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bonnie what do you mean? What's going on?"

"H-H-He took them away! I don't know what's happened to them but I worry that they're dead by now! Our friends!"

Evelynne felt anger boil within her wiring knowing just exactly who Bonnie was referring to. Of course the killer would still be up to no good in affiliation with this establishment while his heart still beated, but in the sense that he's taken away the rest of the animatronic characters and Mike, made her have a reason to both worry and get angry over.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back I promise." Evelynne confirmed determinedly while looking into Bonnie's magenta eyes. That seemed to have relaxed him seeing the love of his life stare into him with complete honesty and understanding of what was going on, another reason why he loved her.

Evelynne gave him a small kiss on his muzzle before stepping out of the room to go have a discussion with her father to see if he knew where the missing was located. She spotted him step out from the left side of the hallway and he became immediately surprised when he noticed his animatronic daughter stomp over towards him angrily, barring her sharp, pointy teeth towards him and her eyes filled with absolute rage.

"What..**happened**."

Springtrap knew what she was referring to and immediately disagreed to discuss any further information with her. "Evelynne no, I'm not going to let you near some maniac as dangerous as him."

"I don't **care** father, I'm already dead so what does it matter? Just tell me what happened and where are they!"

"Evelynne...please listen to me for one second okay? I know how stupid and crazy Fritz and his son are and if there's one thing I could tell you to do, it's to stay the hell away from them."

"How on earth do you want me to stay away from them when they have the rest of my friends and they're still out there hurting people!"

"Friends? _Friends_?! Evelynne, animatronics are robotic characters! How could they be your friends if they are programmed to operate stupid songs to kids every damn day?!"

Evelynne felt that she was on the verge to snapping at her father right now. How dare he refer to those that considered her a part of their family as just 'robots'. They were more than just built machinery. All thanks to the Marionette, they were brought to life by the basis of their character and were filled with compassion, admiration, commitment, and acceptance. In a way, they were more alive than most of the average humans on this planet. They also were prone to feel pain and having mixed emotions. They could eat, they could talk, and so on and so forth. These were no longer just 'robots' here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...

These were living creatures.

While Evelynne let her thinking stop processing in her head, she glared at her father and felt the love inside her step out from her soul to express itself. "They are not just robots. They're alive. They love people and care for others more than themselves. In a way, they're much more human than the world may think. Yes, at times they may be murderous or think murderously, but in reality, they are considerate beings and would never hurt anyone purposely."

Springtrap said nothing but frown disappointingly at his first-born. In a way, she was right about them being alive in their own, unique little ways but what she didn't understand was that inside the interior of their bodies was just wires and an endoskeleton that helps them function properly. However, having worked at Freddy's for many years, he knew that there was something special about these robots that not even he could fully understand. In fact, no one! Not Mr. Fazbear, Jeremy, Fritz, nobody!

Evelynne became surprised when her father's expression changed from one of disapproval to absolute guilt. Maybe now he realizes he is wrong considering he's inside an animatronic himself and operating the Spring Bonnie suit all on his own. Or perhaps he realizes how much Bonnie means to her and that he had already accepted the fact that they could be in a relationship. However, she wasn't expecting to hear something like this...

"I've worked for Freddy's since I was in high school." Springtrap began, "I remember working for Fredbear's diner back in the day and being in charge of making sure the animatronics were in proper order and helping employees put on the cosplay suits that management provided in the back room. When I began my first shift, I was always creeped out by Fredbear. I didn't like the way he moved, the way he sang, just nothing about him made me think otherwise good. However one day, there was a group of foreign exchange students that were about my age visiting the establishment with their parents that just could not stop taunting and making absolute fun of Fredbear. From the distance, I couldn't make out what they were saying much but when my eyes darted on him, I could've sworn Fredbear's eyes darted straight down towards the teenagers with a frown then shifted up in my direction. At that moment, that exact moment, I felt something so _unreal. _If he was a robot and was only used to staring straight at the crowd most of the time, there was no way in hell he would have been capable of looking at those teenagers and towards me when he felt me staring at him."

"If you knew there was something different about them, then why didn't you believe that the rest of your time working here?"

"I did, I just didn't care or let it affect my head. When Fredbear's shut down and we opened up the new diner that same year, Mr. Faz had worked with some guy who made animatronics from a different location to make Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica operate as free-roaming robots that could interact with children and ensure the safety of others. Just because they were more "real" at the time and didn't have to be on-stage as much, didn't mean they were physically alive like they are today. In fact, they don't even remember any of it. When Bonnie asked to hold you for a brief moment when you were a baby, he only did it because it was in his system to interact with all children possible, and a baby being something that he never came across before, made you prone to being held. He doesn't recall that baby he held was you I believe, but he remembers holding a baby. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Trust me, I was really surprised to hear your mother tell me about it, but it wasn't a surprise knowing that all he wanted was to be introduced to something that he never knew existed. You can try asking him later some other time if he remembers but for now, I suggest you stay put and we'll figure something else out to go find the other robots okay?"

Evelynne said nothing but watch her father depart back towards the office. It was interesting to hear more backstory, especially his experience with the animatronics, but as far as "staying put" behind these walls was completely out of the question. Bonnie noticed his golden jewel standing near the hall and walked over to see if she had gotten any luck for an answer, but as he stroked her arms tenderly, he knew that she wasn't successful.

Evelynne sighed with defeat, "I'm sorry Bonnie. I wish I could've convinced him otherwise but I don't think I can be as frightening as you and the others."

"I know you're trying your best and I believe that." he replied with a soothing tone, "But you don't have to be frightening to succeed. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I wish I had an answer, but it seems no one knows where they could have gone." she replied before embracing him. The purple rabbit felt a soft smile form over his muzzle but it didn't have the chance to expand when he noticed the Marionette staring sadly at the both of them, signifying that he wanted to help but needed Evelynne's consent first.

Bonnie nodded in agreement and released the love of his life before she turned her head when she saw the figure standing in the distance from the corner of her eyes. The Marionette sighed with defeat in the back of his head when he figured it was going to take more than just a pleading face to earn this woman's trust again.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned with an unsatisfied look.

"I'm here to help." he replied.

"Help? Help with what? The only thing I remember about you was that you use people for help."

Now it was his turn to get feisty with her, maybe a little more feisty.

"First of all my dear, I **never** used you. If I did, you probably wouldn't be here with the love of your life now would you?"

Bonnie grabbed a hold of Evelynne and pulled her into a protective embrace while looking worriedly over at puppet master's aggravated, white eyes. He didn't want this to turn into an argument that could cause him to take her away from him if she pissed him off any further. In fact, he jumped into the conversation to get rid of this negative aura his master and Evelynne were creating.

"Please don't fight. I hate it when each of you fight an-and argue! It drives me bonkers! Can we just for once all get along and help those in need before something more terrible happens!"

Evelynne and the Marionette both eyed the rabbit with puzzled expressions before he groaned in annoyance and tried to sum things up.

"Look, I know that the reason you're here Evelynne is because I asked puppet to bring me to you. In reality, I thought he did but really he didn't. It was you that kept wanting to come back. To see me! He only helped make you adore and identify me as your favorite character of all time. Why do you think when you came crying into the room that time, you immediately put your trust in me when I could've easily hurt or killed you! He hasn't done nothing wrong but made sure you were safe when your father died and that you had a friend when no one else took you into consideration. Tell me who else was there for you when you couldn't speak to your mother, brother, sister, or anyone else you found important in your life? When you had your emotional times, stressing homework and studying duties, who else was available to assist you when no else had the answer or were too caught up in their own lives to help you?"

Evelynne remained silent before her eyes glanced to the figure standing beside her. Her eyes then darted back to Bonnie.

"Exactly! So can you for once accept the fact that he's been there for you, cares about you, and would never do anything to hurt you?"

Evelynne closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed when she couldn't believe that her kindness was overpowering her once again. Turning towards the puppet, she opened her eyes and conjured up a smile to let him know that she was forgiving and thanking him for all that he's done. It was true though, that what Bonnie had said was just shedding some light on the good side of things instead of the bad, to let her know that despite what she clarified as him having used her to get closer to her family, he cared for her when she felt that some people couldn't attend to her at times. And that she knew she could never give up on.

"I forgive you."

Mari beamed with joy on the inside upon hearing those words he was desperate to gain again. "Thank you Evelynne."

Something forcefully pushed her towards his open arms and he embraced her for a brief moment before releasing her and sending her back over to Bonnie. When she looked into her lover's eyes, she noticed that they returned to normal and that the reason they had been white was because...

"You know you could've just told me yourself instead of using someone else to speak your words." Evelynne smirked over at an amused, smiling Marionette.

"Who said I had someone speaking words for me when my mouth is over here?"

Evelynne said nothing more but shake her head in utter amusement while keeping her arms wrapped around her beloved.

"Well, now that we've been situated, perhaps it's time we go and rescue those in need of our favor. Shall we?"

Bonnie became tense when he knew what this situation would be leading to. Evelynne noticed and stroked his arm tenderly. "It's okay Bonnie, the outside world isn't as bad as you think. Nothing to be afraid of."

"I know there is a majority of good out there that I have yet to face," he responded as he took her hand, "But there's also bad. And I'm afraid of the bad."

"The bad can always be stopped Bonnie, and they always are! Don't worry, we'll get rid of the majority of the bad as soon as we stop that man who is responsible."

Bonnie pulled her in for a kiss as a token of appreciation for her helping him getting their friends back, despite all that she's been through. When he pulled her snout away from his muzzle, he smiled in response to show that he was ready and that his worries were no more. They had a mission to do and that was just what they were about to accomplish.

"We're ready." Bonnie stated as he held his love's hand in case if something were to happen upon their teleportation.

Springtrap's eyes widened when he felt the atmosphere change from occupied to complete silence. Evelynne disobeyed him! Goodness, did she have to be just as stubborn as her mother and not realize the dangers that could be lying ahead? Now he had to go all ways across town without being noticed to go track down his daughter. Could this night last any longer?!

Nope. It was just getting started.

* * *

Freddy was beyond irritated upon being a prisoner here in this unknown facility. It would only be a matter of time before they managed to escape and kill the man behind all this nonsense, but being chained up in a pretty good hold was going to be a bit of an issue unless someone set them free.

Foxy kept whistling his song for entertainment and to avoid the awkward silence that would creep up on them after a conversation ended or whenever nearby noises would cease their racket of existence. Freddy, already annoyed as he was, couldn't help himself but scold Foxy for his disturbance within the room.

"What be yer problem?"

"You're being noisy Foxy! Please be quiet for 5 minutes!"

"No, I'm bored lad. Bear with me here!"

Freddy ignored him to avoid anymore aggravation moments before the door opened and two animatronics were brought inside by two maintenance workers on two separate wheel dollies. While Freddy, Foxy, and Chica watched with silent curiosity, they were shocked to see two withered feline animatronics powered off while the workers aggressively released them to rot in the corner of the room.

"You think they'll wake up and try to help the other stupidities over there escape?" the younger maintenance employee asked as he gestured over behind him. His coworker looked back and sneered at the animatronics before turning back and responding to him with a glare.

"Geez, I was just asking. Can you ever be happy with your job man?"

As they left the room, Freddy and Foxy were eyeballing the men before the door slammed and locked shut behind them. As their concern focused back onto the withered feline animatronics, Chica felt herself on the verge of spewing oil from her eyes seeing how depressed and destroyed they appeared to be. "Poor things. They must have been tortured by that evil scoundrel."

As if on cue to her words, the purple animatronic feline awoke first and was surprised more than anything to see other characters she had never encountered before in front of her very eye, especially recognizing one that she had been quite fond of for awhile that she had yet the opportunity of meeting personally. As she tried to attempt to make a friendly introduction, she was shocked to discover that she couldn't speak any words.

"What's up with this lass? Did she finally catch a hold of her tongue?" Foxy joked before awakening Candy, who easily became offended by the comment.

"We don't even have tongues. Are you even a fox or just a hairy idiot."

Foxy growled in response and attempted to break loose from his chains to conjure up a fight with this feline, but Candy smirked in amusement as he knew he couldn't do anything to hurt him. He happened to be more stronger anyways.

"Anyway, before you hurt Cindy's feelings, you need to realize that it isn't her fault she doesn't have a voice right now." Candy addressed firmly as he glared at all three animatronics hanging within the room.

"What do you mean it's not her fault? What did he do to her?" Chica asked.

As Cindy began to let oil streak down her cheeks, Candy sighed with defeat before comforting her and trying to find the best explanation of the situation he and his sweetheart were in, "Cindy and I were the stars of our burgers and fries establishment. Like you guys, we all had one purpose: to entertain children and ensure the safety of those we care about around us. We were successful in that for as long as we can remember...until **she** came around."

"She?" Freddy asked curiously.

"I don't want to name any names, but because of her success in being built, parts of Cindy and I have been transferred into her to make her the "Joy Of Creation" or something like that. She may still be operating, but the scary part is is that she truly isn't even complete yet. She's an experiment like the other models he's planning to create. With her as the main succession of their career so far, there's no doubt how many others will be hurt out there once they use the rest of our remains to build more angrier, violent robots."

If you ever came across Freddy, Chica or Foxy at this exact moment, you could tell that there was an obvious hint of anxiety and fear filling in their eyes. Was this really Billy's plan for kidnapping them? Was he really trying to dismantle them piece by piece to create dark, hatred-filled animatronics that would hurt people and children alike? Cindy and Candy are already on the verge of their death for having pieces transported over to the mysterious animatronic that took it away from them to only get stronger. For their safety, Freddy really needed to know the name of this animatronic that would be the cause of each of their deaths if they weren't noticing.

"Who is this robot that is slowly killing you?" Freddy demanded.

Candy kept silent for a brief moment as he tried to recall if the name he overheard many times in the facility was accurate to the animatronic or not. Suddenly, he finally remembered what that monstrosity was known as and swallowed hard to choke out a reply.

"It's Roxie."

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, I will never forget about you guys and never give up on this story! I promise that I will update sooner cause guess what? The Cupcake is back! Also if you guys ever need anyone to talk to, just know I'm open to listening to whatever it is you'd like to talk about with me on PM or email. Have a wonderful day my cakes! **


End file.
